The Call Of The Wind
by Humorous Painter
Summary: SI as Uchiha Shisui's baby sister and the story of fighting through the ninja life, requiring unreal amounts of solutions that just don't happen in reality, so why believe the lie of happy endings? Ends up finding a family anyway. I freaking lost when the dumb Nii, warm naps, puppy eyes, insane fights, and crazy Donkatsu seeped in. So until I'm here, I won't let them go.
1. Chapter 1: Re:Uchiha Siata

Chapter 1

* * *

ME BEFORE BECOMING UCHIHA SIATA

I remember when I was very young my mother told me

"I don't think I love you, I don't know why."

I didn't like how she would hurt me. And my skin would crawl like it was on fire when people tried to hug me. Especially my mum because it didn't feel right for her to try to be gentle after she'd hurt me. She was like a switch and I was always too slow or too bad to get it just right to keep her bad switch off.

"You know I don't think I could keep a baby if I knew it was disabled." she would tell me sometimes.

I knew then even though I wasn't, because I was a bad child and faulty. That was why she couldn't love me. I was just a burdensome responsibility she had to keep because I was her child.

When I couldn't sleep at night one time I was humming a lullaby to myself. It set her off. She dragged me up into the attic and told me to stay there and

"Don't you dare turn the lights on or I will make you regret it."

I believed her. But it was so cold and dark. And I was scared that the ghosts will come and eat me so I cuddled my limbs in so they wouldn't eat them. And I held my breath so they wouldn't hear. I prayed to God to not let them eat me to help me not be scared. But I was still scared because I realized my heart beat was so loud I knew they were on to me. I tried smiling wide. Wide until I could feel my cheek muscles stretching even as the tears fell. There. If I could make myself smile then that meant I was going to be ok. I was strong enough.

That was the first lesson I learnt from a bad situation. Smiling meant I was still ok.

I stayed like that shivering in the cold until midnight. It was because my dad had came back home so she had to put me back in the bedrooms before he found out.

* * *

I liked how everything melted away when I played sports. When I ran. Or chased after a ball. Or laughed with my friends while biking in the skate park. She would hurt me a lot. And I knew if I didn't cry she would continue to hurt me. Sometimes it hurt my pride to cry so I'd hold it out. But then I'd get painful and I'd go on my knees and rub my hands together and beg to her stop. And sometimes she would stop faster. I'd feel numb after that because I felt like I had to give up a part of myself for her. A part of my pride? I don't know. Like I was worthless. But when I took out my scooter to dash and dash and dash along the skatepark I found it melted away with the feel of the wind on my skin.

That's the second lesson I learnt. To protect myself that part so it never breaks again even if it comes to begging so I still remain me no matter what happens to me. And the third was that it was good to forget quickly. Forget and not feel and I could turn that day ok again.

So during those days I would stay out late with friends I found on the street. I wanted friends who liked me back. Friends who were safe. I knew I was a bad kid so I tried to be as good as possible so they would love me back.

I found they liked my jokes. And liked my I was sporty. So I did that and I liked watching others laugh and making them laugh and thought. Being a comedian would be the happiest job in the world. I remember making my friends pee their paints from laughing at my impersonation of a teenager. I was happy outside the house.

When she screamed and when she hurt me I knew I couldn't do anything. I knew if I stayed very quiet and didn't respond to anything it was the fastest way to make her finish. But I'd feel angry or agitated and defensive. And maybe a little sad when I cried back in my room. But if I looked at the mirror and smiled I would surprise myself that I couldn't still smile in this situation. It made me think maybe I was going to be ok. I'd pray because I liked that someone else knew what was going on and listening to my side of the events. And maybe God was protecting me. I'd ask him what was he trying to teach me. I'd never get a response. But I'd think and nod that this was one of those lessons again to make me stronger somehow. I would do that while crouching against my door in case she comes crashing in and breaking things like last time. The picture frame of grandpa she threw was chipped and I'd carefully put him away beneath the mattress.

We had a radio at home and I knew the channel that had songs about Christmas and angels. I would put the volume up so it might make her feel more peaceful sometimes and maybe he was going to protect me from her. Sometimes in worked and sometimes it didn't. But it was ok, I knew I was a bad child so sometimes he couldn't answer my prayers just some of them.

I hated how I sought her approval and love even though she hurt me. I don't know why I needed her love when I was all grown up now.

* * *

I was in high school when my friends told me one of their boyfriends that liked me was fake.

"What was that for?" I asked on the concrete floor we sat for lunch.

One of them laughed, light and bubbly, taking my hand in hers. "it was just a prank. Did you really not notice?"

"Sophie got a new phone while you left on holiday, she's been using that number to act as the boyfriend."

That was two months ago. A prank. For two months.

My chest tightened. Didn't feel right.

The other one showed me the phone proving it was all true. Showing the sent messages from the fake 'boyfriend' saying they found me hot or attractive.

"You were so cool though. Honestly, you told him to get lost and it was so touching when you stood up for her. You were really angry at him and got stressed about what to tell her."

A prank.

"Yeah, you're a true friend."

"It was so funny though! We could only do it to you because we knew you'd be fine. Your so kind."

Your so kind.

Maybe it I'd misunderstood them. Maybe they didn't really like me.

Wasn't a prank only suppose to be for a day or two? But

"Why did it take more than... Two months to stop it?" I asked smiling. I was smiling so I knew I was still doing ok.

"Oh... It was just so fun."

Fun.

I itched something awful.

"Your reactions were so intense! And it was so fun watching you not figure it out, if it was me I'd be on it by day one. But not you your a bit slow about noticing stuff like that." they said. They glanced at each other and smiled like we were discussing the weather.

And it was true. I was not blessed with average attentiveness of most people. More like an ox that liked to trudge on with my business. Unaware, and forgetful I was. I'd often walk to school on teacher's only days. Or loose my glasses or phone somewhere.

They'd hid my phone last time for fun, knowing how anxious I got when I loose it. For some reason I thought of that time when they took turns throwing my pencil case like a ball and broke all the led in the pencils.

And now I remembered the time they stabbed my bag with scissors until it was tattered because it looked 'old'. I'd wondered why my friends had done that but hadn't cared about it at the time. Even though it had been my mothers university bag. It was rare I had something personal of her. It made me feel connected to her somehow wearing the bag. I had to get a new one.

I kept thinking of those things. Trying to make sense of what my friends were to me and I to them.

I wasn't saying anything because I was thinking so they hugged me and held me close. Some of them starting to chat casually about other topics now. They were moving on just like that.

It wasn't the first time they'd done stuff for fun that hurt. It was okay. They were my friends. They treasured me more than anyone. Little stuff like a prank yeah I got hurt but friends were supposed to have fun together. I'd put too much expectations on how they should treat me when it's normal to have friendships with this kind of fun. They were good people and I was a bad person so how could I expect them to be kinder than they already are now.

"He said he asked you out as a joke because you seemed like an easy girl." my friends had said.

"Yeah, he thought after you dated his best friend maybe you'd be interested in him because you seemed easy but don't worry we've told him you're not interested." my other friend assured me.

"Easy?"

"Yeah like as in you would say yes to anyone."

"Oh." I remember pausing then, "Okay I didn't know he thought of me like that? And why would he think that?" I remember smiling stiff at that time.

And he hadn't thought of me like that. A year later my friends had confessed they came up with that story for him because he'd felt embarrassed about being rejected and didn't want me to know he really liked me.

"Okay. But why would you give him that idea? Do you know how angry and hurt I was because of that?" I had told them.

"Yeah, but at least now you know right it was all fake!" They smiled reassuringly. And I remember having an 'outburst'.

"But you're my friend not his. You should have taken my side. I was really hurt for a whole year because I believed what you guys told me."

I hated lies. Pranks. I wish they were genuine. They were, they were good people.

"You ruin the mood sometimes." my friends said, "Like you're so serious or depressing when we're trying to have fun." I remember them saying that some time after that outburst.

I tried not to flinch. But I was forgetting to smile now.

I wanted to be a fun friend they like very much. I wanted to be the best friend. I had to smile and keep it together. But I felt so tired these days. Tired that I couldn't make smart jokes or laugh or small chat anymore. Or smile.

They were right why was I depressing? This was fun. I just need to hurry up and smile.

"I need to go" I told them getting up. Standing up from that slab of concrete floor we always sat at during lunch.

They looked back at me and nodded smiling, some shrugging or glancing at each other. It was that same bland look I'd get when I tried to make them laugh with some of my jokes. I couldn't even make my friends laugh now. Why was I so awkward and tired these days?

After that I started going to the library more during lunch. I'd make excuses that I had Judo practice and I'd sit and read my favorite manga instead. Naruto. Sometimes I'd just imagine what it would be like living in a country full of so much trees, or how the wind might feel when you jump through the branches.

* * *

When I joined university I was still tired, inside. But better. None of my friends were in my courses and I made new ones. But I still never socialized using texts or social media after that phone prank incident. I didn't like how different people were online so I'd meet up or call to socialize.

I remember my mum telling me some time that she thought when I was born she had something called post-natal depression. I liked that I was grown up now and could help her. I could see she needed help. She was still always tired. Always stressed out. And always angry. But now I knew it wasn't personal. I knew she'd never be like that mum that comes out in card capture Sakura with that angelic smile. But I still liked that she was my mum. I liked doing the dishes and seeing her snap less or seeing her rely on me when I cooked and cleaned. I felt like in those moments she really did need me. And maybe even love me.

I'd work night-shifts. And go to lectures in the morning. I'd cook and clean. Try to study and rest a bit and fit in sleep somewhere.

I was tired most of the time. But I'd still smile and know it was going ok. I was really tired though. Really tired. I blinked and realized I was still on the motorway and had slid onto the other lane.

The truck on the other lane crashed into me and I remember blacking out.

* * *

There was something wrong with me.

I couldn't remember how I got here or how old I am. All I knew was that when I woke up I was a different age and person. I knew from what they were calling me.

"-alive! Dad, mum look! Siata's not dead. The baby's not dead." said the young boy holding me. Me, the baby. He tried to hand me over to someone but stopped as voices around him turned serious and rapid. Something bad was happening.

I'm given to someone eventually and they sound weak. My eyes are unfocused for some reason but still recognize the person in front of me and I am shocked. Because that was my mum who was holding me. But she was younger. The same black hair and pale skin. But she was different somehow. With softer eyes and a smile. She was smiling. I stared at her smile unable to look away. Because I could see just so clearly they loved me.

"Akane...? Please... No. Akane don't leave me...!" someone was shouting next to them.

I felt tired but wide awake at what was happening to me. At what was happening around me. Her ears were hurting from the man's screams but she could tell the woman- her mum had died.

Hands pushed me out of the way, and a boy with dark locks held me- the boy that had been holding me first. And there was another boy next to him too, watching everything. The man, the man who looked like my dad but not my dad because he didn't have curls. He was holding onto my mum while I was being held because I was a baby. This felt too real to be a dream. And I realized then I was screaming. Baby screams from emotions. From everything. This was impossible. IMPOSSIBLE.

"AKANE UCHIHA OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW!"

I don't remember how long I cried in that dark cold room. I think I cried even as the man and the two boys stopped moving or breathing or saying anything and just stood where they were in that room in the quiet. I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

UCHIHA SHIKI

Konoha was at war. The Shinobi world had turned to chaos years ago and all the ninja in the village had a face that knew death.

Except for Uchiha Shiki.

He wanted to go to fight for his village, along with Fugaku, his most trusted friend, protecting his back. But both him and Fugaku were away from the fighting for a rare moment. Because at the hospital, his child was being born.

Uchiha Akane, who Shiki had met and married years ago, was in his arms shuddering in her final breaths of labour.

They had met under a cool palm tree and he had been taken by her smile and kindness.

Akane, one of Uchiha's talented sword masters- Akane who's laugh was like tinkling bells. They had fallen so fast for each other and she had said yes when he asked for her hand in secret. He came bounding through Fugaku's gates. Smashing doors open and frightening poor Itachi in coughing tea out his nose. This was when he heard his beloved was pregnant.

Shiki had to tell his best friend from childhood, Fugaku the news first. He made Mikoto swear to him she would promise to help babysit. Shisui excitedly talked to Itachi about his new sibling. They exchanged ideas on what it was going to be like being an older brother.

Shiki too, wondered what the child would be like.

A beautiful girl, like her mother. The very idea of a baby girl, he knew would be his weakness, his preciousness who he'd love with everything he had. She would be safe, and be strong like him. But maybe wouldn't need to fight never. Not like he did. He couldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to her. And she would charm the boys like her mother if she grew up. But maybe she didn't need to grow up even. She would be with Daddy always.

Fugaku's brows twitched at Shiki's while slowly shaking his head. Mikoto and Akane giggled sipping their tea when he relayed his thoughts. Akane whispered to him maybe it was a boy like him. Who was cheeky and cleaver and very charming. He'd protect her with you always and he would be as ruthless and fearless as his father in his battles.

Shiki hummed, snuggling into the side of his very now pregnant and locked in wife. I should start learning how to braid girl's hair. He replied

Mikoto burst out in laughter at his stubbornness.

The next day Fugaku, Shisui and Itachi was roped in by Shiki to practice braiding on eachother. All under the skilful teachings of Mikoto and Akane. Akane laughed so much she begged Shiki to take just one picture.

He agreed.

Shiki had his Akane in his arms adoringly pointing at the camera for everyone to look. Akane smiling so happy and bright, her hands on both the children's cheeks. A blushing Itachi with platted pigtails. And Shisui was rolling of the ground laughing with his two high buns. In the corner of the photo was Mikoto. She smiled peacefully while dragging her husband into the frame. Just in time to capture the Uchiha clan head's face- serious and wearing two pigtails on his head.

Shiki had prepared for everything. Cooking for example when Akane couldn't after birth. He dragged along Itachi and Shisui as Fugaku taught them with spartan intensity. Fugaku tasted Shiki's miso and threw up the table. Throwing the cup Itachi was about to drink and hurling it across the yard. Shiki sighed. He would have to redo it. Again. Freaking damn it. After many failed attempts he passed a finished product of Donkatsu. It was a bit burnt on the edge and Fugaku scrutinized it.

"Why are you an Uchiha?"

"Why are you my friend?" Shiki replied back.

Fugaku bit into it. He Hnned while nodding and Shiki did a shunshin, snatching up the dish and went running to show it to Akane. Leaving a trail of dishes Itachi and Shisui had just managed to make with perfection. Along with the other 100 more dishes of the failed attempts. Fugaku's brows twitched.

"...SHIIIIKIII!"

Everything was going well. Preparations were going smoothly for the next princess. Or it could be the next prince Akane added. Mikoto would help in the delivery. For Akane's mental support with her calm reliable presence.

But they hadn't calculated a birth complication.

Mikoto's hands carefully lifted the baby girl in her blanket from Akane's arms to Shisui.

Shisui held his younger sister with extreme care, as the doctors and nurses rushed around. Mikoto was doing everything she can to help Akane pull through.

"Akane?" Finding her unsteady breaths stopping, Shiki hurriedly started CPR. Mikoto raced time to try something while her knowing eyes started flowing with tears.

Shiki kept going. Until Fugaku pulled his shoulder back and held him in place. Shiki's voice broke in grief.

"Please.. Akane." Shiki's voice was so soft and desperate, cupping her cheeks as her head rolled to the side.

All the while Shisui and Itachi stood frozen while holding the small baby. He'd never seen Uncle Shiki with those blood red eyes before. But he knew now what it had meant to have those eyes in his clan. What you had to lose. He stared and stared while the sound of wailing in the background grew tired and silent.

* * *

UCHIHA SIATA

It was because she had mum's face. And dad's looked the same except the curls. Maybe that was why even though I knew this wasn't the world I was from they still felt the same. Like my family. Except mum was gone. In this world she was dead.

my dad had always been away from home. A neutral person. And it was strange seeing him at home now. But not really here. He wouldn't speak or respond or look. He would just sit next to the window sill for long long hours. Or disappear somewhere, work my brother said. Dad was distant somehow which was too familiar. But sometimes when my brother tentatively handed me to him. Or sometimes at night when I whimpered and my brother was asleep, he'd hold me sometimes.

He still had warm big hands like I remembered and his crooked smile the same smile like mine. So even though he was here but not really there I liked being with him. I liked him here. They called my dad Shiki here. And my mum's name had been Akane.

I remember going to her funeral, carried in my brothers arms. He had carefully dressed me and was also feeding me and cleaning me and seeing to my needs with the help of his friend he called Itachi.

That was one thing I had never expected. I'd never had a sibling before. I'd never been a sister. An older-younger sister. Technically I was older than him and I tried to keep my needs to a minimum for my brother. I didn't know what being a good sibling meant. What was a good sibling?

The new addition to my family. He was nothing like I'd known my distant family members to be. He was vibrant smiling laughing. His eyes his tickles. He was so full of life life life. It made me explode in laughter and my heart as well. Explode in something warm. Safe. Family. Love.

It made me feel like I was finally coming home

* * *

"Siata~ Siata-chan~ Shii! I know! I know! Ahahahaha! Did I surprise you Sia-chan? HAHAHA! Itachi look at her!" said Shisui while literally disappearing from one side of the room then appearing in the other. He was teleporting left then right. Then left again. My eyes followed right left. right. Mouth dropping open with drool on the bib he had tied on me this morning.

"Gwoaa. Owaa!" I couldn't help myself blubbering in shock. In amazement. Was it magic? How. I could tell he wasn't just being quick about it. He was literally using some teleportation magic. Shisui-nii continued to jump amused at my reactions.

Itachi checked the temperature of the formula by shaking the bottle and dripping some of the formula on the inside of his wrist (without touching the teat). Then he turned and walked towards us from the kitchen.

"Ah thanks itachi here give it to me-"

Itachi picked me up and carefully cradled my head. I reached out for the bottle and started sucking content.

When Shisui tried to take me off him Itachi said, "you'll disturb her. I'll do it."

"No I wanted to feed cute little Shii! Give me-" Itachi dodged Shisui's hands,

"here," he did that disappearing thing again and Itachi's calm voice stressed "using shunshin to move her could make her dizzy. You should restrict your use of ninjutsu around her."

Shunshin? Ninjutsu? Like ninja moves?

"Itachi, give her here! I want-" Itachi dodged again.

Ninja's like the one in Naruto. Shishin and japanese names and The Itachi and The Shisui in Naruto with the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Akane. That's what it was saying.

Shisui did another shunshin again and I choked on the milk realizing I really wasn't making things up. They were really Itachi and Shisui from the Naruto manga but younger. Which meant the place I was at. And who I was.

I gulped the milk the wrong way and started choking and coughing.

"She got alarmed because of your movements." said Itachi while quickly withdrawing the bottle and patting my back and rubbing it in gentle circles. "it's ok Siata, your brother was just being silly. I won't let him do it again. It's ok."

Shisui flinched guilty but looked seriously at me from across Itachi's shoulder and started softly patting my curls. "I'm sorry Sia-chan. Sorry I scared you. Its ok. I'm sorry." He said and when I finally calmed down Itachi gave Shisui a warning look and then carefully proceeded to feed me again.

"she's cute isn't she." Shisui grinned looking into my googly eyes

Itachi continued to look down on me while I ate. "I might be getting a little sister as well."

"Oh? You sure it'll be a girl? I bet it'll be a boy."

I couldn't stop the automatic sucking as I took everything in. That I was now a baby in the Naruto universe. And that I was an Uchiha. And that Uchiha Shisui was my older brother.

"No, it's going to be a girl." Itachi gave me an innocent smile as I watched him and I knew then that he was human. He wasn't that killer. And I was screwed because I'd already started to love them a bit and they'd probably be the death of me.

* * *

UCHIHA SHIKI

A sad yet strangely beautiful story, Shiki had once heard. Was how the Sun created oceans from his tears, to show the Moon every night before he died, how much he missed her.

He always wondered if the Moon would notice how much the Sun missed her, and come back to him.

Maybe the Moon knew. But maybe she just couldn't come back to him.

Because it was impossible.

So maybe that was why she couldn't stay with him too. No matter how much Shiki's tears filled his heart and turned it black. Turned his world red.

With Uchiha Akane gone, Shiki sank into darkness.

He gave his last kiss to Akane's tomb stone. Only two years had passed but it had felt like an eternity. Shiki looked back one final time from the doorstep where Shisui stood. Unable to stop him from going, his eyes full of worry.

"Do you regret it…?" Shisui's young voice called out to him, making something in his heart string twitch.

Yes. If he hadn't met her maybe she didn't have to die this way. Yes, he did when she stole his heart and left him forever like this. When he wouldn't hear her laugh again. When all that was left was one photo tucked under his breast pocket. And two beautiful children. His eyes that were fixed to Shisui, then slid to the two year old girl that had asked. Her eyes looked so much like her it was painful. Like the beautiful woman he had given his heart to. A girl. Just like he'd bet Akane. He almost felt something like warmth before he tore his face away.

"I don't regret it."

And Shiki flickered out to war.

* * *

UCHIHA FUGAKU

They had taken them by surprise.

Two elite Mist Ninja units.

Three Jounin Uchiha.

One enemy hidden base to stumble into by mistake.

Fugaku grunted. The enormous boulder lifting inches from his shaking arms, off Mikoto's leg. The bastards had started fighting them in the middle of an avalanche. One of the smaller pieces of the mountain crushing onto Mikoto as she pushed Fugaku away last second.

The mist nin were out for blood. Three Uchiha from Konoha. And the jackpot was Ghost, a flee-on site wanted ninja, responsible for the Carnage of Mist. Who was outnumbered. Defending a distracted person. Said distracted person was his well-known cousin. The one and only infamous head of the Uchiha clan. Distracted because of an injured person, his wife Mikoto Uchiha. It just didn't get any better than this.

For a moment, all hundred of them, they had stopped to smell the sweet scent of free prey. Then they shed their swords and didn't stop to blink before they lunged.

Shiki had been quicker, attacking them first. Leaping like static between them leaving a trail of screams, blood, and carnage.

But the mist unit was huge, just like the tales that were told of Hanzo's elite unit. They would be back for more. Screaming in frenzy like zombies even as their guts and limbs spilled and ripped out.

Shiki gasped as another ripped open his skin with a sword before he tore out the mist bastards throat

"Fugaku please cut it-" Mikoto choked as Shiki skewered the five Iwa ninja in a row who came running at Fugaku.

A hundred real copies of Shiki in body-flicker held them back with precious seconds but not for long. Mikoto's eyes practically begged Fugaku while she watched every second pass. As every copy of Shiki's body sported more blood and injuries.

At this rate Shiki would.

One Shiki burnt a dozen more in explosive wire. Another Shiki blitzed through, glazed-eyed in genjutsu. His sword ripping them to shreds.

Shiki would.

"Fugaku!"

Fugaku stiffened alert and flinched at Shiki's bloody back which pressed his face. Throwing back the mist nin who came swinging a boulder sized sword. He wasn't going to lose Shiki here. Fugaku lifted higher. Or Mikoto.

"No." He grit at Mikoto it was almost-

Mikoto gasped when the weight of the bolder lift, pulling out her knee. And in seconds Fugaku snapped her onto his shoulder.

Then he looked up when he saw the enemy ninja, he was too close, the blades came down.

Fugaku opened his mouth to call out something. But the shout choked into an all-out yell as Shiki stood in front of him. like lighting. With two swords through Shiki's chest, splitting it open.

Fugaku's world froze as his pained disbelieving eyes met with Shiki's.

"Shi-"

Mikoto's whisper was lost as Shiki tackled them both. His battle cry roaring in their ears and he blurs them through the Iwa nin in his flash-step. Disjointed words flew past the wind. Shiki's bloodied steps flicked away in incomprehensible speeds.

"-the blood! You need to-"

"-ut me down you bast-"

"-going to die!"

"-afe now. Shiki!"

"-to Stop Fugaku! Tell him-"

"Enough!" Fugaku's massive roar broke through the Konoha base as he realised they had stopped.

Shiki's body crashed into a tent like a ragdoll. Rolling and stopping in an awkward, lifeless tangle of limbs. His blood and organs, pooling the floor fast. At their sudden appearance, after the momentary shock, ninja started running to help. Fugaku's bloody hands held down on the hopelessly huge gap in Shiki's chest, globing out his blood and guts. Medic nin helplessly trying to attach, assess. Their hands touched then hovered, touched, then hovered. Eyes flicking to each other and shaking in guilt and despair.

Fugaku gripped Shiki's collar, and his head lifelessly rolled on response.

He shouts grew louder and louder 'You... are not. Dying on me!' He shook him. He shook the bastard. The bastard that was supposed to grin and had annoyingly stuck with him always. The ninja around them hovered in grief and horror at what they were seeing. Not sure how to stop the man, so many who had known him so stoic, and never seen broken. Mikoto sat slumped with a frozen look while gripping Shiki's hand that didn't grip hers back. Even though he had always gripped back. Always.

Fugaku fisted Shiki's hair and tightly pushed the corps' face into his arms. He gripped him frozen and silent. Not knowing what to do as the seconds turned to minutes. While Shiki's blood poured and poured endlessly out of his wound.

'What happened?' Shikaku had quickly moved towards them. Not caring right now for the spewed-out scrolls and paper drenched in blood.

Mikoto was barely there and didn't look to see who had asked. She whispered through dry lips "Iwa has a new hidden base up the northern mountains. Approximately 1 kilometre from here. Around three hundred in total, now maybe a hundred left. The intel for Hanzo's units moving through the east… … check… again. The intel… it's a spy-" Mikoto's speech slowed in realisation.

Fugaku's black kunai pinned a neck to the dirt. Blocking the gurgled-out chokes of the Konoha ninja who had begun to take off. All ninja remained perfectly still, as the intel ninja's eyes quickly turned blank. And his forehead protector shifted to that of mist.

Shikaku slouched awkwardly. At the high tension in the room. Then looked back at the composed Uchiha. He hadn't even seen him move, but it was clear the man lost too much today. No one dared bat an eyelid in case Fugaku saw wrong. Or right, Shikaku sighed. He walked closer to Fugaku and placed a hand on his shoulder, Fugaku did not move.

"You can move him inside my tent. I can give you some privacy."

Fugaku briefly glanced at him with, clearly this was unexpected from him. Then nodded. Fugaku wrapped Shiki even tighter to his chest and stood up. His eyes widening as the shift caused more of Shiki's blood to pour down his side and slosh the ground. Fugaku flinched at each splash that was made. Mikoto stared at the blood and clutched Shiki's hands. Tight enough her knuckles turned white. Fugaku didn't take one step further and his eyes shadowed over while he lowered his face to look at Shiki. Then his shoulders started to shake. Shikaku lowered his eyes and the surrounding ninja turned away from the scene. Trying to hold back their tears. Inoichi couldn't look away. Everyone held their breath to not intrude on the Uchiha's. Who were showing more emotion than they'd ever done before.

Shikaku knew the Head wouldn't be fit to be fighting today. Or maybe he would. He watched Fugaku gently hold his notorious cousin and walk. While Mikoto followed beside them, staring at Shiki's face. As if she half believed he would wake at any moment. With shaky hands she stroked Shiki's soft blood-soaked curls

The sight made Shikaku nearly let go his killing intent. The surrounding ninja's lips curled at seeing just how painful Shiki's death was to them. The man who did this, was a dead man.

Shikaku lead them. Fugaku and Mikoto moved silently and quick. He opened the tent flap and watched the pale young man's face. It pressed into Fugaku's bloodied clothes. He looked too young, and at peace. A small smile on his lips as he lay relaxed, leaning on Fugaku's heaving chest. He dropped the flap. Inoichi who had watched behind Shikaku asked for the next step.

"Get all the base operatives to move out from the North region for now."

"And the spy?"

"I want a thorough filing through his brain Inoichi. Have everyone on intel on lock down immediately. Tell the captains to kill anyone who makes a move. Also a report of any geographical information the spy has."

Inoichi nodded, at his commands an intel nin reported in.

'Shikaku-sama! Your command to move out from the northern region. If we lose the northern region it will be critical... Maybe if we hit them now we can still!'

'We don't have enough men to spare-' Another intel nin argued back.

Shikaku calculated all the possible options and priorities and merits. He opened his mouth to say something, but a passing messenger birds cry caught his eye. Reinforcements. Will probably get here in thirty minutes. This was going to be tight.

Shikaku nodded at his team

"I would say no" the room was silent. "But…if we factor in the fact they're a new base. We could take the vertical cliff side of the northern region, with weaker defenses."

The commander paused and turned to his friend.

"Inoichi, ask Fugaku in 20 minutes if he will map out the enemy base. And lead the assassination team."

"Shikaku!"

Inoichi hated when his friend's brain overrode all human necessities. Yes, no matter the cost and whatever the way, weighing the human like a piece on the board. Yes, it kept them alive. But for how long. Inoichi could see Shikaku stripping his soldiers thin. Couldn't start to begin what people, what homes Shikaku was bringing them back to.

Not Shikaku no... It was war. Inoichi turned from his friend and sighed in deep deep anger. The after effects of what this might have of the clan head. But… they couldn't afford to spare him. Or the Uchiha's. They were the best at front line combat.

Inoichi turned back to face his friend. With determined eyes Shikaku nodded apologetically at Inoichi.

"That's why you're the one who can tell him. Not me."

"Anything else you think in this plan I might warn him beforehand?"

Shikaku paused and flicked through all the information he had from different angles.

"… The reinforcements coming to join him in the raid, Uchiha Itachi and Shisui will be there."

"You son of a-" Inoichi turned and mumbled away moving towards his tent.

Shikaku looked up to the bloodied sky and sighed. He needed his sake. Now.

* * *

UCHIHA SIATA

When Shisui came back from his urgent mission that night he'd picked me up from the Uchiha orphanage which looked after some of the babies of people that went to war. I wasn't a fussy baby and didn't require much attention so they loved me. But I hated how long I'd have to wait until they cleaned me after I soil myself and thought maybe I was getting a rash.

I smiled for my brother anyway and clung to him as he bowed thank you for their help and took me back home. It was late and dark the way back and when we arrived at the door and entered the house it was quiet and dark inside.

Shisui stood where the shoe rack was without taking off his shoes, standing at that spot while staring at the empty silent house while holding me stiff. Things were differnt now.

"Maa?" I asked. [What's going on?] Looking at his face and my small fingers brushed against his wet cheek. "Ahhwaa?" [Why are you crying?]

"I'm not," he whispered because he wasn't. Because he was a man now. He looked down at me. "I'll take care of you," he promised me. "You're going to be just fine."

My big baby eyes looked up into his watching him quietly like I usually did. I could see the pain in his eyes. The determined set in his jaw.

"Father's fought for us many times but He couldn't make it back alive this time. But he tried his hardest." he said, and sounded so small.

"Gaaa." I voiced.

"But it's ok because I'm a man now." he assured me. That's all he had to say.

* * *

The clan didn't like the fact he died. They couldn't believe it somehow despite Fugaku saying otherwise. Not all of them. But many of them thought he'd done it on purpose because everyone had known Shiki had changed after his wife's death. They had us moved to the outer parts of the clan. A new house. If Shisui died in the war like father had the elders assured him I'd be left in the orphanage.

Shisui smiled and assured he'd return for his sister to them.

* * *

He was gone in the middle of the night four days later. I called for him a couple of times but he wasn't there in the empty house.

He apologized to me next morning. He'd visited dad's grave. I snuggled into him to show I was ok and I made sure to never mention it when he left sometimes.

* * *

Talking was still hard but I could waddle around now. I stood in Shisui's room one morning after he left to train somewhere. He was training again, training straight after a mission again. His muscles will be hurting by the time he got home.

Sunlight fell through a window on the far wall. Little bits of dust caught in the light. It smelled like him in this room. Like him. I slid open the closet door. One side full of clothes both of us were too small to yet wear. There were things hanging there left behind from him. Like his black thermals. Five of them hanging in the back. I touched one of them and pulled it down from the hanger with great difficulty. Slid it over my head. It was heavier than I'd thought it would be and smelled like _fire _and _wood_ and _dad._

"Touu" I said and started my clumsy efforts to pull my arms through the holes. I gathered the cloth that pooled around my legs and the sleeves that dragged on the floor and buried my face in it. I remembered the rare times Shisui would hand me over to dad and smile seeing him hold me. All three of us together. And other moments. And other moments. I looked in the mirror and saw the baby girl staring back at me and smiled for her.

I can take care of him. I told her in the mirror.

And I knew me and Shisui both. We were going to be ok.

Eventually Shisui came back home and found me in dad's clothes. He laughed at how cute I was blinking fast and put the shirt back in the closet.

* * *

Shisui was back to fighting on missions now. And I was back to the orphanage.

They had new eyes in the orphanage when they looked at me. It was colder. As usual they didn't change my nappies, just once a night. It felt itchy and uncomfortable but I bared with it because I couldn't bother Shisui with problems while he was away fighting. What I couldn't stand was the pain.

It started with pinching on my arms or legs here and there. When I wouldn't cry they'd slap me and then leave. I cried out then. I didn't know why at first.

Then the cigarettes started to happen. They burnt the end behind my neck first. Then under my feet so others wouldn't see. I knew they wanted a reaction and I was familiar with this kind of act. I tried not to cry. Keep it together. Make Shisui proud. They knew he wouldn't be back for a few months so they went back to slapping and pinching to allow healing. Still I didn't get why. Why would they do this. Until one of them talked about how my family had "dishonored the clan by being weak." Because they were ashamed my dad had died that way. They believed it that he'd killed himself on purpose. I knew Shisui had told me he hadn't. That dad had fought and lived for us as hard as possible. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction then and smiled. It was going to be ok.

When Shisui came back I gave him my widest smile.

"Siata-chaaaan! I missed you so much come here you"

"Khahaa!" I giggled when he buried his face in my neck. "Shisuuy" I gurgled.

He froze. "Did you hear that Itachi?"

Itachi leaned in to see me closer

"Dachii" I grinned and Itachi's eyes widened a bit.

"Your a genius! Say my name again Shii-chan. Who's this? Say Shisui-nii!" he pointed to himself

"Shisuuy," I said shyly

"Shisuuy nii" he smiled wider

"Shisuunee" I tried and sighed because my mouth was tired from trying to say it right. Itachi and Shisui laughed at that.

He lifted me up and spun me around again and I gurgled.

Itachi nodded in agreement and smiled. But then he stopped smiling and stared at me harder than I'd ever seen him stare.

Suddenly I was snatched away and Itachi was sliding down the back of my shirt to see the skin behind the neck and froze. Shisui did to.

They were silent for a bit.

"We need to go back." Itachi said, "investigate who did this"

"No." Shisui gripped Itachi's arm. "I'm taking her to the doctor right now." he said. Itachi agreed and they quickly dashed forwards.

* * *

In the doctors clinic they checked everything and every time they found some of the bruises and burn marks on my feet or neck Shisui's fists grew tighter and tighter.

"Luckily she dosn't have any damage to her muscles. But the burn marks... will scar." the doctor eventually said. "More importantly she has a bad case of nappy rash. Someone hasn't been cleaning her after she relieved herself regularly. You can see here its badly infected."

Shisui made some kind of choking sound when the doctor showed him. "She'll need to take these medications for it and this cream." he finished.

Shisui carefully wrapped me up in his arms careful not to touch my bottom. I smiled when he looked down at me but he didn't smile back. Itachi stroked my forehead.

"She's a quiet baby. Well behaved and seems to be used to keeping things in. More or less she might have gotten used to the pain or treatment and thought it was normal. I suggest she needs a more attentive kind of care, seeing she's not the type to voice things when she's distressed or in pain like now."

Shisui stilled further.

The walk back home was even more silent.

"My mother is expecting but we'll most likely be available now to look after her when you can't." Itachi said to Shisui.

He was silent for a long time still holding me tight. I was getting sleepy in his arms even though this was a special occasion for having him come back and get me. I was happy I was going home. I kicked my legs in his arms in excitement and cooed.

"Wo aao aaoaa" I mumbled sleepy, excited and grinned up at him content resting my cheek on his shoulders.

Shisui stared at me and laughed with me and laughed until his laugh cracked.

Itachi simply walked beside him without answering.

He grit out, "thanks for finding it Itachi."

"It won't be happening again." Itachi nodded.

"Yeah" Shisui agreed back putting one step in front of the other.

* * *

"Up. Uupa"

"Hello Siata."

I smiled because I knew he was weak to it. And he was free now because he'd finished sparring with Shisui in the forest behind our house. Itachi picked me up and put me on his lap.

I chewed on his finger.

Shusui was in the kitchen cooking dinner and they were both discussing trajectory techniques. I could hear the clatter of cutlery Shusui was making in the background and Itachi's lap was very warm and nice. I melted into it comfortable as he touched my curls gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into Itachi finding a fresh green. Almost like an endless green field rippling in the wind. Itachi was curious, alive, fresh. I cooed in agreement with the sounds knowing I loved the Itachi who was this way and I rubbed my cheeks into his lap content. I imagined squeezing against that green in happiness.

"Itachi?" Shisui's voice was strange. "why are you crying?"

Itachi didn't respond. I looked up worried to see if something was wrong and then it was like Itachi broke out of something. He gasped.

"Ah," He looked down at me, shocked. Then touched his tears in growing surprise.

Two pairs of red eyes stared at me.

I froze. It was my first time really seeing them. The sharingan since I arrived here.

"What was that? a genjutsu?"

"It was different. I felt... raw. Like coming in face with myself. I lost conscious thought for a minute or two." Itachi examined what had just happened.

"Her yin chakra use has dropped." Shisui walked over to me and took me off Itachi's arms.

"Siata-chan! Can you do what you did just now to Itachi to me?" He held me close. I kicked in excitement with having him snuggle up and giggled. Then I tangled my fingers into his curls and listened to him inside. And I knew Shisui. He was like a golden sunrise. And warmth. And electric. I responded to him by trying to mimic with he felt like inside me and suddenly Shisui crashed.

"Gha!" I shouted in surprise. Shisui woke up just in time to catch me and stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh," Shisui said like he couldn't process how he felt. "...I don't know what that is either. I know she's definitely sensing something though."

Itachi had analysed the whole exchange with his eyes.

"...It seems. She's able to sense... perhaps the soul. Once she connects to it somehow when she echoes what she senses back to the person it makes them comatose for the duration of that stage. Likely because her reverberations disrupts the part of someones spirit somehow. The person in duration of that period is confronted with their own spirit and Siata's emotional thoughts or responses to their spirit making the person experience a deeply personal kind of emotion enough to jar the person into that blanked out state."

Shisui picked me up and wiped away some of my drool while I cooed into him.

"...my family is known to have specializations in genjutsu and that comes with having certain advantages when we're young but... I've never heard of this kind of thing." said Shisui.

They stared at each other in a stiff silence.

"If the clan finds out about this she'll be fast tracked into the front line candidates as quickly as possible." Itachi stated matter of fact.

"But I can't have her just making people unconscious. She's too young and doesn't have any control of her sensory abilities yet. I need to restrict them somehow." he muttered while rubbing my cheeks. "Who's the genius cute lovely baby? Who's the adorable precious little bubble?!" Shisui made a funny face and I laughed high in reaction to him.

"I'll train her. Once or twice a week." Itachi said, "You can work with her on the other days. At this rate you won't be able to ask for a sitter for your next mission."

Shisui nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Where's Shisui Siata?" Itachi asked while I was on his lap. We were playing hide and seek.

"Shisuuy deyaa?" I pointed to the tree from our veranda. Shisui popped out from behind and waved good job. "Good job. Shall we make it harder?"

Shisui went to the clearing again and disappeared in a puff. I could still hear him though. He was sunrise and warmth and electric. Why was he hiding inside the river? I pointed to it. Itachi's chakra pulsed and Shisui came out of the river again, soaked.

"Good job Sia-chan~!" Shisui grinned. Itachi itched me away from Shisui's dripping hands and smiled down at me instead.

"Her sensory range is quite large. Or does it fluctuate between people?" Itachi talked to himself.

"Sing?" I asked Itachi?

"No. Enough singing for today. And remember no singing outside the house. No singing to anyone ok Siata?" Itachi said slowly and I could tell he was quite serious because his song got more heavy.

"No sing." I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

When Shisui was away Mikoto-san would come live in my house with Sasuke. I noticed for some reason I was never taken to Itachi's house or into the inner factions of the clan grounds.

I grabbed and shook a rattle toy in front of Sasuke by flapping my arms up and down. Something I could manage now.

Sasuke's curious eyes would follow it and he would toddle forward to grab it off me. I let him. I picked up a block and put it in my mouth because it felt nice. A moment later Sasuke was pulling at the end of the block and I let him take it away and chew on it.

"Sasuke, you must share with Siata-chan." She lifted me up and beamed down at me. Her nimble fingers had brushed through my head this morning to create some plated pigtails. She picked up a differnt wood kunai toy and gave it for me to chew in her arms so he couldn't get it. I turned my body so Sasuke wouldn't see what I had in my mouth and Mikoto-san nodded saying I was both a kind and smart girl.

I tried not to drool some of the food that she fed me. I grabbed the tomatoes when I thought she wasn't looking, and placed it next to Sasuke's. He ate it nicely getting some red bits on his cheeks. Mikoto turned around and laughed.

* * *

Mikoto didn't go back even though Shisui came back from his mission.

He was injured. Huge huge bandages across his chest and he moved gingerly as possible around the house.

I just stared and stared and stared at them and Shisui kissed my cheek and told me not to worry. He was feeling incredible now that I had given a kiss back.

"Siata's kiss energy is so good I can do anything now!" He beamed at me.

Shisui insisted to feed me and clean me despite Mikoto-san's words. Mikoto-san sighed and at least banned Shisui from coming inside the kitchen or doing the house chores.

Itachi would come over a lot more and while they trained in the backyard I would sit on Mikoto-san's lap with Sasuke. She would read to us many books. Some had special different textured animals you could touch. I sighed a lot when Sasuke would cover the words or not let me stare at the letters a bit longer than I wished. Mikoto-san would laugh and move my hand towards the fur on the tiger's tale so I wan't just looking.

* * *

After the Kyuubi incident happened Mikoto-san never came over to our house again and I didn't see Sasuke either.

I remember one time seeing Shisui paint over some red writing written across our entrance doors.

Itachi would still come over to spar with him. Sometimes he would do tests with me again or some games which I liked.

Shisui would leave a copy of himself at home when he had to leave for missions now. And he was helping me practice sitting up.

I could tell Shisui missed dad alot though because he would leave to go see him at night a lot more now. He had a tightness in his eyes that didn't used to be there before so I new not to ask him about it. People didn't like to be reminded of sad things.

The threatening words on the door stopped coming some day. It was after he'd come back with a bandage on his upper shoulder and some new gear.

I knew what would happen to him. And I could tell he was getting more involved somehow. Maybe it was ANBU. Maybe it was Dazno.

What was the point when he was going to leave me and die in the end?

It made me cry because I cared about him now.

But I realised I couldn't do anything but watch him do all that.

So I cried even more and Shisui picked me up from the dinner table and promised he was going to learn how to make even more delicious recipes. And he tried to quickly find those mushy yogurt sticks I liked from the fridge.

* * *

I could do some basic things while Shisui was away now. Get food out of the fridge and eat them. Or sit in the potty and wipe.

Cleaning myself was still a no. Cooking was a no.

One time Shisui's bubble popped, disappearing. I knew something very bad had happened to him because his copy never popped. Ever. A few minutes later a crow flew inside the house and watched me. I chewed on the wooden kunai toy and stared back at it. Then it left. A few hours later Itachi came to check on me and he stayed with me until Shisui-nii came back.

He looked tired but apologized to me and hugged me tight. "Shisui-nii Ow?" I asked him and he laughed shaking his head

"I'm fine now little Shii. Sorry I worried you. Did Kuro take care of you with Itachi while I was gone?"

I nodded staring at the crow that was on Itachi's shoulder. I reached out for it and it screeched a bit and I laughed.

"It's good she's not scared of him," said Itachi. Shusui nodded and Itachi had to leave now.

I wanted to know what was really going on with Shisui. What was going on in the clan.

"Why Itachi bye? Mikoto bye?" I asked because I wanted to know.

"People don't stay in this house," Shisui told me as he watched me in the bed at night. I knew he was going to visit dad's grave again today.

"There's nothing here."

"Siata. Shisui." I said.

Shisui looked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood with Shisui

Chapter 2

He was wrong. People _did _stay_. _Not many but they did. I did. Shisui did. Itachi did. Though how long until one of them got killed off eventually was the issue. Our house where Shisui and Itachi trained. The forests behind our house with big trees that made the wind cool. A donkatsu store with wooden seats. An old library with piles and piles of books in front of their windows. The Naka river. The Hokage monument. All in the middle of the woods and mountains.

I didn't understand how Shisui and Itachi could bear to leave in the future. To me it was home.

* * *

We lived on the edges of the clan forest where there was a large hill. Behind it was our house and a small dirt road lead people to it. It was a sort of place you couldn't accidentally come to on purpose. I liked that it was private. And the only sign that a house was here was usually when I cooked and the chimney smoke would rise up.

It was rare but when Shisui-nii was away on missions sometimes there were a couple of clan members that came knocking by. It was those angry kind of knocks and they would knock on and on and on and then give up in the end.

"Do you think he killed himself?" I asked Shisui-nii when I was four.

"Try to snap your chakra like a whip and release it Shii-chan before you shushin." Shisui said while making me dodge his strikes again, pushing me out of balance with another arm I didn't avoid. "If you're fast enough no one will get you." He pushed another leg out and I huffed angrily at him when it made my face land on the grass. "You can't just charge to an empty space. Use your senses again and try just listening to predict where I might be moving next."

I took the sounds coming out from Shisui and focused on them. It sparked a little to the left in excitement before his body started to move. "Listen to the end."

Shisui suddenly did a faint and sparked again to the right. But my body wasn't fast enough in the shushin. Again I ended up in the grass.

"I knew you'd do that," I said with a scowl.

"It'll cost you a lot if your body can't keep up." Shisui had always trained my fitness with Taijutsu. Body-flicker and tanto lessons started this year. But he didn't want me to decrease my fitness work.

"I know."

"You're going to have to work hard if you don't want to keep eating grass Sia-chan" Shisui smiled. Uchiha Shisui was a devil Sparta with an angelic smile.

"I know." It was almost like he was preparing me for something. In case he was gone. I could feel it like a cold piece of metal always at the bottom of my stomach when I got that feeling. Maybe because I knew what was coming and it was something real. I was committed to all of his lessons and any time spent with him. He took care of me, even if he didn't know how to save himself and everyone else.

He said, "He died when mum did. Now lets get your endurance up today, you ready?"

* * *

Why does it always have to be hard. Life. Even in the new world.

"Siata? I'm back." Shisui slid open the door,

"So your still alive Nii."

I was frying the fish for dinner and cursed when I leaned in a bit when Shisui rubbed my hair fondly. My brother didn't even flinch at my words and turned to hug me while I attempted to flip the fish. My brother was strange like that.

He was intelligent, well-mannered and laughed easy. He had a warmth about him that would bring out about any moody Uchiha who he hadn't seen in over a week. Itachi had come check in on me three or four times. But it wasn't the same as having Shisui here.

I turned back and placed the fish carefully onto the plate on the sitting table. Shisui Nii smiled in anticipation and excitement. Then he jumped towards the kitchen and table several times and body flickered to set the table.

I didn't mind his speed, it came in handy. I only minded the painful drills he made me do to reach that speed in training as well.

He was tired from his last ANBU mission. His curly black locks were sticking up in places. His flat blade still tied to his thigh under his favourite loose grey yukata he wore at home.

I scowled when he picked off all the bones off the fish and placed the flesh on my dish. He needed the food more, but I smiled and ate it under his satisfied gaze. If I returned it to him he'd be too quick in returning it back.

The massacre was grinding to a start.

I ripped a bit of the fish off and fed it to Toto - Shisui's summons crow. My muscles hurt like hell. It was hard but I knew if I wanted any chance of surviving, I had to absorb as much techniques he taught me. After dinner he taught me a bit of genjutsu and helped me practice the body flicker more.

His short sword swung and I copied his form. He hummed while I gasped for breath, sweat drenching my clothes. I was dead meat afterwards, as always. To cheer me up he started the tickle fight. I lost, shrieking in laughter on the floor, huffing in embarrassment. It made him burst out laughing seeing my reserved expression afterwards.

I still didn't have a real idea of how I should be best living in the Naruto world. But for now this would do.

* * *

I stood near a shelf inside the clan library. It was the children's section and some of the kids were loud. They'd come with their mothers.

A boy walked up to me with a group of other kids.

I was by myself.

He said, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

His friends laughed.

I stared at them for a while. Then grinned wide and saw the fear in their eyes. They were still kids.

I turned and left, because their mum's would have been the ones to warn them. I didn't want to be some spectacle. I told myself I didn't care if I was alone because I knew having expectations made life worse.

No one bothered me outside. I didn't go there again.

* * *

Sometimes I walked in the woods. Things were alive there. I dug my toes in the dirt and felt the grass. I hopped over rocks and dashed through the trees. I liked how mindlessly I could run though it. On and on and on and I knew I was in quite deep. I didn't think this was the clan forest anymore. I lay down and looked at the sky though the trees. Kuro the crow would perch on the branch and preen. Its eyes shiny and black.

Something moved off to my right. I looked over and heard a gruff. I didn't know if I should run or find out what it was. I could sense it but it wasn't a human. I could tell by the lack of heaviness in its song.

So instead I said, "Hello,"

There was no response, but it knew I was here.

"I'm Siata. Its okay."

A huff of air. And a snout came through the bushes.

it was a small fawn. But he was black. And his big black eyes stared at me. I held my breath because I didn't want to scare him. It stepped forward and I lifted my hand and waited until it came close enough I could pat it. It licked my fingers and I laughed. I plucked out some of the leaves and put it near its mouth and it munched on some.

Kuro cawed. The fawn suddenly perked up and looked behind me.

Then it left, and it was gone.

When I got back home, I had leaves in my clothes and there was smoke coming out the chimney and I smiled.

* * *

When Shisui came home he looked grim like something hadn't gone well in the last clan meeting. He changed out of his formal dark grey Yukata and into his comfortable ones. Immediately Shisui's mood lifted when I shuffled close to check on him. He hugged me then remembering something he dashed away somewhere telling me he had a present. He hid the thing behind him grinning and pulled out something from behind him.

"What is it?" I asked him, taking the bag and opening it. It looked like a mini ninja kit and the bag was made with real leather. My eyes narrowed at how much this might have cost.

"Be a bit more spoilt Sia-chan," Shisui laughed at my scowl and picking me up into his arms and cuddling me again. I could barely breath but let him anyway. No use fighting him with this weak child body. "I've enrolled you into ninja academy you know? Your starting tomorrow!"

Shisui pulled back and stared curious at my deep thinking face and kissed my brows. "What are you worrying about Sia-chan?"

"You really want me to go. Is it because your taking more missions now? Don't think I don't notice. If you want to die so bad then keep getting whipped by your bosses into taking more jobs for all I care. Just don't expect me to think your any better than dad then."

I didn't want him being heroic for the Uchiha's or Konoha after all. Wasn't he able to say no to the clan's demands? If he was this hardworking and good, why didn't he get a chance to live a better life? Why wasn't he rewarded but put into a darker gutter instead?

Shisui froze then chuckled, hiding his eyes underneath his curls. "I really can't get anything past you can I Sia-chan. Sometimes I wonder what it could have been like if we had been twins."

He looked far away and picked me up and plonked me on the bed signalling for me to sleep already. I sighed. What was the point if I knew and he knew as well? In the end he wasn't going to change his ways.

Shisui stared at me with a far off look and kissed my forehead and patted my hair. "And don't worry Sia-chan I'm not going to leave you alone or die alright?" Shisui said. He'd said it a million times after dad passed away. I stared at him then.

I knew he knew things were turning badly for the Uchiha. Why else would he be increasing the mission count now. It upset me more that he was so ready to give his life away, just like oyaji had, even though they had me. Didn't they want to stay?

"You're a liar Nii." I told him. He stared back at me with deep eyes then. I leaned to kiss him on the cheek, and he split open his special smile and whispered, "I love you Sia-chan." And I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood with Shisui

Chapter 3

I was in my room, bare feet on the cold floor. My short legs pattered around the room.

I was careful not to wake Shisui up and I began pulling my gear and lunch into my bag. The expensive leather bag Shisui gifted me was slipped on. And I pulled the grey Yukata I always wore and leaned against the wall, watching Shisui-nii sleep.

Before I left I checked the mirror. Black eyes. With a calm that didn't fit my age. I guess it could pass off as living through dad's 'suicide'. My hair was dark like Shisui's. Raven and wavy, reaching just below my shoulders. Fluffy baby hair clung to either sides of my forehead. Shusui said I looked a lot like mum. And that was why dad had seldom looked at me.

I muttered something about not being late and left.

As it stands, I wasn't feeling too enthusiastic about the whole idea. The kids were going to be loud and hyperactive. Speaking of, Naruto Uzumaki will be there, eager to get attention at any cost. I'd have to deal with Ino and Sakura's love spats.

I didn't know if I should sit this one out. But if I skipped Shisui would get even more anxious. A part of me knew he wanted me in the academy where it was safe and supervised. I sighed and swung open the door and left.

I arrived at the school and opened the class door. And for a terrifying moment I thought I'd entered an exploding chicken's pen. Sure enough the sight was... No. This can't be happening to me. 6 more years. 6 more years of this.

From the different sections of the room I spotted the rookie 9 and stared at them in awe. Hinata-san was quietly sitting on the desk. Unable to ask Kiba who was stepping on her pencil that had fallen on the floor. Shino was opening a palm in his hand holding a beetle making the other boys crowd around him. Sasuke was running around with a bunch of boys. Including Choji while Shikamaru was sleeping in one of the window side seats. Ino was flicking her hair and talking to a bunch of girls, with Sakura mixed into the large group.

It was beyond unreal actually meeting these fictional children. They weren't supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Quiet! Quiet everyone I'm going to take the role now! Aburame Shino, Choji Akimichi.."

There's no choice but to initiate emergency evacuation. Or my body and mind will burn out with the magical never ending energy of children. _Secluded upper window side corner located._ I was going to hole up there and get through this hell hole.

* * *

I liked fading into the crowd of children to rest. Lunch time wasn't too bad. I socialised once in a while but I could always find a nice quiet place to read or nap.

Playing games and faking my enjoyment would be painful enough.

I'd located a peaceful place on the roof of the building. There was still some kids on the roof playing as well. But it was not bad. Considering the field area was practically exploding in screaming laughter.

I craned by neck from my perch to stare at the trees below. _How many trees did Hashirama actually plant before passing away?_ My attention was stopped by a boy. He was in orange track pants with whiskers, practically beaming with sunlight. He was fighting with some of the kids about not playing with him or something.

The drawl voice of Shikamaru Nara and Choji in the mix. I stared at them then turned back to my book. Not really uncaring but more like I didn't want to interfere.

Strands of my hair blew in the wind. _I wish people would stop visiting the roof already._

A sound of a punch and more punches indicated a fight. I sighed and pulled the page back and read the next section. _Couldn't they do this somewhere else?_

The clouds were fluffy white and stood out from the baby blue. I stared at them. I wanted things to change. _Could I really survive the Uchiha massacar? If so what about Shisui - can I save him?_ I watched as a sparrow flew by. _I wanted to save him_. But I wasn't good enough at anything except bodyflicker, basically running away. How could I change the future?

Maybe a genius like Shikamaru might have some answers. I stared at him in class today. He really didn't stand out either and his eyes were always half open. But I could tell he already understood the teacher and liked to watch the clouds instead. His eyes slid to mine, and I casually looked away.

Suddenly someone had found me. The Uchiha heir. He'd come to talk in my spot. I sighed when his shadow over arched my book.

"Hey, you're Siata from my clan. How come you don't play and stay here?" It was Sasuke.

The little boy was adorable and sure enough the famous hair that stuck up like a duck's butt made him look cuter. But that didn't mean I wanted to socialize either. Would he leave me alone if I insult him a bit?

"Don't you want to play ninja?" Sasuke asked. Wasn't that sweet of him.

I turned my face towards him and put my book down. He was munching on an onigiri and staring at me with curious eyes.

Hard to imagine this would be the person that tried to kill his teammates. Abandon the village and turn into an egoist. But the all-changing massacre hadn't happened yet.

_I wondered if this was what made Itachi keep Sasuke alive - the innocence. Then clearly I wasn't getting close to this image. I already looked like some depleted war veteran wanting to watch life go by. Anyway it was weird he was talking to me in the first place._

"Sorry duckling I'm too tired to play." I looked up at the sky.

He looked at me and I could tell the nickname sort of bothered him. "Duckling?"

"Your hair. Sorry to disappoint if you're looking for players. Why don't you ask the orange jumpsuit boy? I heard he's keen." I told him.

He seemed to nod but didn't leave.

_What was with him?_ He was staring at me like how younger kids did at older kids when they thought they were cool and mature. _Cool and mature? How did he get that from just that?_

I flipped open the book and placed it on my face. Now he'll forget about me. Hopefully.

I waited for him to leave but he didn't.

"I was hoping to take a nap here duckling." I told him quietly. Were kids not old enough to read between the lines yet? I didn't really want to purposely be mean to him. But talking for this long with a canon character was getting on my nerves.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke! And... I heard from Nii-chan, your Shisui nii-chan's sister right?"

_Shisui's and Itachi. They were probably increasing their missions now. Time wasn't slowing._ I closed my eyes trying to think how I could survive this. The chances were none.

"Yeah I am."

"I thought so, you guys are really similar." He spoke like he admired Shisui as well. Oh so he hasn't been coming straight home instead visiting and playing with the duckling has he now? I shrugged at him not knowing what to say.

He seemed to leave me alone then. Some minutes later I could hear the shouting of the teachers from across the Hokage monument.

"NARUTO SASUKE AND KIBA WHAT IS THAT ON THE HOKAGE'S FACE!"

_Damn it. I hoped the duckling and sunshine weren't friends. No they couldn't be._

* * *

That dinner, I left school and went to the donkatsu place. Shisui was still on break for another three weeks, and I was happy.

It started raining by the time I opened the door to the restaurant. There were four customers eating their meal. It smelled like miso. I loved it.

The waitress was smiling at Shisui and they were chatting. When he saw me come in he waved me down.

"Hello Siata," Itachi said with Sasuke staring wide at me sitting next to him.

I gave him my smile he was still weak to. When I plopped over Itachi gave me his finger to squeeze and he pinched my cheek.

He was my family. Cousin. Uncle. Whatever.

"You didn't get wet?" Shisui checked on me. I shrugged.

"Your ears are red." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Yeah." I stared at him then back at Shisui,

"It's your first day at school and I thought we should all celebrate together!"

I sat down and Shisui ran his fingers though my hair, brushing off flecks of rain.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Mnn." I stared at Sasuke for help and he nodded smiling.

"Classes weren't too hard?"

"Think so."

"Hungry?"

I didn't need to look at the menu because I already knew what I wanted.

"Yeah. Can I have-"

The door opened and a little boy walked in. His yellow bristly hair and deer-in-headlights expression was familiar. Despite the cold he only wore a t-shirt and short trousers. The rain squelched in his sandals when he walked, and he sat on the nearest table near the door. He lifted the menu and his eyes peaked out from the side at Sasuke's face, then mine. I saw those clear blue eyes again.

"Give me a second, please." The waitress said. She went to talk to the little boy and I looked away. We didn't know eachother. I sipped my water and I looked up and saw him smiling at me. It was a nice smile. Bright and toothy. It faltered when I didn't react. Sasuke hadn't noticed him yet not knowing he was probably the one the kid had followed in.

The waitress was charming. The little boy politely nodded and lowered his menu. When he started standing up again with his chair scraping away, the waitress came back to us.

"Donkatsu," I muttered my dish to the waitress. Shisui looked down at me knowingly but didn't say anything. Itachi had his back to him but I was sure he had noticed too.

I looked again and the kid smiled at me like he was trying to catch my eye, less hopeful this time as he was now fully standing just three steps from the door.

Shisui said he would like another napkin. Itachi rattled off the rest of what we were ordering. The kid looked at Shisui and us all sitting together. Then he looked away. He sniffled and wiped his arm across his face.

I screamed internally.

"Sasuke, look its your friend." I talked directly to Sasuke the first time since we got here.

"Hm?" He cocked his head back and grinned, "Naruto!" Sasuke stood up and walked over to chatter with him. I used that time to tug on Shisui's arm. He leaned in.

"Let him eat with us." I said then looked away.

Shisui's brows raised and he ruffled my hair. Itachi spoke up.

"Sasuke, come invite your friend to eat with us if he doesn't have other plans."

Sasuke said something to Naruto and he beamed and followed Sasuke back to our seat.

"Choose one." I told him while handing him the menu. He peeked up to look briefly at me and then nodded scanning the menu carefully.

Shisui laughed and shook his head. "is that how you met him Sasuke?" he was explaining how he'd befriended Naruto and gone to the Hokage monument.

Naruto froze and looked up at him expecting to warn Sasuke not to play with him again.

"It's not so bad breaking the rules once in a while. Just don't get caught next time." He grinned.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"I'm Shisui. This is my little sister Siata. She's in your class as well."

I nodded back to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

Naruto grinned again and looked around. "I like it here"

He said it like it was more than the location he was talking about.

"People don't stay around here. You might not like it so much." I said suddenly. Shisui was still smiling but his discussion with Itachi slowed.

Naruto said, "You're here,"

I blinked at him. Sasuke listened in silence.

"And Sasuke, and me, and your brothers are here."

"But maybe not always." I said back.

"…but you can come back. Because this is your home."

"coming back home."

"Yeah! That's what it… smells like here. Home."

"It smells like miso."

"Yeah!

I cracked a small smile and that made Naruto beam.

Itachi asked Naruto, "Have you chosen something Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Um…" He looked at the menu then the letters hard. Like he was finding it difficult to understand them.

Itachi leaned in and placed each finger next to the letters and read them out gently.

Naruto perked up happy and nodded after each word got spoken.

"I want the udon!" He told him.

Shisui nodded and ordered for an extra udon.

When the dishes came out we all ate together.

He wiped his mouth when he finished his dish and Shisui pulled out his wallet and payed the counter. We all stood and walked towards the entrance and it was still raining.

I pulled out Shisui's umbrella and pushed it towards Naruto.

"Here."

He blinked and nodded smiling. He took it off me.

"See you at school!" he beamed at me and then at Sasuke.

"Okay."

I said goodbye to him and Shisui ran home with me under his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood with Shisui

Chapter 4

"One last round but with genjutsu this time." Shisui said

Him and Itachi were training harder than ever these days. Both were puffing out of breath in the backyard while I sat on the wooden veranda reading a book.

"Sounds good," Itachi said and the two dashed forwards again

I watched them from a far. Shisui had stopped sparring before to make me lunch, fish soup. After giving me a kiss on the forehead he commenced sparing again with Itachi.

After Itachi left, I did the dishes and scrubbed the floor while Shisui showered. I went in after he finished, soaking in the hot bath for a good half hour and came out to drink milk.

Shisui was resting in the living room. I had long gotten used to his chattering. I plopped down next to him, feeling the breeze gently flow through the house.

"Siata do you know what it means to be a ninja?" Shisui asked me. This time was the best for lazing around on the living room, after training it was the best feeling. I was feeding the crow bits of dried meat.

If I linked the massacar to Danzo and his obsession with the Uchiha it could change the tide. I could definitely do that. If his arm and body modifications became public knowledge... but he probably got them after the massacar was done.

And it was impossible to find Danzo. I remembered Danzo was the one that stole Shisui's eyes from him. There was no way I was going to let that creep use Shisui's eye. But can I even do anything right now?

"Of course I do. Ninja's are soldiers. It's another job as a weapon or tool for the leaders of a country. All the more reason why having a good leader and working under them is essential." I stared at Shisui then. He stared at me and chuckled.

"Those are the actions ninja make but it's no fun thinking of it like that. The will of fire, it's the will to protect the people important to me in this village. Thats you Sia-chan. Thats why I fight."

"Using your sharingan."

"Yes, using my sharingan." His smile faded a bit.

"I heard Madara poked out his own brothers' eyes to get a stronger Sharingan. If thats true then where's the will of fire in that one?" I questioned him.

Shisui visibly flinched this time.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Father told me before he killed himself. He said the clan was hopeless." I lied, but a part of it was true. Shisui was quiet for a long time.

The massacar began right at the start of Shisui's death. Seeing how sentimental he was getting... I could tell things were beginning behind the scenes.

They would be suspicious of anyone linked to Shisui after his death both Konoha and the clan. I stretched my legs and breathed deep. Wasn't there a river connected to Shisui's death? Did he really have to die this way? Did the massacar really have to happen?

Stop. Worrying. This was not going to change the 100 years of history building up to this moment. I closed my eyes when Shisui pat my head and smiled.

"I was going to say that I hope you find your will of fire too Sia-chan. Not just for the clan. But for the whole village."

I looked at the setting sun feeling the time pass by. Sometimes you just had to enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

The sky was as blue as ever. A gentle breeze wafted over, tickling my hair. I enjoyed my book.

The teacher was shouting to get the children under control. _It's never going to happen you know._ I intended to enjoy as much peacefulness before going back to class.

"Hey how come you stare at me?" Shikamaru was visiting the roof now? I placed the book down and blinked back at him. Well… what could I say?

"Just its interesting seeing someone smart not work for it in class like me. Sorry if it bothered you." I told him was that enough now? Would he leave?

"So you don't get involved in stuff like that either- winning or losing its a drag."

It wasn't like that. Interested to see what sharingan I developed was high thanks to her brother. It would already gather some dangerous individuals to take interest. And I didn't want that at all. I kept normal grades in school. But that didn't mean I didn't care about 'winning or losing' as Shikamaru put it though.

"If winning or losing means life and death like training your skills I do care actually, unlike you. That's going to drag you down someday. But I guess there's no rush for an indulgent young master like yourself. I don't care if you look at the clouds all day."

He stared at me as if shocked. Probably at how much I was actually talking. "well its troublesome training.. But young master? I never thought of myself like that. And you seem laid back and all, but you aren't are you."

"I just don't care to socialise or spend extra effort on things that's all." I shrugged and ate my bento.

"But you do care. If you didn't why do you tell Sasuke about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

So that was the real reason he was visiting. Shikamaru Nara. He was smart but his values were for his friends. Did he see me as a potential friend now that he knows I have some heart? It bothered me. So if I disappointed him then what I wasn't 'worthy' to be a friend anymore? I hated putting up a mask even more.

"I wanted peace and quiet." I stressed, "and the little sunshine always seems to come here to get beaten up. Problem solved. Now? Peace and quiet. Well almost." I stared at him. It was weird the kid wasn't taking offense like the others did. Did I have to come on stronger to him or something? What was his problem.

Shikamaru seemed to smirk like he found out something funny. He sat down and started watching the clouds. I grumbled. And started reading.

"Just don't bring any more people then." I warned him. And blissful silence followed.

* * *

"Hey there! Hey, hey hey!"

I looked up from the book.

There was a boy with bright smiles and clear eyes peeking up at me from the root I sat on.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to play ninja?"

"No," he's furry face flinched, and I paused. "because… I don't. Like moving." I finished.

"Oh. What are you doing up here?" he took that as an invitation and climbed up to where I was.

My eyes widened a bit and I pulled my head back as if to will him to go. The main character. The central person of this entire universe. It felt like if I wasn't careful with him I'd screw him up somehow. Screw the entire world up. I swallowed.

The kid seemed to have an antenna for rejection though and he froze after he'd plopped up on the roof.

I smoothed it over, "well what about you. What brought you here?"

"Ah… I'm playing ninja with Sasuke, and Kiba, and Choji, and Shikamaru and he told me you'd be here and to ask because we need more players and. We're going to play on the roof."

Shikamaru Nara said that did he. Really.

I sighed. Naruto blinked.

His song flickered a bit.

What. What was it. Why. Did he want to talk to me? Was that it?

"Hahaha. I'll go see what-"

"Your cheek!" I said anything.

"Huh?"

"Let me poke it." I said it. Then blushed.

Naruto blushed too, "H-huh?"

I sighed because I was blushing harder. And now he was getting even redder. This was stupid.

"Just. Come. Here."

He itched close and I placed my hand on his cheeks and poked them. Yeah… it was squishy. And soft like an angels butt. Damn it. I.

"cute." I was deadpan serious.

Naruto closed his eyes a bit and then laughed bright. I rubbed his cheeks then let them go.

"Run along now. They've arrived already. Go play." I could sense them coming up now.

"Okay! See you later Siata-chan!"

"…yeah." I blinked then sighed when he was out of sight and covered my eyes with my book.

At least I didn't ruin him. This time.

I think I fell asleep like that.

* * *

The dream was bad.

I opened the house door and it was empty. Then Shisui saw me and he was running. And for some reason I knew I had to chase after him so I ran. I ran through the trees and he was too fast for me to catch him but I could still sense him. I ran harder and I burst through the trees and almost fell. Off a cliff.

The water was pouring down.

It was the Naka river.

I looked down.

I gasped awake.

"Ow!"

My forehead smacked with something hard. Enough to make me grab my head and curl up for a good few seconds.

"Mendokuse! That really hurts."

I could hear someone. My senses spread out trying to find Shisui. Even though my heart was pounding. I found someone. They felt like flames and soft shadows and midnight. The thudding in my ears slowed down a bit and my body relaxed.

It was Shikamaru. The Nara.

"I thought I was sleeping,"

"You were having a nightmare." He told me still rubbing his head.

"Maybe because you invited half the class onto the roof. Nightmare? _Yes_."

Shikamaru sighed and dropped his hand. "Sorry, about the headbutt."  
"It's okay, Shikamaru. But now it's so loud here."

There was Kiba's laughter as he chased after some of the boys. The scuffling of running feet below the elevated roof slab I was sitting at was not at all private. At all.

"I found this place first," he insisted.  
"oh really.." we both knew it wasn't true.

"Which means I get a say in what goes on here at least."

He blinked. I blinked back. Maybe he knew I'd feel beneath myself to get annoyed at him.

"So then play. Just don't get me involved."

"And I found you first, so you have to be my friend first."

He didn't even know what he was getting into. I was nervous for some reason.

"You do realise that friend with me consists of activities. Like reading. And silence?" I said quietly.

"What a coincidence. Just what I want."

"You are five. Do you really?"  
"You are too. And really."

I blinked at him. Caught off guard. And somehow it made me crack at laugh.

Shikamaru smiled too. He smiled so very, very big.

"You coming?"

The bell rang and Shikamaru tugged at my arm.

"…Okay."

We walked back to class.

* * *

They were physical. The whole lot of them in my life.

A hand in my hair.

A hug.

Shisui's kiss on my cheek

Sasuke on the dirt road waiting to walk to school with me in the sun. Bumping my shoulders.

The warm weight of Shikamaru's back. His hand would go in mine to pull me back to class.

Naruto crashing into me every time. His arm around my shoulders.

Itachi's thumb against my ear. His callused hands adjusting my kunai grip.

At first in was just them.

But as time went by I changed as well.

* * *

The sun was setting when I walked home. Shikamaru was waiting for me, a smile on his face.

"Naruto and Choji went to catch some fish and Sasuke's joining later. Want to come?" he asked as I reached him.

"Shisui might get back from his mission. I need to cook dinner."

"You can use the fish we catch then." He took my hand and we walked to the river. He told me about his mum and dad what they were like. I told him what Shisui was like. Did I know about that big tree next to the sunny spot? What kind of books do you like? Did I want to borrow some from my house? You don't know how to play shoji? Want me to teach you?

"Yes, Shikamaru." I said.

Yes to it all.


	5. Chapter 5: Childhood with Shisui

Chapter 5

There had been an athletics day. That was nice. Better than sitting inside a crowded room of bubbling kids. I was going to relax and have fun watching them run while I excused myself. I hadn't expected Shisui to attend. He even packed me a special lunch box with fried fish, rice, and a large bottle with miso.

Choji won the wrestling match. His dad bellowed big and hugged him when he came, his mom had set out a special set of bento boxes on her picnic mat. Shisui saw me stare and his smile faded a bit.

Technically you only had to compete in the race, but I knew Shisui had taken special time off to come here today. Probably pulling out favours and risky missions so he could make it.

His eyes twinkled each time an event was announced staring expectantly. I deflated and joined them all.

They were almost coming to the last games. A fun run. Speed was sort of a specialty in my family. Not that I cared. Turning my head my eyes met with Shisui and he waved frantically standing next to Itachi. He was giving me that special smile. I sighed.

The gun went off and I sprinted as fast as I could. The other kids dashing off the white line as well. The crowd exploded in cheers. I saw Shisui join in to the shouting as well. I reached the first station first and pulled out the first thing I found and slapped it on. A massive sardine body suit. Shisui started laughing, looking at my uncharacteristically shocked face as I stared down. Then he started snorting when I started to blush and run, looking like a giant fish with legs.

Sasuke was right behind, only a bit further late due to the hideous state of his costume as well. It was a princess dress exploding in frills, and he was forced to pick it up as he ran beet red. I saw Naruto fall flat on his face in his mermaid costume.

I reached the final booth and picked up the note asking me to bring the thing to the finish line. It read: Your most favourite person in the world.

"Shisui Nii!" I turned and ran towards him who looked surprised and pointed at himself asking what I need help with. I ignored him and grabbed his hand, pulling him and we started to run.

Shisui saw what was written in my note and beamed, "You can do this Siata-chan! You're going to win!" he ran with me.

I let out my laughs then to.

"Together!" I shouted at him. Shisui nodded, then pointed behind us where Itachi was rapidly gaining on us with Sasuke in tow. And Tsume-san was dashing close behind. With an intensity of – those who gets in the way will die – look, while Kiba ran alongside her yelling and grinning.

It was almost the finish line. I was running so hard my breaths started wheezing. Shisui and I crashed into the white line first and I sagged into Shisui's arms. He was laughing and chattering away that I'd done a good job. We did a high five.

He'd put me on his neck, with my medal in mine and took me back home that day.

* * *

The next day after class ended, I put the pencils into the case and placed the books into my bag.

"Hey Siata, do you want to walk with us back home?" Shikamaru asked. There was Sasuke, Choji, Kiba and Naruto. My brows twitched. These days I felt like I was spending too much time with them than necessary.

"Sorry, I need to go home and make dinner for Nii." I told them. But they walked with me anyway.

"Hey don't be shy like that and walk with us. I know we walk the same way at least until the Dango shop." Kiba grinned.

"Ne ne I'm getting super awesome at ninja you wanna play with us? Noodles are awesome and listen I'm going to be the Hokage someday believe it! So can you hang out after school Siata-chan?" Naruto beamed and jumped. I signalled Shikamaru for help and he simply looked very amused. Sasuke scowled

"Stop crowding her dobe. Can't you see you're a bit too loud?" Sasuke said

"What was that? You wanna go teme?!"

"Let's play ninja somewhere else - it's too easy playing in the playgrounds." Kiba suggested.

"How about the Nara forest?" Choji suggested and Shikamaru thought about it and tilted his head.

"Well... Technically we aren't ninja yet so we could go in... The deer can get a bit protective though if they think we got hurt in the forest."

"I heard from my Tou-san that you guys have the deer guard your home. I want to see them!" Sasuke said.

"Come on Shikamaru let's go!"

"But we don't have enough players for ninja anyway," Shikamaru added, "unless, Siata will join."

"No way. See you later guys."

"See you tomorrow Siata-chan." Choji waved.

I could tell why Shikamaru kept Choji around. He had a peacefulness about him that the other boys this age sort of lacked. I nodded at him and went home.

Only to get dragged along by Naruto and Kiba and play a full three hours running around the Nara forest. Yoshino-san came and treated us to some hot buns.

"I'm Yoshino. Shikamaru's mother. It looks as if my son has made wonderful new friends."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Yoshino-san." I bowed, because Shisui had taught me about manners.

Yoshino's eyes sparkled and Shikamaru groaned for unknown reasons.

It was well known when the mother of the house said someone was staying over inside, it would be done. Naruto nodded, sort of bashful and also entered Shikamaru's home.

She didn't ask permission and started brushing their hair. Leaves and sticks that were still stuck fell out. Then she clapped her hands for us to wash our hands before we ate.

Shikaku-san greeted them with an easy smile, sitting in his seat in the sofa. The intelligence he resonated. And his eyes were sharp. There was no doubt this man was the jounin commander.

He seemed to freeze a bit noticing me, recognising someone. He commented in a warm tone that I looked similar to my father. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji ate and watched TV. I played Shoji with Shikamaru while Shikaku-san watched.

I said bye and ran back home and told Shisui about what happened today. Explaining to him the funny incident when Naruto had thought a deer was one of us hiding and jumped it. That caused him to get chased around by the baby deer, getting him caught by the others.

Shisui stared at me with a satisfied reaction as I talked. Saying he was happy I was finally being a kid and having fun with friends. He laughed when I denied it and ruffled my hair. It was just a little bit exhausting today. I didn't notice Shisui's sad smile as he watched me sleep with a small grin on my face.

Maybe if I had seen it then, things could have changed. But I didn't.

* * *

Shisui taught me how to send a message using his crow.

Hi this is Uchiha Siata.

You are invited to my 6th birthday party

We will be watching a movie in the cinemas. Then going for dinner at KatsuKatsu.

Date & Time: 1/11. 3pm-8pm.

Location: 1-1 Akai-Mori (My house)

Pick up & drop off: My house

Please confirm to Uchiha Shisui on Ph: 057-57-0055

It took an hour to write because Shisui had bought these special rice parchments and wanted me to write it neatly with a brush. I drew a miniature version of the people I'd be sending it to on the back of the invitation. There was Naruto's, Sasuke's, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. There were some crayon marks smudged on my hands. I stared at all the invitations in the crows mouth.

"It's too expensive." I told Shisui.

"I've been working a lot so its ok."

"You're going to be tired from missions. You won't be able to rest and injure yourself on your next job. Will their parents even let them come over to the Uchi-"

Shisui covered my mouth and buried his face in my hair. "I really want to do this for you Siata-chan. Please?"

Why? Was he going to die soon, was that why?

I tried not to cry.

* * *

Later than evening, our house got its first phone call.

Shisui picked it up. It was Choji's mum. She talked fast over the phone and Shisui beamed wide nodding and chatted away with her.

"Oh no just anything will do! Yes, yes then we look forward to seeing Choji then!"

He put the phone down. I stared up and him.

"Choji said he can make it."

"Oh," I said in wonder. My arms flapped a bit and Shisui smirked.

"Well then.. I'll be back in the yard training." He said and I nodded.

My focus was on the phone. Sitting a bit close to it, I got my book out and read leaning on the wall opposite to it.

Itachi's crow came pecking at the window and I let it inside. It looked at me then dropped one letter on my hand then flew to find Shisui-nii.

_Sasuke will be attending. Thank you._

It read.

I carefully put the letter on the table so Shisui-nii could see it when he came back.

A few hours later the phone rang again.

I lifted the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" said Shikamaru.

"Hi. Is that Siata? This is Shikamaru."  
"Yeah. How can I help you?"

"I'm ringing because I can come to the party."

"Oh ok. I'm glad you can come" I said honestly.

"Me too." I could hear him smiling.

"Is there anything you want?"

"I don't know. Maybe a book."  
"Hmm got it."

"Cool."

I stretched out the phone cord and released it so it jiggled.

"What are you doing?" he said after a while.

I crouched on the wall. "Just reading. Shisui-nii's out training."  
"Yeah? I'm having dinner soon. Mum's trying to make me train to before I eat."  
"I do that a lot with Shisui-nii too. You should do it as well."

"No. I want to call. Your crow's cool by the way."  
"Yeah, Shisui-nii taught me how to send letters with it today. You know if you want to send a letter back to me you just tie it to its leg."  
"Really? Can I.."

I could hear someone shouting in the background over the phone.

"Sigh, I got to go set up the table now. See you at the party." Shikamaru said.

"See you."

I waited for him to hang up.

"I said bye."

"I said bye first. You hang up." Shikamaru said. I laughed.

"Fine. See you."  
"bye."

I hung up the phone.

I looked up and jumped seeing Shisui staring at me from the door edge. He had a wide grin on his face.

"That was Shikamaru," I explained. "He said he can come to the party. And Sasuke can come as well."

"Okay Sia-chan. You cute little bunny. Don't grow up to fast okay?"

"Okay.. don't you either" I told him seriously.

"Haha! Only you Shi-chan, only you." He ruffled my hair and went up to take a shower.

After Shisui-nii came out it was my turn. When I was dunking in the hot water I thought heard the phone ring downstairs and Shisui-nii pick it up.

I tried to finish as fast as possible and when I did I went downstairs.

"What is it Siata-chan?" Shisui-nii smiled at me.

"I thought I heard something. Did you?" I asked. Shisui-nii grinned wider.

"No,"

"Oh."

He watched my face and chuckled. "Ah, by the way Kiba called. His mum said he's coming."

"Oh. Ok." I found myself smiling and rubbed my wet hair with the towel. Shisui-nii gestured me to come close and I sat on his lap. He dried my hair with the hair dryer.

It felt nice having the hot wind ruffle my hair. Shisui-nii's fingers ran through them section by section. And I think I dozed a bit.

He chuckled and plopped me up to his shoulder and I curled my arms around his neck and buried my face in his hair. I grumbled when he placed me on the cold bed so he snuggled in until he had to go.

I tried to hold onto him, burrowing further and grabbing his shirt. But soon my eyes started to blink then close. Shisui-nii chuckled quietly, playing with my locks.

"Goodnight Sia-chan~" he kissed me goodnight then closed the door.

* * *

Naruto still hadn't replied for the birthday party. And the party was tomorrow.

Maybe he didn't have a phone. I thought about it. Or maybe he'd lost the invitation and lost where the number was. What if he forgot the address to my house and couldn't make it in time? Or maybe he just wasn't interested in a girls birthday party. Maybe he wasn't allowed to go to birthday parties because he was the Kyuubi and they were hyper analysing anyone who got close to him, let alone have him near the Uchiha district.

It wouldn't pay much to visit him and check. I could pick up some groceries from his neighbourhood area and pass his apartment block. And maybe bump into him. Or if I don't, I could just knock on his door just because. I would have been just passing by and wanted to say hello.

Shisui said he had some buisness to attend to but would be back by dinner, so I needed to do the groceries anyway. I think we ran out of tofu and green onions for miso.

I grabbed my shopping basket and wallet, putting my green yukata on and wheat sandals that slapped on the ground as I walked.

I walked for a bit and came up to the edges of the Uchiha compound. The main entrance was far from the other exit Shisui and I used from our house. I stopped because I thought I saw someone. The entrance was still visible, but the people looked like small blocks. Then I felt it again. It was like _sky _and _clear blue_. _Exploding blue_. It pulsed dark.

I snapped my head towards it and I was turning, running before I even knew where I was going.

Two other pulses, brief flares of light. One a child. One an adult.

The adult was bright with anger like a sun.

I knew not exactly how. But I knew.

Behind the corner. Left wall from the gate.

I turned the corner.

Naruto, pressed up against the wall. A gash on his knee bleeding open. His clothes all scruffy like he'd been in a fight.

A woman stood in front of him. Her arm pushing his elbow again and again like an attempt to work him up more. I recognised them vaguely through the growing red haze. A family member of one of those Uchiha elders. Stiffed-necked trouble makers for Shisui.

Naruto didn't look completely scared. I swore I could hear the quick beat of his heart. His fists were clenched and now I could see that abnormally swollen cheek of his wasn't just baby fat. Someone had slapped him, hard.

Then he saw me.

His eyes widened.

And the sky exploded.

I took the hand that was still touching his elbow first. Grabbed it hard and pushed it away. She said, "What-"

And then turned redder when they saw me. "How _dare _you touch me, child."

My eyes bleed red and the tomoe circled lazy as it locked onto her. She froze.

_Try not to open your sharingan outside okay Siata? You understand right? Shisui had said._

"Did you do this to him?" I pointed to Naruto and the woman paused.

"He attacked my son. Getting violent at just a few words. Just how are you planning to apologise for this?" Her eyes spat at them.

I looked at the ruffled up boy behind the woman who was glaring at Naruto. Then back at the swelling on Naruto's face.

Naruto looked back and forth between the boy and the mother with quickening breaths and I knew he was getting worked up again. When his eyes caught mine he froze, as if this was going all wrong.

I put my focus back to the woman. A crowd was gathering at the gates now. People whispering and looking back and forth. Clearly they recognised me. And Naruto. And no one did anything to step in.

"I understand the shame of an adult responding to a child's fight resulting to injuries. But," I stared at her son who stiffened and took a step back. "what happened here seems a bit more complicated. So I also, have one question."

"What were the 'few words' that made my friend fight your son?"

The boy started to shake. His eyes. His fingers.

"Could you please repeat them clearly for everyone here?"

The woman's lips tightened, and her glare deepened into something worse as if to intimidate. But she kept her silence and I did not.

"After you've repeated those words if it's certain this is my friends fault. I will formally apologise and compensate you and your son."

The murmuring in the crowd got louder. They looked away guilty like they weren't part of this. Like they had no obligation to or hadn't watched in satisfaction or prejudice.

Naruto stood unable to speak.

_It's okay Naruto. In this kind of place. With those unfriendly eyes everywhere. The only reason why you'd fight was if they'd said something unforgivable. _

My sharingan spun lazy at the women and her son. The woman held her tongue despite shaking in anger. No one would publicly mock the Kyuubi by law. Or openly attack the family of the Uchiha's rising star. Even if Shisui was shamed by our fathers past.

Of course if I hadn't been just a 6 year old like Naruto was. This conversation wouldn't have even happened. This woman would have gone ahead with what she wanted. Naruto would be the demon child. Then he would walk back home. Alone.

The silence stretched on proving Naruto wasn't to blame.

I didn't let that woman take one step back or look away and slowly let out the words.

"We don't need an apology. Just leave. And don't ever touch him again, Madame."

The boy was the first to step back. The woman pinched her lips tighter, but she stepped back when my eyes flashed. Once she turned she left quickly. Blending into the crowd.

It felt like my stomach was burning.

I turned back and stared at Naruto who stared back.

His knee was still bleeding down to his ankles. I reached out to him and pulled his hand firmly.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

"Thanks Siata-chan! I could handle myself though." Naruto mumbled as we walked down the dirt road.

"I know," I said.

"I could have taken the boy down."

"I know."

"I came to tell you I can come to your birthday party because my phone isn't working at home! So I thought maybe I'd be able to tell you in person, but I asked for directions to that mean old woman and the she called you a…" his words faded out.

I briefly looked at him then looked forward and continued walking in silence.

"Why did you do that for me?"

I said to him honestly, "I'm glad you can come to my party,"

"You said we were friends." He suddenly said.

"And we always will." I knew then. Somehow. It scared me but then this kid. Wasn't Naruto. He was Sunshine. And he had cheeks like an angels butt and smiled when I looked at him. And he felt like _blue_, and _explosions,_ and _sky_. So it wasn't an option. I couldn't just forget him and be gone.

He stared up at me with those big blue eyes. Then he blushed. It started at his throat and rose up to his hairline. He kicked the dirt.

I waited for him to come inside when I opened the house door. Eventually he nodded and stepped in and let me dress the wound.

I told him he could stay the night so he wouldn't have to go alone through the compound gates again for the party. I told him to get his sleep gear and toothbrush with the clothes he'll wear for the party. Then to meet me at the grocery store.

He came back with his backpack full while I was scanning out the last of the green onions. We walked back through the other compound entrance and I cooked miso. Shisui came back and welcomed Naruto like he always did with me. A snuggle and kiss and ruffle and more snuggles. We ate dinner. Cleaned up. Then went to bed.

Shisui chuckled seeing me fast asleep. My arm over Naruto's chest while he curled into my side.

He was careful to take the photo knowing how sensitive I could get. I stirred when the flash burst. Shisui grinned wide, lowering the camera.

Then his smile faded slowly, and he turned away.

* * *

While I napped Shisui had breakfast with Naruto and had a morning spar with him. I could hear Naruto speaking excitedly while sparring in the back yard. Shisui's lower voice light and bright, responding right back with his own discussions.

I'd told myself and Shisui my birthday treat to me would be a nice sleep in. So when it was around 11 I groggily woke up with bed hair and trodded to the bathroom to wash up. I changed and went downstairs and ate what Shisui-nii had prepared for breakfast, and sipped my milk.

After a bit of a read and more napping in the sun, I woke up because Naruto was laughing too loud with Shisui tickling him.

"You awake now little Shi?" Shisui came over to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I grinned lazy and he pulled me up and moved me in his arms.

"Lets train for a bit."

"Mnnhmm."

Naruto watched while Shisui resumed my training with him. Then Naruto joined in with a spar and then we all played ninja on the field.

After we had a shower we ate some lunch and then Naruto helped me with the dishes. I smiled when he got soup suds on his nose and told him to come closer. Then gave him a suds beard. He shouted and attempted to put some on me while I successfully dodged.

Sasuke came way earlier with Itachi.

"Happy birthday Siata! Here."

I saw Naruto's eyes follow the present Sasuke handed to Shisui-nii. He fiddled with his shirt a little.

"Thanks for coming Sasuke. I'll open them later."

"Yeah- hey?! What are you doing here before me?"

"Heh. I had a sleep over with Siata-chan and Shisui-nii even gave me breakfast and we trained and played dattebayo!"

"That's not fair!"

"Is too!"  
"Is NOT."

Shisui had some things to discuss with him and so they retreated. Shisui-nii grinning while I stared back at him. _Traitor._

Sasuke and Naruto continued their pleasantries, so I asked if they wanted to explore the forest. It wasn't really a question. And we did. And ran and ran and ran around the forest and they seemed to have fun.

* * *

Shikamaru came in saying hello. His eyes darted around, taking in everything. When Shisui appeared to introduce himself his eyes grew wide, almost blown out.

Well I knew Shisui's presence could be overwhelming and he was handsome but. Seriously? Shisui's 'ahh-ed' like he'd found a secret.

That he was handsome? Wow okay. No.

I came up behind him and said, "_Thats _your impression of seeing my brother and all I got was a 'hey you'?"

"Siata." He snapped his head around. Face to face. Finally he noticed me. How distracted had he been? Sometimes Shikamaru was silly like that. I couldn't help smiling. Shikamaru stared. Then looked down.

I turned to shield Shikamaru's view of my brother.

"Shisui-nii stop stealing my friends." I grumbled, "I'm supposed to be the coolest today…"

And Shisui-nii opened his mouth as if he didn't know what to say. Then choked on a laugh.

I raised a brow in question and he just winked, amused.

"You must be Shikamaru. Siata's been telling me lots about you." Shisui nii's smile was blinding and he pulled out his hand to shake Shikamaru's hand.

"Thank you for having me here." Shikamaru was blinking but seemed to retain himself this time. He bowed politely.

Shisui looked at the clock then nodded, "We'll then let's leave in 10 minutes. I want everyone who hasn't gone to the bathroom yet to go now." He said loud so the other boys in the yard would hear.

There was silence then a crashing thunder of footsteps with shouts of 'I'm going first'. The shouts disappeared to the far side of the house.

"I already went." Shikamaru told Shisui.

"Great~ I'll just get my coat. Sia-chan you as well."

I nodded and asked Shikamaru, "I'm getting my coat. Want to come?"

"Yeah," he took off his shoes and followed me upstairs. I opened my room door and while Shikamaru came in. I rummaged through the closet for my jacket.

He muttered to himself, saying "It's strong in here, so strong." And "it's soft, sweet."

"Hmm?" I turned around with my jacket and Shikamaru was already dozing off on my bed.

I pulled on the blankets and had him curl from the sudden cold.

He sighed and sat back up slowly.

"I like your room," he said quietly. "it's just like I thought it would be. Clean and cozy."

"Do you want to nap after the restaurant?" I asked,

He smiled. "Yeah. After the restaurant."

I gently shook him because he was falling asleep again. I pulled him out and he held my hand and followed me down.

Then we were off.

* * *

Our eyes were glued to the screen. It was our first time ever in the cinemas. And the seats were so big and the screen was so big and the curtains looked so tall and thick and magical. And maybe that person just now. They were smiling funny did you see that? Yeah I think they're the bad guy.

"I think so to," Choji confirmed his thoughts seriously to Naruto.

They all jumped when the monster's eyes suddenly appeared on the screen.

"It's a fake you guys." I told them but I was holding onto Shika's hand.

Shikamaru sat back. His head frozen stiff against mine, his eyes darting around as the monster started chasing after the hero.

"YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Naruto shouted.

"Run for it!" Kiba barked while staring mesmerised by the screen.

Sasuke sat with huge blown eyes. His hand caught near his mouth while his cheeks were stuffed with popcorn he forgot to chew. And Choji was munching the popcorn faster and faster and faster.

Shisui's stomach was shaking as he held in the laughter. Then he expertly lifted the camera and snapped a photo.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!" They shouted.

"Thank you for the food." Shisui grinned and took the first bite. Then everyone dug in.

Shisui-nii helped cut the donkatsu into smaller pieces for all of us to eat better.

The restaurant let us eat my cake there. Shisui bought my favourite, kumara cake. Naruto's eyes exploded with stars when he took the first bite. He said it was his first cake ever.

Afterwards he walked us back home and we played together until their mum's came to pick them up.

I carefully unwrapped the paper so it wouldn't tear. I wanted to savour it because I didn't get presents often, and the wrapping colours looked beautiful. It only took a few moments to open them all, but it felt like forever.

"This," I said touching the first gift, "and this… and this."

I ran my fingers gently on the crow Shisui had given me. He was beautiful. And I touched all of them. The wolf plush toy from Kiba. A cute lunch box from Choji. A fox carving from Naruto. A real kunai set from Sasuke. And books on sealing and history from Shikamaru.

The pile made me feel like it meant something. Like I was important.

I thanked them all.

Choji rubbed my shoulder.

Shikamaru rubbed a hand over my head.

Sasuke touched his foot to mine.

Kiba barked out his laughs.

Naruto beamed relived at my reaction put his arm on over my shoulder.

"Happy birthday Siata!" they all shouted, and something bloomed in my chest and I felt more alive then I had in a long time.

* * *

Shisui said Naruto was welcome to stay for another night because it was dark outside. Shikamaru said he was going to stay over to. And Choji. And Sasuke. Kiba's mum who'd just arrived to pick him up got a full out tantrum from Kiba saying he was going to stay over too.

Shisui let each of them call their parents who brought some of the sleep gear and toothbrushes when they came.

Shisui let us muck around and pillow fight and roll on the blankets and talk until ten. Then he said we all needed to go to sleep now. I was sandwiched between Shikamaru and Naruto.

There were soft breaths in the room. And warm toes. The house had never been so loud at night.

I fought it. For as long as I could.

I tried to stay awake.

Shikamaru whispered, "why aren't you sleeping."

I whispered back, "you guys will be gone tomorrow,"

The smile he gave me curved happy, "The sooner you sleep, the sooner we'll see each other at school."

My eyes drooped. I forced them open again.

"I don't want today to end."

"We're going to have more days like this," he yawned, "lots of them."

I looked away, but not before he saw the shine in my eyes.

"What if I'm not here when school starts."

"What do you mean?"

Shisui wasn't in the house again tonight. His time was running out. My time running out. I fought it. I tried to sleep it away.

I felt his forehead rest on my shoulder and heard him say one last thing.

He said, "I'll come find you."

I nodded in response. And then I was gone.

* * *

I don't know what woke me but it did.

I woke up slowly. Shikamaru lay curled up against me. Naruto drooling on my back. Little lumps on the floor. Sasuke and Kiba and Choji.

They breathed deeply, lost in sleep.

I pulled Shikamaru's arms away from my stomach.

Then I pushed outwards, trying to find the other person who was supposed to be home. Trying to feel them. The bonds. The strings between us.

There was nothing.

I pushed again.

Nothing. It was like I was cut off from sensing him.

It was so quiet, for a moment, I couldn't move. I put one bare foot forward and then another and another. And then I was running. Running fast. Running somewhere. Everywhere. I should have done this a long time ago. I should have followed Shisui whenever he went out. Wondering maybe today. Or tomorrow. And maybe he wasn't coming back.

I dashed and dashed and stretched out more and more. Until I sensed a niggle of something. And then he was there. Far away. But there. And Itachi.

They felt like, anger. But not sad.

Not sad would mean the inevitable hadn't happened yet. I stood in the forest sensing sensing sensing. I don't know how much time had passed, but the two suddenly stopped. Then rushed closer.

Shisui burst through the trees first with Itachi behind him. Both their eyes were spinning red.

"Siata?!" Shisui grabbed me in his arms, "what are you doing here?" he rubbed my arms and legs because they were freezing cold and my feet were all raw from running with no shoes.

"I came looking for you because I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't find you." I said quietly.

I could feel it then, something inside Shisui wavering. It was sad. Something very sad. But I didn't see him cry.

"We're sorry to have worried you Siata. We've done all we can do for today. Shisui will be going back now."

"Yes, I'm coming home now Shii. I'm back now. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry." Shisui squeezed me tight.

"Its ok. Let's go back home now."

"Okay," he muttered, "okay."

He wrapped me up with his jacket, and I came back. With Shisui back home.

* * *

We were playing in the Nara forest again. Yoshino-san called us to help with feeding the baby deer. I put the teat near its mouth and it suckled hungrily.

I stared at it in awe. Carefully scratching its fur.

"Can I have one?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't mind." He opened up the box and pulled another bottle out for Sasuke. Sasuke held up the bottle seriously and smiled when the fawn took to it.

"Siata do you see mine eating?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's so cute…" It was so adorably cute. A short baby faced Sasuke feeding the baby deer and grinning.

Yoshino-san was sitting next to Naruto as he nodded blushing a bit. She was calmly explaining how to hold the bottle and letting him try now.

Choji laughed when Kiba got two sticks on his head and made a funny deer face.

* * *

Shisui made me train hard some weeks later. He told me it was for my own good.

I told him it was because he didn't want me stealing back his fish pieces at dinner anymore.

He ruffled the back of my head and told me to get to work again.

I couldn't move after that.

We were still ok.

* * *

I asked him once about his tattoos.

The shape. The location. It was so easy to see.

He said, "I'll tell you a secret. It all looks the same but if you pulse it like this," he did, and it changed into a darker red.

"That's cool. What does it mean?"

"The darker it is the more higher the rank."

"I didn't know ANBU had ranks."

"Sometimes they do." He slid his arm back and covered it with his shirt.

I sometimes wondered why he'd shown me that.

* * *

It was just Itachi and me at home today. Shisui-nii had to go somewhere quick and wanted Itachi to babysit for some reason.

Something about it not being safe.

He always left me by myself so what did he mean it wasn't safe.

Was it Danzo?

Did he betray him or something?

What if he came back blind? What if it was today?

Itachi knew that face I got when my mind got swirling into chaotic mess. He pulled out something he said he'd bought along the way.

"A doll set,"

I opened the wrapping and stared down at the little animals dressed in human clothes. Each one fit perfectly into the plastic mould it was on.

"I'm too old for dolls," I picked up the squirrel one. It had a fluffy tail that was very soft to the touch.

"Adults also keep collectables of dolls. It's a quite traditional pastime." Itachi picked up the white cat and placed it on the table. "Shall we play?"

"You won't find it fun,"

"I think I could be surprised."

"Fine."

I picked up the rabbit one and Itachi picked another one up, the lamb.

"Where should we start?" said Itachi.

"It's a fantasy land with mermaids. I'll be the mermaid and you'll be the prince that fell in the sea."

"I am ready."

* * *

"What is a mermaid?" Itachi asked,

"It's a… thing. Their top halves are human, and the bottom half is fish fins. They have beautiful voices and can talk to animals and live on sea." I explained while my doll sold her soul + voice to Itachi's elephant sea witch.

"Three days? You must always negotiate for realistic boundaries while making any contract." Itachi said.

"But it's true love," I stressed.

"I see," Itachi paused. Then made sure to turn my rabbit mermaid into a human.

* * *

" Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger and fall into a sleep from which she will never awaken!" I said

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Itachi made the cat step back.

"But don't you remember we've met before. Once upon a dream." I made the Lamb come closer.

"Yes, that means I don't know you. Goodbye."  
"No no they start dancing now," I pushed the Lamb onto the Cat,

"They do?"  
"Yes and they fall in love and when she gets cursed he breaks the curse with a kiss. Okay?"

"…. I disagree."

I sigh. "Then how are they going to fall in love?"  
"He'll have to go ask permission from her father first. Or the fairies who are her family members this instance."

"Okay… knock knock."

"Who is it."

"Hello, my name is Phillip and I wish to pursue Aurora I've fallen in love with her and would like your permission."

Itachi slammed the red-fairy tiger doll down. "Who do you think you are?"

I blinked twice, "huh?"

"You think you love her? How?" he asked

"Because she's beautiful and it was love at first sight. I'd die for her! And I can fight witches off."

"Prove it." Itachi said, "and only then. If she agrees to it you may meet her."

"Red fairy, I like him." my squirrel doll said to the tiger's face.

"I don't trust him."  
"Trust me then. You know I keep my promises."

"I know, you do." said Itachi quietly.

"I promise I'll be happy"  
"Do you?"  
"I do."

"Okay. Remember your promise."

* * *

"So this wizard, which is a person who can manipulate magic got his mother stuck on the moon so he had to get a dragon's eyes to use a powerful spell."

"Yeah but he's too weak to find the legendary dragon so he tricks this boy who lost the love of his life and so is in lots of pain."

"So the wizard lies and says the dragon eyes can create a spell that will make everyone fall asleep so no pain exists."

"Interesting,"

"So he gathers a lot of powerful people and they finally find the dragon eyes. But in the end they realised it was a trick and no one was happy."

"A tragedy."  
"Yeah.. that storyline is boring let's do one about magical wizard schools."

"Tell me more-"

I jumped up.

Itachi stood up with me and walked to the house entrance where I was waiting. A few minutes later Shisui-nii was back.

"Hey Siata cookie lovely munchkin sweety honey~!" Shisui-nii picked me up and twirled me around and round.

"We were just playing dolls,"

"Yeah it was fun!" I grinned.

"Yeah? Playing dolls without me?!" Shisui stepped in and patted Itachi on the back, "thanks for watching her for me."

"No problem. See you in two days then?" he asked. Shisui nodded. Itachi stared at me and pinched my cheeks while I protested. Then left.

* * *

The first time we all visited Naruto's house he had us all follow him after school. Shikamaru took me by the hand and we all talked and walked and walked. He didn't even pause as we walked past his house.

Some people were passing by and we went from bigger buildings to smaller ones to smaller ones until we were here. The front door was open, and I could hear music inside. He said he'd forgotten to lock the door and put the radio off when he left.

There was barely any decorations. The furniture and walls had scuffs or cracks. Everything was dusty and dirty, but I could see hints of Naruto's heart in the place here and there.

I threw out the black bins and scrubbed everything down.

"Start jumping." I started it off first. Then they all did. By the time we finished all the bed coverings and blankets were thoroughly stamped on, rinsed and drying crisp in the sun. I cooked some omelette with Naruto watching close and fed him some to try. He grinned, liking it.

"I have some card games! Wanna play them?" He said afterwards.

We played until we had to get back for dinner time.

"Don't forget to always lock the door." I added.

"Okay!"

"Thanks for inviting us over," Sasuke said while we left.

"Heh, I wouldn't have invited just anyone over." He grinned, "see ya!" He waved.

We waved back from bellow the apartment block and went back to our homes.

* * *

The next day I woke up, and Shisui was there and we ate breakfast in silence. As we ate a heavy coldness started sinking into my stomach and Shisui smiled weak.

"I really can't get anything past you can I Sia-chan. Even though I did everything exactly the same." He was going for it today, I could tell. The confrontation. And the last time I'd see him before he died.

"I thought you said being a ninja ment you had the will of fire. Then can't you protect your own self if it means protecting me? What do you think I will live like without you huh? How irresponsible can you get."

Shisui only stared at me with pain in his eyes. His smile was weak. "I'm sorry little Shi." was his only responce.

_No. I still had time. He was still here. He was with me. I can change his mind. Do something. ANYTHING DAMN IT._

"I found my will of fire too. I found something I want to protect. It's you Nii. If you die then my fire will snuff out too." I threatened him. He shook his head. _It's not working._

"I know you have a good heart Sia-chan. You're going to find so many people you'll want to protect as well." Shisui said proud. And looked into my eyes as if trying to remember it for the last time.

"You and Oyaji both. You're liars Nii." I stared back at his face but couldn't clearly see as fat tears were dropping down now.

His hands caressed my hair. Then he kissed my forehead. I gasped frozen as his sharingan transferred onto mine. He did a quick seal on it and he hugged me tight.

"Don't let anyone know about them." Shisui said seriously, "when the time is right maybe... Forgive me Siata." his hug was crushing me. But I didn't care. His tears were soaking my shoulder. And he stayed like that in silence. I could see Toto watching us still. Then he chirped once and left. _It was time._

"I love you little Shi." He said softly.

"...I love you nii." I whispered. My reflection in his eyes showed two tomoe sharingans and I memorised Shisui's face for one last time.

Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Childhood with Shisui

Chapter 6

The following day, Shisui's funeral was arranged.

It was a small affair. No one was openly told about his death. Itachi didn't show up. I placed the white flowers on his tomb and stood there staring at the slab of stone with my brother's name. I placed him next to my parents. The skies broke that night, pouring rain so hard it forced everyone to go back inside their homes.

The one person who was supposed to be there for me, taking me back home inside wasn't here.

I stood, my face stone as the wind and rain screamed around me. The rain pummelling me as rain poured down my face, my clothes, my eyes, as I stared at the slab of stone.

And stared.

Until Fugaku-san clasped my shoulder.

I felt rage claw up inside. So this is what Sasuke had felt. How could they just act so caring and innocent, knowing he'd died because of them. My shoulders started shaking.

'Siata-chan!' Shisui-nii's smile appeared I crumbled.

I choked. Then coughed. I couldn't keep it in and cried soundlessly in front of his grave.

I remember after some time passed, being wordlessly pulled away. And placed in front of the empty house.

I cracked open the door, wet feet drenching the wood. The house was so quiet. The only thing that had returned to me after that day had been Toto. There were no sympathies and no other visitors. Not even his body could be salvaged.

It was better that way. At least no one could experiment on him like others had. The investigation had been thorough, but I knew they had taken a lax approach on me - the family of the deceased. I had no family now, except a link to the clan.

I didn't move or eat for a long time. I sought out the same spot where Shisui and I used to lounge in the living room and there was a gentle wind. It was starting to sink in that he wasn't going to come through the door again.

Clearly, I was powerless. Everything had led to the same results as canon. And I couldn't stop thinking of all the people. The people involved. _They can't get away with this_. And yet there was nothing I could do at the moment which returned all the anger back to me.

_I shouldn't still feel this way, revenge is just pointless. We need to see the bigger picture so the place Shisui was trying to protect stays protected._

I thought but I couldn't shake the feelings away. Anger hitting me again. _But why did ANYONE have to benefit from his sacrifice._

"Siata?" said a voice behind me. I turned to find Shikamaru staring at me.

I jolted from shock. "Why are you here?"

"I knocked like a million times and you wouldn't answer, or come to school or were anywhere you were your supposed to be..." Shikamaru said, "don't worry I won't get in your way… whatever it is your doing." He huffed, placing something on the kitchen counter, "Mum sent me some food for you."

And rummaged through the plastic bags silently.

"Are you all right?"

I didn't reply.

"I… whatever." I sighed at him.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and started rummaging through the kitchen. Walking around the house where I couldn't see.

"What are you doing." I asked.

"Cleaning."

"_You?_ Just go." I said.

"Siata," he said, "there is this horrible smell from the bin here. How long has it been like this."

"I can't believe their nerve. Showing up to his funeral, crying and moaning. They're the ones who pushed him to go this far," I said, ignoring him.

I remembered the small amount of people that was even allowed to attend.

"And they didn't even bother to buy him flowers."

Shikamaru paused for a while.

"Well, you know… It's Nara tradition to give a dried flower wreath to the family of an honoured person." Shikamaru pulled out something that was carefully wrapped in white silk.

"Here. My dad said Shisui-san deserved this after everything he's done. He wasn't allowed in for the funeral so.."

I nodded and opened the silk up to see a beautifully twined wreath. It was mixed with a burst of colourful flowers, spun with gold. The ornaments of little dear and birds I noticed were crows- for Shisui. I choked a bit.

"Thanks. He would have loved them." I added, my voice sounded a bit tired, but grateful.

Shikamaru's face twitched a bit, "So then why have you been missing school?…is something wrong?"

_You can't tell him anything. Not about the massacar. Not about Shisui and Danzo. Not if you want his life and clan in jeopardy._

"Shikamaru" I said. "what if I'd known this would happen. What if I could tell things were going wrong and still did nothing really to address the issue. Does that mean that I killed my brother? Because I failed to help him out when he desperately needed it?"

"Huh?"

I didn't know why I was saying this now, why I was saying this to him. I hadn't even realised until then that that's what I believed had happened.

I killed Shisui

"Hm," Shikamaru said warily, "Are you serious right now? Was that you.. joking?"

"I'm serious." I frowned at him. Frowning more when he took Shisui's flower wreath away and placed it on the kitchen table. He slapped on something in my hand and I looked down at it.

"Medicine?"

"I thought you were sick, since your acting way more stupid than I thought you'd be doing." He placed his forehead on mine and sighed. "I was right."

I pushed it back in his hand and he took one out and placed a cup of water in front of me signalling me to eat it. I did

"I want to ask you something. But how about.. I can ask you anything I want about you and you can to. Just one thing. No lies."

"Fine," I said tirelessly, "did your parents set you up for this or did you come by yourself."

"That's easy. I came because I wanted to and my parents care about you to. I came because I care about you."

It felt like something in my emotions jerked a bit, but I felt a bit less tired than before. Maybe the medicine is working now. I hadn't noticed I'd caught a cold.

"My turn, now." He sat in front of me and made me look into his eyes.

"Are you going to kill yourself?"

"No," I told him, "I believe in heaven so I'm not going to kill myself. I'll struggle here while this life lasts and go the same place Shisui's going after that, so he'll be happy for me." I said.

Shikamaru grinned at my face, "Yeah.. that's nice. Exactly. Well then I'm glad we've talked this through, and I'll be staying over for a couple of days."

For some reason, it felt natural to brush my teeth together with Shikamaru in the bathroom. He lounged around on the veranda with his dark green pyjamas on. I fixed two cups of hot lemon tea and sipped mine in the kitchen. I stared at him lying there, it was also Shisui's favourite place to nap.

"What's on your mind, Siata?" asked Shikamaru.

"So, your parent's won't mind this?" I repeated. "Or are you just glad to be skimping out of your chores this way."

Shikamaru could hear the humour in my voice and laughed.

"Yeah you caught me. Anything beats having to feed the deer. Our family manages. There's even a whole myth the clan head's family must take care of it, troublesome."

"So the quality of the deer is somehow related to the clan head?" I repeated, "whats the myth say?" I sat down next to him and watched the sun set into a bright orange.

Shikamaru considered me. There was something new in his expression. It scared me a bit. Pondering something over and I recognised what it was. Like deciding to pull off a layer of screen that was nice and comfortable between us.

"Never mind." I turned from him

He pressed his back into mine and nudged, "What's wrong with you. I want to tell you."

"… it's just too much _real_ stuff on one day." I didn't even know what I was saying. "It'll make us… like too close friends."

"You're doing that too close thing again." he said. There was silence. Shikamaru's expression changed.

"...It's too late now stupid. You changed Naruto's life he had before he met our gang. You wait on the same spot up on the roof everyday even knowing we'd come and play, noisy as it gets, you still stay. It's not some deep dark secret I want to tell you Siata. It won't change things. Because we're already friends."

Uncomfortable, but I nodded once and Shikamaru yawned and scratched his head. I laughed.

"Then maybe some other time. Let's get some sleep." I said and he agreed.

* * *

I went back to school after that and Shikamaru came over again to help me sort out Shisui's stuff. The following day, Yoshino-san came to help me fill out the paperwork. To make sure I could keep the house and live by myself.

When I went to school it was the same as always. But Shikamaru, along with Sasuke who had obviously heard the news nicer than usual.

I didn't bother chasing them off the roof, not even when Naruto came crashing into me by accident. I stared at his whiskered face and nervous blue eyes. The way he was sitting there next to me reminded me of a small baby fox and I huffed smiling at the image.

Naruto brightened slowly in surprise when I ran my fingers through his hair. It was like a baby's. _Huh…cute_. Naruto snatched his head back when Kiba called, looking for him, and he smiled at me and went to play.

Just like this, life simply went on.

* * *

"_Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu_"

My voice echoed in the bathroom. It was a small one I maintained over the top of the bath water so it warmed up.

There was something wrong with the water tank in the house so hot water wasn't coming out so for a while now. And their was a letter from the counsel about something about taxes and how I had put the wrong identification numbers in the payment slip and down the bottom it said something about the consequences of those with delayed payments and something about executing their rights of eviction and all personal belongings.

I'd seen Shisui fill these ones out before, but it'd been a long time ago. I knew Itachi would probably know the exact information.

Itachi still hadn't visited me after he died.

He was supposed to be family.

Cousin? Uncle? A something. He was the calm one while Shisui was the ecstatic one. He was the one who let me squeeze his finger and ruffled my hair when I smiled at him. He was the one who taught me fire release. And shadow clone jutsu. And shuriken and liked to sit and plat my hair on two sides while I read.

I knew why he hadn't come though. Because we could see through eachother. I always have. And he always did. He was planning something big. He was set on his resolve. Now that Shisui became like that. If he saw me maybe that would all come out in the open. And that was too much. And that was something he couldn't say.

But I missed him now.

And I knew he would come if I asked first.

I gave the letter to my crow and had it go find Itachi I wrote.

_I need help._

* * *

I lay in my bed at night, lost in my thoughts, hearing far-off sounds. I knew the sound for Itachi well. He was like _fresh green_ and _rippling grass in the wind_. And he came closer and closer until he stopped.

I waited for him to come in.

He was at the window and I met his eyes first.

And he was broken. Empty. Determined. _So sorry, sorry, sorry. _

_And I can't tell you anything. _

_I can't say anything._

I gave him a small smile. He knew I knew he didn't do it.

"Hello Siata," his voice shook the slightest.

I tugged on his hand and squeezed it.

I don't know why I was crying then.

Because he was to

We both stood there in the dark. And I knew the next time I saw him he'd be the one to kill me.

* * *

When I woke up and lifted the tap to wash my face, the hot water was back again. Downstairs Itachi had left me the money to get the bills caught back up for that month. He wrote down neatly instructions for how to pay using which numbers on what squares this time. He told me Shisui-nii's account details and how I could access it for emergencies and fully when I turned 18. Then he told me how to budget the pay I would get from genin all the way up to Chuunin and Jounin.

I smiled. He expected me to be a jounin and no less. An Uchiha to the bone.

There was an account Shisui had opened for me at the bank where it would grow interest. Itachi explained how to deposit all the money before the end of the month to the savings account to maximise the interest. I knew the clan was out to get Itachi but I trusted him. I always have.

After that the threatening letters stopped coming from the bank. And I didn't send letters to him anymore.

* * *

We were up on the roof again breathing in the scent of the sun and fresh breeze.

"What do you have against Naruto?" Shikamaru had asked one time.

"What do you mean?"

"He can tell you know, you're not well... You don't treat him like the adults do but your more reluctant when you're with him somehow. How come?" Shikamaru asked,

"He's going to be the future Hokage isn't he? I just don't want to screw him up thats all." I waved him away jokingly but Shikamaru's eyes turned wide and speechless.

"You... You actually ment that. You believe he's going to be Hokage." He muttered.

"What? No." I told him and now I knew he was thinking about me having a heart and all that mushy buisness. I frowned and put the book over my face. "NO. Stop that already."

He huffed, "I don't know what your problem is about getting attached sometimes." He took off the book and looked at me. "Not that I care. As long as you're not running away from being my noise and wind blocker during my naps. I don't care if your weird." He placed the book down on his face and laid down on my side, so the wind didn't face him. I grumbled and napped as well.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't talking to me.

I think he had heard the rumours. About Itachi killing Shisui.

He could probably tell Itachi was distant now to him and to me. And that probably made him doubt a bit. And sad a bit. And defensive. That's what his soul told me when he met my eyes. His breaths going in and out. And then he turned and left for somewhere else.

I knew the truth, but he didn't. Telling him wasn't an option. And I didn't want to think about the matter because the end result was the same.

Shikamaru knew something was up and just stayed close knowing I didn't want to talk about it.

Naruto was getting pissed off at something. And I knew exactly what I could do in my current state right now. Nothing.

* * *

I was napping. Thinking. Emptying out under the trees about _Shisui, Shisui, Shisui_. A breeze blew through my hair. And Shikamaru stiffened beside me from his spot. Choji had come but didn't say anything. Then Shikamaru said,

"I'll be right back."

A few minutes passed. And it was faint, but I heard it. The sound of punching. Yelps. Fighting and rolling in the dirt. Someone shouted at someone else in anger.

I knew that voice. And now multiple voices. I knew them to.

I flared my senses out. And sat up fast. Downstairs. Behind the school yard. My feet flickered with chakra, and I dashed forwards as fast as possible.

It looked like a scuffle with punches and kicks, but I knew it was a serious fight between the two. Naruto and Sasuke. Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru trying to stop them.

They didn't see me coming.

"-then you're an idiot!"  
"You're the stupid! You don't even know what happened."  
"Then if _you_ do why are you doing that to her? When she lost Shisui-nii?"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted,

"Sort it out already. Sasuke just tell us what your deal is. Did you have a fight with her?"

"No!"

"Why are you avoiding her then," asked Naruto.

"Because Ita… he wouldn't. Would never! Shisui-nii was our family as well! But she's sad and then she looks at me, I couldn't-" the little duckling sounded lost. I stepped closer.

Shikamaru was thinking about something. And Naruto burst in.

"You're not making _any_ sense bastard! Just go apologise already for the whatever!"  
"I have NOTHING to apologise about stupid! NOTHING!"

"She considers you family too. What do you think you skittering around for a month is doing? You do get she more alone now?" Shikamaru gripped his fists.

"…!" Sasuke jolted, and then vibrated. Then looked down. "I need to find out something. But... I'm still… not apologising!"  
Naruto snarled, "And that's why he needs a beating! Shikamaru let go of me this bastard needs-"

"Hey," I walked up to them now and they stopped what they were doing. Sasuke's frame stilted as I came closer and closer. Until we were this close.

"…" Duckling opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.

I waited.

"…not apologising. Didn't… I-"

"Sasuke," I said holding his arms steady and looking straight at him so he could tell I believed it. He looked terrified. He looked young.

"I know he didn't do it. So stop worrying. Because I _know_."

"_You do_?"

"Trust me on this. Got it? So stop avoiding me, it's weird." I said firmly.

He started to vibrate. Then the tears in his eyes started to spill. I gave him an honest smile because Duckling was cute. Worrying his brain over this like it was his fault somehow. I hugged him. Patting his back.

"I'm sorry," he blubbered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried into my shoulder.

I laughed and squeezed him tighter. "For ignoring me? I forgive you Sasuke. Trust me on this okay?"

He cried harder. Snot, tears. Face red, the whole deal.

Naruto mumbled he was sorry afterwards and Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru sighed and took both of them to the Nursery.

Kiba and Choji and I went to buy snacks at the convenient store.

* * *

When I woke up, for a second I'd thought the world had turned pitch black. There was an eerie tension outside I could sense coming. I looked out the window and it was dark.

_No. No no no no. NO. This was happening. It was happening now. RUN._

For the entire month I'd been thinking about it. How to survive this. But I got nothing.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew in through the windows. A whisper carried in the wind. It suddenly reminded me of the one place. YES. The one place that the Hokage wouldn't easily dig around, or the ANBU, or any ninja would guess.

A strong pulling in my chest was telling me I had to get there. Now. Or it would be too late.

Killing my chakra signature I dashed out of the house, and body flickered as fast as I could the entire way. My chakra quickly depleting as I poured everything into my legs.

I smashed into the bushes when I arrived and sank low, killing all my chakra. At least to the point I was able to. And I didn't breathe.

It seemed like forever until a rustle appeared on the side. I hugged my knees. But I couldn't move. Then a figure pulled me out of the bushes. And I froze.

A deer. Of course, it would notice if I was hiding in the forest. I waited for it to attack me or alert the Naras, but it didn't. Its deep big eyes seemed to study me, and I could see the intelligence in them.

I knew they weren't summoning animals but still. I stayed perfectly still as it leaned in and sniffed me. Other deer started arriving as well and huddled over to where I was. Some of them nibbling at my ear and licking my nose.

I huddled myself and some of them seemed to pull back. _What was it doing wait- was it huddling around me? Wait don't fall asleep here! Shoo!_ It didn't seem to listen. But it started to rain. So I guess it didn't really matter. I snuggled into the warmth of the deer's surrounding me and closed my eyes.

* * *

Shikamaru knew something was going on from the looks of how his oyaji had ran off in a hurry. That didn't mean he could skip feeding the deer though.

He went to the stock and opened it. Pouring it onto the feeding place while holding his umbrella. His brows furrowed in worry.

_Why are all the deer gone? They know this is the time when I come but they're still not here. It'd make sense if there was at least some of them but there was none._ He looked at the forest and sighed.

Something was happening.

Was it related to what his father left for? Then maybe it would be important to check. _He should probably tell his mom though just in case._ But that would mean walking all the way back home again. He stepped out into the rain and walked towards the forest.

When he arrived at the place where the deer was huddled he realised they were gathering around one place. He went closer to look and stared at what he found.

There was three deer huddled around a girl. They were all sleeping soundly but it looked like the deer was protecting her. It was Siata.

He turned his gaze to her again, trying to understand. The rain drops pinged down from her locks. She looked like a fairy.

"Siata?" he shook her slightly and realised she was ice cold. How long had she been here for? He quickly shook her, and she seemed to groggily wake up. "what are you doing here Siata?" Shikamaru asked.

"hiding." she said.

"From who?"

"I'm not sure. I just know someone's trying to kill me. If I go out now, I'm finished." she said. She was shivering. He huddled her and sighed. "come on let's go to my place. You're getting cold." he gently nudged her, but she shook her head.

"Troublesome. I'll just stay here with you then until you feel its ok." He sank down to the grass and let Siata huddle against him and he made sure the umbrella covered them both. "It's going to be ok." He told her gently.

It took a few hours until Yoshino came looking for him and the deer. When she found him she scowled at them and took Siata inside. She made them take a bath and drink some hot tea and get some sleep.

Shikaku came running back home when he got the news that Siata was there. A bit stupefied when he saw the survivor only second to Sasuke at his house sleeping soundly next to his son.

He sighed in relief. And explained things to Yoshino who he knew was concerned.

Yoshino didn't want anything disturbing the girl's sleep. But there was an urgency to find out everything or any information on the killer involved.

Luckily with his home being close to the Yamanaka's it was a simple thing to wake the girl up. Perform the memory scan. Then leave her to sleep again.

He saw Shikamaru protectively hug her and go back to sleeping after they were done and nodded. Did he know what happened to her instinctively? He knew Shikamaru was good at picking up stuff like that and knew he would do right by his friends. Shikaku smiled and closed the door.

When I woke up Shikamaru stirred awake as well. We stared at eachother for a while before he spoke first.

"Uncle Inoichi told me to make sure you cry. You don't have to hold back you know." He said. I was silent for a while but soon the silent big blobs of tears started flowing out my eyes. Shikamaru stared at them and wiped them again and again and hugged me while I cried it out.

I was exhausted afterwards and clung to his shirt.

"Tell me what you were going to tell me before, the myth." I asked him.

He was giving me a look but then went off somewhere for a minute and came back with a book. I read it while he sat next to me and watched.

It was an old legend of a scholar who was thrown into a land of shadows, after his brothers wanted his inheritance. Despite that the scholar moved on from his bitterness and continued his life. Unlike his brothers the Scholar treasured his family and friends.

The scholar and a deer sage fell in love. To bless their marriage, the scholar was blessed with hands that grew the healthiest deer. It made him even richer than his brothers.

Their children were able to manipulate the shadows due to the sage's power. And from then on fated partners appeared just like the scholar and the sage. Forming a special bond like they had.

"The story's common knowledge in my clan but it's seriously a drag. I bet they made it up to pass the responsibility to the clan head and not do it themselves. But there are still people who take the tradition seriously."

The scholar reminded me of Shikamaru who really did treasure his friends. Even though I knew it was a characteristic created by an author it didn't feel that way. Having someone like him as a family, a friend in your life, was the best thing.

One thing I was unsure about clicked in place. "So that's why the deer are so intellegent. They even found me and started huddling around." I mumbled.

"We'll that's a bit different. It doesn't happen every day." Yoshino-san said smiling from the door.

Yoshino-san came in with some food and left it for them to eat.

"They do have a sort of sixth sense about these things." Yoshino-san was smiling unnaturally wide and both of us was confused. But my growing stomach interrupted the silence and she laughed.

"Eat up now, and have some rest." She said gently.

When our stomachs were satisfied Shikamaru wound his arms around me and told me to sleep and they napped.

After that day Shikamaru and I hugged a lot while we napped. It was calming somehow, and they would find the best spots to nap at school.

After my training at home Shikamaru always came over to my house. He sometimes brang food packed by Yoshino. He came over often enough that he left his shoji set here and had my key.

We'd often just napped without saying anything. Dosing sometimes after playing then he would leave to go back home. The new attachment scared the hell out of me. _He's a freaken fictional character._

But did I even care anymore? Shisui was dead, so was father and the rest of the clan. _I don't care anymore. It's warm._ I snuggled my face into Shikamaru, and he brushed his face in my hair and hugged me a bit tighter while we napped.


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation exam

Chapter 7

Shikamaru's arms around me were warm and I let out a sigh of protest as Sasuke shook me awake.

"Let go of her hips Nara before I rip them off myself." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru who pretended not to hear anything. He simply held me tighter, pressing his face into my neck and breathing in.

"We're kind of in the middle of something Sasuke." He replied. Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's shirt front looking ready to rip into him. But he let go when I rubbed my eyes and looked pissed at him.

"What is it duckling is it important? I'm tired from training with you so late from last night." I huffed. Sasuke's brows were twitching. "Whats the point of training if you miss the graduation exams to become a genin huh? I thought you said you wanted to hunt down Itachi as well. Get up." He took both his hands and pushed me upright and I stood and groggily let him pull me along.

"I don't care if your hanging around that slob. But if you fail on me on the graduation test like all the other tests I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Ah. You do care. Yes yes I love you too duckling." I smiled at him and he turned bright red suddenly and pulled my hand harder, making me step close to him.

"And stop letting Shikamaru touch you. Your too old for that now." He spat out.

"What did I say about you crossing the line about my nap time? It's not like you can provide the perfect nap for me can you do that huh? No you'll probably get itchy muscles from not being able to train and leave me sleeping on the hard floor."

Sasuke looked pissed off. As always. I smiled at him, so he'd calm down, but he just turned redder instead. "I'm not napping with you like that." He looked as if he wanted to say more but sighed and lifted his eyes to stare at Shikamaru. _Oh no he won't. Don't threaten Shikamaru about the naps._

I shrugged and looked back at Shikamaru to check he was coming. His eyes warmed up and gave me his lazy grin

"I'm not missing the exams don't worry." Shikamaru said and followed.

* * *

Back in class Naruto barrelled into me and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"ITS THE EXAMS SIATA-CHAN I"M GOING TO PASS AND BECOME THE HOKAGE BELIEVE IT I'M SO PUMPED UP FOR THIS YEAH! ARE YOU READY?" Naruto beamed. He was so bright as always it was a bit blinding the entire enthusiasm. I smiled.

"You're going to be fine Naruto. You'll graduate and become a great ninja." I told him, I knew it too and believed him.

Naruto stared at me and asked, "you... Always believe in me huh Siata-chan." Naruto said,

"I know so sunshine. You're going to be great. Trust me." I nodded. Naruto laughed softly and quietened for a bit and nodded.

"I'm going to be a man you can be proud of Siata-chan." He nodded and smiled. I tilted my head and nodded at him.

"As if dobe. You call your pathetic excuse of a shadow clone jutsu actual effort?" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh yeah? Just wait till I crush your face dobe when we're genin!" Naruto went all out attack. I sighed and sat closer to Shikamaru who shook his head at them as Naruto and Sasuke started bickering.

"I feel like my powers in pacifying them are getting worse as the years go by. Things used to be easier with the misdirection technique. Is it me or is Naruto's focus is getting better" I muttered to Shikamaru. He chuckled.

"You have no idea. They're probably fighting more because of you." Shikamaru sighed and pulled back his hair.

"Hmm? How can all this ever be my fault. It's basically both of them getting more and more like a married couple in their rivalry."

"Well... I guess it's not that important for you to know anyway is it." He smiled and I lifted my brow at him and shrugged.

The test was easy. But like the manga Naruto failed. He disappeared quickly after the results came. And sure enough the next day he was in the classroom showing off his headgear and kissing Sasuke.

I burst out laughing. So things were generally moving in the same direction I chuckled a bit relieved. Not even having to listen to Sakura and Ino bickering around Sasuke could dampen my mood. Knowing Naruto successfully graduated was enough. Now as long as the teams were in the same order as before it was going to be fine. Nothing bad would happen. I'd made sure to consecutively have low marks so I wouldn't affect the rookie 9 combo. I wouldn't mind as long as I got into a genin team and had a normal life.

Shikamaru seemed to notice my nerves and softly pat my head telling me to calm down. I swatted his hand away and grinned to show I was fine and plonked back into my seat to listen to Iruka call out the teams.

Good. Good, everything seemed to be going to plan. Hinata's team and Shikamaru's team. And Naruto's team was good as well. He was with Sasuke and Uchiha Siata.

Wait.

I stood up with shock while Iruka blitzed on and named Sakura into a differnt team.

"Yeah! Siata-chan we're in the same team!" Naruto beamed at me, "This is so awesome right? Right!"

Naruto's face was in mine and Sasuke kicked Naruto's stomach. He was telling him to get off me and they started fighting again. What the hell. WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING? WHAT NO. NO. NO. NO! _I will not be the unraveling of the plot line! I will not!_ What if this made them loose to Tobi and fail the fight killing everyone. This was crazy. Impossible. How the hell was I going to get these guys on the perfect track to save the WORLD? What if I failed at their character development? SAKURA AND HER BEING PRETTY MUCH NON EXISTANT. I stared at the two who were still fighting, and my hands started to shake. What about Oruchimaru. _What about Itachi then. Was Sasuke going to start trying to kill me when we're older? How the hell am I going to do this-_

"You two are really starting to piss me off. If you're a ninja start thinking about working as a team. Can't you see you fighting makes Siata having to shoulder everything?"

Shikamaru said plainly to Sasuke and Naruto. But his eyes were dead serious. They seemed to calm down a bit and Shikamaru turned to talk to me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." I nodded and grit my fists. He stared at me as if searching for something and sighed.

"I don't know whats got you so worried, but I know you can do it. I'm pretty sure your stronger than both of them, so just squash them into submission and it'll work out. you know that right?"

_Squash them into submission._ The words rang in my head. He was right. Sakura could never pull the boys together and instill her own ideas on the team. She failed to be that middle person because she was preoccupied with her crush on Sasuke. She had zero communication skills with Naruto not to mention no position as a ninja. It was different for me. _Don't catastrophize this. Let's take steps where we can_. My shaking stopped and I breathed in deep and smiled.

"Thanks Shika." I nodded he checked me with a once over and sighed at the boys then waved goodbye.

* * *

They waited for what was hours for Kakashi to arrive. When Naruto's patience snapped he finally did the eraser in the door hat trick and we waited. It wouldn't be long before I would finally meet THE Hatake Kakashi. _Might as well establish some of that submission thing - I mean teamwork while we still have some time._

"Listen, now that we're officially a team, we need a leader. Someone who will overall pull the team together and manage it. Sure the jounin sensei will do most of it. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't organise some quick decision making systems either. Our Sensei can't always be there for us." I told them.

"Thats a great Idea Siata-chan! Then I'll be the leader!" Naruto beamed.

"Yeah right dobe. You'll kill the team with your lack of brains." Sasuke huffed, "I'll be the team leader."

"Why you-" Naruto began.

"What a coincidence. It seems like all three of us wants to be the team leader." I smiled, "Then how about this then. We have a test for the criteria of being a team leader. The person who best fills the criteria wins and becomes the team leader. How does that sound?" I asked.

"That sounds good." Naruto nodded, and Sasuke also nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's start with you Naruto. What do you think the team leader should have to be the team leader?" I asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? The strongest!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. I smiled wider.

"I see, then if we have a spar then wouldn't that settle everything? Come up to the roof now and let's settle this you two."

"Alright." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

It was empty the roof. The boys stared at eachother down ready to rip into the other. It was sort of insulting that they weren't even considering me. But to be fair I hadn't really shown my skills in class.

"Since this is a fight for the leader I think we should keep everything open. No limits. The looser is the person who is unable to move. How about that?" I asked them.

"That sounds fair." Naruto said grinning at Sasuke. And Sasuke nodded.

"Well then, let's start... Now." the two dashed towards eachother._ I guess the first thing to show them is I'm the bigger threat and make them have to focus on me more._ I noted and sighed. Just before Sasuke and Naruto's fists and legs hit, I grabbed both of them and sent them flying to the wall. Next, don't give them time to think. Just pummel them until their immobilised. But let them realise first they can't win.

I was fast. And my taijutsu was lethal. I hadn't whipped out my sharingan or any of my signature genjutsu's yet. But Sasuke already has his out while Naruto was spamming all his shadow clone jutsus.

"Listen, I don't like having to spend my ninja career babysitting. Especially kids that aren't going to listen in important situations. They'll just get themselves killed."

The boys got riled up at that and took me seriously now. They were starting to get I was stronger. It didn't really take long to have them beat. I stared down at them as Naruto and Sasuke huffed on the floor.

"I guess I'm team leader for now." I threw two kunai just above their heads and they looked at me pale but in shock. Their silence was enough. I knew the two of them had too much egos to really admit it.

"You're being… different Siata-chan." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Because this is a work setting not a social one. We're still friends but in this team we're co-workers. We have to perform on jobs. Jobs with peoples lives on the line. So I'll be expecting you guys to deliver, and be the best team we can be. That means if I have a problem with one of you I'll be upfront about it. All of us should respond to each others feedback. For example I'm serious when I say I don't want communication issues in a team. Keep your fighting out of the teamwork as much as possible. Why else do you think I won this time. Ok?"

Naruto couldn't say anything and Sasuke stared then briefly nodded.

"Let's go back," said Sasuke,

I grinned. The boys glared at eachother but huffed and we all went back down.

* * *

We arrived just in time to see Kakashi open the classroom door and have the eraser fall on his hair. Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke gave a disappointed look at the jounin.

"He fell for it! HE fell for it!" Naruto chanted.

Kakashi was more impressive than I'd thought.

I blinked when I sensed his song. He felt like _Summer rain. Thunder. _And _Guilt guilt guilt. _

I tore my senses away from him, focusing instead on his features. His movements screamed experience. The slouching and noise making when he walked was probably to hide that. His hair was indeed spiky, and his signature half-mast eyes seemed to take in everything. Even with his stance I couldnt see any openings. I smiled excitedly at him and he stared at that.

"… I hate you. Meet me up on the roof" I caught him say before he was gone.

_He probably just didn't like kids or attachment or facing Naruto._ Sasuke slightly deflated. Interesting that he did want to impress his teacher either way. Naruto was fully regretting it too. This was going to be so much fun. And I wondered how well they'd do in for the test.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi said when we all got here.

"Introduce ourselves? Why" Sasuke frowned at him all three students stared at the jounin curiously.

"What you like, what you don't, dreams and hobbies. Things along that line" Kakashi explained.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" _Come on Kakashi you can't hide from us. _Naruto really was going full blast with his sunshine mode. Was he an angel? Was he? I could tell Kakashi was cringing slightly from the Naruto-beam. Still not quiet over the deaths yet I see. I looked away.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and my dislikes. As … for my dream… I have few hobbies."

Very nice start.

"All we found out was his name" Naruto muttered.

"I guess he's shy. No matter, he's telling us plenty by just standing there" I said bored.

_So this is Kakashi-sensei._ I couldn't wait to start actually sparring with him and getting some good tips. _Jounin's were so rare to find. Was he 26? 27?_

The three looked at me.

"Well what can you tell about Kakashi-sensei Siata-chan?" Naruto asked. Did I tell him? I stared at Kakashi and he didn't seem to mind.

"Well first off the bags under his eyes-" Kakashi's fingers twitched at that. Oh boy he didn't like that.

"It's your turn now. You why don't you go first." He gestured to Naruto. _Fine._ I let Naruto get hooked and talk away.

"My turn! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like even more the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become the Hokage believe it and get everyone to acknowledge me!"

Kakashi nodded almost looking I heard it. Each time Naruto spoke or did something that pang of pain kept ringing and ringing. With a bit of happyness as well.

_Adults were complicated._

"Okay, next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition, which I have no intention to leave it just a dream. The revival of my clan and … to kill a certain man."

The amount of toxic energy coming from Sasuke wasn't pleasant at all. I glanced at the Uchiha duckling who was still lost in his red haze. My brows twitched. After the Uchiha massacar Sasuke and I had readily helped eachother. And were the only residents of the Uchiha compound. But we never opened up to talk about _that _day and what happened. All we did when we first saw eachother afterwards was silence. We leaned into eachother while wearing empty eyes. He was alive. And I was to. And there was a part of me that was scared of what would happen if he left or broke like the others had. So I kept my silence. And he felt the same and kept silent to.

Then one day after he came drenched in water, he told me he was going to revenge the clan and kill Itachi. I told him I wanted to find him as well. But I guess not for the same reasons as Sasuke thought. I wanted his advice on the whole issue and if possible, I wanted him back. Shisui had loved Itachi to. And after all Danzo and the clan had put them through Itachi didn't deserve to live like that.

I could tell Kakashi was noting that down as a red flag about Sasuke. He hummed and turned to me.

"And the last."

The three were watching me now. I looked up and smiled.

"My name is Uchiha Siata. I like napping in warm places and peace and quiet. And people who keep the peace and quiet as well. I hate people who die or leave easily. Oh and politicians, of course. My hobby is reading, and my dream is... To be under the care of a wonderful teacher such as yourself. To grow into a professional ninja along with my teammates." I smiled at the end.

"Wait I just realised… does that make Sasuke related to Siata-chan?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke's brows twitched.

"We belong to the same clan but were not close enough in blood to be called 'related'" Sasuke reiterated.

"Hmm.. But I thought Shisui nii was like a cousin doesn't that mean we're-" I said,

"We aren't." Sasuke cut in. I blinked at him. What was his problem. I sighed. Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha book and clapped his hands.

"I see you all have lovely relationships and unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin missions starting tomorrow." Kakashi intervened.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto yelled beaming. _So excited to go out and see outside of Konoha I guess._

"First, we're going to something..."

_Oh mermaid tears here it comes._ I could already tell the boys would flip out. _Seriously Naruto's volume could rip a drum._ I casually leaned into the side where Naruto wasn't sitting. Nope. I don't want to get blasted away.

"Out of 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

Ah. Kakashi-sensei. He had the art of jerking someone's leg down to perfection. It helped he wasn't the overly expressive type. I wonder what it'd look like if he actually cracked a joke. Kakashi kept speaking over the muttering.

"Anyway, I'm going to decide whether you pass or fail, tomorrow at the training grounds for survival training. Bring your shinobi equipment and meet me at 5 a.m."

_I got it 8 a.m. It is._

As soon as the words came out shit hit the fan. Naruto and Sasuke was complaining. My mind melting and needing sleep or food or both. And a Pokémon ball to seal the volume up. Or a genie to get rid of Danzo, Obito, then the moon guy - in that order. That would be nice. Then the war wouldn't even happen and Sasuke didn't have to go AWAL wait he probably still had to because of Itachi. Damn you Itachi making Sasuke the perfect avenger.

"Oh and yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do "

Breakfast was the least of my problems. The chore of pulling the two together for a cohesive attack was making me tired already. I sighed looking up at the sky and Kakashi made that time to disappear

"See you guys tomorrow then." Naruto beamed and waved

"See you Naruto, let's do our best tomorrow." I nodded.

"I bought fish for dinner today." Sasuke added.

"Oh? Nice, I'm definitely coming over then." I told Sasuke.

"What do you think the test is going to be about." He asked.

"Well it's probably something we'll never expect." I nodded and grinned.


	8. Chapter 8: Graduation exam

Chapter 8

Sasuke was pissed I'd woken up late and dragged me out of the house at 7am. But at least Kakashi wasn't there so he calmed down a bit.

"Yo guys"

"YOU'RE LATE" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry guys. A black cat crossed my path, so…"Kakashi explained.

He didn't really seem to care and put down an alarm clock set until 6pm. _At least it was starting now_. The adrenaline was starting to kick some life into my muscles.

"… Hm, so today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." He held up two bells ringing softly. _Yes._ Nothing had changed a bit of tension left my face. "However, who fail to get them, won't eat lunch. I'm going to tie you there, on the wood log and eat lunch in front of you"

"Wait is that why you told us not to eat anything?!" Naruto accused Kakashi. Sasuke seemed to deflate a bit and I didn't say anything because well. _I ate._

"I guess we can't really trust some of the things you say Sensei" I spoke, but mostly for the benefit of the group._ Come on, you guys see the underneath of the underneath or something._ I prayed in my head.

"Why are there only two bells then?" Sasuke asked.

"Since there's only two, at least one of you will have to be tied up. Also that third person without a bell will fail and go back to the Academy. Anyone who fails to get a bell will also go back. My advice is to come at me with everything you've got. You won't be able to get it unless your willing to kill me."

_He sounded relaxed._ That threw the boys off as well. I wasn't so keen on the blood and guts side to the ninja thing either, with being from the modern era. I'd never imagine a teacher encouraging stabbing exercises and killing. I could already see the shock factor of the mission sinking in.

They'd have to risk it all to get a bell from a jounin and possibly compete for it amongst eachother. Hook, line, and sinker. _He's got them._ _They don't even want to see the other possibilities._

"But you couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto exclaimed already underestimating the jounin.

Kakashi simply smiled that eye smile "I think I can manage. Ok... We'll start. Ready set..."

Immediately Naruto launched forward toward Kakashi, Focus on Kakashi's speed. I remember how it went down in the anime. Kakashi was instantly behind Naruto's back. It forced Naruto's hand holding the Kunai behind his hair._This...idiot._

"Don't be so hasty" Kakashi spoke calmly as if nothing happened. "I didn't say 'start' yet. But at least you do have some will to kill me now" I knew at least Sasuke was more on alert now. But I could tell Naruto wasnt taking any of it.

Lesson one of all attacks for ninja - hide and observe before striking.

"Ready, start!"

I hid into my spot and located Sasuke up on the trees. But Naruto. Was he a lost cause. Was he?

"Let's have a match fair and square!"

I watched as Naruto verged on ridiculous but knew what he was trying to do. Go for the 'I'm fearless watch me!' factor to impress his sensei. But I didn't think that look ment impressed in Kakashi's eyes.

Did I pull him back? No I felt like the two of them needed to try to do it by themselves and fail at least once to get convinced.

"Aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi stared.

"What's weird is your hair!"

"Ninja tactic know – how number one is taijutsu. I'll teach you that first"

Naruto watched as Kakashi pulled out... His Icha Icha and begin reading.

What's the matter? Hurry and get me."

"But… But… um… why did you take out a book?" Naruto's confused look moved from the book to Kakashi's face.

"I got curious as to how the story is going to develop. Don't worry it makes no difference".

_Like putty in your hand. _Kakashi had the psychological manipulation down to a tea with Naruto at least. Naruto was being the stupid out of the stupid and charging in. I watched as Kakashi dodged all his attacks with painful ease. _If this was a real fight he'd be dead._

"A ninja should always watch their back." Kakashi said appearing behind Naruto with the all familiar seal.

I could visibly see Sasuke get distressed at this.

"No wait-"

"Too late. Hidden Village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art…! One Thousand Years of Death!"

Everyone watched as Naruto went flying into the river. Sasuke's brows were twitching in the ridiculousness of it all.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered.

"More like Naruto's missing the whole point of the mission." I replied.

Sasuke whipped around noticing me behind him.

"What are you doing here - go away." Sasuke said,

"It's a _freaken Jounin._ I don't care how he seems. One Chuunin can't take on a jounin alone. He wants us to steal it from him by working together. With the sunshine as well" I leaned on the tree. Come on Sasuke, take the hint.

"Hn. He'll only slow me down."

We watched as Naruto fell for the obvious bell trick as Kakashi explained. That ninja should think beyond the normal. Bla bla bla. Sasuke finally made his move and threw the Kunai to Kakashi's direction. But he was gone with a substitution.

"You almost killed him!" Naruto said. I sighed, Sasuke tsked and looked for the direction Kakashi left but I tugged on his collar.

"wait up. Duckling. Did you not hear me when I said we can't take him by ourselves? Or did you think you were special?"

"I can, watch me." Sasuke grunted and disappeared. I sighed.

"Naruto did you really think Kakashi-sensei will die from that? He's a Jounin. I think you don't get this but we're fresh out of the academy. And yet Kakashi-sensei's pitted us against each other and made us take on him. Why do you think that is?"

I asked him

"Um... Siata-chan? I don't know. But can you let me go from the ropes I really want to go fight Kakashi-sensei again." Naruto said. I gave him a long stare. I ignored the rope.

"It's probably to test if we're mature enough. Smart enough to judge that YES despite everything we need to work as a TEAM. And fight him."

Naruto blinked. "Huh... Huh really?"

"Yes. I've thought about this longer than you or the Duckling. So are you going to help me work together with Sasuke or not?"

"The Teme? No way!" I stopped the Kunai from cutting the ropes.

"I thought we agreed on who was the leader now. Or did you forget? Maybe a reminder?" I smiled. It seemed to make Naruto pale.

"A-all right! I'll do it! I'll do it Siata-chan!" Naruto fumbled. And I cut the ropes.

"Thank you Sunshine. And next time, try not to get your personal feelings about him get in the way of the mission alright? It pisses me off." I smiled. Naruto nodded frantically and we were off.


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation exam

Chapter 9

"I almost had him." came the idiot Uchiha's response from the ground. Only his head in view. I crouched to the floor and slammed the Kunai a hairs distance away from his cheek.

"I want you to listen carefully." I whispered, my other hand gently cupped the Ducklings cheek. Naruto was squirming in the background. And shaking his head at Sasuke in warning, who'd turned very still and pale, very fast.

"We're going to work as a team. We're going to get the bells. Then I'll sort out the issue of the numbers. You are _not_ going to fight with Sunshine. You will focus on an attack plan than involves all three of us. You are _not_ going to abort the mission. If you do, I'm going to fight you for real-_ Not_ Kakashi-sensei and you _won't_ finish this mission."

Naruto was sinking very _slowly_ into the shadow of the trees trying to melt away from the predator I had become. Somewhere in the bushes Kakashi shuddered seeing my smile. He remembered a certain past ANBU member who also used to scare the hell out of him and Itachi if they got too reckless. Behind that smile was a devil. _The devil._ Kakashi felt the horror Sasuke was getting delivered still at this moment.

"What did you say to me before little duckling? Your worried about what? People dragging you down? I wonder why you aren't worried I won't rip you up if you don't cooperate little duckling? Was I not serious the first time I said it at the roof? That I like professionalism? Do I have to go this far? Are you smarter than Sunshine, or aren't you? Tell me if you want to stay underground this time"

"Ok."

"What was that?"

"I'm going to cooperate." Sasuke said I smiled and he shivered a bit. I turned to see Naruto shivering behind one of the trees.

"Sunshine, please can you get duckling out of the ground for me? I'll go scout the area to see where Kakashi is. I'll leave the attack plan to you both." Naruto nodded furiously and walked over to where Sasuke was in silence and I left them to find Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." I bumped into him leaning on the tree casually reading and smiled at him. He shivered a bit and I wondered if he was catching a cold.

"You seem to be more mature than the two of them. Not taking the bait and wanting the glory of a bell to yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"..I'm sure your half the reason why the boys were so uncooperative for this mission Sensei. Egging them on with your little comments and trying to appear weak and lying on many levels. But I don't think you've got an idea about me if your trying to bate me the same way."

I leaned in and discreetly made a shadow clone go inform the boys where they were.

"I'm starting to understand that now... And well your right. I still don't really get you and what your about." Kakashi said.

"I see. So as my sensei, what do you understand about me so far?" I asked.

He looked up from his book at studied me. Then he was there in a flash, my kunai blocking his from splitting my throat. My sharingan flashed. He put on a genjutsu and I easily dispelled it and we sparred. Only my speed letting me dodge some of his heavy hits. Toto flew past Kakashi's direction and I put on the genjutsu. He dispelled it pretty fast. But it gave me enough time to wrap my legs around his back and push the blade of the dagger near his throat.

"Tell me where the bell is sensei." I whispered.

"On the left pouch under my be-" Kakashi snapped out of the genjutsu and sent me flying off his back. I twisted to land on the trees and dodged his kunai and froze when he disappeared. Then jumped up on the tree. Kakashi exploded from the ground seconds later. And stared at me.

"Well. I know you're a lot more observant than the boys are. A sensor. You have some interesting genjutsu's too." I knew It had shocked him a bit with that one. It was my very own soul weaving genjutsu. I would pick up the sound of that persons soul and make it echo in their minds. It made them sort of into a perceptible state or blank out even if it was only for a few seconds.

"I am my brothers sister after all." I replied.

"I seem to have my work cut out for me..." Kakashi sighed. I sensed the boys had arrived now and swapped with the shadow clone to talk to the boys.

"So whats the plan." I asked, "wait, don't." I stopped Naruto, "After I dispel the clone I'll know what the plan is. Then all we have to do is start it when I disperse the clone. Is that ok?" I asked them both and they nodded getting into position.

I stilled then waited for the signal from Sasuke, then dispersed the clone.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped into action along with a mix of shadow clones. The information slammed into me and I put my body into gear.

I could tell it was passing the time limit with the setting sun. The boys were finally starting to see I was right. It was near impossible to trap Kakashi sensei long enough to actually steal the bells. Even after hours and hours of throwing everything out at him. I'd already shown him my signature CC move with my genjutsu and he wasn't falling for it twice.

This only confirmed my desires. I want to learn sealing. I sighed as another failed ambush resulted in a poof of Kakashi slipping away again.

"I can't lose here. I'm an avenger. I need to get stronger than him." Sasuke snarled in frustration. But I was impressed he didn't lunge off on his own again. Finally seeing this is near impossible just alone. I stared at the setting sun calmly.

"Dam it! He's so slippery and sneaky datebayo!" Naruto slumped onto the tree. And all of them froze as the bell rang sounding the end of the exam.

"Times up." I muttered. _Damn Kakashi_.

The boys stomach grumbled as Naruto was tied to the poll since he'd tried to sneak in some bento.

"You three failed to get the bells. All of you... Should quit being ninja."

The boys snarled. Sasuke finally snapped and dashed for Kakashi but was pinned effortlessly. His mouth eating dirt. Kakashi continued.

"Do you think this is a game? Playing ninja? Being a shinobi means putting your life in danger and being responsible for your teams lives. If I had been an enemy ninja out to kill each of you you would be dead by now." Kakashi said plainly.

"Have you ever wondered why Konoha has teams of three. Its TEAMWORK."

There was a long silence. And Naruto shouted. "But... But we did work together Sensei! We showed you we can work as a team! Even if we failed to get the bells!"

Kakashi shook his head. "This isn't the academy. Just some nice teamwork without any real understanding won't cut it in the real world. This test was supposed to put you against eachother. I would have picked a team who could prioritize teamwork, regardless of skills. That was the real purpose, but all of you were pathetic."

_How so?_ I frowned. We'd worked as a team. I admit a poor one. But that was only because we were formed like just today. We didn't really have any combinations down. But I'd seen how the boys had improved and how they had all started to mesh well with ideas to capture Kakashi.

"Naruto! All you did was focus on yourself in the beginning. You put your sense of having to prove yourself over the mission. If it had been real life with you dashing into danger... Have you thought about the consequences your team mates will have to deal with trying to help you if you got stuck? Which you did." Kakashi explained making Naruto grit his teeth but bow his head.

"Sasuke! You assumed the others were going to drag you down and wanted to do the work all by yourself. If it hadn't been for Siata pulling you back. And literally forcing you, you would have never chosen to see them as a team mate- you still don't! You get so preoccupied with the mission and achievement that you get tunnel vision. Just like now,"

Sensei dug Sasuke a bit deeper into the dirt and Sasuke literally started vibrated in anger.

"That tunnel vision is going to cost you some day. Maybe the lives of your future team mates if you don't have the real teamwork to work through a tricky situation. For example. Siata!"

Kakashi held the Kunai to Sasuke's neck making him still. "Kill Naruto or Sasuke will die." Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke flinched. I stared at Kakashi with an intensity. For some reason I knew he wouldn't kill him but it was like dangling a dagger over your eyes. I waited for Kakashi to retract his Kunai. I could see at least Kakashi's words were sinking into the boys from their quiet expressions.

"And finally Siata." Kakashi addressed me, "you were the only one who saw through the mission. But you still failed to deliver results, and you went soft on me because I was your Sensei. I know it was because you think of me as a comrade. But that lack of killing intent or hesitation can be the difference between life and death. Yours, or your team mates."

I didn't know what he'd say but was surprised he'd actually noticed that. And what he said about my lack of enthusiasm to kill or see blood was true. _But if it came down to it - my enemy or my friends. I know who I'd have to kill for._

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. That's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi finished leaving the boys left silent and impressed. He pressed his hand on the black stone with the list of many ninja carved on it.

"Yeah! I like that! I've decided I'm going to live by that rule as well! I'm going to be a hero just like those people written on that stone - beleive it!" Naruto exclaimed and swore.

"They're not normal heroes. There are those who were K.I.A" Kakashi's explained in a calm voice.

"K.I.A? How can I become that!?" Naruto asked.

"Those who were killed in action. Dobe." Sasuke explained to shut the blond up. Understanding the poor little Sunshine seemed to wilt a bit. His eyes roamed the many list of names written on the stone.

"… the names of my friends are carved in here as well."

The weight of Kakashi's words about the ninja life. About team work. Was starting to process. It made me remember that this man had lost everything and was still standing here. The black gloom of death he knew it too. But more. _And still standing._ Somehow that was a bit reassuring. Kakashi sensei's back seemed to looked a little more larger, and stronger.

"I'll give you one last chance. However, it'll be much harder this time. I'll start after you eat lunch - but don't let Naruto eat. Its punishment for trying to steal the food. Anyone who feeds him will immediately fail." Kakashi warned them and left.

They ate in peace, until Naruto's stomach broke the silence.

"Ha ha ha.. I-I'm ok! Really it's fine if I don't eat-" He crumbled a bit as another growl followed. I stared at him while munching down on my donkatsu. _Mmm it was good. I wonder what the pay is like for a jounin._

"Here." Sasuke held out his bento.

I watched as Naruto seemed to stammer about. "I don't sense him nearby."

_You have poor sensing abilities Duckling._ I could still feel Kakashi's chakra from the trees on the clearing. "We'll get those bells as a team. But it won't help if you're hungry."

I smiled. That was cute.

"Here I'll give you some of my rice too. No need to get reserved on us now Naruto." I handed the rice side.

"Ah..." Naruto was blushing a bit, "um I can't eat because I'm tied up..." He said sheepish. Sasuke's hand trembled.

"Just this once." He grit out lifting his chopsticks with the piece of pork on it. I also lifted mine with the rice on it.

"Hurry up Naruto before he comes back!" I encouraged and Naruto grinned wide and crunched down.

As soon as he swallowed a huge puff of smoke appeared. Kakashi dramatically pointed at our direction.

"You three broke the rules! Are you ready for your punishment?"

"But... But we were working as a team!" Naruto stammered

"We three are one as a team. This is justified-" Sasuke shouted.

"YEAH Sensei get a life! I mean let the kid have some food and we'll show you what real teamwork is about!" I blabbered.

"YOU THREE!" Kakashi shouted over them making them freeze, "pass."

I let out a breath, the tension leaving my body and the boys stared at Kakashi like a deer in headlights.

"You three broke the rules and proved to me your thinking like a team. That your acknowledging each other as team mates. Training ends here and your officially part of Team 7. Missions start tomorrow at 8am. Let's go home now."

"YEAH! YES YES YES YES! WE PASSED! WE DID IT! I'M OFFICIALLY A GENIN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke hnned extra loud and the Duckling looked the smuggest he'd ever been this entire day. I flopped down on the grass and breathed in. "I need sleep...!" I groaned but smiling and let Sasuke support me up as we started walking back home into the sunset.

"Wait are we forgetting something?" I asked Sasuke. Naruto was calling for help in the background, his limbs flipping about from the poll he was still tied to.

"No. Let's go home." Sasuke replied and I nodded and trudged forward.


	10. Chapter 10: Land of Waves mission

Chapter 10

"NO I can't take this anymore! I NEED A REAL MISSION ALREADY OR I'LL GO CRAZY!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as the Hokage suggest a another D-ranked mission for the month. Sasuke looked ready to burst. He had a constipated stare of dissatisfaction at the news as well. Kakashi shrugged apologetically at the Hokage.

"Naruto! You don't get to decide or talk to Hokage-sama like that!" Iruka sensei shouted. I silently handed over the cat to the owner with my buisness smile on and the Daimyo's wife thanked them and was off.

"Hmm... Well I guess it wouldn't hurt now. I have a C-rank mission for team 7." Hiruzen nodded. Sasuke visibly inflated energy and Sunshine, well, he beamed.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Is it a princess were protecting? A Feudal lord? WHO IS IT!" Naruto verged on hyperactive.

"Can you come it now?" The Hokage gestured. And in walked the old man. Wooden sandals. Scruffy unkept beard. Dilated eyes and glasses. _That's one ugly princess._

"What the. There just kids!"

The drunk Tazuna walked up to them and leaned in. His breath stank like wine. I sighed but for entirely differnt reasons. It was finally beginning. _And now I'm realising how much of a jerk Tazuna really had been. He was going to hide behind these 'kids' with a real killer out to get his head._ I watched him as he argued with Naruto about his overall size and reliability. Kakashi stepped in to reassure him that he was comming along as well.

"Naruto Ninja don't say they will kill the clients your supposed to be protecting." I added and Naruto grumbled.

Pulling of this mission was really not an option despite hating the dangers behind it. It was the start of both the kids character growth and strength. Sasuke earns his second Tomoe here and the wave nation finally gets rescued from poverty.

"So when are we leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"In an hour. Meet in front of the front gates."

I sent a letter to Yoshino-san telling her and Shikamaru that I'd be leaving for a mission now and to stay safe. I then packed, all the medical kits. Chakra pills. Sleeping and clothing gear. And weaponry. I set Toto to go before us and met the team out on the gate. We started walking, Kakashi sensei up front, me at the back, and Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna in the middle.

"Is that a Tanto Siata-chan? I didn't see that at training." Naruto asked I nodded. "it was my brothers."

"Thats cool! When I become Hokage maybe I'll also have some cool weapon" Sunshine beamed.

"Isn't that like the strongest ninja in the village kid? Stop dreaming." Tazuna scoffed.

"Actually wanting to be the Hokage is a common within ninja Tazuna-san. But I guess its differnt where you come from. The land of waves from my knowledge has no Kage. I guess the sense of patriotism isn't that important there." I responded looking around. I knew I was nervous from what was about to come. I saw Toto caw on the branch and new they were getting close. Kakashi shot me a look but said nothing. _He's noticed as well._ Sasuke was picking up that I was talking too much and nervous, keeping his guard up.

"Huh. The land of waves has no Kage?" Naruto commented.

"Well I guess it's better than a failed Hokage. As long as the people are protected it doesn't matter who really." I added.

Kakashi along with the other ninjas including Tazuna stared at me and I blinked.

"What?" I stepped over the puddle. Every nerve in my body trying not to respond it. "getting an entire clan massacred inside the village walls is no joke. Either there is seriously huge gaps in the system for responding to emergencies. Or the Hokage wasn't prepared." I uttered. Sasuke had gone quieter as I started mentioning the clan.

Then it happened. Chained dashed out of the water and split Kakashi into a bloody half. It took a while but my legs responded and I clashed the up comming chains with my Tanto. Sasuke covering for Naruto who was still frozen. I body flickered and threw the kunai at the attackers in a difficult angle. I flinched when the weapons actually sank into their skin. Kakashi intervened interrogating Tazuna as he explained the situation clearly now. And Kakashi started contemplating options to go back.

"You ok? Scardy cat." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto started visibly shaking.

They all paused as Naruto stabbed his hand, letting it bleed.

"Damn it... Damn it I couldn't do anything! Why am I always... So different? " He gritted,

"I vow that to the pain in my left hand. I'm not going to get frightened and try to back out of things again. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. And I'm going to protect the client! This mission is still on!"

"That's nice Naruto. But you better pull that out now. You're going to bleed to death." I smiled. I rarely called him by his name so he knew I was serious. There was a pause. Then panic.

"No no no no no no I can't die! I can't!"

"This IDIOT." Sasuke huffed.

"Here, let me see... Hmm I think you'll be alright for now. But just don't go and stab yourself like that again." Kakashi warned checking Naruto's hand.

They started walking again. Sasuke shuffled up to me and I knew he had something to say.

"What is it duckling?"

"Why did you freeze like that. Were you scared?" He asked. It wasn't a mocking question though. I could tell he was genuinely wanting to understand what happened. I looked up to the sky.

"Well... Yeah. I guess I don't want to kill if I can help it. Its differnt actually seeing the blood, the skin tear." I explained to him. Sasuke nodded in silence .


	11. Chapter 11: Land of Waves mission

Chapter 11

Tazuna seemed to grow some balls and finally spoke to Sensei.

"The wealthy man Gato.. He has control over the shipping business and the only thing in his way is the completion of the bridge."

"So those ninjas were hired by Gato?" Sasuke said,

"Then why did you hide the fact these ninjas were after us?" I asked, and Tazuna looked down.

"The country is... Very poor. And doesn't have enough money for an expensive B ranked mission" Tazuna said.

Kakashi smiled, "well I guess we'll have to escort you anyway so relax Tazuna-san."

We went on a boat, then walked a bit. I could tell Naruto had that look in his eyes that said - I'm going to hog the spotlight - and he dashed into the bushes. We all paused to see nothing was there.

"It was just a rat." Naruto scratched his head.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes exasperated. "Seriously the shuriken is dangerous, hey please stop just using it..."

"Hey midget stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna shouted.

I could sense Zabuza was here. Kakashi picked up on the rabbit and Naruto threw his Kunai at it again.

"I didn't mean it sorry rabbit!" Naruto hugged it. But me and Kakashi met eyes.

It was snow white. But it was spring. It was bread in a cage used for body swapping so they were here already. I could sense Zabuza watching us. Probably only been this cautious because of Sensei. He was the hidden leaf's copy ninja Afterall. Sharingan Kakashi.

Finally Zabuza snapped out from the trees. Kakashi reacted.

"Everyone get down!"

I immediately threw Tazuna and myself into the ground and the big saver sword swung past them. It landed on a tree and Kakashi was already staring up the ninja perched on top of the blade.

I could tell Kakashi knew who this guy was. Sunshine and Duckling were on edge and nervous. But I could tell Naruto was making that funny face again. That face when he wanted to prove himself. I grabbed his shirt from the back and smiled at him to stay put. That made him shiver a bit and calm down.

"Well... Well.. If it isn't the hidden mists missing nin - Zabuza-kun. Siata's right Naruto, this one's on another level." Kakashi lifted his headgear revealing a fully matured sharingan. "It'll be a little tough, if I don't do this."

Zabuza stood there topless and just assessing. "You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but... The old man is mine."

Sasuke was visibly shocked at the news. Naruto obviously couldn't contain himself. "Whats the hell is sharingan?"

Sasuke stared at Kakashi and explained.

"It's said the Sharingan has the ability to read and defeat all types of genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. But it's more than that..." Sasuke said.

Zabuza stared them down. "Thats right. When I was in the hidden mists assassin team we kept a handbook about you. That you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. And it said that the copy ninja Kakashi had copied over a 1000 jutsu..."

As they checked eachother out I could tell Sasuke was distracted. Considering why Kakashi had the sharingan despite not being an Uchiha. I could tell he was dying to know but that just wasn't possible right now.

"Let's stop the talking and let me kill the old man." Zabuza crouched. The three of us was surrounding Tazuna in a flash. "But I guess... I'll have to take you down first Kakashi." great so we aren't even on his radar. He disappeared into the thickening mist.

"He'll come after me first. Zabuza was known as an expert in silent killing. Be careful, or you won't notice until your already dead."

That got them sweating. I knew where he was but tracking him with my eyes would only make me a target first. Only when the time is right.

"8 choices...liver, lungs, spine, cervical vein... Neck, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" The killing intent was so thick._ Shit._ I couldn't control the tremor in my hand and made sure to adjust my muscles, so they didn't stay frozen. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were freaking out. The intensity of the jounin's facing eachother... It felt like their hearts were being squeezed together and the pressure was intense. I could tell they were about to lose it. Sasuke was visibly sweating and shaking, as well as Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Siata." Kakashi's words drew the attention away from the killing intent. All of them snapped up their heads to watch him. "don't worry.. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I won't let... My comrades die." he gave us a smile. It was subtle but he made a clone and hid it for substitution then. So sneaky Sensei.

That seemed to calm them down. _Honestly Kakashi-sensei was...cool. And reliable._ I knew they could make it through. Suddenly the air shifted. I slammed my arms into Naruto's back pushing him away and pressed Zabuza's blade away from Tazuna. Kakashi was also there defending.

Kakashi got behind Zabuza while he swung the huge sword around like it weighed nothing. They killed eachother clones. We flinched when Zabuza kicked Kakashi in the stomach sending him flying. He chased him and stopped realising the traps on the floor. Zabuza was good at taijutsu and strong. I could tell Kakashi sensei was struggling to get out of the water.

"Sensei! Get out of the water now!" I shouted. But it was too late and Zabuza had him in a water prison. Then the water clone of his replica rose from the water.

"Listen up. A ninja is someone who survived numerous brushes with death. Only when your good enough to be listed in my handbook, can you be called real ninjas, kids."

He disappeared again and a body flickered just in time for Zabuza's kick from landing in Naruto's face. The force sent me skidding on the floor, but I rolled back up.

"Siata!"

"Siata-chan!" The sunshine and duckling shouted. I lifted the Kunai up and fixed my eyes on the enemy.

"Heh, just kids." Zabuza muttered, Kakashi shouted at us.

"Take Tazuna and run! The water clone can't move far away from him body. You have no chance now that I'm trapped. Run!"

The water clone stared at Naruto approaching him. I stepped in front of Sasuke and Naruto who were shaking and fearing for their lives. If they both didn't snap out of this soon they really would die. What was the point in character development without the character. I knew I'd have to pull out if they didn't pull through.

"I'll buy us some time. Naruto, Sasuke take Tazuna and listen to what Sensei said." I told them. Naruto flinched. He seemed to notice the wound on his hand and stared at it for a bit.

I jolted in shock when Naruto suddenly started running towards Zabuza's clone.

"Sunshine! Baka- don't go in alone!" I shouted and caught him when he came flying after a kick from the clone. Blood was dripping from his mouth. I tsked.

"Hey you.. Eyebrowless... Put it in the handbook of yours that I... Uzumaki Naruto will be the man to become Hokage someday. Believe it!" He yelled.

The pure grandioseness of Naruto had Sasuke smirking and was ready to go. Finally.

"Hey Siata-chan, Sasuke... I've got a plan."

"Tell us Sunshine," I replied.

Kakashi seemed to protest. Very very much. "The fight was over the moment I was caught! Don't you remember your duty is to protect Tazuna?"

"Mnnn well I've lived long enough. I'm willing to let these kids fight." Tazuna replied.

Zabuza chuckled. "You are arrogant. When I was your age my hands were already dyed red with blood."

"Devil Zabuza..." Kakashi responded.

Zabuza breathed low, "Oh you've heard of the graduating exam?"

"Huh? What is that graduating thing exam?" the little innocent Sunshine asked. Seriously you don't need to know sunshine.

Zabuza laughed. "It's a fight to the death between students. Friends you've trained with, eaten with are pitted together to go at it until only one of them survives."

"...the mist government are bastards." I commented, making Zabuza's lips twitch in amusement.

"But 10 years ago they were forced to change. The change came after the previous year when a devil appeared... Without a pause or hesitation a young boy not even a ninja killed over a hundred students." Kakashi explained, trying to scare us into running.

"That sure was fun." Zabuza's eyes turned a bit hazed and he seemed grinning behind the mask. His eyes suddenly focused on them.

He was there in a second in front of Sasuke sending him coughing blood on the floor. Before he swung down the sword though I intervened and slashed my Tanto at him and we spared. Naruto sent his clones over and jumped in as well, just before sending Sasuke the Shuriken. I clashed with Zabuza while Naruto kept him distracted. And Sasuke was finally ready.

"Evil wind shuriken. Shadow windmill!" Sasuke jumped and threw the huge dam thing. Where did Naruto pack that anyway I wondered. The shuriken passed the clone aimed at Zabuza. When he noticed the second Shuriken he easily jumped over it. But then Naruto appeared throwing the Kunai at his arm linked to the water prison. Zabuza ripped off his arm from Kakashi.

"Damn brat!" Zabuza picked off the Shuriken aiming it for Naruto. I body flickered to get him out of the way but Kakashi sensei had it covered. His eyes looked dead furious.

"You guys have grown stronger... Now it's my turn. Zabuza. I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice. What will you do.?"

They stared at eachother with a pause. Suddenly they both started ripping off seals in the speed of light.

"Water dragon blast no Jutsu!" I gaped at the huge water dragons clash into eachother literally making it rain. To time all those jutsus perfectly. Kakashi was a genius.

Zabuza was getting anxious now. Kakashi was copying every single move, like he could see the future. Nothing Zabuza pulled off at him was working and was perfectly read. It spooked him.

"Dam you! I'll make it so you can never walk again!" Zabuza tried to pull off a jutsu but Kakashi was faster.

"Water explosion jutsu!" Kakashi finished first.

A huge spiral of water crashed into Zabuza sending him flying into the trees. I watched them with my sharingan. The amount of chakra pulled through the water alone was incredible. I twitched realising Haku had arrived.

"It's over." Kakashi told him. Suddenly two senbon flew into Zabuza's neck making him paralysed and fall over.

"Hehe. Your right he's dead." We all turned to see the boy with a bun and hunter mask on. Sunshine flicked over to face the new enemy but froze in pain when he saw Zabuza lying on the ground. He was unresponsive and bleeding. Kakashi puffed and came near Zabuza to check his pulse seeing he's dead. And stared at the new comer.

"Thank you very much." the masked boy bowed, "I have been searching.. For the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." His voice was like milk calm and kind.

Kakashi studied him. "That mask. You're a hidden mist hunter-nin."

"...impressive you are correct." Haku bowed.

"Hunter nin?" Sunshine asked

"Yes, my job as a member of the hidden mists hunter-nin team is to hunt down missing nin." Haku explained from the branch he was still standing on. He looked more imposing up there. His dexterity for one, was good I could tell from looking at his muscles. Even though he was the same age as them roughly, he was good. And he wasn't a normal kid.

Naruto was getting distressed now. He was looking from Zabuza to Haku then Zabuza again.

"Wha-what the hell! Who are you? Zabuza... Was killed! That guys a kid like us! It makes us look stupid!" Naruto pointed at Haku who tilted his head.

Kakashi patted Naruto's head, "He's not the enemy Naruto. And in this world it's the truth that there exists even kids younger than you... yet stronger than me."

I stared at Zabuza's body. He really looked dead for real. I looked away. Haku appeared in front of Zabuza

"Your battle is over, and I must dispose of this body, farewell." then he was gone. Kakashi pulled down his headgear and sighed.

"Well then, let's get Tazuna home." He said,

"Hahah! Thanks guys you can come over to my house and relax for a while!"

I could tell sensei was falling and caught him before he fell. "Sensei?" I said gently,

"Sensei! WHATS WRONG?!" Naruto shouted.

"Shh. He's just over exerted himself I think. Let's get him to somewhere he can rest. If you will Tazuna-san?" I said calmly while plopping Sensei on my back.


	12. Chapter 12: Land of Waves mission

Chapter 12

The weight of poverty could crush a nation. It was one of those things a person knew always followed close behind. It penetrated the lives and spirits of people. Even if it was hidden well. The grocery shop was barely with anything to sell. The people trudged on in silence and children stared at them from the corners.

We were welcomed into Tazuna's home and a stripy futon was laid out for Sensei. I carefully placed him on the bed and the boys refreshed themselves and took a seat after the long journey.

It wasn't long before Kakashi sensei woke and told us Zabuza might be alive and that we should be on our guard.

"You guys will receive training to prepare." Kakashi informed us. " You won't be able to defeat him without me but you should prepare for the next attack."

"That sounds like fun!" Sunshine beamed.

"That's not fun." A little boy with dead eyes and a hat stepped into the room.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled the kid ignored him and took off his shoes.

"Inari say hello to these ninja, they protected your grandpa." Tazuna smiled at the boy in obvious affection. The boy looked up and then pointed to us.

"Mum there gonna die."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?! I'LL-" Naruto fisted his hand.

"Now now, it's a kid Sunshine." I held his collar back.

"Hey you! Inari listen up." Naruto put his thumb up, " I'm a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't care who this Gato is but he's nothing to me!" Naruto chuckled.

"What are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero. If you don't want to die you should leave." Inari said opening the door and leaving.

Sasuke stared at the kid who Naruto followed. I sighed and pulled him back from slamming opening the door,

"But Siata-chan! This kid needs a lesson I'll-" I lifted my finger to my lips, and he froze. Slowly sounds of sobbing came from behind the door and Naruto's grip loosened. And I pushed him away from the door to the corridor where Sasuke was watching us.

"Ok, the training's simple." Kakashi started off, "Your job is to climb these trees."

"What? But thats too easy Sensei!" Naruto rubbed his nose,

"Without hands." He smiled at Naruto's confused face, "We're going to practice chakra control. When you push out the balance of spirit and body energy will create the best effect on releasing a jutsu. Naruto for example, you struggle with using too much chakra on a jutsu. That results in your failed clones."

"Sounds fun!" Sunshine said again. _You find everything fun don't you._ I stared at him. Meanwhile Kakashi explained and demonstrated. Gathering chakra into his feet to climb the tree.

"It's very difficult, especially gathering chakra at the foot. Now here," Kakashi threw the three Kunai down to all of us. "no point explaining, you need to learn with your bodies. Use these Kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. It helps to get a running start."

"Alright this training is a breeze! I'll be done by breakfast believe it!"

"Why don't you stop bragging and pick a tree and hurry up and try to climb it." Kakashi spoke from where he was hanging upside down.

_Ok so first, gather the chakra to your feet. I mean this is the first thing I mastered with Shisui but what the hell._

"Let's go." I smiled.

All three of us ran to the direction of the trees. Naruto took two steps and literally fell on his back. Sasuke managed five leaps or so before he crunched the bark and was forced to jump off, marking the bark.

Duckling stared at the tree and the dent he had made on the tree. Too much chakra and he cracked the wood. Too little and... He stared at the dobe rolling on the ground holding his head. You fall off and end up like that.

Kakashi stared at them and nodded, it was as he'd expected. "It looks like the best at controlling chakra is Siata."

Sasuke sighed and Naruto shouted jealous.

"Wow not only does she had a lot of chakra reserves like the both of you. But her control and stamina are way more refined. As of now... Siata is closest to the Hokage... Unlike a certain someone." Here goes Sensei again with his egging on the boys. Well they were still kids and needed it I guess. Naruto visibly flinched at that one._ Oh that got his heart pumping._ "And I guess the Uchiha clan's avenger is not worth much either if there's a better one." He drilled.

Sasuke frowned but the fact that he stayed silent prooved he knew Kakashi was right.

"You guys can do it and catch up to me in no time. I believe in you." I smiled at them, too much of that macho stuff and the duckling and sunshine were going to turn dumb. That seemed to lessen the tension a bit and the boys nodded.

Then after glaring at eachother started training.

"Sensei, can I get a differnt training while I'm waiting?" I asked him. Kakashi nodded and thought for a bit. I noticed Inari's dead fish glare from behind the trees and smiled at him. He jolted and left.

"Actually I have been meaning to test you separately on your sensor skills and others. But for now I'm not in a condition to really test you..."

"Kakashi-sensei, actually I wanted to ask if you were able to teach me a bit about Fūinjutsu." I clasped my hands. Kakashi raised his brow. "That... Is a very particular and difficult genre to understand let alone perform in battle Siata. Although I don't doubt your intelligence. It's more a warning if you do get into it. You might be disappointed with the results with the amount of effort you put into it." Kakashi told me honestly.

"I still want to learn it sensei. And from what I know you learnt it directly from Kushina-san and Jiriya-sama. Two of the best Fūinjutsu specialists in Konoha." I smiled at him.

Kakashi seemed to deflate. "Ah... So you have done your research. Alright sit here and I'll teach you..."

I was reading the basics of Fūinjutsu. It was basically either crude memorisation of characters. Afterwards you had to force the letters to uniquely resonate with your blood. Another option was creating a new system or language. But that language had to be connected in some form to chakra itself. Most of the variation of the symbols were derived from ancient texts with only a few surviving. No wonder even the fourth Hokage could only manage to make that one seal. But that was it. One seal and that was all that would make a difference. I laughed evilly and continued to rapidly scan and ink out some of the simple seals given by Kakashi sensei.

"Um... Siata-chan?"

"Hmm?" I looked up and Naruto was staring at me like he'd seen a mad person. So what if I was laughing by myself, scribbling madly away talking gibberish with red eyes.

"Can I help you Sunshine?" I smiled.

"Eh... I'll come back another time.." Naruto looked away.

"Spit it out."

Naruto looked around and asked the question. "Do you have any tips for doing the chakra control better?" he said.

I blinked. Naruto blinked back. Blue eyes and whiskers. He was so adorable. I grinned.

"I'll give you some tips. For a price." I said to him.

"What do you want Siata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Promise to give me one time where if I request something you will agree to it - no matter what. Deal?" I told him.

"hmm... Ok ok! Deal! Now can you tell me Siata-chan?" Naruto was bouncing. I laughed.

"Ok Listen carefully Sunshine. Chakra uses spiritual energy so with a person like you, when you get too excited it makes it worse. To gather chakra to your feet you have to be calm down. Try relaxing and focus on the tree." I told him.

"Thanks Siata-chan! And uh what are you doing?" Sunshine asked

"It's my new training program on sealing Kakashi-sensei gave me after I requested it. Now run along." I waved at him and dug my nose into the books again as Naruto nodded and went off.

When the sun set I made my way back to the house where the boys were throwing up after competing with how much food to eat.

"Ah your back Siata. How did it go?" Kakashi asked as I sat down and ate my food.

"I've got the characters and strokes memorised. I've also tested and found the water element characters resonate best with my chakra." I reported.

"I'm impressed, I can start teaching you on some of the specific basic seals then tomorrow." Kakashi nodded.

"What are you training on?" Sasuke asked.

"Sealing. I'm going to be a trap master someday just wait and see." I chuckled. Sasuke Hnned which probably ment he approved but wasn't interested in it himself.

"You all look like idiots trying so hard for nothing." Inari slammed down his bowl of rice.

"...well its better than giving up don't you think?" I asked him casually. Naruto was about to have a fit.

"There's no point if you die. I hate people like you that think they can do something but never does anything in the end!" Inari shouted.

"Inari!" His mother scowled him, and he stood up to walk out.

"Is that what happened to the man you keep staring at in that ripped up photo? Are you that scared for us kid? Or just scared of yourself to try again."

Inari froze at the door then slammed the door shut. I sighed, his mother's footsteps following him.

"I apologise... About Inari. You see after the incident he changed. We all did. All our courage... slipped away." Tazuna muttered.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"The man in the photo... Used to be like a Dad to Inari. He was courageous and the village hero. A strong man. But Gato came to this city and killed him."

"Eh?" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"They ripped up his arms and killed him in front of Inari. In front of the whole town." Tazuna was crying. "Since then Inari changed. He no longer believes in heroes."

"Then we'll prove to him that hero's do exist!" Naruto grinned. "Just wait and see!"

What followed was an extensive training outside without rest. Sasuke and Naruto reached the top of the tree finally. And I learnt how to make the three basics. Silencing seal, restricting seal, and compartment seal. Kakashi left us to train more in the forest.

When the boys were tired to death they fell on the grass next to me and all three of us looked up at the sky.

"This is like our first sleepover." I told them.

"Eh? Haha yeah yeah! This is fun." Naruto grinned.

"Hnn. It's not bad." Sasuke responded.

"Hey scooch closer it is getting cold." I told Naruto who was a bit further away. When he got close enough I snuggled him and giggled.

"Your smile is so adorable Sunshine, and you're so squishy and amazing I want to cuddle you all day." I grinned. Naruto's face was red.

"T-thanks Siata-chan! Hehe your awesome as well! Your nice and really pretty and smart-"

"Tch." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey this is our first sleep over! We should tell each other something about ourselves. Something we've never told anyone. Team bonding time! Yeah? Naruto you go first!"

"Huh? Um.. Well." he seemed to think. "I used to think sometimes people hated me because of how the villagers reacted, but now... With Iruka-sensei, Oyaji, Kakashi-sensei and you guys. I feel like I'm finding people that accept me. I think... it really saved me datebayo." Naruto said as the wind gently swayed the grass on his cheek.

"Hmm." I grinned and snuggled deeper into Naruto and he smiled back.

"Duckling it's your turn." I turned to face him. Sasuke sighed. He was silent for a long time.

"After my brother killed the clan, on the night. He told me to become stronger and kill him and I will. I've always thought of becoming a ninja as a stepping stone towards that goal. But I think... Being on this team. It's nice." Sasuke said quietly.

Wow. That was like confession of love levels of emotions what Sasuke had said. I gaped at him in shock and he scowled blushing. "Stop that. It's your turn... Siata."

"Yeah.. For me... I really really love this team. I love you both Sunshine and Duckling and Sensei... And I really think if all three of you can be happy at the end... Naruto as the Hokage. Sasuke as the ANBU captain. Kakashi sensei retired happy with his dogs. And me working in the intelligence section. We'd meet for dinners and drink sake get married and have kids. I think that would be enough for me because you guys are my family now you know? Well, and Shikamaru of course. So promise you both won't die on me and will become happy alright?" I yawned and my heavy lids made me fall asleep.

The boys stared at my sleeping face for a long time. When they noticed the other staring then turned away but smiled and fell asleep.

When I woke I was on Sasuke's back. He was walking back to Inari's house.

"Sasuke...?" I yawned and looked around. "What about Naruto?"

"He'll be fine. He's coming but you were shivering. Whats the point of being on a mission and being sick." He huffed and I nodded and snoozed on his back. When we arrived he settled me down in one of the futons, then put a blanket over me and let me nap. He went down for some breakfast.

A few hours later Naruto's loud exclamations of having met a really pretty girl in the forest woke me up. I dressed into gear for the shift on the bridge.

"Kakashi sensei how are you feeling?" I asked him as we took the guarding shift without the boys on the bridge.

"I'm back to 100%. Thanks for worrying Siata-chan." Kakashi smiled. "How is the sealing going along?"

I nodded and showed him the seals that I'd managed to make. He tested them out and nodded in satisfaction. I took the other sealing scroll he had and took my time to study it.

"Sensei..."

"Hmm?"

"I know before you used to be in ANBU.. I saw your shoulder tattoo."

"Ah,"

"Did you know my brother? Or Itachi-san?" I asked. Kakashi paused. And sighed deep. Thinking.

"I did." he finally admitted.

"What were they like?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi said. I looked dead serious at him.

"Sensei. I knew my brother. He didn't want to die. But, he knew he would be dying on that day. And Itachi-san acted so out of character the entire massacar is just bizarre. My guess is there's something about it related to ANBU. It seems too easy to think the entire eradication of a clan involved just two people. Don't you think so?"

The silence was heavy, and Kakashi-sensei's half lidded eyes didn't change. "What your saying is a dangerous claim Siata-chan. I suggest for now.. You keep it between you and me." Kakashi rubbed my hair. I closed my eyes.

"Fine. But when I get into ANBU I'm going to start digging Sensei. And even those things that stop you from telling me I'll find out eventually." I smiled. Kakashi chuckled.

"You're a lot like your brother Siata... Sometimes you get so involved in helping others you forget to look after yourself." Kakashi said without looking at me. It was silent after that. I just stared at the open water sitting on the bridge watching Tazuna work away with sensei sitting next to me.

_I miss Shisui._ I squashed down the feeling. I remember how he used to eat with his chopsticks the wrong way after a mission because he was so tired. But he'd always watch me eat first and nod and go. That small house with the small table, and crappy fish and rice, with a leaking tap. But it had been warm. It had been family. _Snap out of it._ I sighed and looked at Kakashi sensei. Is this what you had to deal with after all those losses as a ninja? _Kakashi sensei is really great huh.._. It was rare to get a few moments with Kakashi sensei like this I should try to get to know him better. But boy he didnt' have a way with kids did he. _I didn't really have anything to say either._

After Tazuna finished for the day we walked back home. Opening the house door blasted out Naruto's voice.

"Then just keep on crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!" Kakashi opened the door to the mess, as Naruto slammed his hand down on the table. Inari was crying ugly buckets and he dashed out.

_Whats going on?_ I caught Sasuke's eyes.

_It's complicated. Forget it._ Sasuke signaled. Sensei went to talk to Inari. I huffed and let Naruto walk out the door and didn't grab him.


	13. Chapter 13: Land of Waves mission

Chapter 13

"We'll leave Naruto here in your hands for today, he seems warn out from training late last night." Kakashi sensei rubbed his head at Inari's mum and she waved us goodbye.

I stared down at Sunshine drooling on the futon with his cute bed hat on.

"Let's go," Sasuke said from the door and I turned to nod back at him, and we left for the bridge.

_So it was finally the day_. To be honest I was a little bit relieved it was finally here. This was going to be the first test to how all my training had come through. Not to mention how I would fare with the Chuunin exams and Oruchimaru afterwards. _It's important to go all out today._ I packed the two scrolls which contained the specific seals I'd modified and worked on. I tightened my yukata and closed my eyes saying a little prayer, then left for the bridge.

I knew Sasuke was picking up on my nerves and was acting more protective than usual. He sat close and naturally let his back lean on mine and I breathed. _You ok?_ I slightly shook my head at him to show him it was nothing. Sasuke's eyes narrowed but didn't press me.

"Ah," an idea hit me. "Sensei, is it ok if I put out some of my trap seals around the bridge? Just for the duration of our guarding in case we get attacked." I asked him.

"Good idea, just as long as it won't be activated by touch." Kakashi sensei asked,

"If I release my chakra from them they activate. So its ok right?"

"Go ahead." Kakashi nodded.

I jumped up and opened my first scroll, which had a string of seals. It was a simple modification of the compartment seal. Instead of the walls existing inside to hold anything I put it, I reversed it. The seal would have the walls stick out, trapping the person who steps within the area.

Sasuke watched as I carefully dropped my chakra into the scroll at a slow pace and moved around the bridge. The seals crawled off the scroll and sunk into the bridge floor.

_Damn I wish I'd thought of this sooner._ The seals weren't enough to cover the entire bridge. So I placed it in areas where I thought Zabuza or Haku would most likely pass through. I was almost finishing them off when I sensed them fast approaching.

I snapped my head to the direction and yelled, "There coming Sensei."

Kakashi perked up and nodded ready, while Sasuke and I surrounded Tazuna. The mist began to fall, and two figures emerged from the smoke.

"Zabuza, I thought you learnt your lesson from before." Kakashi said. His Kunai out and ready. It was Zabuza. He appeared with his huge sword on his back with Haku in tow, with his mist ANBU mask on. "I see you were part of his group. I didn't think the devil Zabuza would keep a child as his accomplice."

Zabuza barked laughing. "Haku isn't a child. If you think he's the same as those pure handed brats you have Kakashi you'll be sorry. He's the perfect tool."

Sasuke started grinning. I took the Tanto with the case sealed on and raised it up to my eye sight, ready.

"I see that boy's shaking.. Poor kid." Zabuza's clones surrounded us and Sasuke smirked.

"I'm shaking... From excitement!"

Kakashi sensei eye smiled and I closed my eyes. It felt like my heart was hammering out of my chest. "Do it. Sasuke. Siata."

We both flashed off the ground in high speed. I reached for the nearest Zabuza clone. The moment it swung its sword I already had my tanto sunk into four of the clones necks the rest taken care of by Sasuke. We landed back to back in mere seconds with water spraying over us.

"They saw through your water clones." Haku noted beside the real Zabuza.

"It looks like you've got two rivals for you... Eh Haku?" Zabuza stared at us with a cold quiet stare.

"It does indeed."

Sasuke glared at Haku, tracking him as Zabuza came closer. "Tricking us with that stupid act... I hate bastards like that the most."

I glanced at him. _Like Itachi huh. I wonder what you'd think of me then when you find out I'm hiding all the future information from you. Regardless... Itachi's effects on him are really strong._ Kakashi sensei followed my stare. I knew then he also shared the same protective feeling I did towards Sasuke.

"We'll take the first advantage Haku, go." ordered Zabuza

"Yes."

Haku's speed was fast. _I can't follow him with my naked eyes._ But I didn't want to expose my sharingan so early on to the enemy. Sasuke barely managed to lift his Kunai in time which was flung to the side from Haku's senbon. Another kick from him landing from above. I stepped in to block Haku's senbon which aimed at Sasuke. Duckling glared at him, holding against Haku's senbon with his Kunai.

"Relax Tazuna-san, I'll protect you." I said stepping back to him in a relaxed tone to observe the scene.

"I don't want to have to kill you..." Haku cocked his head down, so his eyes were level to Sasuke who was grinning, "but you won't stand down, will you?"

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke replied.

"I see... But you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages."

Haku was being real nice. I mean, what kind of enemy ninja explains nicely to the other what their strengths are. _I guess we do look quiet green even to an outsider._

"Two advantages?" Sasuke asked. Haku's porcelain mask stared back at Sasuke, the calm voice flowing out of it.

"First, the water surrounding us, and the second I've occupied one of your arms. Which leaves you vulnerable to my attack."

_I can't miss this._ I flashed open my sharingan and watched. Haku, like in the anime started making out the one handed seals. The shock factor to them was good as well, it had Sasuke momentary frozen and Kakashi sensei's eyes widen a bit.

"Special jutsu, flying water needles." two taps of Haku's feet had all of a sudden the surrounding water jump up and form sharp needles. The water crashed down.

Sasuke had concentrated everything to his legs. Haku jumped away from the shuriken aimed at him giving Sasuke a chance to draw in and slam his legs into Haku's chest.

Zabuza looked a bit shocked.

"It looks like I have the advantage in speed." Sasuke said, and Haku flipped away and onto his feet.

Kakashi gave Zabuza his famous half lid stare. "I wouldn't call my team kids if I were you. Sasuke is the Leaf's no#1 rookie. Siata is the hidden genius of the village. And the other one is... The show off, hyper-active #1 loudest ninja in Konoha.

Zabuza had intense eyes on Sasuke and was laughing loudly. The wind blew Haku's hair caressing his neck.

"Haku, at this rate we'll be driven back."

"Agreed... We... Can't have that." Haku released some of his killing intent. He was getting more serious now. Sasuke flinched at the chill. Haku's face dropped down. His middle fingers wrapped around his index and suddenly mirrors surrounded Sasuke.

"Special Jutsu, Demonic ice mirrors." Haku said and he stepped close to one of the ice rectangles and melted into them. His reflection replicating in them all. _That's twenty exit points in total_. I counted the mirrors.

"Damn it!" Kakashi dashed towards Sasuke's direction but Zabuza blocked his path.

"Your opponent... Is me." Zabuza grinned. "against that jutsu, he's finished." Kakashi looked to me and I nodded. Making three shadow clones to surround Tazuna. Then I started observing the mirrors.

"Shall we begin?" Haku's voice echoed inside the mirror cage. "I'll show you my real speed." Haku lifted his senbon.

"Sasuke!" _Hold on little duckling._ His yells of pain were getting to me. I threw a barrel of Kunai around Sasuke. It was followed by the sound of clattering metal and Sasuke's cry of pain. Thousands of needles barreled through him. The duckling's cries continued, and my focus narrowed on tracking Haku's movements. Redirecting some of the main senbon towards Sasuke's lethal areas was key. I threw the Kunai in all directions with my sharingan on. I could tell Haku knew now. He could see I could see him to. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second before showers and showers of Kunai and senbon continued. I dodged some of the senbon that came my way.

"She can actually see his movements.." Zabuza stared._ I guess I can wait for Naruto to get here. When the time is right, I can use my genjutsu before he leaves the mirrors, immobilising Haku for a few seconds. But that would be enough time to retrieve Sasuke out of there, and have Naruto deal with Haku after that._ Character building my ass. It doesn't matter anymore if it ment I have to deal with more of Duckling crying out in pain. Ah here comes Naruto. I could sense him.

"I'm here now Uzumaki Naruto! Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations to instantly kick enemy ass!" Naruto yelled. What kind of ninja has such a loud entrance seriously. I totally forgot to stop him from jumping into the ice- I chuckled as Sasuke started roasting him.

"Y-you MORON! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors and stay out and help ambush like Siata?! Damn it! I don't care anymore! You're an IDIOT!"

"TEME?! What did you say?! I come to save you, and this is what I get?!"

"Sunshine... Seriously? Not your best move." I sighed,

"S-Siata-chan? Even your saying that" Naruto deflated a bit.

They seemed to calm down when Haku entered the mirrors again. Sasuke tried melting the mirrors with the grand fireball jutsu, which failed. The senbons came raining down again and I tsked. I scurried around the mirrors trying to deflect them both now. Naruto was spamming shadow clones like nothing and only having them die. Sasuke's sharingan was finally two tomoe, and he was moving better. It let me aim more for Haku and focus on Naruto.

In the background Kakashi sensei was dueling with Zabuza, taking a hit to his chest.

"I can't die here! I have a dream to fulfill!" Naruto screamed.

Haku continued to fire his senbon but started to talk, "dreams... For me becoming a true shinobi is difficult. If possible I... Don't want to have to kill you or want you to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi for my dream."

_Honestly seeing this kid having to live killing people just to live this ninja life. Why did they have to live that way?_ Death was painful. And I could understand why this crazy ninja society created monsters like Pein or Obito. People weren't machines. They broke too. This kid lived squeezing out everything to try and kill. Despite everything in his nature saying no. _Haku kind of reminded me of Itachi._

"And whats that? Your dream." I asked.

"Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream." Haku said.

"And for that... You can become a Shinobi." I nodded.

"Yes. For that.. I can kill you." Haku's killing intent spiked. The boys froze.

"Shit!" I threw the Kunai's, giving just enough time for Sasuke to jolt awake his muscles, "NARUTO!" I yelled at him to snap out of it. Sasuke slammed into him, taking the majority of the shots. But I managed to hit Haku in the mean time in the shoulder slowing him down. A few more senbons came flying my way and I dodged them. I stared at Sasuke. That... That looked really bad. He's not going to die. Calm down Siata.

"Geez.. All you ever do is get in the way.." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke! You!" Sunshine lifted his eyes smiling huge seeking Haku trembling on the ground. And froze.

"Whats.. With that face moron and Siata." The senbon were sticking out of his neck and everywhere.

"Why..." Naruto asked unable to understand. But I knew Duckling was just... Ducking. He had a heart to. And he cared for each of the members in team 7. Even you Naruto. I should have been doing something, but I just couldn't look away.

"Pfft.. I hated you." blood was drooling from Sasuke's mouth

"But... But why..? Why me?" Naruto stammered, "I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!" he shouted.

Sasuke winced, "I don't know.. My body just moved on its own.. Idiot."

I grit my teeth. GET. A. GRIP. UCHIHA SIATA._ Now was the chance_._ I won't let Sasuke's work.. Go to waste._ I pulled out my Tanto and body flickered to where Haku was. We spared, but I was fast. Don't let him return to the mirrors. My Tanto blade skidded off Haku's senbon and he frantically lifted his arm to block my kick. But he wasn't fast enough to stop my other leg from kicking up his chin. He went flying. Shock plain in his eyes.

"That girl... What is she?" Zabuza muttered.

"She's one of the only two survivors of the Uchiha massacar. Uchiha... Siata. Her sharingan is the real thing. As for her speed.. From what I learnt from her brother about her she's a prodigy. I don't think even Sasuke can match her in it." Kakashi noted.

"That man.." Sasuke's weak voice was at the background and I couldnt help but focus on it. "My brother.. I told myself I wouldn't die until I kill him.. Don't you die too.." Naruto was holding him, his shoulders stiff like stone.

That was it. It was genjutsu time. I really didn't like it seeing someone turn the Sunshine and Duckling into hedgehogs. No more. I felt for Haku's soul and sensed him. Testing out his flavour and sound trying to get in tune with him. It was a gentle kind of feel almost like-

Sasuke suddenly gasped in, sharp. I whipped around and saw him lying completely still with an expression I've never seen on him before. He stared at me in complete disbelief and pain, almost as if he was hyperventilating. I scanned his body and no extra senbon had changed. _A heart attack?_ I checked Naruto and he had the same expression. But he was starting to vibrate now, and I'd never seen his eyes shut down of light like that.

Was that dripping sounds? Something was wrong. I looked down and my mind stopped. Seeing the blade sticking out from my upper body. Kakashi was behind me. His arms shook from pushing against Zabuza's sword. Stopping it from completly splitting me in half. Sensei's face was scrunched in pain.

"No..." Kakashi grit out, " Siata no.." his head was shaking slowly. I stepped towards him, but my knee buckled under me.

"Sensei.." I looked surprised and spoke so casually, as if I was asking for him what was wrong, then I fell. My vision turning blue as all I could see was the clouds, big and white. I couldn't stop a cough as some liquid started filling out in my mouth, _oh it was... Blood_. In the distance It was murky, like I was underwater or something. I sensed the tickling of a burning chakra, it felt almost demonic. I blinked my eyes, turning my face and everything was moving so slowly, _why isn't my body responding?_

Sasuke was screaming something in my direction. Tears flowing from his eyes before he passed out. _It's going to be ok Duckling._ Naruto... Naruto went berserk on Haku. On everything. Haku was getting thrown around everywhere. _Tazuna is going to have a fit with that number of craters seriously._ Kakashi's fight with Zabuza was progressing well. Kakashi sensei pulled out his nin dogs that had Zabuza trapped.

"I don't understand!" Naruto yelled at Haku who's mask was cracked and slipped off completely. "Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive?!"

Haku stared at him silent.

"Something other than fighting.. You could have been acknowledged for something else!"

"The day I met you in the forest.. I thought you were like me. You should be able to understand."

_Living and dying for the one you care about._ Naruto stilled in realisation.

"Is this... The only way?" Naruto grit his teeth.

"Yes." Haku said.

"Kill me. And please fulfil your dreams."

Naruto looked to Sasuke then at me on the floor, he visibly shivered again. His grip of the Kunai getting stronger.

"Sasuke.. And Siata..! They both had dreams." Naruto shouted. "If.. If we had met in differnt circumstances, we might have become friends." Naruto dashed towards Haku.

Haku smiled peacefully. "Thank you."

Suddenly he blocked Naruto's hand, feeling Kakashi's chidori near Zabuza. _No don't do it Haku._ I tried to lift my hand. Please make it in time..

"Huh?!" Naruto shouted.

Haku disappeared.

"Chidori!"

Snap.

Kakashi sensei froze. His chidori smashing into the unexpected object that appeared in front of his view.

My barrior seal.

I sighed in relief and dropped my arm that was shaking from pain and exertion. Just a bit longer. I was starting to see black spots. Hold the seal just a bit longer until Gato appears. But I couldn't. The wall dropped after only a few minutes. And I blinked slow, darkness closing in.

"Zabuza." just then Gato arrived. _I LOVE YOU GATO. THANK YOU YOU BEUTIFUL CORRUPT BASTARD. THANK YOU._ I lifted my eyes with one last strength to check he was really here. He was. With the entire gang behind him and all that jazz. I grinned and finally closed my eyes


	14. Chapter 14: Land of Waves mission

Chapter 14

"I've given her some strong painkillers so she might act a bit out of control. But it will keep the inflammation and fever down until she gets to the hospital. When you're moving her be careful you don't jolt her too much or a stitches will come undone." Haku's gentle voice explained.

I could hear the crackling of something like a bonfire and heat. WOW I FELT AMAZING. Was that stars? Soooo beutiful. I turned my head to see I was right. The fire was blazing so bright. Wow your preeety. I grinned at it.

"Siata." Sasuke's voice was so near, I turned my head. Oh the duckling sitting next to me. Haku came to immediately check on me.

"Siata-chan?! Are you ok?!" Naruto came close and sensei came as well.

"You gave us a real scare there Siata" Kakashi nodded.

"Duckling you're ok now right? I told you it was going to be alright that I'd protect you guys until I see you married and off to old age.." I was rambling why was I talking so much? Haku's cool hand on my forehead felt nice. I smiled at him.

Sasuke started shaking his eyes flaring with anger.

"You IDIOT!" he snarled.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi trying to pull him away. I tried sinking a bit more into the blankets I was lying on. Naruto was starting at us with wide eyes. Sasuke didn't care he couldnt help himself.

"DON'T EVER." He said in the darkest voice, "GET HURT AGAIN."

_That was technically impossible._ But I nodded. And he sighed deep and let Kakashi pull him back a bit to give me space.

"Yeah, Siata-chan, you really.. Had be scared there." Naruto gave me a sad smile. I smiled at him.

"It's all good right? Sasuke's alive, Naruto's alive, Haku and Zabuza's alive, and Sensei's alive too. This was such a success!" I laughed.

"So you did save us on purpose. It wasn't some fault of the seal then" Zabuza's grated voice drilled out.

"Thank you Siata-san, we are in your dept." Haku bowed.

"Anytime!" I giggled, wow giggling? Me? What was the world comming to? Naruto grinned.

"Ne ne ne ne! Get this Siata-chan! They named the bridge after us - The Team 7 Bridge! Isn't that cool"

"OH MY GOSH MYSELF IS GOING TO BE SO PROUD OF ME!" I gushed. The others puffed out laughing at my responce. Wow I was so going to regret this when I get better. I watched as even Sasuke was chuckling and Haku was covering his mouth with his hands.

"Wow Haku you're really pretty you know?" I got distracted. Wait did I just say that aloud? Haku stared and giggled.

"You are much more beutiful Siata-san." Haku said, getting a glare from both Naruto and Sasuke.

I smiled at him. "Thats because you know, of the Uchiha genes! It's kind of like a natural buff in this world you know? Nothing to be proud of I mean look at the duckling he's like WOW. You know he'll be pretty hot when he's older."

Sasuke was spluttering and Haku giggled more.

"But he's nothing compared to Itachi oh my _DAYS_," I was rambling on seriously what was in that stuff.

"I remember when I was younger, his smile is like - the clouds open up and the angels start flying out kind of aura-"

"Itachi is pure evil." Sasuke grit out.

"No he's not Sasuke, you don't know anything do you? You should let him go."

"What did you say? You think I don't know anything? I lived with him. He was my BROTHER." Sasuke said low. Naruto was looking back and forth at us like this was turning very wrong.

"HA. But you were only 7. Does 7 year olds even understand anything about people?"

"What is it your trying to say Siata. I don't care if you're a patient, but I suggest you shut up about the subject, now." Sasuke was boiling.

"Then tell me this." My eyes were calm it made everyone stare and listen close. "The massacar included the entire clan. Not at a meeting where everyone was conveniently together in one place. Doesn't that kind of feel rushed? I mean Itachi was a genius Sasuke. And despite it being in the middle of the day like that with everyone spread out, all of us died. Every single one of them. Then have you ever questioned this? Was Itachi the only killer? Or was their others involved. Others that might benefit, even more than Itachi did, who only gained what? Banishment and loss of family. Have you ever. Thought of that? Because it looks to me like your basing your entire life on tunnel vision information and revenge."

The silence was like a pin drop.

"It was also something that the ANBU searched for." Kakashi added, "I mean It was suspicious how fast the eradication had happened. But... The investigation was thorough. And there were witnesses," Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Itachi was the only killer identified."

I nodded, "yes your right sensei. The only one_ identified_. The point is- there are too many things uncertain about the massacar. Too uncertain to 100% call this an accident caused by a psychopathic ANBU lunatic. Which mind you was quite a dramatic and unusual shift from what others knew Itachi as. So thats why Sasuke, before I go rushing to meet Itachi I'm going to investigate as much as I can. Starting from where it all seemed to happen - in ANBU. And try to find out the circumstances and factors surrounding out clan at the time. THAT'S what you call TRUE REVENGE. b\By actually seeking out the truth and effectively serving justice."

"You seem so sure, that there's a second person involved." Sasuke said.

"Because I knew my brother to. And his friendship with Itachi was real Sasuke. He was the first victim in the massacar somehow, I just know it. And even before the massacar there were issues going on in the clan, or in ANBU ok? I don't know specifically, but from how Shisui Nii was acting I could tell. That's why I find it all too ambiguous. Sasuke, don't tell me you've never noticed it as well." I said.

Sasuke stilled. I knew he was thinking about the times when Itachi fought with the clan members. The strange talks his father would have with Itachi. He knew I was right. He knew he didn't understand yet or have the clear picture.

I coughed a bit and Haku was there wiping off the blood.

"Alright Siata-chan really does need her rest. Please don't aggravate the patient any longer Sasuke-kun." Haku asked and Sasuke sighed looking over my wounds painfully and looked away.

"But I feel amazing Haku-san! Like I can run around the entire world!" I smiled. Haku smiled gently, "Please sleep Siata-chan."

"Mnnn... I'll sleep if Sasuke sings me Shisui Nii's lullaby!" I said. I knew Sasuke knew it from Itachi, and only he knew it now. I'd taught it to Shisui after complaining the Japanese lullabies didn't work for me. Everyone looked at him and he shook his head.

"No."

"Teme! Can't you see Siata-chan needs her sleep? Hurry up and just do it! What are you shy?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't push him Naruto, he might have a terrible singing voice and we'll have to put up with it." Kakashi droned.

"Your right.." Naruto nodded with the new revelation.

Sasuke's brow twitched and he stared down at my puppy eyes and sighed. He placed his hand on my head and slowly patted. Starting to mumble that familiar song with a painful look.

I grinned and closed my eyes. "Thanks Sasuke. I'll go to sleep now." I listened to the sound of the fire and fell asleep.

After a long while Sasuke stood up and left to watch the moon on the trees. Naruto and Haku stayed up all night chatting away. Kakashi looked back and went to go talk to Sasuke for a bit.

"Yo Sasuke," Kakashi eye smiled, Sasuke looked back and then went back to his thoughts.

"Don't be too harsh on Siata about what she said, the medicine makes it hard for her to control what she says. And you know she would have never said those things otherwise with her personality right?"

Sasuke slowly nodded and sighed. "I'm fine with that. It's just..." Sasuke looked at the moon and Kakashi perched on the tree. He waited without interrupting like he thought he would.

"When I'm with her I keep thinking of useless things. Remembering the past, and the time before the massacar with my family. It's pointless thinking of things or people that don't come back." Sasuke finally told him.

Kakashi hummed and took a few moments before saying.

"Losing people... It's hard. But it's not a pointless thing to remember them. It grounds us into remembering whats really important in life. And this is what keeps us stronger as well. "

Kakashi let the words sink in and waited. Finally Sasuke talked.

"About what she said about the clan's circumstances, and a... Possible second person being involved. I've never thought about it and thought to check. I could only think of killing Itachi. That.. will never change."

Kakashi nodded. "Siata's approach is seeking the truth. You yourself admit to having focused too much. That can lead to mistakes or regrets, and outcomes you might not want. What do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the moon for some time and Kakashi pat his shoulder. "Think about it. And remember Me, Siata and Naruto. We're all here for you." then disappeared. Sasuke looked up at the sky and leaned back on the tree trunk and listened to the cicadas chirping by


	15. Chapter 15: Land of Waves mission

Chapter 15

It seemed like forever before I had the energy to wake up again. When I finally did, I was passed out on Sasuke's back with a line of drool oozing down the corner of my mouth.

Sasuke took off from the tree he was on and jumped onto the next one. My legs sort of flopped in motion under his armpits like dead fish.

I slurped and rested my cheek on his neck. Sasuke's arms tightening with a firmer hold. I looked to see Kakashi sensei was dashing out at the front while I sensed Naruto at the back.

"Hey Duckling." I managed a weak whisper.

"How are you feeling." Sasuke asked immediately.

The burning sting down across my right chest made me wince every time Sasuke landed. My cheeks and head felt hot.

"hmm." I replied sleepy.

"Siata. SIATA." Sasuke tried turning to see how I was. I realised Goosebumps were all over my arms and finally realised why everything was a bit shaky. I was trembling. Sasuke lifted one arm and pressed his fingers into my forehead. The cold fingers was a shock and I actually whimpered like a child. _It's so cold it hurts so bad_. I burrowed into his back for more warmth. I didn't even notice Kakashi-sensei checking my pulse and lifting my eyelid to check my pupils.

"Is she going to be ok Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"...We used up all of the medicine Haku gave us an hour ago. There's nothing we can do here. If we want to save her we've got to go fast as possible. Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi told them and they all upped the tempo.

I don't know how much time had passed but the trees seemed to blur by endlessly. The pain was excruciating now and breathing became the hardest chore on earth. My heartbeat was too loud in my ears which felt like it would burst. I vomited straight down Sasuke's shirt. Naruto wiped my mouth, his blue eyes full of worry. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Sunshine." I said shakily but threw up again. Sasuke grit his teeth and sprinted faster.

"Sensei how much longer." Sasuke asked.

"About four hours minimum." He replied.

He looked back and could see my eye lids closing.

"Siata. Stay with me. Do you hear me? Don't fall asleep." His voice was sharp.

"yeah..." I muttered. "I should really sleep though.."

"No listen. Don't you want to hear about the time Shisui came over to my house?"

"Shisui Nii?" I blinked my eyes open a bit wider and nodded.

"That's right. Shisui nii. He came over to my house because he had to work on something with Itachi. But that day my parents were gone for a meeting, so it was just us three instead." Sasuke started rambling away fast. His voice clear in the silent forest as they dashed frantically forward. _The trees really are endless._

"Alone just the three of you..?" I tried to concentrate.

"Yes. But I think my mom had been in a rush, so the dinner hadn't been made and I was complaining to Itachi about dinner. And Shisui-san also agreed saying he was hungry."

"Shisui Nii like fish."

"Yeah. So Itachi decided to cook for us dinner. And he cooked a lot. We had fish and lobster and onigiri with tomatoes and-"

I threw up again this time the blood was mixing up in it. I shuddered hard.

"And chicken. Shisui-san was such a fast eater though. And it was delicious doesn't that sound like fun Siata?" He said my name a bit louder. Naruto was rubbing my back.

"Yeah..." I managed.

"But you know..." I said,

"Yeah? What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Shisui Nii's a liar. He promised but he died you know?"

"Then you shouldn't break your promise either." Sasuke shouted. "Didn't you say you wanted to see Naruto as the Hokage, and me as the ANBU captain with Kakashi retired from old age?"

"..."

"SIATA!"

"...yeah. I... Want to see you guys happy."

"And we will. I promise I'll show you that."

"Y-yeah! Believe it Siata-chan! I promise! I'm going to be a Hokage and be super happy datebayo!" Naruto grinned super wide.

"So you have to keep your promise to! Okay?" Sasuke said.

"Okay.." I whispered. Icy hands felt my pulse on my neck.

"Sensei.. Siata's pulse.. It's all funny." Naruto said, his voice shaky.

"Only a bit more now!" He shouted, "Keep her awake no matter what!"

"Siata-chan? SIATA-CHAN." Naruto shouted near me. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

"Slap her." Sasuke said. The sting in my cheek made me lift my lids again.

"Hello Sunshine." I smiled.

"HURRY UP SASUKE!" Naruto's face looked pure panic. "She's... She's turning purple."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just pushed all his chakra into his legs. The surroundings became a blur. It almost felt like things were slowing down.

"Siata," Sasuke said. He could feel the irregular heartbeats. It was weakening by the minute through his back.

"don't die."

"..."

He held his breath trying to feel for a pulse, the next heartbeat. But he didn't hear it.

"Siata?"

He raised his fingers to feel for a pulse. Nothing.

"SIATA WAKE UP!" He roared.

"…Teme," Naruto let out a nervous laugh, "Why the heck are you crying?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"..."

"...Sasuke?" Naruto stared waiting. His blue eyes almost pleading.

"I can't feel anything... from her. From her heart " Sasuke grit out quietly. Only the same damn sound of their footsteps hitting the tree branches filling their ears.

Naruto couldn't stop the coldness that just dropped into his stomach and took two big breaths. Shaking his head slowly. Then faster. And finally glaring at my head resting on Sasuke's shoulder with an unfocused gaze.

She looked dead.

"S-SIATA-CHAN! SAY SOMETHING!" Naruto screamed, "ANYTHING!" Naruto's voice sounded far away even though his eyes were close enough to meet mine. "Please.." His voice shook at the end. Tears wading at the edge of his eyes too. _Who the heck was making the Duckling and Sunshine cry. How dare they..._

"It's the gates." Kakashi's tight voice cut through the haze.

Then everything happened all at once.

Medics in white uniforms surrounding me, faces. Faces everywhere. The warmth ripped away from me and pain. Pain. PAIN. Sasuke literally roaring at them to find the pulse. Naruto running across the corridor the entire way his eyes never leaving my face. His stare scared me the most. Almost as if, it would change him forever if something went wrong. _Me? Changing HIM? The main character? No way._ Then I could hear Kakashi sensei's rapid fire voice – the one he only used in ANBU. He seemed to be arguing with the doctor. _You shouldn't argue with the doctor Sensei..._ I jolted a bit at the killing intent Sensei released. Then I was being wheeled in somewhere. Someone talking about a promise I should keep. Then there was so many lights.

LIGHT. LIGHT. LIGHT.

Then darkness.


	16. Chapter 16: Land of Waves mission

Chapter 16

The clock ticked excruciatingly slow. Naruto could remember the exact moment the sword had cut through Siata. The following scenes replaying in his head. Him boasting about his greatness, getting over excited and jumping into the mirrors. Him leaving Siata with no one at her back. Naruto could remember. With absolute clarity, the look of Siata's face on Sasuke's shoulder, her lips split open in the easy grin of hers. The same smile that she'd given him from even the beginning. In those hardest times when he was younger in the academy. Then at the forest floor, staring at the stars with the Teme, saying she wanted to see him happy.

For the first time ever, he'd felt a sense of numbness, like he was standing with wide eyes in front of a shadow. And below only a cliff. A deep drop down into something so dark and ugly and RED. But that's what he'd felt take over him when he'd seen Sasuke go over, and Siata bleeding out in the mission. And it felt like it wouldn't go away somehow as he stared at the clock that kept going, and going, and going.

**_"You're going to be fine Naruto. You'll graduate and become a great ninja." Siata told him._**

**_He stared at her realising, "you... Always believe in me huh Siata-chan."_**

**_"I know so sunshine. You're going to be great. Trust me." I nodded._**

Naruto didn't know what this feeling was that was growing in his chest. But he knew Siata had always been someone special to him from the beginning.

**_"Your smile is so adorable Sunshine, and you're so squishy and amazing I want to cuddle you all day." she grinned._**

He'd been so happy they'd become teammates. It felt really great knowing she really cared. Something he never got from the villagers. Something he'd always struggled with. Her smile was reassuring like that. Like you could leave your back to her and take on the world. He'd never imagined that rock to split in some way. He remembered then what Kakashi sensei had warned him about.

**_"Naruto! All you did was focus on yourself in the beginning. You put your sense of having to prove yourself over the mission. If it had been real life with you dashing into danger have you thought about the consequences? The consequences your team will have to deal with trying to help if you got stuck?"_**

HOW THE HELL had he forgotten that? He knew Kakashi sensei was right. This mission to. He'd been so preoccupied with proving himself and competing against Sasuke. He hadn't thought things through about the team and simply jumped in. That was what leaft Siata-chan to tie up the loose ends. And the risks.

**_"Don't worry Sunshine." she said in a shakily voice trying to reassure him as they sped through the forest. Even in the middle of all that pain, only to throw up again from the effort._**

So this is what it felt like... Guilt.

Meanwhile Sasuke was having his own movie time. He sat on the bench waiting for the operation to end.

He couldn't stop the images of Siata slamming through his head. It almost felt like she was speaking to him somehow as he stared at the operating doors. It blinked red as 'occupied' but never opened up.

**_"What did you say to me before little duckling? Your worried about what? People dragging you down? I wonder why you aren't worried I won't rip you up if you don't cooperate little duckling? ..."_**

**_"Ok."_**

**_"What was that?"_**

**_"I'm going to cooperate." Sasuke said she smiled._**

That time at the graduation exams. Where she had the audacity to threaten him, then finding out what a demon she really was.

**_"Yeah.. For me... I really really love this team. I love you both Sunshine and Duckling and Sensei and I really think if all three of you can be happy at the end... I think that would be enough for me because you guys are my family now you know? Well, and Shikamaru of course."_**

Sasuke felt his chest tighten up, remembering. _Family_. He didn't even know what to think about that topic, let alone take someone in. But he could feel his knuckles clenched tight at the thought this person, this new team would get broken. Had she grown on him this much? He glanced at Kakashi who was leaned against the wall and Naruto who he'd never seen be so still. My new... Family.

**_"Have you ever. Thought of that? Because it looks to me like your basing your entire life on tunnel vision information and revenge."_**

That had been a slap to his face. How could the girl he so infuriating but relaxing at the same time? Those words. It felt like it had cut out a light branching off into a trillion possibilities. It made him overlook everything he'd done so far. Question if how he'd been going about for his revenge had really been the best option.

Running footsteps rushed and turned the corner. They all turned to see who it was. It was Shikamaru. He looked ragged and jolted when he met his eyes.

"What happened? How is she?" he asked.

"She got into an accident in the mission. A sword cleaved through a quarter of her chest on the right side - from the shoulder to her lung. She's in surgery right now." Kakashi explained.

"And the chances? Did they say?" Shikamaru turned his head to Sasuke.

The loud scrunching of a piece of paper in his hand drawing Shikamaru's attention to it. He could make out some of the letters to know what it was for. Consent for death from a relative. Shikamaru's jaw slacked.

"They said... Around 50 50." Kakashi sensei said.

Shikamaru briskly walked towards the benches where they sat. He slammed Sasuke up on the walls by his collar.

"_Give me a good reason why I shouldn't punch you right now._" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke didn't fight back. More like the tortured look on his face that wasn't even focused on him chilled Shikamaru down to the bones. His anger rising again and swung a punch to Sasuke's face.

He didn't avoid it. It just felt empty.

The three ninjas reacted to the sound of the doorknob turning. Out walked the surgeon, stepping out to swing open the door and letting it close behind him - his face unreadable.

"It was a difficult procedure and she lost a lot of blood. We had to restart her heart at least five times."

All they could do was hang onto every single word and wait for the news.

"You were lucky though. If it hadn't been for that chakra tonic she wouldn't have lasted this long. And her vitals wouldn't be as responsive. But she's a ninja to the core, she's recovering just fine. All her vitals are responding well. She'll need plenty of rest though and I suggest she doesn't eat for at least two days. She'll be monitored for roughly 48 hours and won't be aloud visitors for at least three more days. For now please go home and get some rest and we will contact you if anything changes."

The tension in the boys left them as soon as the words processed.

"She's going to be fine." Kakashi patted them on the head. "I'll finish up on the reports, you three go and get some rest."

They nodded and left.

Outside the hospital they stepped out into the cold night air. Shikamaru sighed and started talking absently to himself.

"Troublesome, she'll need some clothes and some food while she's in there. Probably for a week.."

"I can get that." Sasuke said. Shikamaru glanced at him and then Naruto.

"..You know," Shikamaru stopped at the junction where they all separated. The other boys stopped as well.

"I've sparred with her before, so I get it. Her coming back like that with both of you standing on your feet.. What it means... You guys screwed up. I bet your antics had her covering both your asses, and she ended up. Like. _THAT_."

Naruto sucked in a deep breath and Sasuke watched Shikamaru, blinking.

The image of her splitting that grin after he'd sung to her came back to him. Her closed eyes. Her shoulders shaking a bit from exhaustion and the drugs. **_"Thanks Sasuke. I'll go to sleep now._**"

Guilt hit him like a truck.

"We know." Sasuke snarled out "It won't happen again.". The cold air puffing as he spoke. Naruto nodded.

"Siata's our precious teammate datebayo. I'm going to get stronger and stronger and make sure things like this time doesn't repeat itself! Believe it!" Naruto grinned clenching his fist.

"I'll be getting stronger too. And get ready for when she leaves you losers and start working with the professionals, it won't be long now.."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru grinned but turned and waved goodbye.

"You'll see."


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery

Chapter 17

When I first woke up I was in a nice big bed. I was connected to some machine that was beeping and I could smell the kind of soapy smell.

Oh I got a private room. I think the reason I woke up was because I had to pee. I looked to the side to see the bed buttons and pressed an arrow going down and the bed zinged and slowly lowered down.

_Very impressive._

I sat up and tried to swing my legs over, it happened a bit slower than I wanted to. And then I started pulling out the tubes.

"Siata-chan?"

I swirled around and saw the nurse staring at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um... The bathroo-"

"Someone is here to take you for an x-ray now so please hold on, it won't take long." She pushed me down and rapidly connected the cords again. The orderly came to wheel my bed around and I stared at the ceiling that had blinding lights.

"What time is it..?" I asked the person wheeling me off.

"Its 4 am at the moment. The doctors requested a check-up as soon as you stabilize and wake up." they said, and I nodded.

The bed got parked in some bay and the person went away somewhere. After a while, the radiographer came to see me.

"Are you able to stand Siata-san?" they asked me in the room

"Um.. I'm not sure. Yes?" I told her.

"Then do you think you can manage to shuffle yourself onto the x-ray bed?"

"Yeah I can do that." I said and shuffled across, my right side still feeling tender. The bed was cold and made of plastic and I lay down gingerly.

"Ok I want you to hold your breath for me, one, two, three. That's it one more time. One, two three."

I was literally busting and had to go. But I held on. _Think dry land. Desert cactuses. I am calm. I am sand._

When I got wheeled back to my room the person asked me, "do you want me to get anything for you? Any water? Did the nurse say your allowed to drink?" they asked.

I shook my head and they left. As soon as the door closed I ripped off my cords. I ignored the number of bells it let out with the machines and dashed to the corridor where I knew the bathroom was. I remember it was around this corner here- that's the one. THANK YOU.

I rushed into one of the stalls and slammed the door diving for the seat. Then I let it all out. LET IT OUT YEAH. Might as well do everything while I'm here. I sat. The pain was starting to come back a bit and I lifted my patient gown at the front. I could see the pinkish stitches down the side of my shoulder.

_Healing was so advanced here_\- in a way. It may have something to do with me being a ninja but still. I remember how it had looked yesterday and now? Well the skin was already stuck together. And I could tell it would leave a scar, but all the bones and muscles still felt right. I tried testing the right arm and could bend it. Lifting it still felt a bit tender though. I sighed.

That was one crazy mission. I almost died trying to change the plot to keep Haku and Zabuza alive. The reality seemed to hit me hard. I got into some crazy shit. Ninja life. Real scars. Battling actual assassins and throwing real weapons at people to kill. The faces of Duckling and Sunshine came up when they had seen me fall down. T_hat was such a cute moment. _I laughed but my smile faded a bit. I finally told my real thoughts about the massacar and challenged Sasuke's perspective. I also remembered the ride back home. _That was the worst pain I ever felt in my life. _I shuddered. I wasn't no angel. I wasn't going to sacrifice my all for someone else - it was too scary. But when I thought- _this might be the last time. _I felt like if I was a lost cause, then I didn't want them hurting and at least reassure in some way. That's the only reason I could stay awake and respond to half of those questions. Or smile for Naruto when he gave me that lost sunshine look.

And that promise the little duckling had proposed.

**_I promise I'll show you… So you have to keep your promise to! Okay?" _**Sasuke had said.

That was by far the sweetest act Duckling had ever done. His little shoulder shaking a bit- like a cold kitten- _Soooo CUTE._

I winced when my silent barks of laughter started tugging my side_. Ok breath. Breath_. I shouldn't have pulled out that IV. Was that the painkillers? If this effected Kakashi's recommendation for them into the Chuunin exams_... That would be a disaster_.

I leaned forward on the toilet seat and thought things through_. For now it's important to fully rehabilitate no matter what. Especially showing Kakashi that I was alright_. I could start with asking the nurses and doctors about what I could do to speed up the process. I nodded and got ready to open the doors back to my room_. Why is the toilet the best place to think_.

I stepped out, washed my hands and turned the corner back to my room.

"Siata?" Shikamaru said.

_Huh? Wait hold on._

"What are you doing awake at 6am?"

Shikamaru met me and grabbed my back. Lifting me up before pulling me close and dropping his neck sighing.

"Doctor Iwaki-san! I found her." He yelled and fixed me with a stare, making me blink twice. _You're not going to yell at the patient are you?_

He hurled me, rushing across my room.

"I'm back from my c-rank." I said awkwardly as he eased me down on my bed again. He took a chair next to my bed and sat on it.

"I heard it got bumped up to an A-rank."

"Oh yeah?..." I smiled tentatively. I thought about cracking a joke but held back at how strange he was being, "sorry I worried you."

Doctor Iwaki was there along with my nurse who started connecting up everything. They started checking the readings. And the nurse grabbed my patient robe and slid it down a bit.

Shikamaru froze at seeing the gash of purple red stitched wound that ran right down the right side of my chest.

"They had to revive your heart five times," said Shikamaru.

Images of Siata in agony while enduring the painful transfer back home rammed into him again. His breath broke. _Stay calm. _Shikamaru looked up and continued talking.

"That was only 24 hours ago. Do you know what I thought when they called my home saying you were missing?"

"Ah... Sorry. Really-"

"I know. Knowing you you probably had to go to the bathroom or something right? But the doctor said you should lay low for a while, at least for a week."

I nodded fast, and he finally smiled a bit, but the shadows didn't leave his eyes as he remembered my injury again. He wasn't done yet.

"And I heard from Kakashi-sensei... The person who did this to you… you protected them from a killing blow _after_ this happened? Because you didn't want to see someone die?"

"it was just a slash.." I sweated in my seat,

"_They tore you nearly in half."_

I looked up at his eyes, _okay Siata, don't talk back to an angry Nara idiot, explain, be rational._

"I could tell sensing the gathering hoodlums, they got betrayed. Then their death would be meaningless so.."

"Ha.." Shikamaru covered his eyes with his hands. He didn't speak for a very long time as I tried disappearing, sinking into the pillows.

"I've misjudged you. You've gone completely beyond the box I thought you were in. You have a heart alright Uchiha Siata. Enough to risk your life for people who goes around almost cutting you in half while you're dying out in a pool of blood.." I could tell he was getting worked up thinking about that part. _Distract him Siata. Distract._

"Shika don't misunderstand... This was a rational decision. I it made based on weighing the benefits. The facts…" my voice got fainter as he stared at me with those eyes.

"I thought I first liked you because of your 'golden' heart... but maybe I don't like it anymore.. something like that.. it's not important now." he chuckled, my face froze a bit.

_Wait did that mean he didn't like me now? That we weren't friends.. because I was irresponsible? Why wouldn't that be important? It was important to me._ My stomach lurched.

"Just.. no never mind. Thank you for coming back Siata." He held my fingers with his.

"So… you still like me right? We're friends? You're not mad?" I asked quietly. The seconds he took to blink at my question felt like an eternity.

He looked away then gave me a grin, "one of those questions are a no. But would I have run all the way here if you weren't still important to me?" He said and I slowly smiled back and nodded.

_Ok so he was still mad, but he still likes me and considers me his friend. _I knew he had Choji but to be honest for me, he was my best friend I had in this world.

If he started disliking me I'd really screw me up. My irresponsible accident was too recent for me to expect him to be not angry about it so soon. I nodded to myself.

I carefully met his eyes and nodded to. "I got it." and smiled bright.

Shikamaru's brows lifted slightly but then he smiled, "I don't think you do, Shi." He grinned and squeezed my hand "Troublesome."

I squeezed back smiling.

"SIATA-CHAN," The nurse said.

Shikamaru jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance. I swear that happened to me the first time as well.

"It's very important to have you constantly monitored for at least a week. You've had a big surgery and need to call the bell if you need anything. PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO DO SO NEXT TIME." She stressed.

"Right, yes. I will do that next time I promise. And when I go to the bathrooms I won't pull anything out." I said, _I remember even Kakashi sensei in the anime got away with it. Why can't I? _Because he's a jounin and knows his body probably better than you do. Fine.

"It looks like nothings reopened which is a relief Siata-chan. And your readings look steady. But please stop taking your painkillers irregularly like this. It will lose its effect and you might have another vomiting cycle again." The doctor reminded, and I nodded.

"Shikamaru-san, thank you for coming over in such short notice. I'm afraid you will have to leave now however. This section of the hospital is for intensive care and no visitors are allowed inside." The nurse explained apologetically.

"No worries, I was getting ready for bed anyway." he stood up,

"See you!" I said loudly,

"I'll be back with some food later. Is there anything you want?" He asked,

"I want to have donkatsu." I told him. Shikamaru knew donkatsu was literally my lucky dish. The crunchiness of the flakes and the dipped sweet sauces then to top it off with miso soup. It would be a big motivator staying here and letting myself get monitored 24 seven which I wasn't that hot about.

"Behave." He fixed my hair.

"I will," I promised and watched him wave goodbye and leave.

I plopped back on the bed and sighed. The steady beep of the machines in the quiet dark room and remembered something.

I rummaged for a pen and paper and started scribbling.

_Dear H_

_I wanted to let you know I arrived safely at leaf as well as K, N and S! Your medicine really saved me. The nurses are a lot scarier here and I miss your gentle smile. Hope everything is going good with Z. On a serious note, I want to tell you there are prisons related to the land of sound. Inside are prisoners for experimentation. I'm sure there are some from mist after running from the kekki genkai purging like yourself. I leave the information to you to do as you want. Stay happy xox_

_S_

"Toto." I said quietly, and Shisui Nii's crow appeared, melting out from the shadows and perching on the bed board.

"I want you to send a letter for me. Remember that pretty boy? Haku? Do you think you can do it?" I asked and Toto hopped once and nodded.

I wrapped the paper on Toto's leg and nodded.

"Go."


	18. Chapter 18: Recovery

Chapter 18

The nurse was back. She opened a first aid box and pulled out some metal tube. She squeezed some onto her gloved fingertip and started dabbing at my wound

It stung worse than the jolts of pain I sometimes got from shifting on the bed. I pulled back, instinctively swatting her hand away.

The nurse smiled a wide business smile and pressed harder as she went into dab again. I cringed.

"Ninja heal quickly enough without medicine." "Quickly enough for full recovery after just two weeks? You signed up for the advanced rehabilitation course. And here I thought you wanted to get out as soon as possible."

The nurse ripped open some packet and the disinfectant smell overpowered the room. She took the damp cloth out from the packet to wipe the skin around the stitches. Then she started to dab the same area with the medicine again_. Freaken mother and SON. Disinfectant + skin = multiplication of pain_. I tried I really did but I swatted her hand away again and crinkled my mouth.

The nurse smiled wider. "Ok, be a good ninja and take two breaths for me. Do it now deep breaths," I looked away but obeyed, "One... Ok. Now. Two.. Ok. It's almost done. Stay still." Her stare pinned me to the back of the bed, and I nodded. The nurse turned her attention back to the job, next using medical chakra to heal the wound faster. It actually drained you a bit after receiving medical chakra. It didn't hurt but the process itself felt like your muscles were a bit tired than before. I pulled my covers up to nap, only to have them pulled away.

I stared at the nurse. In her hand was the blankets.

"It's best to go to rehabilitation now straight after receiving medical chakra. Then your muscles are already warmed up in a way. I can take you there if you want." she said.

I leaned out of the bed, struggling a bit for the first five steps but getting there.

I shuffled in silence across the corridor passing by some patients and nurses along the way.

"So... What kind of patient usually recovers well from rehabilitation?" I asked my nurse.

"The ones that behave and are disciplined. That means being strict about balancing exercising, and knowing when to rest. Letting the body recover to it's full potential."

"I'm good at that, resting. I love napping." "And yet you disappear at random times on a whim. You pull out your IV medication. You walked around and almost undid your stitches only 24 hours after surgery. And act worse than a civilian when it comes to cleaning your wound.." The nurse pulled out my notes and was scribbling something as we walked.

"I feel like you're the type that gets anxious quite a bit Siata-san. But you try to overcome it by constantly being on the go of something. I'm here to tell you that method won't work here. Not if your trying to heal. Working when you need to work. And RESTING WHEN YOU NEED TO REST. Is how HEALING happens Siata-san."

The level of SASS was getting to me. And the fact that she was right making me not able to talk back made me laugh. _Who the hell is this nurse. What is this situation?! _I wasn't easily hooked into even the worst psychological jabs, but this nurse was like a pro. I looked to see a name tag but there was none. _She's good. _I imagined she had a lot of experience with ninja patients. Having to deal with THEIR antics on a daily basis. _Probably getting mixed up with them about me. I'm not a bad patient. I can be good. _I peeked and saw bits and pieces of what she'd written about me and my eyes narrowed. The hell...? What did she mean by:

_Flight risk. Tendency to slip through and want to avoid regular check-ups - tag for paranoia. Patient pulled out pump, monitor and morphine for bathroom the bathroom. Refused catheter. Patient was missing for full 40 minutes during recovery after level 8 risk surgery. Emergency contact with ninja was made and patient was located. Perceptible to promises made to comrades - utilize for patient care planning. Risk for low intelegence _\- ok that offends me -_ or impulsiveness to be noted. WARNING: Similarities to patient Hatake Kakashi syndrome. Contact: 09344333 Nara Yoshino (Friend) or 098455577. Uchiha Sasuke (Kin) or 081129934. Hatake Kakashi (Jounin Sensei- I know.) if missing immediately._

The nurse looked up and saw me staring at her and the notes. She simply smiled business-like and gestured towards the door we had stopped at.

"Good luck with your rehabilitation Siata-san. I'll be back to pick you up afterwards. _Please do not leave the area until I arrive."_

"...Okay." I grinned wide, my brow twitching at her. _Oh I'll show you intelegence. I can be a good patient, just watch me heal within two weeks like its nothing. And what the heck is a patient Hatake Kakashi syndrome?_

I opened the door and went inside.

The rehabilitation instructors voice boomed across the room

"THATS GREAT SIATA-SAN! ONE MORE SET TO GO NOW."

My sweat was literally covering the floor as I pressed down again for a shaky push up. _I can't believe I can only do this much._

"REMEMBER, DEEP BREATHS AND GO DOWN SLOW AND UP SLOW. THATS IT!"

_Was I going to make it in time for the Chuunin exams? _Now I felt even more behind. I knew I would need to be in top form to try and wiggle Sasuke out from Oruchimaru's curse seal. And also keep the team safe as much as possible, but I should have been working on my advance techniques right now.

And I _had_ been working secretly on seal variations overnight when the nurse left. But I needed actual practice using them in a real fight or mistakes, like not judging how much seals I need to make.

I pushed upwards my arms shaking real bad and I laughed at how weak I was right now. Boy was I glad Kakashi sensei was not here to see this.

Or not.

The chakra signature- correction signatures- getting closer to the room was distinctive. Distinctive enough to know the team had come in for a visit. I didn't want to show them my condition.

"Um I'm a bit too tired Hohei-san.."

"ITS YOUR LAST SET SIATA-SAN! GIVE ME FIVE MORE! YOU GOT THIS"

The steps were getting closer now. I sighed and concentrated on the push ups. 5... 4...

I could hear the boys bickering from behind the doors.

"WAIT SIATA-CHAN SLOW DOWN OR YOU'LL REOPEN THE WOUNDS-"

3..2...1...!

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Siata-chan! We came to visit you datebayo!" Naruto jumped in with an explosive entrance. Kakashi sensei followed. He had on a kind smile and Sasuke entered last, he looked irritated but overall back to good health. I managed to finish the set just in time and got on my feet wiping my sweat with the towel using my left hand. And hid my right hand from their view, the fingertips shaking a bit. _Shit the last two felt like it find of pulled on something._

"Heya. Thanks for comming to visit guys. Is that flowers?" I beamed at them.

"You really had us worried there Siata. Both the boys were crying nervous wrecks through the entire surgery waiting time." Kakashi eye smiled

"Was not." Sasuke grunted and handed over the flowers.

...

_"Ah your picking those pink peony's?" The flower shop keeper grinned to Sasuke who chose them and took them to the counter. "You're a bit shy about your love aren't ya?"_

_Naruto put down the biggest pink flower he could find on the counter. He grinned proud seeing Sasuke's was smaller._

_"Camelia's huh? This girl must really be something, saying your destiny is in her hands. She must be a strong girl huh?" he asked, and Naruto nodded,_

_"You bet! She's our teammate datebayo! She's in the hospital at the moment but she'll get right back up, beleive it!"_

_"Take the change Yamanaka-san." Kakashi paid for the flowers and eyed the small black bear plushie. Taking it out from the shelf and squashed it. The way the eyes looked relaxed resembled Siata. He put the bear on the counter, 'And I'll take this as well.' He added._

...

Kakashi pulled out a curly black bear and my attention went straight for it. The ears. The fingerless arms. The fur felt soft, it was squishy and seriously wow okay? It was cute. _I can like cute things._ Wasn't this like my first ever toy I got in this world?

"The bear looks a lot like you." Kakashi added, "it's a get well soon present."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. This is...cu- I like it a lot. The flowers to. Thank you Duckling! Sunshine!"

Naruto rubbed under his nose and grinned.

"Ne ne so have you had any food yet?"

"SIATA-SAN IS NOT ALOWED FOOD YET! BUT SHE'S GOOD TO GO FOR NOW SINCE SHE'S FINNISHED REHABILITATION FOR TODAY! JUST REMEMBER TO GET YOUR WOUND CHECKED SIATA-SAN I THINK YOU OVERDID IT A BIT ON THE LAST FEW." Hohei-san bellowed out. He heavily taped Kakashi sensei's shoulder in a good natured way

"Ah.. Hohei-san it's been a while." Kakashi sensei was leaning slightly away and looked a bit trapped. _But the reaction is funny though. I kind of want to see more._

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU KAKASHI-SAN NOT FOR HOSPITAL REASONS! I HOPE YOU ARN'T HAVING ANY ISSUES AGAIN, NOT WITH ALL THOSE _MADATORY_ SESSIONS YOU MISSED WITH ME."

It was funny but the volume levels were a bit difficult to bear. Honestly if Naruto started joining in.. I paled a bit.

"Ah... Ah yes. I'm back to full condition, thanks to you and the team here Hohei-san." Kakashi sensei rubbed the back of his head.

Hohei-san burst out laughing and waved goodbye. Kakashi sensei bowed smiling at him while urging the three of them out the doorway.

When the door closed Kakashi-sensei turned to them and laughed.

"Sensei, what is the _patient Hatake Kakashi syndrome_?_"_

Kakashi-sensei blinked, "Ah... Siata I thought you promised you'd be a good patient. Don't tell me you were being difficult about the procedures were you?"

"NO?! I was perfectly good? So is that what it means the syndrome?"

Kakashi-sensei scratched his head, "Ah.. You know I brought us some card games we could play for the visit because I thought you might be bored..."

"Oh I want to play!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"But I'm not allowed visitors in my ward." "Hmm... I think I can think of a place." Sensei nodded, "Follow me."


	19. Chapter 19: Recovery

Chapter 19

I slid my four of diamonds, so it was placed slightly higher than the rest of my cards in my left hand, then grinned.

Hands reached out to pull it out and froze.

"Wait a minute! I'm not falling for that one Siata-chan! You're just baiting me to take that one because thats the joker isn't it!" Naruto pointed to my four of diamonds and I shrugged.

"I don't have the joker Naruto." I lied.

"I know you do!"

"Then take it." I told him.

"Hn. Dobe its obviously the joker. She's just trying to bait you into thinking it's not." Sasuke said, his cards held close to his chest.

"What do you think sensei?" I asked him,

"hmm... I'm not sure. But if I had to take one I'd try my luck with the other cards instead just to be safe."

I could tell the little Sunshine was busting his brains out trying to come to some conclusion. But it was only messing him up more and getting him more confused. My grin split wider.

"Go on, I haven't got all day. My arm's starting to hurt." "AH! ARGG! I Don't know anymore! I'm just gonna pick," Sunshine grabbed the first card on the very end of my deck, "THIS ONE! THIS ONE'S IT! BELIEVE IT-" He flipped the card and deflated turning white.

_And I got rid of the joker. Thank you Sunshine. Thank you._ I eyed the bundle of rice cakes Sasuke had bought that was on the line. Those were high class white mochi from the traditional sweet shop with the blue roof. _Those cakes were mine._

I waited for Kakashi sensei to finish his turn. "Sasuke do you have a queen of hearts?" He asked him.

"No," That was a lie Duckling. I could tell from the small palpitation in his chakra that I sensed. I wondered if Sensei picked up on it. He didn't even seem to look at which cards he was taking from Sasuke but got a matching pair. Sasuke tsked.

"Naruto. Do you have an ace?" He asked. Before Naruto replied Sasuke turned on his sharingan. He watched Naruto blink, and caught the moment Naruto glanced down to the correct one. He smirked and snatched the card off him and put down another matched pair.

"Damn it!" Naruto scratched his hair in frustration. I laughed. I looked over to Kakashi-sensei's stack, if I didn't make a move fast he'd win the game.

"Sensei, you got a king?" I asked,

"I do Siata-chan." He said. Truth.

I flicked out my finger over the cards, but his chakra felt perfectly still. Then in jolted on the fourth card to the right. _No that was too clean it had to be intentional. _I'm not going to fall for that. Sensei. I blinked to hide my sharingan and just managed to see the reflection of the king. It was the second card. Kakashi sensei changed the angle of the cards so I couldn't see it. I deactivated my sharingan and lunged for the second card. Only for Kakashi sensei to expertly slide it to the fifth card in a split second. But I managed to snatch it off him and froze.

A five of diamonds.

He hid a double substitution replacement when he'd made that slide. DAMN IT!

"Ha. Ha ha ha HA." laughed sarcastically.

"I am your sensei after all." Kakashi sensei responded.

Sensei's eye smile was even more infuriating, and I smiled back.

"Yes indeed your right Hatake Kakashi-san. You are Siata-san's sensei. The responsible adult in the team. The one with the common sense, enough to take an intensive care unit patient up to the hospital roof to play cards. Betting on FOOD she's not allowed. And letting her use Chakra. Why am I not surprised you are her sensei Kakashi-san."

THE NURSE. IT WAS THE NURSE. I froze at her appearance behind all of us - How had I not sensed her at all? OH SHIZA. I can't even see her face, it's just black. She's been overtaken by DARKNESS. I was shaking and literally could see Sensei was actually backing up.

My brows twitched when my eyes met with Sensei.

_Interpretation: Wait you can't leave me with her sensei. Don't tell me you're going to do a runner on this._

Kakashi Sensei's fourth finger twitched in response.

_Interpretation: I'm sorry Siata._

I jerked my left elbow a fraction

_Interpretation: But I'm the patient! What about loyalty? What about the - those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash - thing? Huh Sensei._

Sensei kind of shrivelled at that and I thought It'd got him, but he closed his eyes

_Interpretation: Forgive me Siata._

My bottom lip twitched

_Interpretation: No! YOU WOULDN'T_

"My look at the time. I think that was a bird signal from the Hokage wanting to see us about something urgent. I'll be on my way, I'm really sorry Nurse-san" Sensei bowed apologetically.

GASP. Even Sensei didn't know her name?! What is this. WHO ARE YOU?! I stared at the nurse. Kakashi sensei continued sprouting his betrayal

"I had no idea she was on your ward-"

"She had a major operation and she's a genin under one of the Leaf's _most prestigious_ Jounin. Surely you'd have known Kakashi-san, or has the years effected your brain cells again?" The nurse smiled.

"_Ah._. Ha ha ha. Well, then.. I guess I'll take my leave bye-"

"KAKASHI-SAN?"

"Yes?"

"Please take the rest of the genin with you. Siata-san as part of the intensive care unit is not allowed visitors. Let alone sitting on a dirty roof and play cards - AS YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF." The nurse stated.

Oh my crackers she had him to. On the leash. I wondered how many times Kakashi sensei actually been under her care before. _If he'd been in ANBU since a teenager then_.. I counted the years.

"Ah. Yes. Well come along boys." He did a shunshin in front of Naruto and Sasuke picking each one up with one arm under his armpits, like potato sacks.

"We'll be off, take care Siata"

_Interpretation: I'm sorry_

"Goodbye Sensei."

_Interpretation: How could you._

"See you later Siata-chan!" Sunshine beamed waving,

"Get better fast, I can't stand just being with the dobe." Sasuke added

"What was that Teme?!"

I chuckled, "See you later Sunshine, Duckling." I waved to them and they were off. I waved into the air, even if they weren't here now. I looked up at the sky. _Ah that was peaceful. This was nice._

I will not turn around to face reality.

"SIATA-SAN." a chilling hand landed on my left shoulder, "I believe it's time for an examination."

I think I needed to pull a patient Hatake Kakashi right now. Yes.. No. Not gonna happen. I followed the nurse back with her close behind while she smiled the entire way back.


	20. Chapter 20: Recovery

Chapter 20

"Huh."

I tilted my head as my nurse ran her finger up along my pinkie again and squeezed it. She watched my reaction carefully. When I didn't budge she took a needle and actually pricked it. _What the- huh? _I raised my hand and watched a bead of blood pop up from my pinkie, just underneath the nail.

"You didn't feel that?" the nurse asked and started massaging my pinkie when I shook my head.

"catch." she suddenly threw a kunai at me and my eyes easily tracked it and I tried catching it with my right hand, which I did. Then the Kunai slipped from my hand and clattered to the floor. We both looked down and stared at it in silence.

There was a long pause. _How the hell did I drop that? It was like a freaken granny speed throw! _No no no NO NO THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING TO ME. NOT NOW. Not when the Chuunin exams are just around the corner.

"What kind of nurse carries around a kunai and throws it at their patient?! Couldn't you have just thrown that disinfectant tube or something?!" I tried reaching for it to hide it from her like last time and she smacked my hand away, "could have died just now."

"Yes..." She scribbled something in her notes completely ignoring me. Then she looked up and walked over to some place and handed me a kind of ball and put it in my good left hand.

"Squeeze that for me," I did, "Ok now on the other side." The ball got crushed considerably less and my arm visibly shook slightly. She stared at it then jotted something down again on the notes.

"Raise your arm as high as you can."

I did, and found my arms started shaking when my elbow just brushed my ear. I tried a little bit higher and the shaking became violent.

The nurse slapped my arm down and I huffed at her.

"I'll have the doctor look at it more and discuss things with you," she told me.

"What time is he going to come?" I asked. She tapped her foot and closed my patient notes.

"You'll be seen in the order of the waiting list cue and see you as soon as possible. But if there's a patient with greater risk they're prioritised first. Expect maybe to wait around 5 hours. Thats considered fast you realise- and its only because you're on my ward."

"What a privilege, thank you Nurse-san."

Nurse-san turned around to open some box and started rummaging through it. She came back with some scary looking tools and my guard instantly got up.

"No." I told her. I didn't even know what it was but just no. Nurse-san just gave me that professional smile again and said,

"excuse me," before loosening my patient shirt so my right side was exposed. Then she neared the metal tools towards the stitches.

"Good news. Your stitches are ready to be taken out now. That means good progress, you're doing good. So we need to pull the stitches out okay?"

I nodded and 30 minutes later lay down on the bed. Exhausted from flinching during treatment. And from Nurse-san's counter blocking when I accidentally slap her away. It had freaken hurt ok? Whatever. I DON'T CARE.

After my stitches got pulled out Nurse-san went in with the disinfectant and cream again. Then sent me off to Hohei-san who was happy to show me exercises for my arms, chest and shoulders. Hohei-san promised if I kept exercising, I would do better soon. The exercises were hard. It involved pushing my body up from the ground. Slowly, and from differnt angles or positions. My arms were trembling with exhaustion from an hour practice I had with Hohei-san. Then Nurse-san arrived with Doctor Iwaki and he checked my arm. Again testing it a bit more.

"There seems to be some damage to the nerves. This moment in time we arnt able to fix it. But we can strengthen it so there won't be any issues in your performance as a ninja." He informed me. "The reason why your grip is weaker is the same reason. You'd lose 50 percent of your hand strength, easily, without the pinkie. In your case it's lucky. Despite the loss of feeling and a slower reaction time, your still have control. It will only weaken your hand strength by roughly 30 percent."

"Is it possible to recover back to 100%? Even if I won't be able to feel anything with the pinkie?" I asked.

Nurse-san looked at the Doctor and he sighed. "It will be difficult. But I'm not saying it's not impossible. But you will typically have to train extensively for around a year." He said.

_Thats not enough time... Although it isn't TOO bad of a handicap. _I tried looking at the bright side. I can just make do with as much improvement as I can. Practice with it a lot to make sure nothing surprising happens during a mission or fight. _The best thing to do now is getting familiar with it. Learning to really understand how far and strong I can use my arm. _I nodded and grinned. The Doctor smiled back.

"You will do fine Siata-san, your recovering very well. Despite your nurses struggles with you." He noted and I laughed at that.

Later I headed back to the intensive care wing and was finally told I could eat. Shikamaru came over with the food and we ate in the patient family room and chatted about life. He told me about how his team was going. He seemed to be hitting it off well with Asuma thanks to him taking his time to be Shikamaru's shoji partner. We played a couple of matches and took a nap on the balcony. Kakashi sensei, Sunshine and Duckling came later for another visit and we chatted. And I finally got a chance to show Kakashi-sensei the newly adjusted seals I'd been working at.

"And I was thinking of trying to create my personal sealing character set..." I cautiously put out. Kakashi still raised a brow.

"That will take a very very very long time Siata." He warned, but already he was handing out the book for helping with seal creation.

"I can't really do physical training here like I want to so.. I've got time! And I kind of already have the basic grammar down for the new seal set." I told him.

Basically I would try using English to resonate with my chakra, so letters obeyed my requests. I lay on Shikamaru's back and started reading the book.

So basically, to create the seal itself, I would have to input all the action words into the equation first. Then I'd need to define it in order for the words to actually activate.

I furrowed my brows flopping down on Shikamaru's thighs and sighing.

He adjusted his sitting position, so it was more comfortable. He continued his shoji match with Sunshine who had that constipated look again. He was waiting for his turn to spar with Kakashi-sensei while Sasuke was having his turn.

I turned to see how the game was going and caught the ghosty look in Sunshine's blue eyes. I followed his line of site. He was looking at the scar showing on my right side. I casually lifted my arm so the patient clothes slid down to hide it. He caught my stare and beamed bright.

"Games not going so good Sunshine?" I asked him

"Eh? He he Shikamaru's really good huh? But I won't let you beat me!" Naruto yelled and dug into analysing the board again.

"Yeah yeah," Shikamaru pulled back a bit from the volume but sent a knowing look to me while fluffing my hair. _Don't get bothered too much, it's not your fault he feels guilty just encourage him. _Shikamaru signalled.

I sighed

_Yeah._

I focused back to the sealing book and summarised it. So theoretically speaking, _I would have to write all of the alphabet. Definitions of words. And specific grammar rules. All together in one big representative original scroll. Then if I write the seal I want the words will be referred to my original scroll._

Without the original , the seal wouldn't activate. _The weakness of that_ is if the enemy managed to destroy the original scroll. Then they could effectively nullify all the sealing effects.

_The good thing was_ however, it was incredibly easy to hide something such as a scroll in a secure location.

I had already thought about where to put my master scroll if I succeeded - in Toto's crow summoning realm. Although I would have to check if the seal still worked if the scroll was placed in a differnt dimension.

I snapped closed the book sensing the chakra signature approaching. Nurse-san found them again and Sensei was out with the boys in the blink of an eye. I managed to do three more sets of Hohei-san's exercises before my arms eventually gave out.

Toto arrived and I fed him his favourite snack and read the letter.

_My sweet S_

_From the moment you told me you were alive it made me truly relieved. I knew you were at a critical stage and am glad the tonic helped and wish for your quick recovery. Z-san and I are back to normal busy as ever. Now days he also cooks or helps me pick the herbs. It's is a real change after our meeting you and N, S, and K. I hope they are also doing well. As for the other matter you have informed me you were right. I have located even some familiar faces. But the situation seems more complex and dangerous than we thought. But we will not give up. Wish us luck and stay safe little dove._

_H._

I scribbled the reply.

_Dear H_

_I am finally able to eat again. My favourite and lucky dish donkatsu made from my friend's mother's hand is truly the best. I would like to take to to eat it if the chance arises. The Chuunin exams are arriving soon. Despite that my arm is not healing faster than I wish but I'm sure in good time it will recover. A tip related to your endeavours. The Chuunin exams will draw a lot of attention away from said authorities surrounding the sound area. I suggest waiting for that time would be the best option for success and wish you luck. OXO_

_S._

* * *

For the next three days I pursued to complete my master scroll for my seals. And continued my physical training doggedly. When Sasuke came over on Sunday we had a light spar, taijutsu only. He helped me try out some repeat moves with my right arm and shoulder.

He seemed to enjoy getting a kick out of seeing me struggle taijutsu against him. I gave him a jab in the spot just under his chin and ear making him burst out laughing and cringing in tickles. I actually gasped at his reaction and he glared face red and hair a mess making me swear not to tell ANYONE. I took one hit of his killing intent when my small smirk peeked out from under my hand and I agreed to him fast.

After that I gave my Tanto and weapons a nice cleaning then ate onigiri the Duckling had brought with him. He was a pro at making them. I munched it down, and another and another. Very nice.

After Hohei-san checked my rehabilitation sessions, the doctor gave me an assessment.

Well he tried.

"I'll make you a deal." I said from the upper corner of my ward sealing as Nurse-san stared up at me. Along with a dozen other nurses and doctors who looked raggard from trying to chase me down.

"I'm listening Siata-san."

Nurse-san's hat was actually slightly off kilter and I would have laughed because that was funny, but Nurse-san's menacing smile from below was promising... Death. I stuck closer to the ceiling.

"Siata-san? The deal?"

Right the deal. The deal for the needle thing. Make that like four needle things. I had a deal alright. The deal... _I can't think of any deal that would convince me to require death by needle. NOTHING._

"If there is no deal then I will have to call Shikamaru-san." Nurse-san that evil mother and son _I swear_ I'll find out your name by the end of this.

Wait what was that in her hand. Was that the phone? I could hear the sound of the beeping as Nurse-san slowly pressed each button while meeting my eye.

That freaken nurse. She freaken memorised _my emergency contact phone number_?! WHY?! _SERIOUSLY_! You have like 40 other patients you must look after. And I just _HAPPEN_ to be the one you pick to remember everything about?!

I had to think of something. _Think of something fast_. I could already see Shikamaru staring at me after rushing his way here and acting all heavy silent again. I shivered. _Anything but that. Angry Nara's were the WORST._

"OK I wanna learn the thing numbing fights then I'll needle! Deal?!" I rushed out.

"Come again?" Nurse-san's finger about to press the green call button froze. I tried again.

"I will come down, and get the shots and everything you ask, if you teach me how to make anaesthesia." I said calmly. I smirked.

_There._ They can't just teach someone how to make anaesthesia. There had to be some ethical procedure in place in case preventing the mis-use or something-

"Done. We will teach you Siata-san. Now that that's sorted, as promised please come down." Nurse-san said calmly like it was nothing. I stared at her confused.

A man with glasses laughed and explained. "It's not a big deal really since we know you are a genin under Kakashi's care, who the staff know quite well about. In fact it's quite refreshing having a ninja interested in medical ninjutsu. We're all passionate about it after all.

"Nurse-san, I can get the scroll for you now, and you'll come down to take the shots then Siata-san?"

Wait was that... Kabuto? Damn it. I did not have to keep my guard up around him while dealing with this at the moment. Was Oruchimaru already here for the exams?

Wait, more importantly. _Even Kabuto didn't know Nurse-san's name?!_

"It's not like I was scared of some needles, I just get shy when there's so many people giving this much attention to me it made me... Nervous."

Nurse-san just stared at me dead-pan. "Kabuto-san, please will you get that scroll. ASAP."

He disappeared. For about five minutes there was complete silence. I awkwardly adjusted my grip on the ceiling as we waited. Then he was back, throwing the scroll at my right side and I caught it without dropping it. _That bastard was testing my arm._

I knew the intensive care ward was specialised, so security was tight. I hadn't seen his chakra around there at all, so it relaxed me a bit but still. I opened the scroll and looked down at it and it was the real thing. _Damn it._

"Siata-san." Nurse-san smiled.

_Damn it._

"Please come down now."


	21. Chapter 21: The invitation

Chapter 21

The next morning I opened my eyes to discover it was just 4 am. I sighed. I would have been nice to sleep through till 11 after sleeping late last night. I'd been finishing up the new seals and learning the analgesia scroll from Nurse-san.

The room of the floor was icy as I did my morning exercises making sure my right hand was doing good. I could feel it was back around 90% of my original strength now.

Even if I couldn't sense the touch of the kunai with my pinkie the muscle memory covered it. By now I was able to hit the small hole in the patient notes every time. _Good, good. _I yawned and went back to bed pulling up the covers to nap again.

* * *

The morning passed and Kakashi reported to the Hokage. He studied each of the other jounin's that arrived and the stack of notes on the Hokage's desk.

After everyone gathered at last, Hokage-sama went straight to the issue.

"You've been assembled for only one reason, as it should be obvious by the members here."

"It's already that time.." Kakashi said to himself,

"It's already been reported to the other countries. I saw them in the village." Genma pointed out, "So when is it?"

"In a week." The crowed murmured it was quiet soon.

The Hokage blew out his smoke in one long sigh, "Well, I'll announce it properly in 7 days from now. On the first day of the seventh moon.. The Chuunin selection exam will commence!"

His Kage looked up from his hat and looked at him and the others involved,

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.. Well?"

Kakashi lifted two fingers and spoke clearly "The Kakashi led team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Siata... Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chuunin selection exam."

He listened as Kurenai and Asuma did the same.

"Hmm.. All of them. How rare..." The Hokage said simply.

Kakashi stopped in front of the Hokage's desk to take three application sheets.

"Hold on a second!" he heard Iruka say in panic.

"What is in Iruka?" The Hokage asked.

Iruka stepped forward, and as he did slammed his hand into his own chest for emphasis. "I may be speaking out of place, but most of those 9 were students of mine at the academy. Of course they are talented but it's too early for them to take the exam and need more experience. I can't understand the jounin's reasoning."

Iruka stared at the three jounin's with a sense of urgency, then looked to Hokage-sama for help.

Asuma pushed his hands into his pockets and stared at Kakashi. Who didn't quite fully turn around but addressed the back where Iruka was standing.

"I became a Chuunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto." Kakashi said. From across the room Iruka took one step further,

"Naruto is differnt from you! Are you trying to crush those kids? The Chuunin exam is..!"

Kakashi intervened. "They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain might be good for them. Crushing them would be fun.."

"WHAT?!" Iruka grit his fists, halting a few meters in front of Kakashi.

"Well.. That was a joke, Iruka-sensei.. I can understand your feeling: It must upset you but.."

Kakashi relaxed his shoulders, tilting his head. His face remained blank and his eyes met Iruka's who flinched.

Kurenai let out a low warning, "Kakashi stop already."

"Stay out of this." Kakashi said with an intent look in his eyes Iruka didn't like. "They are no longer your students.. Right now.. They are my soldiers."

Geez.. So annoying. Asuma thought. Even without killing intent, Kakashi's tension set a heavy atmosphere. Iruka was left speechless. The Hokage let out a grin. Everyone knew, he was right. Kakashi's status of as one of Konoha's best ANBU captains wasn't just for show. If the kids truly wanted to get taught under someone like him they were going to need to lose the baby fat and taste the raw realities of shinobi life.

* * *

I swear I'm not some muscle junky. I don't LIKE work. But seriously not being able to fully jump around. Not being able to test out my body in an open space. When the time for the Chuunin exams was slowly closing in, it pushed me to do the unforgivable. The Patient Hatake Kakashi move.

I jumped out from the windows and skipped across the rooftops breathing in the fresh air. YES. THIS WAS IT. WHAT IS WAS MISSING. My attention latched onto the location of two individuals close by and ran towards them.

In the distance I could see Sunshine muttering something to the Hokage's grandson. Duckling exchanged names with someone as well. A new friend? Him? I body flickered in making Sasuke jump back in surprise.

"Hey Duckling Sunshine! Who's your new friend?" I pat them on the shoulder and turned to look at them.

Big gourd. Green black rimed killer eyes staring at me in shock. The tattoo 'love' on the left side of his forehead. Spiky red hair. Plus spiky cat ear purple make up boy. Plus _shit _Shikamaru's one and truly Temari. My smile faded a bit and I stared at her. She looked shocked as well but raised her brow in confusion at the look on my face.

"What are you" Gaara finally spoke.

"Hmm oh me? I'm Siata!" I grinned, first impressions. First impressions. You know how shit of a life this kid had. Be nice. But my eyes slid to Temari again and looked at her cat green eyes and cool fan. She looked really put together. Matched with Shikamaru's laid back but quick mindset they'd really look good together.

Huh? Why was it hard to breath.

"I can't believe it... Gaara's sand still isn't reacting to her. She's really touching his shoulder still right?" Kankuro muttered to Temari who stared at me and gulped.

"Oh, sorry about that," I gave the kid some space and Gaara just stared looking well.. Deadly?

"Uh... Would you like a tour?"

"No thanks" He turned around and they left.

SO it was finally starting. I needed to blow off some steam before this all got running. I was on _edge. _I'd have to spend the next hour or so sparring the hell out with the boys if I wanted to keep my cool. That was a good idea. And I could test out some of my seals as well.

"Siata-chan!" Naruto beamed running towards me

"Sunshine!" I cuddled him ah so squishy and cute honestly how could no one love him?

"Eh?! IS that your 'that' boss?" a squeaky voice said from behind him. I let go and saw it really was a squirt.

"Hello kid, who are you?" I asked,

"I'm the great Konohamaru who will become Hokage just you wait!" He grinned proud, with some blanket tied to his neck like a superhero cape. Hu hu hu. That was adorable.

"Kid you wanna play tag with me on the playground?" I asked.

"Really?!" He jumped up.

Sasuke grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Why are you here? The nurse specifically told me your getting discharged tomorrow."

Duckling didn't really look pissed just curious. Wait she'd _specifically _told him? How much was she going to micromanage me for? This was ridiculous! All the more reason why I had to get out of there today. Yup.

I shrugged off his grip and grinned, "It's fine. It's fine. One day or two what makes the differnce and I even made a dummy this time so there's no way she'll notice."

"And yet dummies don't seem to have the same readings as you. I wonder how smart that makes you Siata-san."

Nurse-san.

Realy. How did you do that? Sneak up on a ninja sensor? Was it some medical ninja buff? Is it my lack of skills?

I was dragged away by my ears. The boys followed. Nurse-san let the boys stay in the hospital and we played training a bit. They complained that their missions were as boring as ever.

I tried out one hyper spring seal and almost crashed into the next building. It worked like it was supposed to - accelerate the height and length of a jump once you placed it on someone's foot. But I better put in controls. Then the height and length of the jumping can relate to how much chakra you put in. I noted down.

The second seal I tried out had been the trickiest to make. It involved creating an invisible armour when chakra was activated to the seal. But it had to allow the skin to be breathable for water and air to come through. I tested a lot of words out and decided on Shield. A semi-permeable membrane armour to external force. I tested it out on myself in the fight and found it drained a quite a bit of chakra. That wasn't good. I thought. And tested the second variation of it with a smaller surface area covering roughly a meter area of the body. The chakra drainage for this one was not bad.

Kakashi sensei joined us. I showed him some of my seals and the anaesthesia I leant to make. And he gave me some tips. Then he finally said it and invited them with the application form.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI I LOVE YOU!" Naruto jumped him clinging to his neck

"Hey, stop, let go of me.." Kakashi sensei said weakly but smiled at us. Naruto was still cackling over the application forms.

"Though this is just a nomination. Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take the exam should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow." he told us.

Sasuke stared at the form. As did I.

It had a basic nomination written and signed my Kakashi with the Hokage's seal. It also had a small description of what to bring along with the -three teammates per team rule. At the bottom was a small space for the applicant's signatures.

"Then I'll be off. Good luck you three." Kakashi sensei left.

Sasuke I could tell was getting super excited as well. There was so much to prepare I started cataloguing everything we might need.

"So are we gonna do this?" I asked them.

"Hell yeah!"

"Obviously,"

I grinned at them both, "Me to. Let's do this guys. Oh and," I rummaged through the scrolls and pulled out one for each of them. I clicked both of them open placing it carefully on the ground and explained.

"So this is called my very own Shield seal, and this one is the Jump seal. Just as I tested before" I explained opening up the scroll. "Nick some of your blood onto the seal and I'll only activate to your chakra. It'll be of use somehow in the exams.. my good luck gift to you guys." I grinned.

"Wow... Thanks Siata-chan! You're the best!" Sunshine beamed and hugged me. Sasuke looked down at the seals with great interest. Soon, we started discussing the limits and functions of the seal.

Both of them added their blood into the seals and they sort of pulsed in reaction to it. I added one just under the back of Sasuke's neckline, the same for Naruto then added the jump seals in for them.

"Remember to practice it out today so you won't get surprise by it on the day of the exam." I told them. They nodded.

I turned around and froze.

"N-Nurse-san?"

Nurse-san started briskly walking towards me with Doctor Iwaki in tow. He started testing out my arm and jotting stuff down then nodded to Nurse-san.

"What? What now?" I asked

Nurse-san pinned me with her stare again and paused.

"It doesn't go well with my standards of having my patient go straight into a heavy mission, like the Chuunin exams. But, your free to go today. We'll give you an early discharge. I've come to say congratulations on your recovery Siata-san." she smiled at me. It was like those real smile ones. The things that people did. Not professional Nurse-san. I kind of froze in shock at that one.

"And here's a farewell gift." she added. A giiiiifft?! From THE Nurse-san?!

I took it and opened it up. It was a thin silver wristband with a seal inside it.

"What is it?" I asked her

"It's a chakra compressor. It helps get rid of your chakra presence." I shook my head in understanding, "So thats why I can't sense you sneaking up on me all the time. Was it this?!"

Nurse-san lifted her hand confirming one, but it was gold and instead of a bracelet it was a ring.

"It's necessary for working with shinobi patients. Hokage-sama especially made it for me after an incident with Hatake-san."

Surprised filled me. "But.. Why me?" Nurse-san crossed her arms and grinned, "...maybe you grew on me." My lips turned into an O. OH MY DAYS. What did she just say?

"More importantly the Chuunin exams is no joke. And you still don't seem to get this but.. You're still a kid yourself. Kid."

I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe if Shisui Nii was still alive he might have done something like this in her place. It was.. Nice.

"...thank you." For some reason I almost felt like I wanted to actually stay.

"Now go. Run along now. You boys as well." Nurse-san turned around to leave, wiping something from her eyes.

"Bye Nurse-san! And good luck with Doctor Iwaki! And tell Hohei-san I said thank you for me!" I yelled waving goodbye.

"And don't come back!" She yelled back and closed the door.

"Let's hope not." I said quietly.


	22. Chapter 22: Chunin exams

Chapter 22

Back at home I slid open my eyes, my two tomoe spinning against the red that stood out in the dark.

I focused on the plan. Even in the wave mission. I didn't even manage to do anything, just put up one simple wall seal and that was all it took to save one life. Just focus and do what you know you can do. I breathed.

I had the shield to protect Sasuke's neck down.

The jumper seals to make us outrun Oruchimaru to the jounin base tree in the middle of the forest.

Now all I needed was a distraction. Something long enough for us to get a head start. Something to keep the _Sanin_ locked while we got enough distance in us to run from him. Or at least long enough _until_ the ANBU are released.

I pulled out the plastic bag holding the huge flare signal rod I'd bought on the way home. _I don't care if it might look a little suspicious_. I had to do something to quicken the responce rate of those ANBU. Better to let Kakashi know about my distress signal than not.

But the problem now was the distraction.

My best cc moves are still the same. The wall seal. The soul genjutsu. And lastly Shisui Nii's Mangekyou Sharingan. If I could awaken it and use it on Oruchimaru I could make him believe he was brain dead for 24 hours or something. Problem solved. But that would considerably increase the risk of assassination in the future. People would suspect I had Nii's eyes.. I sighed and deactivated my sharingan.

Just because I needed it didn't mean it was awakening anytime soon. _IF the times not right now then when Shisui Nii?! _Having it would reduce a considerable about of risk to the Oruchimaru confrontation. I gulped the cup of water down and looked out the window and the dark blue sky.

So my next best bet would be the soul genjutsu and wall seal.

If I succeeded at that I would disorient him. Activate the wall seal without him slipping away. Trap him long enough for me to make a run for it. _I'll slip the chakra hiding bracelet onto Sasuke. _Since Oruchimaru's main focus will be on him. Then all we had to do was run for our lives.

I sighed. The only problem was I took a bit of time setting up the soul genjutsu. It wasn't easy tuning myself with another soul and threading it back to them with my chakra infused.

I had to decrease the time.

"Toto" he appeared, "I need you to be my practice ok? Sorry. I'll get you your favourite blueberries. _I'll get you a ton of them!_"

"Squawk!"

* * *

"You know what my dream is Sunshine? Drink tea with you in Polaris – the exclusive tea shop. You can invite me and Duckling when you become Hokage" I said.

Naruto's smile beamed looking on his top form today. "Yeah! Believe it Siata-chan! We're going to pass this Chuunin test and beat all of these ninja datebayo!"

"Do you want a fight? Quiet down." I chuckled, smiling softly at the ninja who glared as we walked past.

"This way." Sasuke turned the corner of the building.

We'd decided to meet together and walk to the submission building on time. When we arrived, they were not the first genin to arrive at the sign up building. The entrance to the corridors were full of weapons. Busy ninja from all different ninja villages walked about. Despite them arriving a bit tight on time there were still quite a few genin struggling to sign up.

The boys had an excited anxious energy about them for the exams. I had the advantage of knowing the first round of tests was a simple paper test. I hoped I wouldn't be meeting the snake Sanin anytime soon, or Kabuto as a matter of fact. Me and the boys walked the corridors leading up to the test room. But there was some trouble with traffic happening up front.

"Listen… this is our kindness." A genin kid with spiky hair and plasters on either side of his cheeks smirked at a green jumpsuit wearing boy.

A bustling crowd was gathered in front of a door blocked by the boy and another genin with a chin guard and bandana. I glanced up at the label that read Room 301. I smirked.

"The Chuunin exam isn't easy.. and Chuunin's often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade.. this is all the captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think you can pass?"

"We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" The chin guard kid told the crowd.

Sasuke interrupted.

"I agree but, can you make room in the corridor? And also remove the genjutsu, I'm trying to go to the third floor."

"You noticed to right Sunshine?"

"Of course Siata-chan!" Naruto grinned his arms at the back of his head.

"Hmm not bad but all you did was see through it!" The spiky hair kid jumped Sasuke with a kick. Sasuke raised his for a counter and both were stopped. The bowl cut boy standing in the middle holding both their ankles.

_He's fast. _I measured the timing.

A boy with milky white eyes and long brown hair intervened as the bowl cut boy let them both go.

"Hey,, what happened to the plan? You were the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well," The bowl cut boy shyly looked up and met my eyes.

"Hmm?" I said.

A girl with pom pom buns shook her head. Sunshine tilted his head when the boy came towards our direction. Duckling eyed him like he expected him to pick a fight.

Wait from what I remember from the anime..

"Hi, my name is Rock lee. So yours is Siata.."

Abort now. Abort-

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" He flashed his famous sparkle smile and winked raising his thumb.

Wow. That was… so cool.

Sasuke froze at the reaction I was giving. I giggled a bit. Tenten actually gaped at how well this was going.

"Ah, well. It's all so sudden… but you know-"

Sasuke and Naruto stepped in front blocking the view. And Neji stepped forward as well.

"Hey, you what's your name?"

"I don't have to answer you." He smirked and turned to leave. Naruto and I followed him up.

What next occurred was pretty much the same as canon. Lee came and fought with Sasuke. Gai sensei showed up doing his youth of the sea backdrop scene. When we finally arrived at the testing site Kakashi sensei was waiting for us.

"You guys are my proud team! Now go!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto yelled and opened the door. Before I went in I turned to spoke to Kakashi.

"Sensei,"

"Hmm? What is it Siata-chan."

I pulled out the distress signal flare to show him the red colour and make.

"I know I'm being a bit crazy, but I have a bad feeling after my dream last night... If I pull on this Sensei it's going to mean someone's literally dying. And I want you to know and come help is that okay?" I said. Kakashi-sensei blinked at me and then eye smiled.

"You're by far the most stable out of both of them Siata-chan so I don't know why you worry. But," He nodded, "I'll remember."

I smiled and caught up to the boys.

* * *

While Naruto was busy aggravating the entire room, Sasuke was getting jumped by Ino. Kabuto was casually chipping in and I slowly shifted to Shikamaru's side.

"Hello?" I whispered. Enough that it looked like we weren't directly talking. "You okay?" I asked.

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled troublesome. Something about not needing to be a Chuunin and I smirked.

"And you came…" Shikamaru's gaze had a flicker of sharpness, "despite everything."

He looked down and my right side and naturally holding onto my right arm and gently bending it this way and that. I pulled away when he stretched my fingers back a bit too far. Trying to hide my discomfort from him, but failed.

"You know you didn't have to come right?" Shikamaru said,

"Same to you, but you came anyway."

"Only because my Oyaji and teammates dragged me in."

I yawned a bit and watched the famous Kabuto ninja info cards. _The creep. _But Sasuke looked excited looking at them. Naruto was going to jump out of a second skin or something from the amount of excitement he was holding in.

Shikamaru followed my gaze,

"Well It's the same for me. It'd kill them inside if they weren't able to come,"

He shook his head his voice turned a bit quieter, "tell me the truth. Are you able to fight? I'll cover you so don't lie to me."

I imagined Shikamaru getting tangled up with Oruchimaru and paled. No his team location would be further away from our location. From my memory it had taken at least a day or two before the teams met in the manga.

"Siata..." His hand brushed my wrist. I split a smile.

"Hmm. I'm good really. I spared with the boys yesterday and tested my other stuff at home last night and I'm covered. Just got a bad feeling about the exam that's all. I'm just a bit tired wish it was over already." I told him.

He nodded and smiled back, "that's rare of you to get like that. Scared you'll fail? I thought that was your goal in the academy."

I pushed him away. "Not in real life."

"And the academy wasn't?"

"No."

Shikamaru shook his head and shrugged, smiling. Soon the sound ninja attacked Kabuto revealing his sound technique. Ibiki finally showed up and started to test.

It didn't take long until Naruto slammed the desk and professed his ninja way. Ibiki congratulated those who'd stayed to the end, explaining the meaning of the test.

"The test purpose was to test your individual information gathering ability. I'm sure most of you noticed the two Chuunin who new the answers mixed into the crowd as cheating targets."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and laughed loud with sweat beads dropping from his face, "Hahahah! I saw right through that! You'd have to be a moron to not notice that!"

Ducking and I both shared deadpan stares at Sunshine and shook out heads.

"But those who cheat poorly fail of course," Ibiki let down his bandana then showing the torcher scars. Horrible burn scars and screw holes. I couldn't look away at them. _I can't believe someone would literally do that to another human. The ninja world IS MESSED. UP._

"Because sometimes.. information is more important than life.. and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it."

"But what about the final question," I jolted at that voice, it was Temari.

Ibiki grinned and lifted his finger up, "Let me explain… the 10th question.. the 'take it' or 'not take it' decision. Now about these two choices… say you guys became Chuunin's. Your mission is to steal a document the amount of ninja's unknown to you and of course risks."

He lowered his eyes and grinned, "Now do you accept? Or not accept?"

The genin in the room were totally captured in his speech. Everyone was wondering what they would do if they were in those shoes. I thought about the risk I was taking on now. I eyed Kabuto from across the room and looked back to Ibiki.

"Because you don't want to die. Because you don't want your comrades hurt. Can you avoid this dangerous mission? The answer is no! No matter the danger there are missions you can't avoid! The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship. This is the ability needed to become a Chuunin captain."

Ibiki nodded and scanned the room meeting each of our eyes.

"You made it through the entrance. The first test of the Chuunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck."

Naruto jumped up and yelled in the top of his lungs "Hell yeah!"

Suddenly the window crashed. A black banner pinned to the front walls. It wrote: "Newly arrived second chief examiner officer Mitarash Anko!"

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Now let's go! Follow me!" She raised her fists in the air.

A woman Naruto. Minus the sunshine factor. But big boobs I catalogued.

"Bad timing" Ibiki peeked out from behind the banner. Anko seemed to blush a bit.

"Huh aren't there a bit too much of you?" she grinned, "I'll cut them at least by half in the second test. I'll explain everything when we change locations so follow me."

It was finally starting. The forest of death.


	23. Chapter 23: Chunin exams

Chapter 23

Lucky for team 7, they finally had a senor on the team this time round. Me. In silence the three of us dashed off. Flying long into the air before dropping down to push off the trees. Soon our path bent sharply westward exposing a brief view of the small tree tower in the distance. They were nearing a riverbank. There was still no sign of Oruchimaru, despite it being day two in the forest of death. But I knew that the silence wouldn't last long. At any moment now the hunt would begin.

"Hurry guys. A bit further." "Why do I have to wear this thing." Sasuke looked at the bracelet but didn't take it off as he jumped off again,

"Teme! BECAUSE YOUR HOLDING THE SCROLL!"

Their faces looked a little grubby, but they were all doing fine. It was taking longer reaching the damn tower. Since I was trying to keep the boys far away from Oruchimaru as possible. It helped the Sanin had jumped Anko like how he had in the anime. I'd taken that chance to familiarise myself with his chakra right away. Right now he was far off but steadily always coming closer no matter where they went. _Good thing I was a better sensor than him at least._

"Thank you Moron for telling everyone who has the scroll now!" Sasuke snapped.

"What was that?!" Naruto added

They hadn't come across any teams yet since we'd sped as fast as possible to the centre when we'd begun. The closer we got, the more ninja teams there will be, and naturally a team that stumbles close by to us. _No need to chase them down on purpose and loose the precious time spent running from the Sanin._

I realised a team was fast approaching from the front and put up a signal. Sunshine grinned wide pulling out his kunai and raised two fingers. He made five shadow clones to send off into hiding. To my left Sasuke was unlacing his ninja wire and wrapped it around his hand sliding into the shadows.

I henged into the classic narrowly-escaped-and-exhausted-but-still-got-the-team-scroll look. Then I rolled in the dirt for good measure, and messed up my hair a bit. My breathing became raggard and I ran through the forest like snow white, tripping on a root and shaking back up.

_Come on, I'm easy. Just jump me already_. I could sense the three ninja had stopped and were observing me. _Fine._ This will motivate them. I covered my left side and tapped the bulge. As if checking something then smiled a bit and scurried forwards again.

"Earth release!" I jumped back and crashed into a mud wall behind me. An Ame-nin with his neck covered in bandages threw a rain of shuriken that I craned my back to miss. The second one was already in front of me striking his sword on a downstroke and I snapped out my Tanto to block him. My right arm shook for real when he pushed down harder. I could see from the side the last team mate was getting ready to search me.

"The hell are you?!" The bandage Ame nin yelled.

Sasuke already had the first guy crashed against the tree. His ninja wire trapping them to the thick branches.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto bashed into the other ninja on the side literally squashing him to the floor.

"Junta! Arashi!" The sword-nin yelled dashing away to help.

_Time to test my speed. _I focused, dashing forwards and smashing my Tanto across the guys face. It forced him to skid to the side and focus on me instead.

_One._

The sword-nin yelled and started charging I stood my ground.

_Two._

He was there. The blade jut out towards my stomach and I grinned wide flashing my teeth he hesitated.

_Three._

And fell to the ground. I placed my lips to his ear. _Three seconds is my fastest time yet. It's the best I can do right now with the soul genjutsu. _As for keeping them in the genjutsu, for how long.. I wasn't sure.

"Where's the scroll," I kept looping the sound of his song into his head. And his emotions were seeping into me now. _This is the problem with this jutsu._ The longer I was meshing my chakra into it, the more I resonated with the person's soul. It felt too raw to hold it for much longer than a couple of minutes. I could feel every spike of his fear. It felt spicy on my tongue and stung.

"... With Junta. In his jacket pouch..." he mumbled out.

"Sasuke! Your one on the jacket!" I yelled across.

Sasuke looked up from where he'd been rummaging through the Ame boy's bag. He changed to searching the jacket and found it, lifting it up. I smashed my hand into the side of the sword guys neck, and he crumbled to the floor._ That should do it._

"Yes! It's an earth scroll! WE GOT THIS DATEBAYO!" Sunshine jumped up and down.

I looked at where the ninja he had fought went and laughed. There was an Ame-nin with spinning eyes looking disoriented and passed out. A big bump was forming on the side of his head.

"You guys were awesome! Let's get to the tree base now!" I undid the henge and put my Tanto back jumping up to the tree where Sasuke was. Naruto jumped up as well.

"Yeah, let's get a move on." Sasuke agreed.

"That was a piece of cake!" Naruto rubbed his nose, "did you see how I got the ninja faster than Sasuke Siata-chan?"

"Dobe, you practically sat on him, that wasn't even a move. And your Ame-nin was the weaker one. I fought with the leader and found the scroll."

"What was that Teme!? How can you say.."

I expanded my senses out and searched for the Sanin's chakra one more time, but I couldn't sense him. Either he was too far away for me to sense or he was close and masking himself. I shuddered a bit.

"Come on" I jumped forward, "lets pick up the pace."

* * *

Yamashiro Aoba adjusted his glasses to check again.

Kamikuki Izumo lifted his hand to his chin armour to think.

Hagane Kotetsu crouched. In front of him were three bodies for examination. His signature bandage ran across his nose.

"Three bodies.. This is some kind of ninjutsu, right? This is horrible.." Kotetsu pulled up the chin of one of the bodies.

"A problem already." Izumo sighed.

Kotetsu scratched his head, "Aoba, alert the second examiner Anko-san."

"Yes!"

A few minutes later Anko appeared, tea and dango in hand. When she arrived Kotetsu quickly explained what he'd examined.

"After examining their papers and personal items, they seem to be the hidden grass shinobi's who were entered into this exam but... As you can see. They have no faces. They're blank as if they were melted off."

Anko's frame tensed in recognition then yelled, "Show me the pictures of the three!"

"Oh yes!" Aoba handed them over and Anko searched them and grit the papers.

"This is bad!"

"Huh?!" Kotetsu was shocked.

"Send some ANBU captains to the forest of death! I'm going after them right now!"

* * *

Despite having the luck of gaining a scroll that day, the night was closing in until it was almost sundown. Naruto started bashing into some of the trees and I sighed. I really didn't want to, but they'd have to stop for the night. They hadn't slept yesterday either. And the boys were feeling more relaxed knowing they had the scroll and plenty of time to reach the tree. It would be hard to convince them to push on otherwise.

"I guess we should secure a safe place to camp for the night before it gets too dark," I started suggesting first.

"Yeah!" Naruto deflated like he'd been waiting for this "Finally!"

Duckling started looking around and climbed up one of the trees. Sunshine and I looked at each other and relaxed a bit, leaning against the branch. I couldn't help it though and casually looked around the forest. Trying to sense the shadows and further to see if anyone was there.

A few minutes later Duckling came down again, landing just behind Naruto and tilted his head

"There's a raised cliff section over there just a couple meters away. We can gather some of the bigger leaves for camouflage and make camp there."

And with that he went forwards and we followed him to the site.

The ground was flat enough that it would be fine just with our sleeping bags. I pulled out the rice balls I packed in the food compartment seal and we ate. Then I carefully checked the water seal - I had two. One contained drinking water bottles. The second one contained a huge gush of water I'd steadily collected over the past few weeks just in case. I opened the correct one and the cold drink of water was complete heaven.

We hid the view of our campsite with the leaves Sasuke had suggested. After cleaning up and refreshing ourselves we laid down to sleep. Naruto was on first watch, then Sasuke.

I saw Naruto brushing his teeth and the bubbles foaming out when he gargled with the water and had to chuckle. "Tomorrows going to be a long day. We'll need to get through the ninja waiting to ambush near the base. What are you going to do?"

"Well ... Naruto's got it down with his distraction techniques. Your sensing's got us covered for surprises. And the rest we'll just defeat them." Duckling said while unrolling his sleeping bag.

"Yeah. Good idea." I looked up from my book. "It's about time we get to sleep."

I closed my book and Naruto stomped off their fire. Then we rummaged in the dark and started getting ready to really sleep.

I gently rubbed the damp cloth over my face to get off the dirt_. I was going to sleep. With a mad Sanin on the loose_. Should I just tell the boys if we could just go? No it just wouldn't make sense. As the seconds itched by I just couldn't relax_. I have to constantly be on guard right now. I can hold up for 3 days, I'd be fine. What was a little exhaustion I just needed to stay focused for this short amount of time then the boys would be-_

An arm pushed down my face and I flopped down on the sleeping bag. Ducking gave me a pointed look and also laid down on his sleeping bag with his back to Sunshine_._

"You've been wiping the same place on your face. Stop worrying and get some sleep." He said.

"I am, I am." I closed my eyes. But I focused my senses outwards. Expanding it out to the trees and feeling for any movements or chakra signatures. Then I heard a sigh.

"Sleeping people don't move their eyeballs like that Siata. I can tell so rest. Trust us." Sasuke said seriously, his tone was a bit sleepy. I opened my eyes. _You don't even know anything! Not even the half of it Duckling! I'm trying to save our butts and your critiquing my eyerolls?_

Sasuke continued to stare.

_Fine. Fine! _I rummaged the sleeping bag up to my chin. _I can TRUST. I do TRUSTING. _I huffed and turned to my back and closed my eyes for real this time. My muscles relaxed and I breathed a bit better. Duckling smiled and blinked, his eyes tired, and fell asleep.

* * *

Something poked me just underneath the soft juncture where my ear and jawbone met. And pressed. I jerked with involuntary convolutions and a hand muffled my laughter. I slapped away the finger, breathing fast. And entirely awake.

My eyes tracked every movement as Sasuke's red sharingan flickered off in the dark. He smirked and rummaged through his sleeping back to lie down.

_That LITTLE. DUCKLING. Tickled ME?! I didn't even know that was also my tickle spot. Wait a minute was this some kind of Uchiha tickle spot thing? I could have so tested this with Shisui Nii waking him up to eat breakfast before missions._

I sat up, stood, then sat back down near the entrance of the leaves and kept my senses open. So far so good. There wasn't anything near us, I yawned and waited for the sun to rise.

I jolted at something that passed by the edges of my sensory boundaries, just a small animal. Sighing, I summoned Toto to have a look at it just in case. Then I pulled the sleeping bag closer around my shoulders in the darkness.

I could recognise the sound of the trees in the wind. Rain drumming softly down the makeshift leaf roof over their heads, again and again. Every once in a while there was a sound like small breathing, which made me grin. Sunshine was snoring.

I took a deep breath in and rubbed my eyes, prepared to relax better onto the rock I was leaning on. A tiny, living thing was moving behind the bushes somewhere. I could hear the faint scratching of its toenails. A new sound came out, close behind the trees. Like thin background noise. Faint. Repetitive. I reached over, pulling my pillow, and paused, listened to the sound, and paused.

Nothing but the rain, then another rustle of wind, and then... There it was. The same sound, over and over. I lifted my head towards the sound, my eyes opening, and listened. Something was there, barely detectable, layered beneath the quiet pour of rain. It sounded like a voice. I sat up from leaning on the rock wall and heard it again.

Aaaa...Ahhh...Aaaa...Aaaa...Ahhh...Aaaa

Like a choking sound. But was it just the pelting rain? Was I imagining it? I wasn't sensing anything.

I placed an ear to the floor. Listening for it again. I picked up a hand cupping my ear, filtering out the noises outside.

Ehhh...Ahhh...Aaaaa..Eeeaa

My stomach dropped and the hairs on the back of my neck lifted up. I listened again for where the sound was, sliding to the edge of the rock wall staring at where the trees was.

Chhhee...aaahhhrrr. ...Seee...Ahh..Taaaa..

A voice speaking a name over and over.

My feet stepped out into the rain. Making a small splash on the floor and my heart flew out of my throat. Freezing. I silenced a sharp gasp; the sound was gone.

The tree branch twitched slightly. Siata stared at it. Motionless. Then the sound faded to silence. Gasping silently, I didn't move.

Then tacked the boys up, holding them in both my arms as I blurred them through complete darkness. Sprinting madly into the rain and breaking through the trees, blind. Footsteps rained close behind me. The roaring wind filling the forest. My heart pounded up in my throat, ignoring the boys squirming, I didn't stop. Because I knew what it had said.

Uchiha Siata.


	24. Chapter 24: Chunin exams

Chapter 24

Something crashed into my back sending me and the boys sprawling onto the ground.

Sasuke threw his Kunai just in time to block the one sent towards them.

"Bastard!" Sunshine yelled at the darkness, then spawned four of his clones and dashed into the shadows. I spat out the mud and roared

"RUN!"

The figure in the dark easily cancelled out Naruto's clones and swung a kick that sent him flying. The giant thing that had crashed me down lunged towards Naruto swallowing him whole.

"SUNSHINE!" I jolted up then dodged another set of shuriken that rained down on me. I turned to face the figure that appeared from the shadows, ready next to Sasuke who glared through the darkness

It was the grass-nin. My stomach dropped. _Oruchimaru._

His chakra I could sense now, and his soul- the sound made me want to barf. My cheeks pulled back disgusted. The CREEP. _How could he. _

'Uchhee...aaahhhrrr. ...Si...Aaa..Taaaa..Uuuuu'

It was the first time. The first time a soul ever talked back to me when I heard it. From under Oruchimaru's skin the soul was crying out to me in a deformed cry of pain. Probably the remains of the soul Oruchimaru had overtaken with inside his new body.

_It had a conscious._ My hands vibrated. _It was still alive. Knew enough to know what was happening to it._ Knew enough to know my name.

"What have you done to Naruto." Sasuke shouted through the rain. It was pouring down heavy on us now and is trickled down my face.

The grass-nin just smiled

"I'm quite impressed by your abilities to sense even though I masked myself perfectly." He chuckled, "Perfect. As expected of Shisui's only sibling."

Sasuke gripped his Kunai harder at the mention of by brother's name.

"I had quite the difficulty finding you... You've piqued my interest." He smiled wider and took one step closer.

I screamed internally. Everything. From the way he carried himself, to the chakra I was sensing from him, the way his eyes didn't miss a thing. _This was crazy. This. was. NUTS. We had to run. And get OUT OF HERE. Sasuke. And Naruto- he's still. SHIT._

"What do you want with her?" Sasuke stepped a bit wider. Ready any moment now. _No you IDIOT. He's after YOU._

"You want my 'earth scroll' right?" The Sanin ignored Ducklings words, "Since you guys have the heaven scroll..." He lifted the scroll, wrapping his long tongue around it and shoved it inside, swallowing it and licking his lips.

"Let's begin... The battle for each other's scroll..." He raised a hand to his eye and pulled down his bottom eyelids "with our lives on the line."

Oruchimaru's killing intent ripped through them both. They saw death. both their knees dropping to the floor. Sasuke lurched forward vomiting up and I gripped my Kunai with both trembling hands, so tight the knuckles turned white.

My eyes met with Sasuke's and our thoughts were the same.

_We must run._

Sasuke tried to move but he couldn't. His limbs were shaking too much.

"Hehe.. You can no longer move.." The Sanin stopped just as he was about to throw his Kunai.

I slammed my hand into my left forearm and took out the distress signal pulling on the string, letting an instant red light shoot up high into the sky and burst out bright.

I yelled through the pouring rain. "Your finished! That was a distress signal alerting the surrounding ANBU and jounin for emergency assistance. It won't be long until they get here to finish you off. If you want to live I suggest you scram!"

Oruchimaru's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing. "It seems your quick judgement has inconvenienced even me a little. But... If you think that would be enough to stop me. Your dead wrong!"

He lunged forwards.

Sasuke stabbed his thigh and tackled me to the side. I activated my sharingan and gathered all my chakra to my legs getting ready to run.

Suddenly behind them someone crashed into Oruchimaru letting off an explosive tag that had him jumping back.

"Sunshine!" I smiled, he'd succeeded killing the snake, "GET BACK NOW!" But Naruto was already too close to the Sanin in range for us to safely pull back.

Sasuke assessed the situation and tsked.

"I will give you our scroll.. Please take it and leave us." Sasuke said.

Naruto screamed, "Sasuke?! What are you talking about!"  
"You bastard! SHUT UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND the situation we're in!" Sasuke shouted back as Naruto landed near them, then he punched Sasuke in the face.

"Naruto this ISN'T THE TIME." I barked in frustration.

"NO! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Naruto was furious.

I glared at him in shock. Sunshine never got angry like this. Not to me.

"There is no way," He glared at us both, "such a stupid coward like you guys.. Are the Sasuke and Siata I know!"

Sasuke flinched and grit his teeth, Naruto carried on talking.

"I don't know how strong this guy is... But what guarantee is there that we'll survive if we just keep running?" Naruto shouted,

"YOU'RE the ones too freaked out to understand the situation!"

Oruchimaru licked his lips, "Naruto-kun. You are correct!" He lunged.

Naruto fought back giving his all against the huge snake summoning.

"NO! RUN AWAY NARUTO!" Sasuke roared.

I watched frozen as Naruto fought Oruchimaru. He was as expected. No match for the Sanin. But he kept getting back up and firing at him. He was going at it. Really going at it. And even though it seemed like he would die at every moment he pushed through and fought back again. And again.

My hands shook. What... Have I been doing?

Jumping seals, soul genjutsu, shield seal, reverse compartment seal. These were all evasion techniques. It was the rational choice up against a Sanin as powerful as Oruchimaru to run. It was a rational, tactical choice. But what was this... this feeling…

_**"There is no way such a stupid coward like you guys.. Are the Sasuke and Siata I know!"**_

Was I just being afraid? A coward?

_**"What guarantee is there that we'll survive if we just keep running? YOU'RE the ones too freaked out to understand the situation!"**_

Was I just avoiding a challenge I thought was too hard to bear?

Because I was afraid? Afraid of my life? For Sunshine and Ducklings lives and losing them?

Of death?

I stepped back suddenly remembering. Ibiki's words.

_**"Because you don't want to die. Because you don't want your comrades hurt. Can you avoid this dangerous mission?"**_

My breaths came faster in my chest. The sound of the rain soaking my skin filled my ears as my body stilled.

_**"The answer is NO! No matter the danger there are missions you can't avoid! The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship. This is the ability needed to become a Chuunin captain."**_

Naruto crashed his back into the snake's nose stopping just in front of me and Sasuke.

"Hey you alright.. scardy-cat?"

Sunshine's red eyes pierced through. I hung my head. A slow smile forming, and I laughed. _You really are.. a sunshine aren't you... _

I activated my sharingan and fixed my gaze on the Sanin. The shaking in my body had completely stopped.

_Thank you.. Naruto._

"…You know I'm a rational person. I don't like to see blood. I thought that if it ment surviving anything ninja life puts in my way, then as long as it got me through- however it looked- I wouldn't take chances with lives and choose the rational choice. Like insuring the lives of me and my comrades in a tactical retreat.. "

"I apologise… Sunshine. Duckling."

The boys twitched at the use of my usual nicknames for them,

"I admit. Suddenly seeing a big challenge face my way, like this strong enemy, honestly gave me fear. And I seemed to forget who I was for a bit" I slowly reached up to my thigh and drew out the blade of my Tanto,

"But let anyone challenging Uchiha Siata as a shinobi, regardless of how strong they seem, learn this. If anyone tries to threaten what's precious to me without thinking I won't even put up a fight, they are sorely mistaken."

Sasuke stood staring at me. His blood pumping in his veins.

"Because anyone who touches what's precious to mine… PREPARE TO DIE BY MY HAND. BITCH!" I snarled, my killing intent exploded across the forest sending the birds flying off.

I looked at Sasuke and he jolted, and I could see the moment his thoughts finally collected.

"If I can't risk my life here, then how do I expect to be able to kill my brother? Instead of worrying about surviving for my revenge I'll risk it all at every challenge I get- If that's what it takes to grow stronger. Strong enough to kill anyone in my path and kill anything that threatens my family again!"

Sasuke pulled out all the kunai in both hands and teeth, with a death glare at the Sanin with his sharingan spinning blood red.

Naruto slowly opened his mouth, turning it up into a fierce grin. Spawning enough shadow clones to cover the entire area in orange.

Finally. Team 7 was out for some blood.

"EAT THIS!" The three of us shouted and jumped in.

* * *

Without warning a huge sea of Naruto's raised into the air and shot into Oruchimaru's direction. The Sanin destroyed the clones with his bare hands dispel smoke spreading everywhere around him.

Sasuke could see Oruchimaru's movements and directly aimed for him throwing the shurikens just in the path of Oruchimaru's movements causing him to jump over it.

Meanwhile I slammed my reverse compartment seal scroll and stabbed it with my Tanto causing the seals to slither out onto the entire forest floor area. Naruto's clones hiding them effectively as the seals settled. I nodded. And Sasuke threw the other Kunai towards Oruchimaru's blind spot which Oruchimaru dodged again.

Naruto's kicks slammed into Oruchimaru's arm and he fought him off and Sasuke pulled the string connected to the Kunai and Shuriken tight. They both came rushing back and Oruchimaru caught it in his mouth.

"Dragon Fire no Jutsu!" Sasuke held the string in his teeth and blew, sending fire straight down the line and setting Oruchimaru's face on fire.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's help out!" The Naruto clones said to eachother while the real Naruto stood back. The clones held Oruchimaru in place.

My sharingan zinged and I flashed through the one handed seal I'd learnt from Haku. The surrounding rain responding to my call.

"Special jutsu: flying water needles." I slapped my feet two times on the wet ground. All the surrounding water around the Sanin jumped up and formed sharp needles, smashing down towards the Sanin.

Sunshine, Duckling and I stood back and held out breaths.

Oruchimaru stood their motionless and then his head tilted back. Then he started writing, this limbs full of holes going in awkward angles and he gaged open his mouth causing a slimy pale skinned man to start oozing out.

Naruto tried to get him by throwing his kunai's towards the Sanin and he raised his arms blitzing through hand seals.

"Suiton: Ondas de Furia. Waves of fury!" Oruchimaru blasted his water jutsu. _Its too big to dodge._ I slammed my hands on the ground activating my reverse compartment seals. I made 10 walls spring up just in time as the water crashed into them breaking 6 of the walls and casting the water out to its sides.

Sasuke and Naruto activated the jump seal then and dashed forward, slamming their knee into the Sanin's face using the acceleration. I jumped forward with my Tanto using my body flicker to instantly get in front of him aiming for his neck. The Sanin's neck elongated, and I slashed at his neck with my rapid speed stabs, his neck whipping around and dodging every one of them.

"Right now.. you're a distraction!" Oruchimaru yelled.

He grabbed hold of my wrist, swinging me up into the air, then kicked me straight in the gut.

I slammed into a tree. Gasping at the impact.

"Siata-chan! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto charged and the Sanin slammed his arm into Naruto's belly sending him flying in the same direction and crashing into me. I managed to not lose consciousness unlike Naruto and pulled him up from slipping off the tree branches and looked up.

Oruchimaru's neck was elongated, snaking towards Sasuke's neck. And bit down. _I FROZE._ But he failed. The shield seal blocking the way into Sasuke's neck. _MOVE!_

I scrabbled up and tried to stand up but failed, my legs shaking too much and slipping.

Sasuke was kicking and punching Oruchimaru's neck that was wrapping him up like a snake. _No._ I bent my knees to jump off the branch. _No. _They were too far away_. I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE IT. _Oruchimaru opened his fangs to bite his shoulder. _SDOFMSIRGHDKLFJDHSLJ!_

I screamed, "TOTO!"

Toto appeared screeching in front of Oruchimaru's face and directly synced my sharingans to Toto's eyes. Which directly met Oruchimaru's ones.

"SECRET UCHIHA JUTSU: SOUL GENJUTSU!"

Oruchimaru's pupils blew wide, dilating, as he slumped. I barfed at resonating with the putrid sound of his soul, trying to hold the genjutsu.

Sasuke had enough time to jump out and I could feel Oruchimaru starting to pull at the genjutsu. Sasuke quickly dashed away to where we were and hurled up both me and an unconscious Naruto, and ran. This time using the jumper seals to get a head start.

I squinted my eyes shut and held the genjutsu just an extra second longer enough for me to activate the reverse compartment seal over Oruchimaru, trapping him.

_Now to hold on and buy time._ Sasuke sprinted as I concentrated on his shoulder.

Every second with Oruchimaru's soul felt like melting into madness- a sticky darkness. A melting face appeared next to my image. That was _not_ Oruchimaru. It started grabbing onto me and sinking me down. "SSSSI- ARRRRR-TTAAAAA…! SSSI-AAA-TAAA!" It clawed and clung to me moaning while covered in a black mud-like darkness.

I couldn't stop internally screaming pushing the things away as fast as possible, while digging deeper into Oruchimaru's soul. I snapped my head back to see when my fingers made contact with the creatures rotten skin that felt like pulp. Goosebumps ran up my arms. "GET OFF!" I sent it flying with a kick and it went tumbling oozing out black and I watched as it stopped rolling- and froze. It lay there shivering next to a child that suddenly appeared. The child was crouching down and had pale skin. Wearing a purple yukata and snake eyes filled with tears- holding a flower for a grave.

"ssss...iaa...ttaa" The blob of black started groaning again weakly.

Somehow tears were pooling in my eyes. My arms twitched towards them and my entire body started to shake. Sasuke breathed hard in my ear as he ran as fast as possible.

"rrr...uuuhhhhhhnnnn..AARRRKKK!' it screeched and suddenly the darkness started bubbling. And two huge eyes appeared.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Suddenly a pressure so intense stabbed through my mind and I gasped.

_I... can't.._.! Then I yelled as the genjutsu broke and my soul tore apart from Oruchimaru's.

My muscles refused to stop shaking from the mental damage I took. It felt like my brain had been scraped raw. Sasuke continued to dash and I weakly spread out my senses and jolted.

I pointed slightly to the north and Sasuke nodded. Oruchimaru had now broken the compartment seal's wall and was rapidly coming closer.

"…Keep running.. just a bit FURTHER!" I heaved out at Sasuke.

But I could see Oruchimaru now dashing towards us closing the gap. With mad eyes and a grin.

Oruchimaru lunged from the right, his neck shooting out towards Sasuke's Ribs

_NO!_ I slammed my Tanto in between his teeth using my right hand. It started to violently shake. It'll hold for only a few seconds.

My last card.

_FINNISH IT_. I flashed a grin at the Sanin before I ripped open the seal scroll with my left arm. My grip on my Tanto slipped, nicking my pinkie on one of Oruchimaru's teeth. I winced but slammed the last of my remaining chakra into the seal.

"Fūinjutsu: Water seal explosion!"

A sea of water burst out from the seal, endlessly the waves poured out and crashed into the Sanin who threw a last effort senbon in my direction. It stabbed into Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke wobbled, then suddenly froze in pain while crumbling, making the three of them collapse and fall down the trees.

I watched as the pressure of the water blasted the Sanin and the rest of the trees in the surrounding area away.

Sasuke still managed to pull Naruto and me tightly into him as we fell rapidly to the ground. He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes shut and readied for the impact.

_HURRY UP!_

Something slammed into the three catching them mid-air. Sasuke managed to wince up in pain and deflated when he saw who it was.

"Yo, I'm sorry I'm late." He smiled and gently laid them down on the forest floor, "I got lost in the path of life. But we're here to take care of him now."

Behind him was a full mass of ANBU and Anko. Sasuke grinned and I held down my shaking right arm and smiled in relief.

"Your late… Kakashi sensei!"


	25. Chapter 25: Chunin exams

Chapter 25

"Sensei. I know it's not allowed for the exam, but this is different. I'm not asking for a healing, just…Can you check on the injuries Oruchimaru gave us?"

Kakashi stared at them thinking. Then signalled for someone to come. An ANBU with long purple hair crouched down and inspected their injuries. Sasuke's senbon wound, Naruto's condition and my pinkie.

"Your yellow friend is just going through some shock due to a violent chakra restriction seal. But he'll be fine after he wakes up. As for both of your wounds… you have the same symptoms."

The ANBU person lifted Sasuke's and my eye lids and watched it twitch as the pupils dilated. She squeezed our clumped muscles and they ached and shuddered underneath her hold. The stabbing pain in our heads, the flush, and radiating pain from the site of injury.

"Your poisoned. I recognise what this is – it's a strong hallucinogenic poison. You'll be in a lot of pain and have trouble thinking and moving until it gets treated. "

I smiled in relief at both Sasuke and Sensei. It wasn't the curse seal. _They'd avoided it both_. Sasuke would be alright. And Naruto would be okay, as soon as Jiraiya arrived. WE FREAKEN MADE IT. I laughed flopping back on a tree trunk.

"We're poisoned" I sighed in relief.

Sasuke stared at me confused and the ANBU tilted her head and smiled amused.

"You have a strange one Kakashi," She pointed at me, "or is it the hallucinogens going at it already." "No she's sometimes like this." Kakashi apologetically confessed, but smiled. "But it's what gets the team through the toughest situations at times."

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face and I stared at Kakashi a bit struck at the sudden compliment.

"I'm proud of you three. You did well surviving an encounter with someone like him. I know you guys can finish it, the exam." He rubbed our heads and messed up both of our hair up making us feel even more tired and poison disoriented. Sasuke didn't even have the energy to slap his hand away.

"Rest a bit here and then off you go. You don't want to get caught in the crossfire." Kakashi sensei dropped his mask then jumped into the mass of explosions going off at a distance.

Sasuke and I just sat there a bit wasted. With no energy left but just staring blankly and breathing. Naruto lay on his back not opening his eyes but alive. The trees hid them in the shadows. The occasional burst of light causing our warn out faces to flash into existence.

The earth below them started rumbling, sounds of fire and weapons getting louder. I watched as a pebble on the ground jumped around. _It looks like even a pebble has more life than me right now. _I stared at it.

"Come on. Let's go.." Sasuke's quiet voice shook as he slowly tried to sit up, his thigh trembled.

I slid my eyes over to him and nodded. Slowly getting up and stood, shakily trying to lift Naruto up. Even with both hands he slipped out of my grip and flopped on the floor.

Sasuke hobbled over to where they were and they both worked together to lift Sunshine up.

We shrugged up slowly to secure Sunshine's arms on both sides. Then slowly took one shuddering step, and another into the darkness of the forest. We pulled to our very last efforts until we came across a big rock. Next to it a huge tree with enough room underneath its roots to serve as a secure resting place.

"Just… a bit… further" I muttered dragging Naruto inside the tree. When we finally pushed him in and dropped him on the floor, I felt faint. Like all the muscles in my body couldn't hold me up.

Sasuke and I both. We shakily flopped down onto the ground and promptly fell asleep. Uncaring whether someone would find us.

I woke up from the sound of the birds chirping. It was ice cold. I was shivering with my clothes soaked wet and stuck frozen from last night's rain and my body was on fire. I slid my gaze to my side to see the boys were breathing irregularly as well.

Determined, I started stripping my clothes off and threw the damp wet clothes on the floor. I hobbled to stand and slowly started pulling off the boys drenched clothing one by one. The wet fabric clung to their skin making it harder to take off. My shivering got worse and I took a break and tried again. If I had managed against Oruchimaru, I could take a freaking piece of clothing off and nurse my team. I grit out in my mind.

I gathered my strength and yanked the shirt off, they were off. I hung the clothes up to dry and pulled out as much towels as I could. Eventually I got myself and the boys dry.

Then slowly, painfully I moved them on top of a cleaner, dry sleeping mat from my compartment seal. Compared to the ground they were on this would be much better. I made them eat some fever tablets and rubbed a tiny bit of anaesthesia on their wounds, and water, doing the same.

It was important to keep their fevers low and in control. After a couple of hours I did see improvements with the throbbing in my head and the boys seemed to breath a bit better.

I dressed them with a simple t-shirt and pants, my spares. A low fire crackled, warming us up. I slipped on a dry new yukata and made sure my Tanto was attatched to my hip.

It took a while, but I ripped off a piece of tree bark and used it as better covering around the tree entrance. I flopped back onto my sleeping gear drained, and started to think.

Somehow I had to gather enough energy. Fast enough to carry the Duckling and Sunshine out of here and past the ninja to the base tree. Or at least to a different location if I wanted to avoid the sound nin. But my chakra was in the minus. I could barely move right let alone put much strength into my muscles. I tried again and they started shaking and collapsing under my weight.

It had only been a small nick on my pinkie, but I was still affected this much by it. Sasuke had taken an entire senbon covered in the stuff to his thigh. I couldn't imagine how much worse he was taking it then.

And look, the ceiling starting to warp. I noted. So this is the hallucinogen effect I'd been warned about. I blinked.

I thought I'd imaged the brushing in the edges of my sensors too, but it wasn't. From my chest I let out a deep sigh. I could feel three ninja steadily making their way forwards. _SO THEY'RE FINALLY HERE_. I pulled out a Kunai and shakily got back up to my feet and stood in front of the tree entrance, casually leaning on it.

It didn't take long for them to sit on top of their hiding spot to assess the situation. I could hear the leader thinking from the silence of the air and grinned. _Come on now. _The fever chill was making sweat drip from my hair. _It's just one girl. Don't think too hard. _I slumped a bit on the tree for support.

A few minutes later a squirrel popped up from the bushes and skittered around coming closer. I threw my Kunai at it knowing it was tagged with the explosive and it scurried away. I almost missed because my vision seemed to warp again on the grass.

I shook my head and blinked letting out a sigh. Uncurling my hand I stared down at the small bottle of chakra pills. It contained little black balls.

If I ate this the backlash from it would feel crazy. I remember seeing Kakashi in crutches for at least a day after the chakra exhaustion.

A voice rang in my head.

"**_Because anyone who touches what's precious to mine… PREPARE TO DIE BY MY HAND. BITCH!"_**

I lifted my head up to the sun shining through the green sea of trees above. _What's precious… to me._

I slid my gaze down. My eyes lazily spinning red. Wild with bloodlust.

There was only one way this could end.

* * *

Up in the tree shadows, Zaku sat up higher. His spiked up hair almost showing as he watched the squirrel run away.

"Shes very observant… She noticed the explosive note on the squirrel?"

The Uchiha girl did not look like a teenager nor did she look like a woman. Her limbs were long, her body supple but packed with lean muscle. And her flesh was mottled with scars that told a tale the papers from Kabuto-san's file had not. A speckle of scarred flesh from cigarette burns that had faded to a mere blemish on her upper back neck. Stab wounds peeking out from the right shoulder.

The new wounds—the bruising and exhaustion along with the slight spasms in her muscles. She was leaning slightly while favouring her upper stomach— it was Oruchimaru's handiwork.

"Why did he send us when he already met with him in the first place? To prepare to fight them despite being drugged?" Kin thought out loud

"Maybe the plan has changed slightly." Dozu said. The commotion they'd caused last night with Oruchimaru. And to come out of it still conscious and standing told them something. Her and the others skills wasn't something to be looked over lightly.

This was the Uchiha Siata they were informed as the back-up candidate. Joining the hardened monsters selected for _that man's _plans. But despite that she had a pleasing face. A calm complexion, long lashes, and streams of jet-black hair that looked silky to the touch. She looked as if she was waiting for someone, leaning on the tree with her lips slightly parted.

Dozu watched as a bead of sweat slowly slid down the contours of her face and trace the angle of her jaw. They were a near perfect fit for the symptoms of the poison Oruchimaru liked to use.

"Do you see him? Uchiha Sasuke?" Kin asked,

Dozu didn't respond, and Kin looked up.

"Yes. It took us two years to train for him," Zaku said. "But it looks like Oruchimaru took care of them, Sasuke doesn't even look like he's breathing."

"He's not dead, is he?" Kin smirked.

Zaku pressed his fingers against the tree trunk and leaned in for a closer look again. He dragged his gaze back to the Uchiha resting on the tree on purpose and swallowed visibly.

"Can I do her?" Zaku said.

"No."

"Did you want to?"

Dozu finally gave his team his full attention.

"We were specifically selected for this team by that man. How much more do you think he's going to be particular about for how he wants the Uchiha's to be."

But their eyes flew back to Siata. She shook her head as if shaking something off, and made a soft sound at the back of her throat. It'd be a waste if they had to kill her.

"I would've enjoyed her more awake." Zaku watched. He slid his tongue out and licked his lips.

The Sound housed the worst of the worst humans. Littered in garbage, violence and the red light district. From little all of them had been used of in some kind. But they had clawed their way up to survive whether it ment the transfer of blows or their own bodies. Their bodies were now half made, thrown in for experimentation. They were MADE from the dirty corruption of society. The man needed two rare Uchiha babies to do who knows what? Give us food and power to survive and it'll be done without a blink of second thought. If they didn't take it anyway, there were plenty others dying to get in the waiting line. Literally.

Dozu's bristly hay coat shifted as he watched when she changed her position to a more comfortable one. Despite the obvious exhaustion the way she held herself, still spoke control. Like a patient powerful beast. The girl wasn't moving from her spot.

"yes… she's good." Dozu grinned wide excited. Kin huffed beside him and smirked, flicking her hair back.

"Our efforts were pointless." Dozu said briskly.

"…? What do you mean?" 

Pulling back the branches Dozu stepped forward.

"She knows we're here."

* * *

LEE

Lee bounced off two trees, jumped off a trunk and flipped around a branch and landed lightly. He looked down as some leaves began to fall and clenched his fist.

_If I can catch all of these 20 leaves before they hit the ground… Siata-san will begin to like me. But. But if I miss even one.._

He strained all his focus onto the leaves.

_It will always remain as unrequired love..!_

Flames sprang out from his eyes and he jumped off the branch.

"Yaaa!"

He grabbed 19 of them and almost had the last one when his ribs crashed into a branch. The last leaf was almost on the floor. He dashed forwards. His fingers almost brushing the tip when he noticed the painful cries of a burning squirrel. His heart lurched.

Lee dashed with effortless speed reaching the squirrel in a blink. He ripped off the burning note on the squirrel and held it in his arms.

"Phew, made it in time. This was an explosive note, it blows up after a while."

He crushed the note with one hand smothering the flames

"Who would do something so horrible?"

* * *

SHIKAMARU

Mendokuse.

When one has no motivation for anything needing too much effort, being stuck in an exam requiring the squeezing out of every possible ability to pass and just a bit less to make sure you survive, time moves slowly.

Added to the pressure to at least get his team through this alive was even more troublesome. Not to mention the other contestant that'd shown up – Uchiha Siata. He remembered how Naruto the idiot had gotten carried away again. Provoking all the ninja in the room within seconds. He'd felt a tug of frustration seeing things escalate. Sasuke starting to bickering back which left Siata always maxed out with risks on this team.

She'd been nervous too, and he knew that wasn't a good sign. She always was the sharpest about noticing things about to go wrong and dealt with is so swiftly no one noticed. Over the years no one except him, Sasuke, and Shikaku seemed to notice. But her analytic predictions were on another level. Although he didn't know how. She was interesting that way.

Not that he'd ever tell her though. She had a paranoid way with keeping a distance towards people. A kind of shell over her emotions that he'd seen take years to chip away. Enough now to get her to be his pillow without freaking out. He knew it had something to do with how her dad had died but didn't feel like he could ask.

Naruto, who she called sunshine was helping- as his nickname said- like the sun melting a glacier. He'd seen her grow closer to her team after her last mission. At least something was going right in that dysfunctional team.

He hoped she was having the better day of managing her team compared to him at least. His team was always significantly easier but never the less mendokuse.

Indeed right now team Ino-Shika-Cho had little options. To get a scroll they required a close but safe distance to a target enemy. And said target enemy had to be weaker than their team. They also had to watch for dangerous individuals that could steal their scroll.

Shikamaru had made a split second decision to observe the approaching ninja. Before deciding to shove the team into the bushes and stay completely silent.

"Come out of there."

Ino and Choji met his eyes and they nodded. Time to initiate plan 2.

Troublesome.

"Oh my! I never thought I'd get to meet last year's no.1 rookie, Hyuuga Neji-sama here." Ino jumped up scratching her head. "Can I get an autograph!" Shikamaru said with Choji close behind.

"Oh, you guys.."

He could see from the corner of his eye Ino was about to do something stupid. Woman. Why were they so troublesome?

"I've always wanted to.." Ino pulled out her ponytail causing her hair to spread out. "get to know you better."

"Get lost."

Ino silently grit her fists that her 'sexiness' hadn't worked. Neji turned around and started leaving.

He'd bet on strong types like this guy had a high sense of pride and would leave them alone if they remained passive. Suddenly the Hyuuga stopped.

"Hey.. does the fact that you are shaking your fists at me mean you want to fight me?"

That must be the Hyuuga dōjutsu oyaji had talked about that could see through anything in a 360 degree angle.

"No.. of course not!" Ino scratched her head and gave Neji and twitching smile.

"Then leave! Taking a scroll off cowards like you will only make me the laughing stock of the village."

"Yes!" They escaped.

In the thicket of the bushes they huffed to catch their breath then Ino snapped up ready and motivated. "Ok! Let's go find weak guys!"

There's nobody weaker than us though.

He'd have to match that enthusiasm to find them or risk ranting for the entire duration of the exam from Ino. And they left to look for other teams similar to theirs. Added to that the tension in this forest was just exhausting him.

Troublesome.


	26. Chapter 26: Chunin exams

Chapter 26

"Wake up Sasuke-kun, we want to fight him."

In the anime the three Sound ninja turn up. Sakura stalls for a few moves and gets hair loss. Lee appears. Shikamaru appears. Then mad Sasuke then Neji in that order.

But there won't be a mad Sasuke this time.

_Just get them agitated enough and get the hell beaten up just until they arrive. It's that easy. _But _come on_. Why'd I have to do that? I shakily pushed off from the tree and my stare homed in on the three ninja's in front.

"Picking a fight with 3 on 1... you must be losers. If you weaklings want to disturb Ducklings beauty sleep you need to book an appointment. But don't worry you lot can just die while playing with me." I grinned

_I need to come out strong first._

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?! You little-!"

"Kill her."

They swooped in, all three of them in mid-air closing the distance between them.

_If the leader goes down, they'll lose confidence._

I squeezed a tiny drop of chakra into my left leg and went exploding off the ground in high speed. My knee connected to the leaders nose and he went trashing into a tree.

"Dozu!"

I flicked on my sharingan and dodged the rain of senbon, catching one in front of my eyes. Pushing my chakra into my hand I threw it at high speed.

"Ugh!" The pip hand guy got hit and fell to one knee. The leader was already up. "Kin! Cover me." The girl threw a rain of senbon and I knew then.

I calculated the speed of the senbon and my reaction time. If I dodged I won't have enough time to react to when the Leader got close. They both started sprinting towards me. _Just a bit closer. NOW!_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The sudden burst of fire made the two dodge sideways. Kin landed on the floor and yelped as the genjutsu disappeared. It revealed the sharp edged shadow spikes that she'd landed on. The leader balanced on his hand jumping off in the nick of time and they both retreated. About time now…

"Leaf Spinning Wind!"

Suddenly a blur behind them caused the three sound ninja to spin off and crash on the floor. They sat up and stared at the new comer.

A figure stood in front of me lifting a bandaged hand to the enemy-nin, with a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"The beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf.. ROCK LEE!"

There was a long pause.

"Lee-san..? Have you come to perhaps.."

"I will…" Lee turned and smiled, "always appear when you are in trouble as I said before. That I will protect you until I die.."

His back was to me, the green spandex clinging to him like second skin. How corny is that. I smiled a little. But why was it so.. so cool.

The leader, Dozu stared at him and threw his earth scroll at Zaku and stepped forward.

"Zaku, you can have Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of them."

Lee and I shared a look and nodded.

I threw a Kunai at Zaku and Kin who was itching closer. They dodged, leaping into the air. Lee grabbed a tree root and exploded it out of the ground making Zaku stop and pull back in his tracks.

"There's some trick to your attacks right? I'm not going to simply dodge it." Lee said I also added what I knew to give us an advantage.

"Since I've seen your attacks before, I know how it works."

The sound-nin looked surprised. My sharingan spun lazy in my eyes.

"Beast-san, it appears the affect only happens when he uses his right arm. He sends chakra to his arm causing the air in those holes to vibrate. I think it lets out a shock wave of sorts to an area... like attacking the ear for example."

I slumped to one knee. _Damn it that fire release was a serious stretch on my Chakra._

"Beast-san? Hahaha YES!" Lee clenched his fist.

Although.. from the look of his arm that move was quite dangerous. In the long term the strength of the shock waves reverberating inside his arm might cause him to lose an arm. _What do you have to go through to agree to something like modifying your body for a villain like Oruchimaru?_

"Huh..? Damn it!" Suddenly Ken fell on her face.

When she got back up she tested her weigh on her leg. It bent in an awkward position before she fell again.

I grinned.

"What did you do you little-!" Ken shouted

"concentrated poison," I lied, it was aesthetic, "I coated it on those spikes I set up earlier. I guess it won't be long until everything is paralysed, and you die.." It was highly concentrated yes, so in time she would lose consciousness, but she wouldn't die from it. Still I saw the panicked look flashed beneath her eyes

Zaku took the time to recover and jumped in to attack with Dozu again. I grit my teeth tried to get up as Lee attacked them both. Dozu took the advantage and was just about to reach me when he froze.

"..My body?! I can't move?!" I stabbed a senbon into Dozu's thigh. It was coated with the same anesthetic. Huffing, I slammed my feet into his head with my last strength and gasped in exhaustion. I stared into the bushes to the far right and grinned.

"Ninpo: Shadow copy no jutsu" Shikamaru grinned back while stepping out into the open.

"Go Choji!" Ino jumped up and punched the air

"Multi sized Jutsu! Followed by Meat Tank!" A huge green ball came bursting out from behind Shikamaru. It went crashing into the half unconscious Dozu, knocking him out flat.

"D-damn it!" Zaku turned to run but Lee gave him a finishing blow that made him to pass out.

We all looked to eachother and laughed. "ALL RIGHT!"

"Lee!" Two figures came to stand beside Lee-san. "Ah! Ten-ten san, Neji! I was just in the middle of rescuing the lovely flower Siata-" Tenten donked Lee on the head, "We were worried about you! But I guess we didn't have to be.."

"Indeed," Neji nodded.

"Siata..? Whats going on?" Sasuke was standing on the Tree trunk with a Kunai in hand.

"Sasuke!" I smiled, "you've recovered."

"More or less." He grinned.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUN I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!" Ino went crashing into him and he literally jerked in pain. I laughed. The others came to look inside.

"How's Naruto?" I said while itching towards the unconscious Zaku and tucked in the scroll he was hiding.

"Well.." Tenten-san stared at Naruto and tilted her head. He was sniggering in his sleep muttering Siata-chan. "Isn't he just sleeping?"

"Oi… Naruto wake up." Shikamaru shook him awake. And he blinked his sleepy eyes open.

"Hmmm? Huh Shikamaru where is the ramen?" "What are you talking about? We're in the exam Naruto-kun!" Lee beamed

"Exam..? EXAM! THAT SNAKE BASTARD! WHERE'S SIATA? SASUKE? ARE THEY DEAD?!"

Someone threw a stone at Naruto's head and he swirled around "Hey who did tha- Sasuke! Siata-chan!"

"Calm down Usuratonkachi… that was ages ago." Sasuke huffed.

"Teme! Did you just throw a stone at me?!"

I turned to see Naruto sit up in the grass and look around confused. He brightened up seeing me, Shikamaru and Lee-san's team talking to Sasuke, Choji and Ino.

"You should thank me for not making you look more idiotic than you were becoming." Duckling added.

Shikamaru walked over and pat my back, "you did really good against them." He said,

"You were awesome too" I grinned,

His smile faded a bit and a moment later, Shikamaru had my right arm carefully in his hands. His back to everyone else, starting to finally get a good look at me. My skin was hot and trembling, my arm constantly shivered.

"Troublesome," he said. "What happened out there?"

"A missing nin slipped in. We fought him before the ANBU arrived."

Shikamaru's shoulders dropped. "WHAT?!"

"We're fine, I'm fine. The ANBU medic had a check on us and said it was just a minor hallucinogen poisoning."

He closed his eyes. I watched his face.

"I think your loosing it. You just told me you are poisoned." Shikamaru tsked and started cataloging everything.

"Hey, I'm ANBU approved." I grinned but my voice felt a bit weak.

"Avoid things like that from now. Missing nins. Just do it. Just will it seriously..." Shikamaru sighed deep.

"Now your not making sense!" I exclaimed. In response to this, Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"So.. what colour's do you have?" Shikamaru said.

I blinked twice and leaned into him a bit, snoozing. This was nice.

"Mnnn. White."

"What a coincidence. We need White."

"Actually its black."

Shikamaru snaked an arm around me and put a hand in my pocket.

"You have both? …You should help us out. Payment for coming to your aid." He said lazy while looking at where Sasuke was glaring daggers him while Ino clung to him. He slipped his other hand into my another pocket.

"Not interested." "One month worth of donkatsu." He whispered. My fingers twitched. There was a considerable pause before I flopped down. It was like napping on the school roof with Shikamaru again.

He flopped down with me.

""I'm listening."

"Donkatsu every day for one month. With added miso and rice." "The boys would flip if they saw me taking it out from my compartment seal." I told him.

He shuffled closer.

I took it out and he actually flinched when I put the scroll in his hands.

But when he pulled I gripped onto it. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Add in an additional agreement to collaborate with us to reach the base safely."

He thought about it and nodded, and I let the scroll go. He actually widened his eyes when I let him take it. And he checked down. It was the real thing. He thought for a bit then added.

"You had three scrolls in the beginning. Didn't you." I grinned "That's right." "So then the donkatsu… I didn't really have to offer it. You just…" "That's right." I grinned.

"Troublesome…" he sighed but smiled, "well, this beats risking to find another team to fight though."

I turned my head when Duckling started explaining what happened to Sunshine.

"Idiot. He's been long gone. You were passed out from one of that man's attacks." Duckling told Sunshine.

"…huh? So then… we actually defeated him?" "More or less" I huffed and sat up to check that Sunshine was really feeling better.

"…" Sunshine literately started vibrating, "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! We're awesome datebayo!" Naruto yelled. Ino punched him in the head.

"Be quiet before your screaming attracts the other teams Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"We should get moving then" Choji munched on his chips.

I nodded to Shikamaru. _Time to get things in control. I won't miss this golden opportunity. _My eyes gleamed.

"SHIKAMARU, BEAST-SAN." I stressed to stop whatever was happening back there. "I would like to propose something that would benefit all of our teams." "Beast-san?" Neji stepped in his brow twitching.

"What's that?" Tenten asked.

"Since all of our teams have secured a scroll, all that's left now is for us to reach the Tree base. But as you know the closer we get to the centre the more teams there will be waiting on us."

I started, Shikamaru discreetly went over to his team and showed them the scroll. Ino let out a small screech of happiness and Choji smiled wide at the news.

"Moving as a three would benefit all of us, not to mention increase the safety. And to be honest, my team isn't in a good condition," I stared at the boys who tried to protest but sent them a look. _Please not now boys._

"our movement is not the greatest," I huffed raising my feet and showing the shaking in my thighs. "would it be possible for say, Beast-san to piggy back me, and maybe Ino-san for Sasuke… while we arrive at base?" I smiled my most pure angelic smile and my eyes twinkled. Sasuke visibly choked.

"IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR TO CARRY YOU SIATA-CHAN!" Lee-san shot up and ran over and sat in a position ready to piggy back me.

"oh boy. I can't believe-" Tenten smacked her face

"OF COURSE SIATA-CHAN! We fellow Leaf need to stick together! I couldn't bear to see you or Sasuke-san suffering like that!" Ino hugged Sasuke tighter making him choke in pain.

"It makes no difference. Do what you want." Neji said.

"It benefits us to," Shikamaru nodded, talking over to Naruto and heaving him up.

"Wonderful!" I beamed, "Beast-san, I'm utterly grateful to you, please let me thank you again. May I lean on you now if possible..?" I asked Beast-san.

"I WILL CARRY YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH SIATA-CHAN! FASTER THAN ANYONE!" He dashed off.

"Ah wait Beast-san-" My smile twitched

"Lee! Not AGAIN!" Tenten dashed off chasing us.

"ME AND SASUKE'S LOVE IS STRONGER! WE'LL BE THE FIRST TO ARRIVE!" Ino's eyes were blazing and she dashed forward

"Mendokuse.." Shikamaru followed with Choji with Naruto on his back

"Tsk," Sasuke held on

In the silent forest Neji twitched his brow.

"Those idiots." He dashed forward.


	27. Chapter 27: Chunin exams

Chapter 27

The moment they arrived at base Iruka came to congratulate them. His announcement that we had passed had us celebrating and screaming and collapsing. In that order.

And even though the exam had been ruthless, they wouldn't have changed a thing about it. They had grown.

The fact they had arrived one day early was a bonus. They provided the privilege of full medical treatment and a stay at the base until the exam finished.

At the end of it all I had changed the plot. Sasuke didn't have the curse mark and that was the only thing that had really broken this team up first.

If Sasuke started feeling like his strength wasn't growing Kakashi-sensei would help him. Afterall this was Konoha, the place where Itachi had grown strong in the first place.

In the anime he'd been too impatient after getting a sudden spike of strength. Like a hit of drug- but this time that didn't need to happen.

Iruka ushered us to the waiting area. Sasuke and I were given the antidote for the poison while Naruto was checked over for the seal. The medics were unsure how to fix Naruto's condition.

Luckily he was stable enough that it didn't require medical attention. They gave us permission to now enjoy the remaining time before the next exam.

The inside of the tree was full of light, and when they cracked open the door for the guest levels all of their heads rose.

Inside the entrance foyer were several ninja and staff lounging about. Far down the hallway to the right were stairs that lead to the resting rooms. Further up was the bathing area and kitchen.

A _BATH._

All of our eyes gleamed and there was a stampede to the rooms. Naruto reached our private rooms first and dumped his bag on the floor. He rummaged for his soap and toiletries. Me and Sasuke entered second. The room was medium sized with three futons.

I beamed.

"Those fluffy futons, I just want to flop down and sleep their forever!"

"No way Siata-chan! And you'll get the Futon dirty, you have to try the baths datebayo!" Naruto grinned already he'd gotten everything he needed and was waiting for us.

"Your right, I DEFINITELY CAN'T MISS THE BATH." I shot up after getting my toiletry's to. A spare change of clothes, one towel, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and paste, exfoliator, and MY BOOK.

They ended up with some snacks from the kitchen to eat. Naruto wanted to take some boiled eggs. Sasuke snatched some tomatoes, and I pointed out that it would probably be best to take some ice as well.

They agreed instantly and after stocking up we all ran. Running past the lounge, past Hinata's team who laughed and said they'd join to.

I said my goodbyes to them both going into the women's section. I quickly peeled off and placed my clothes in the cupboard then stepped into the bathing area.

"Wow."

I was in an open bath with the view of the tree's overlooking the whole forest. From here it didn't look like as deadly as it had felt.

I went to the shower area first and turned the shower handle on and let it fully soak my body.

The spray of water felt like heaven. I scrubbed the dirt, blood and grub off with soap. My muscles were aching with some cuts and bruises, but I ignored it.

No wonder some of the genin who got through in canon looked way too clean. I turned my face up to the spray and let it pour down my skin and stayed there. Just letting the hot steam melted the cold from under my skin.

After all the dirt was off I took my book and I chose one of the corners of the steaming waters. Stepping inside felt like heaven. And my feet. YEAHHH… I relaxed my tender muscles and exhaustion hit me hard. It was difficult keeping my eyes open to read the book and could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

Oruchimaru had sure not made things easy for them.

There was no easy grab and run. Rather a painful confrontation that barely left them alive. And only because of Kakashi-sensei arriving. My attacks had been met with complication after complication. And soon I knew in a few years the plot will be surrounded by monsters.

I needed a better attack skill. Something massive. Something more flexible. Seals were awesome but they were hard to modify or change depending on the situation. But that flexibility was what made the difference in difficult situations.

_Stop over thinking it right now relax, you deserve it._

I rested my eyes a bit and sighed pleasantly. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that until I jolted up and wasn't sure how much time had passed.

Some other people were now in the bath too. I silently stepped out and dried myself, slipping on a simple yukata for sleep and slid open the door.

The boys weren't back yet and I flopped down in one of the futons. It was soft and not lumpy beneath me. THANK YOU FLAT SURFACE. I LOVE. Once my body had collapsed on it I couldn't move. My eyes finally closed shut with a small smile on my face, and this time I slept until the exam was over the next day.

* * *

"Why? I have to ask myself why sometimes you guys are the way you are." I looked at Sunshine and Duckling in bewilderment.

Sasuke felt a twitch forming in his brow, "I didn't do a thing. I was simply enjoying the sauna to the level I like to stay in. The dobe simply outdid himself thinking he was the same"

I stared at the bright red cheeks Sasuke was sporting and stared. Then I turned my gaze to Naruto.

"YOU'RE the one that outdid himself Teme! You're the one that needed assistance getting out!" Naruto grinned his face down to his neck completely red.

"Heh, you guys both needed help to come out. Troublesome what's the point of the game anyway? No one won." Shikamaru, you as well? I actually stared at his pink complexion and couldn't believe he'd do that. Then looked to see Choji was bright red and laughing next to him. _Was he dragged into it?_ "Correction, my bugs were last in the sauna which makes me, the overall winner." Shino said, pushing up his glasses from his red nose.

"Hey bugs don't count!" Kiba pointed his fingers red red red,

"IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL BATTLE! WE SHALL CHALLENGE EACHOTHER AGAIN!" Lee-san burned as he clenched his fists. It looked as if he'd already opened up one of his gates from the way his face was red like a shrimp. Neji stayed silent crossing his arms. The shade of pink easily seen against his pale skin.

The surviving teams had gathered in front of the Hokage. He explained the additional one to one fighting required to on onto the finals. There were a lot of murmurs from the crowd.

There was only seven out of twenty seven teams in total that had passed the second test. The rookie nine, Team Gai, Gaara's team and the sound ninja team, and team Kabuto.

It was more impressive being able to see the jounin's and foreign ninja's that were already in their prime. Kakashi sensei was chatting with his infamous rival Gai-sensei. I smiled seeing the familiar face. Gai-sensei seemed to declare something. Somthing about his student being no match for his with a burning intensity. Kakashi-sensei poked his ear asking if he'd said anything and carried on reading.

"This is the electric scoreboard that will show the match ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden but let's announce the two names of the first fight." Hayate the judge lifted his hand to cover the cough and the I grinned in excitement and dread.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Watching their students fighting caused a lot of subtle disputes. As well as tensions between the sensei's, which everyone enjoyed seeing. Kakashi-sensei was on a roll with his passive aggressive attacks to Gai-sensei's. Sasuke easily won his first round, modifying the signature move from Lee, 'Lion Rendan'. Shino and Kankuro easily defeated their matches. But what surprised me was Ino's fight with Tenten. It was significantly different from canon, and this time Tenten was able to win. Wait a minute… then did that mean-

"Temari VS Siata"

Great. I wondered if they purposely match the female ninja against eachother. That wasn't fair. Was it?

I stepped onto the fighting area, Temari doing the same. She slung her fan down. I smiled back in a relaxed position.

"Isn't Siata-chan too relaxed or something?" Naruto said to Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei

"She better not be trying to fail on this one like back at the academy." Sasuke glowered silently signalling for me not to mess this up. My back stung.

"Oh? Does she dislike fighting?" Kurenai Sensei asked.

"Hmm no she like the mental challenge," Kakashi sensei added. "Although I must say.. she is quite inconsistent. Sometimes she hardly seems to care if she wins and other times she's preparing months ahead."

"I wonder what does motivate her to win then?" she responded.

"Wait, isn't that the face she makes when she'd deciding to do something or not?" Naruto jumped up and pointed at me.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

She. Wouldn't. Dare

* * *

Ok. Be rational about this. Not personal, there's nothing personal. Why would this be personal? I don't even know her! Temari's a great kunoichi with kickass moves, I'm excited I really. Really. am.

If I won this, then I'd move onto the next round. I might be able to get into a position where I could help out when the invasion happens. A plus. And the boys and Sensei won't roast me.

If I lost, then I won't have to stand in front of a billion people and reveal my ninja moves to them. I did feel paranoid about that, and also Temari would probably fight with Shikamaru again. He'll be promoted, Temari will be impressed. They might even meet afterwards and have nice talks. And of course naturally bud a friendship which turns to eventual romance.

The mission is highly important after all I should definatly win this. Not because I want to ruin Shikamaru's love life or anything because, for the good of the world. Exactly.

On signal they started. While I looked up and scratched my head, Temari jumped back. I and waited for her feet to lift off the floor again then blurred away from view.

"Huh? Where is-" Naruto asked and Kurenai's eyes widened.

My knees crashed straight into Temari's face and she went flying rolling on the ground. She grit her teeth and swung her fan, trying to buy time as she stood up. But I body flickered and kicked her up her stomach, then another to her face. She smashed her fan out to her front in panic and flew up in her fan. I watched as she whipped her head back and painfully glared down. Suddenly she started using the familiar hand seals. She summoned a weasel, opening up to three dots.

"No way. Temari's been forced to use three fans so soon?!" Kankuro clenched the iron bars. Gaara stared.

"Wind release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique!"

I snapped up my full body protection seal in place and stabbed the floor with my Tanto so I wouldn't fly away.

"She's finished now." Kankuro gave a satisfied look and while watching as the wind enveloped me. When the extended time of the wind continued, his mascaraed eyes frowned.

"How?!" Temari stared down in disbelief, her eyes roaming over my body again and again.

"Wow, wow! Siata-chan rules!" Naruto jumped up

"Go Siata!" Shikamaru yelled along with Choji and Ino.

"Hnn." Sasuke smirked, "she must have modified her seal again."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Siata has greatly improved in her Fūinjutsu, added in with her speed. She's a perfect close range specialist for a long-ranged ninja like her."

I could see Temari keeping her distance and throw another wind over another over and over. I grit my teeth as my Tanto started lifting off the ground. _If you think about it her attack plan is quite simple. Swing and crush basically. _Well, I could do long range to. I didn't give her time to spam another hurricane and went flying. I flicked my sharingan on and traced her movements, attuning to her soul and chakra.

"Secret Uchiha Jutsu: Soul Genjutsu."

Kurenai blanched at the use of the forbidden jutsu that was said to be lost and leaned forward. "Incredible."

In a split second, suddenly Temari was falling unconsciously to the ground with her fan.

I concentrated a large amount of chakra onto my legs and activated the jump seal. I jumped off with enough force that the ground underneath me cracked. Speeding towards Temari I heaved up my leg and slammed it into her gut.

Temari went slamming upwards. The ceiling wall crumbled to the floor as Temari dropped. I held out her fan vertically from the floor, and she crashed hip first into the fan, her form bent over it completely. Temari didn't move.

There were a lot of ninja in the fighting hall, but there was a pin drop silence.

"Winner Uchiha Siata." Hayate coughed up.

"Shit!" Kankuro shouted as he jumped off from where he was coming to get Temari. He flinched when he neared me, and I let him carefully take back his sister up to the stands. My eyes met with their teacher's, Baki and held his gaze. Almost like a warning.

"Yabe… somethings got her pissed." Shikamaru rubbed his head in fear and Choji rapidly munched on his chips and nodded his head.

Sasuke nodded, "I noticed she kept staring at that girl when we met her outside the exams"

Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "W-was Siata-chan always this nasty datebayo?"

"Usuratonkachi, from now on stop pissing her off by fighting with me." Sasuke said while slightly pale.

"What was that datebayo!" Naruto hissed his whisper.

"Like I just said you moron-" They flinched when Siata turned around and was now facing them.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up while holding each others shoulders like mates,

"S-Siata-chan you did it datebayo! That was cool!" said Sunshine.

"Nice job." Shikamaru said when I came up the stairs and sat next to him, leaning into him, tired.

"Thanks." I grinned

"Good to see you didn't decide to fail that one." Sasuke smirked and Kakashi sensei patted me on the head making the curls all messed up.

"Good work on your Fūinjutsu. Although you went a bit too far there. "

I smiled happy and Kakashi sensei shuddered a bit, "I'll remember next time sensei."

* * *

"I want to congratulate you all in your excellent performance." The Hokage's voice rang loud in the halls where all the genin and jounin's had gathered.

"The winners going on to the final round are as follows!"

I looked up and matched the numbers the finalists were paired to on the board. Others excitedly leaned in to see the matching line-ups for the final 1 on 1 battle.

Shikamaru violently jerked at the names listed above.

Sasuke stared at the names expressionless then hnned.

Shino lifted his glasses.

Kankuro grinned wide while Gaara started silently chuckling.

Neji frowned and walked away.

I stared at the board in utter shock.

NONE of them were with the same fighting pair as canon. _Except for one pair_.

"Yeah bring it on!" Naruto shouted excited next to my ear.

_This was going to be a bloodbath._


	28. Chapter 28: Exam Afterparty

Chapter 28

Choji's mom held a huge celebration to congratulate all the rookie 9 for safely passing the exam. She invited us all to her home. The other examinee's, jounin sensei's and parents were also invited. Not to mention other chunins, jounin's, ANBU team, examiners, and of course, the Hokage.

I knocked on Shikamaru's door with Sunshine and Duckling to walk with him to Choji's place. Yoshino-san opened the door in surprise.

"Oh you three are you coming to the party?" she asked

"Yeah we are Yoshino-san!" Naruto beamed in his standard orange jumpsuit. As was Sasuke.

"Wearing that?" She smiled at us.

I looked down. It was a clean nice yukata. Sasuke stared at his too and looked up at Yoshino-san clueless. She started to chuckle. Her eyes gleaming.

"ANATA!" She yelled behind her and soon Shikaku-san popped up from behind the living room corner.

"Can you please dress these boys in some formal wear, I know Shikamaru has some he hasn't worn yet." She pushed the boys inside and Shikaku clasped their shoulders.

"And you dear?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm going shopping. With Siata-chan." She beamed wide.

RUN. Shikamaru who was hiding behind his dad signalled.

"Won't Siata be late dear?" Shikaku-san tried.

"Don't worry it will only take a second."

You're a liar too Yoshino-san.

* * *

After a chaotic run through the shopping area and a mountain of tries and retries later, we came to a decision. A dark red Kimono with a white obi to match.

Yoshino-san insisted I stay still while I sat kneeling back in her room at home, the boys had already left.

Yoshino-san placed four small jade bowls on the floor. Then she brought a brush close to my face with an expression of concentration. The wet brush glided over my lash line on each eye. A puff of light pink blush, and paint on my lips.

"A simple bun," Yoshino-san said. Not so simple when she started to stress finding my wavy hair would not easily stay in place.

"I hope I get more notice than this on the wedding." She hummed I just nodded not understanding.

Eventually Yoshino-san worked out to strategically add black clips. And she used one white flower pin to hold it in place.

She held my hand, wearing her own elegant lilac Kimono and we stepped outside.

* * *

After a chaotic run through the shopping area and a mountain of tries and retries later, we came to a decision. A dark red Kimono with a white obi to match.

Yoshino-san insisted I stay still while I sat kneeling back in her room at home, the boys had already left.

Yoshino-san placed four small jade bowls on the floor. Then she brought a brush close to my face with an expression of concentration. The wet brush glided over my lash line on each eye. A puff of light pink blush, and paint on my lips.

"A simple bun," Yoshino-san said. Not so simple when she started to stress finding my wavy hair would not easily stay in place.

"I hope I get more notice than this on the wedding." She hummed I just nodded not understanding.

Eventually Yoshino-san worked out to strategically add black clips. And she used one white flower pin to hold it in place.

She held my hand, wearing her own elegant lilac Kimono and we stepped outside.

It was custom to dress up formally in any party the Hokage was visiting. It was to distinguish the place and in honour of him. From thick silk quality clothing, to elaborate ornaments.

In the crowded Akimichi compound, Siata's black eyes against the red was recognisable.

Naruto noticed her first and jumped up. He was waving in a handsome orange yukata and black formal hakuma over it.

Sasuke wore the same except his yukata was blue and striped. He was drinking some punch talking with Kiba and nodded as I approached.

"Nice dress Siata!" Kiba grinned.

"Wow you guys look really nice!" I laughed, "Kakashi sensei you look amazing!"

"Hmm? Thank you. Your looking very beautiful today Siata-chan. Congratulations, you deserve to celebrate. You three both I'm very proud of you." He eye smiled.

Naruto tackled him in a hug that I joined pulling in Sasuke to fall on to the pile. A burst of a camera flashing caught that moment. The Akimichi photographer grinned and showed us the photo. It was our second team photo and I blanched seeing Sasuke was caught smiling in this one.

I quickly shushined away from him who was being held down by Kakashi sensei as he grabbed for the photo.

When I turned I was right in front of Tenten-san who was busy plating her dish from the buffet.

"Tenten-san! Congratulations! I love your yukata." I waved my hand and she waved back,

"Hi hi! Congratulations to you as well Siata-chan. You look gorgeous!"

"Wow the food looks amazing." I stared at the dishes stretched out on the long table. There were fruits dripping out of bowls and steaming dishes. Meat, soups, fish dishes and cakes with desserts.

"I know right? You've got to try these lemon marinated fish it is SOOO delicious." Tenten said and I picked up a plate and nodded using my chopsticks and placing it on.

And then I saw it. The hidden jewel in the mist. _Extra crunchy donkatsu with cheeze inside. Topped with Yoshino-san's specialty sauce drizzled on top_. One bite and I vibrated. THIS. WAS. SO. SO DFMKSJFSKJFN! Tenten-san turned and laughed at my reaction.

We exchanged information. On the strategies of stuffing in as much food as possible and what order to eat first. Then we came across Ino, along with Hinata sitting underneath a sakura tree. They eating their dishes as well.

I asked where their team mates were, and they all pointed to a section of the party bustling with activity.

"Another!" Choji slammed down the bowl of meat

"I will not lose! Watch me Lee! My spirit is burning in youth!" Gai sensei aggressively ripped apart the meat

"Gai sensei! You are an inspiration I, will also not loose either!" Lee-san said while gobbling the 9th bowl down.

"Ha? What are thyou thaying Kurenai, I'm not drunk. Pour another!" Anko slammed the cup down in front of Asuma who burped and chugged down his cup. Genma chuckled and easily poured another into their now empty cups. The challengers placed down another coin.

"It seems there's an eating and drinking competition going on." Hinata explained, Tenten sighed.

"I'm so embarrassed! They've been at it for hours now. And It will be HELL if they started to the drinking competition." Tenten said and we all laughed.

One of the Chuunin examiners were pulling Sunshine and Duckling away. It was for an official arm wrestling match that was going on in another corner.

* * *

We were about half way into eating our dishes. Discussing a hot debate on the worst cases of what our male team mates had tried to do on a mission. My attention split when I sensed the chakra constantly lingering outside. I excused myself.

"Come inside,"

I pulled open the door and Temari, Gaara and Kankuro was there. Even though they were dressed up the expressions on their faces were reluctant.

I gave Gaara a little twitch on the neck for him to hurry up inside. He stared then slowly entered. I navigated them through the party so full of noise and people.

They seemed to slip into where they wanted. But I guided Temari towards where all the other girls were sitting.

"Is that supposed to be legal? I thought the Hokage was attending this place," Temari said.

We all watched as Gai and Lee-san started singing raucously. Theye danced with their butts in weird angles.

I tentatively started talking with Temari as she joined the group with some food.

After I was stuffed full, I went looking for Shikamaru. He was in one of the inner balcony's on the side of the Akimichi estate.

I saw Shikamaru in the back playing Shoji with a serious expression on his face. Beside him twere other tables set out for tea. A majority of the elders and clan heads were already sitting there and chatting.

The congregation of such people in one area almost felt unapproachable.

Shikamaru had a dark green yukata on holding a white fan. He crouched across his opponent with a sharp gaze effective at drawing the eye. And no less attractive.

He turned noticing me and smiled. I blinked for a bit and split a grin back.

Gaara was there to, as well as _the Hokage,_ and even the Hyuuga clan head who was talking to some of the clan leaders. Shikamaru was playing a match with Ibiki-san. While Gaara was sat across and played shoji with the Hokage himself.

Temari-san came huffing in panic and froze when she found Gaara. She stood beside me and said how surreal it was, seeing him just normally be in this kind of space. And then, Temari seemed to look at him with a sad expression.

We went closer to watch their game and Temari cautiously kneeled down next to Gaara and gave some tips as well. Kankuro who had found where they was joined in.

I swapped with Ibiki and had a match with Shikamaru. I lost but gave it a twist. Shikaku-san came over to see and grinned.

"See here" he pointed the board addressing the others. "If you look at it from her perspective, she's insured the placement of the final pieces all create a picture of a deer.

Hiashi-san actually came over to see and so did Shibi-san and even the Hokage-sama. I grinned at Shikamaru who looked a bit shocked that I'd been a bit serious this time. I had the Uchiha honour to uphold after all.

Afterwards I introduced Shikamaru to Temari and Gaara. The others came as well, and they mingled with eachother. Shikamaru and Temari. They looked good together. I felt a bit sad. And felt awkward when Temari laughed at something Shikamaru said. They looked really comfortable chatting.

I left the place and Sasuke looked at me with a shocked expression as I passed. Like he'd realised something. He glared at Shikamaru and Temari then went to the darts section where Shino was playing by himself.

* * *

I was in the bathroom when Ino-san came in saying how funny Kankuro-san was and how nice it was seeing the sand team get close with us as allies now, Temari-san was really hitting it off with Shikamaru nicely too... Ino's eyes slid my way.

Oh really? I simply washed my hands and Ino's gaze sparkled and she continued to retouch her make up. She asked me tentatively about what I thought of Shikamaru.

I shrugged, I didn't feel like explaining my emotions about him to others. Ino hummed looking away while fixing her hair. She smiled at me gently,

"You know Siata-chan you don't need to worry! There's nothing to worry about."

She put both her hands on my shoulders.

"If anything, I've seen that lazy Nara never be motivated as much as he has with his 'friendships' than now. Even today with Temari. I can tell he's probably trying to impress a certain someone that he's being hospitable.."

My stomach dropped. So even Ino noticed Shikamaru was unnaturally motivated towards his friendship with Temari.

"Yeah, Temari is really beautiful huh, and she's strong and really mature.." I smiled back. Ino-san tilted her head then her eyes narrowed,

"Wait a minute, um Siata-san? I think you misunderstood something-"

Suddenly, the purple haired ninja ANBU medic nin, Yugao-san, came out of the bathroom slot. Making both of us jump out of our skin.

_How long had she been in there? I hadn't sensed her at all. WAIT, What was she even doing in there for so long-_ and out came Hayate-san close behind her. He was holding her hand, looking far away from meeting any of our eyes. Yugao-san simply looked at my direction and said good luck and left.

When we turned to leave the bathroom we froze once again seeing Temari-san in the doorway. I blushed for unknown reasons and Temari-san just burst out laughing. She said she was flattered I saw her that way. And that the pineapple head really had his work cut out for him. I didn't really understand. I smiled and excused myself saying I needed to do something.

Temari slapped her forehead. Ino sighed and went to speak to Shikamaru about something.

* * *

The night wore on and still the party was in high spirits. Scrabbles of cheers and laughter burst out into the cool night air. Some of the guests lay passed out. Or slept in the inner rooms.

I searched for some distance away from the noise, feeling something physically painful. And I wondered if it was my left chest acting up from the injury.

There was nothing I could do about it. Lying down on the empty veranda the chill of the night air felt nice and cheered me up, it was so fresh.

The stars were so bright here to. And the moon was extra big tonight for some reason. Staring at the sky in awe, I turned when I felt someone approaching – and saw it was Shikamaru.

"Siata," he said.

When I saw his expression brighten up in recognition. And as he started moving closer I realised, he was like… _everything_. The tenderness about him, precious things we shared, and all the feels I got from him.

It was like the really aching feelings I got with the people I discovered that I cared about the most. Shisui Nii or Dad or Naruto or Sasuke, and it was that feeling now I got when I didn't want to lose them.

"I've been looking for you, Ino told me something.. never mind" He stopped before me and sat down, "troublesome.. tell me why your crying Shi."

"Huh? No.." I shook my head.

"Was it me?" he sounded distressed, and then kissed my cheek.

It had to be the hallucinogen effect still not out of my system. I felt light headed all of a sudden.

He told me I didn't have anything to be jealous about and leaned on me.

"Temari's an acquaintance _I just met_." He stared at me with that look he did when he was thinking I was being a crazy person.

"Mnn.. yeah." I nodded and smiled for him.

His brows furrowed in confusion and let out a sigh seeing I was somehow still convinced of something.

"I just can't understand your logic sometimes. Siata, I like you, its just natural for me to be with you, your special to me like that."

"Mnn.. yeah." His words warming me up and I let go of something I couldn't identify that I'd been holding inside.

Shikamaru was smiling too much when I shuffled a bit closer, because of the wind.

"I also have something to say." I said quietly. My thoughts came slowly. _I should tell him as well. Try to say the words Siata._

"I've been thinking of learning mind reading a lot lately." Shikamaru mumbled out when I paused for a long time trying to sort out the words. But he waited. I met Shikamaru's eyes.

_Say it._

"I've come to treasure you a lot. And after Shisui-nii died I was so grateful you were there for me. About seeing you getting close with someone new… it made me jealous. I know it's irrational..." I said, ashamed of myself.

Shikamaru was staring at me with wider eyes, his grip completely still in my hand. And waited till I finished.

"You are… my best friend." I lowered my head and blushed really hard after I'd admitted it.

_Is this some kind of Uchiha gene defect that makes saying emotions so damn hard?_

Shikamaru froze for a second, then burst out laughing, placing his head in my shoulder and hugging me.

"I'll wait for you to realise it yourself Shi." He hugged me tighter and I could feel my heart beating against his. I sighed in relief and slammed my face into his shoulder letting the tension finally leave me. Smiling content I hugged him back.

Meanwhile, the ninja who were eavesdropping all crashed to the ground in exasperation. I jumped up in surprise asking if they were alright. Asuma-san released his wind jutsu. And _Hokage-sama_ put off his discrete genjutsu on the moon. But seeing my slight blush they all smiled knowing grins.

Shikamaru blanched a bit and glared back at Ino. Who was peeking out from behind the corner with a brow twitching smile.

Everyone else decided to burst in and they started talking all at once. Sasuke stared daggers at Shikamaru to let Siata go now and Naruto tackled Shikamaru.

"Yeah! Siata's _our_ Teammate datebayo!"

Hokage-sama congratulated all of the people who participated in the Chuunin exams again. And wished us the very best of luck. The Hokage spoke fondly to Naruto as well as taking his time to speak to each and every one of us.

I clasped Hokage-sama's hand when he offered it and we shook hands. It was the most surreal moment as the man commented on my excellent genjutsu and seal work. And that I reminded him of Shisui when he was younger. He chuckled when I thanked him for the lovely genjutsu. And he told me that the will of fire is sure strong in all of Konoha's youth.

It had been a crazy, humbling day.


	29. Chapter 29: Preparation - Crow

Chapter 29

There were three kinds of people Danzo kept in the foundation.

One. _Danzo kept the people who could cut off all emotion and obey._

Every last seat in the underground room was occupied. The spectating children that knew their turn was next. They trembled as the seal on their tongue prevented their screams. Their eyes glued to the two people fighting for their lives.

A youth's face was turning increasingly red in a chokehold that ended in a snap. The remaining survivors couldn't breathe, seeing the first kill occure.

The winner muffled out screams as he sank to his knees beside the body.

Those who fit Danzo's criteria of root would all suffer in silence from his powerful seal.

No matter what horrible things he did to them. Seeing others below him with full obedience and pain was his right. His obsession.

Two._ Danzo kept the people who enjoyed the violence too much and happily obliged._

"How lucky his own brother could do that for him." a cat mask gushed. "You want to guess how long the next one will last?"

A person approached those who won. Only stopping in front of those he felt like, then stabbing a Kunai into their thigh. The fresh newbies stood wide eyed and emotionless, some shaking, some managing a grit out a scream.

"Welcome to the foundation."

Someone nudged a body as its head lolled and grabbed it by the hair to disposed of it.

"Boring, and ugly too. Why's there not enough blood?"

And, Three. Danzo did not keep them, more like he let them roam in the walls. _The business partners he worked with._

Danzo handed the person slinking in the shadows his scroll. It contained information about how many new children he wanted to buy from the black market.

Then handed another scroll requesting greater internal disruption in the Hyuuga clan. _Hiashi was getting on his nerves_. Wanting to propose a third person outside the Hokage or Advisors to check on all ANBU missions.

This was all for the sake of Konoha. If he was stronger. If he gained more power. More control. Ability to do anything to his possessions. That would be his ideal Konoha.

His buisness partner giggled from the corner.

"You really are screwed up. Even helping unleash the Kyuubi. Although you didn't get elected for Hokage as you'd planned." said one of Danzo's most private buisness partners.

It didn't matter if this one person was riskier or didn't bother to hide outright disrespect. Just as long as the buisness partner gave him what he wanted.

And in return, he gave them what they needed.

Danzo gave them aid in the ongoing civil war. This gave his partner the misery he wanted to fall over the mist. His partners private requests or projects were approved by Danzo, as long as he continued to help him.

It was a win win situation.

Danzo's partner, said this relationship is highly profitable for him as well. And he was always grateful for Danzo's help.

He also shares his hate with Uchiha. Well, in Danzo's case it was more jealousy, but it was the same outcome, they were dead.

Danzo gave a satisfied blink as he remembered. To have destroyed that powerful clan and reduce the prodigy that was Uchiha Itachi into a nuke nin. It was a priceless feeling.

Danzo remembered his deal with Itachi. While he only allowed one survivor, since she had been Shisui's younger sister, she was of interest.

He caressed his arm filled with sharingan. His favourite workmanship he'd got done by Oruchimaru with Hashirama cells. He was excited to see how the two had grown up, during the Chuunin exams.

* * *

Siata could hear the familiar choking sound again. The blob. The soul that screeched inside Oruchimaru's soul. It clawed at her. Climbing up her skin.

Siata gasped awake- it was the middle of the night- a nightmare. She blinked tired and got up to splash her face. She didn't have time for nightmares when the real invasion would be here in a month time.

She didn't know what Shisui-nii had ment by awakening the sharingan when the time is right. Either way, she knew she had some time left to really work on her skills.

Fumbling with the switch, she found a paper and pen and wrote.

LIST OF POWERS NEEDING WORK ON

Strength of Wall seal - difficulty: medium

Right arm strength - difficulty: easy

Tanto skills - difficulty: medium

Stronger soul genjutsu - difficulty: hard

Increase Fūinjutsu flexibility - difficulty: Extremly hard

This should help to gain those recommended teachers from Kakashi sensei that catered to her needs. She would meet him in the morning and tell him.

Almost out of habit she closed her eyes and tugged on the seal deep within her eyes. Like she had many times, she failed again at unlocking the mangekyō.

She slumped forward against the table and started slowly tapping her fingers on the wood.

She looked around her empty room when she sensed Toto. He came in through the window with a letter attatched to his leg. She read the letter.

_My lovely S,_

_Congratulations S-chan I heard you made it to the finals as a contestant in the Chuunin exams. I wish you luck, for you and for S-kun and N-kun as well. Stay healthy and well. And wish me luck too in my endeavours with Z-san in restoring Sound and Mist._

_H_

She quickly scribbled a reply back.

_Dear H_

_Thank you for your words, I will do my best and grow stronger. I feel like trouble always finds Konoha... For instance, Oruchimaru is targeting S-kun for unsavoury purposes. I'll need to keep vigilant and hope you do as well. He's dangerous. On a side note, watch out for a mercenary group called Akatsuki. And if you come across a man with a swirly orange mask, run from him at all cost. Keep this especially to yourself. Stay safe oxox._

_From S_

She went to tie the note onto Toto's leg again and paused. Toto hopped on the windowsill waiting for her to signal him to go but she didn't and stared at him.

_Toto was the last remaining thing that linked her to Shisui nii. What if he had hidden something inside him?_

She faced Toto and asked.

"Toto tell me. You know how to unlock the mangekyō don't you."

Squawk.

_She knew it._

Feeling excided, she really analysed him now. Concentrating her chakra towards her sharingan.

"Tell me how to do it Toto. Show me." she said.

Toto stared at her with big black eyes in silence. Suddenly he flew out the window and glided through the dark night sky. She dashed out to follow him and as he continued to fly, she ran further and further and further.

When he finally landed, she was standing in front of the Naka river. She stared at it. Her heart beating in her ears. Then Toto hopped onto a rock rising above the water and waited.

She stepped forwards slowly, making the water ripple beneath her feet as she walked. The Naka river was pitch black as she stood in the middle of it. She had hated this place more than anything.

In the first year Shisui died she visited here countless times. Then promised herself to never visit. Looking down at the clear waters below she waited. _Nothing was happening._

Toto jumped up and down. She stared at him. He jumped up and down again. Then paused waiting. Cocking his neck at her and stared. She bent her knees, and then jumped. Nothing happened.

Toto suddenly started jumping a lot. It seemed this was what he wanted… she started jumping harder. _This feels ridiculous_. She pushed her chakra out and jumped extremly hard. Spraying water everywhere.

Suddenly a bubbling started to form from the bottom of the river. She watched as water spurted and then, a scroll emerged and floated on the water.

Picking it up she undid the scroll to read inside. It was an older crow summoning scroll compared to the one she had with Toto. She stared at it in the moonlight.

It had the names Uchiha Shiki, and Uchiha Shisui scribbled on it. Smoothing the paper over where her brother's name was written, she didn't have to think twice.

Her fingers flickered through the seals and she nicked her thumb. Slamming her hand into the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Smoke exploded from her hand and a black figure and smooth voice came out from the fumes.

"Hello young summoner. I see you're the little sister my dear friend has asked me to care of."

Awed beyond explanation, she watched, as a crow the size of a bus appeared. Flapping it's huge black wings, glistening in the moonlight. It settled down elegantly in front of her, leaning forward to observe.

"Perhaps a smaller size will be more discreet." They puffed into a relatively normal sized crow.

"Why did my brother give you to me? Is it to help me unlock my eyes?" she asked.

"No. While he did leave me with an important task, that is not yet effective at this point of time. That is for me to hold on for you. But in the meantime, Shisui also requested teaching you genjutsu and secret jutsu's only passed down from your family line to the next."

"I see," she was disappointed that she wouldn't be accessing the mangekyō so soon.

But the other skills the crow offered to teach. Skills that Shisui-nii had thought important enough to hide away and pass on to her. It piqued her interest.

"Thank you crow-san. My name is Uchiha Siata. Im honoured to be taught my family arts and skills from my brothers former teacher." she bowed to them respectfully.

"It is my pleasure. My name is Kuro. If possible I would like to start testing and teaching you right now. What is currently going on in your life?" Kuro asked.

Siata nodded. "I'm looking to train my combat skills to prepare for... a large attack and tournament… it's the middle of the night so I have plenty of time before the sun rises."

"A tournament, that is a good goal. The first secret skill you will master will be the soul dispersal technique. It requires changing your physical nature with crows unique nature chakra."

"soul dispersal.." her eyes widened as she tested the words.

"The process itself will cause extreme pain during the transformation. But it is harmless. Afterwards you will be able to disperse your body. Appearing anywhere within a relative distance."

"Amazing.." her mind flickered through all the possible benefits of this new technique. It could work perfectly against her 1 on 1 fighting opponent.

"Do you accept to be tested and learn this skill?" Kuro asked.

Siata was silent for a long time. Dedicating herself to this new technique would be beneficial. But this was a crucial time. Only a month left. She needed to work on only the techniques _guaranteed_ she could use in battle. Uncertainties and mistakes were things she just couldn't afford.

"Two things. First, tell me is it possible to learn the technique in under a month? I can't afford any time wasted on training that won't add up to my strengths for the tournament held in a month." She said.

"It can be done summoner. Typically it takes around a month to master. But it will all depend on you. Your own brother learnt it in just three days."

Shisui-nii had been a genius. She was not. Just mature and took the initiative to get stronger any chance she had.

Kuro had said it could be done. And normally people could learn it within that specified amount of time.

She was at least, better than 'normal'. So this could work out in time for the invasion.

She nodded.

"Second, tell me how much it's going to hurt- the body nature transformation. And for how long." she needed some information to mentally brace herself and get through with it. She held her breath.

Kuro's twinkle in her eye made it looked like she was smiling-if that was even possible. Siata shuddered.

"I will provide that information later if you pass my test. While this is the first technique your brother has secretly mastered and kept for you. I wish to test your abilities. Are you capable enough to master the soul dispersal? Strong enough to withstand learning the crow ninja arts?"

"Do you mean people can die from failing to fully master the technique?" said Siata.

"Yes. The procedure is quite rough. I will need to test your limits and natural talent. Although your brother, father, and family line was very compatible with ours. But rest assured, the test will tell if you can withstand the transformation or not. Passing the test will provide information for the body nature transformation. Passing my test will be completely harmless… just excruciatingly painful."

Siata nodded. Kuro hopped up into the air and fluffed her wings.

"Please… teach me. I want to take the test."

"Good. The soul dispersal requires a large amount of spatial awareness and speed. This requires a high amount of sensory skills. I wish to see how well you can mimic the soul dispersal. Watch carefully."

Kuro transformed into a beautiful women with a loose purple Yukata, holding a long thin pipe. She had black paint on her eyes and casually leaned onto a tree, looking perfectly human.

"Have you awakened you sharingan little fledging?" Kuro asked.

"I have."

"Good. Turn it on and watch how I do it."


	30. Chapter 30: Preparation - Crow

Chapter 30

"Good. Turn it on and watch how I do it." Kuro chuckled,

"Next will be your turn to try. I will observe how fast you learn the skill and adjust to the nature chakra." Kuro grinned.

Siata nodded and flicked on her sharingan.

She watched as Kuro lifted one hand, perfectly manicured in purple.

Siata's sharingan picked up Kuro's chakra flow. Kuro started filtering the space around her and slowly collecting buzzes of energy. Energy Siata hadn't noticed before but was all around them.

Next, Kuro gathered the energy into a glowing yellow ball, the size of an apple that floated above her palm.

Then Siata's eyes picked up Kuro's chakra pinching the air. Roughly 100 meters away from her next to a tree. Kuro was morphing the air and energy in space.

She watched in awe as the space near the tree warped. And slowly the yellow glowing ball started fading in Kuro's hand. But formed in the warped space near the tree.

The final result- Kuro had managed to physically disperse the yellow ball. Then she'd made it appear in thin air- without a substitution.

"That, is the pure form of crow dispersal using nature energy surrounding us. You will be able to do this to your own body once you synergise with our unique crow chakra nature. I have slowed down the process extremely, to let you see but the real technique must be done in just a flicker. If the nature chakra rejects you, you will start turning to stone. Then we'll know you're not compatible for the crow arts."

Kuro breathed into her pipe and let out a deep sigh, rising smoke coming from her lips. "Take caution little summoner to get the correct blend of nature chakra into your system. Your body is not yet transformed so it won't withstand prolonged contact with the chakra. The longer your training becomes, the greater the risks. You may begin."

Understanding the concept of it helped. As well as having seen with her sharingan exactly how the process had occurred.

First, sense the nature chakra and gather it in your hand.

It took several tries of sensing to finally tug at some of the nature chakra strands. But physically pulling them with her chakra required pure concentration. And a good grasp and sensing the nature chakra.

Siata's hands started to shake as the nature chakra dispersed. Gathered then dispersed in her palm. Kuro watched meticulously as Siata started to wince from the pain in her arms. Siata checked but it was not stone- yet.

Finally, finally she managed a decent apple-sized ball of nature chakra. The glowing yellow colour illuminating her face in the darkness of the forest. The chill of the night should have felt colder. But the sweat and soreness felt similar to over exercising a newly discovered muscle. Siata gave Kuro a grin.

Kuro smiled wide and clapped from the tree branch she was lounging on.

"I'm impressed summoner. I believe you have the better senses and control compared to your brother or father… but can you take the next step?" She pointed to a spot on the tree she lay on.

"Try dispersing the ball while maintaining it in lumps and having it reappear here. Morphing space requires more creativity then sense. Your brother was able to do it within seconds of his first try."

Siata nodded while maintaining the ball. She stared at the spot on the tree and concentrated. _Morphing.. morphing.. how the hell do you morph space?! _She calmed down and focused. Recalling how Kuro had done it and showed her. She had to remain calm and think despite the spikes of pain jolting up her arm.

The only thing she could think of was a black hole. Something that sucked in or spewed out things like the spiral shape of a star. She pictured one of those images of stars in space, imagining its movements as the star swirled. She tried to sense the spot on the tree and aim her chakra there trying to move it in the exact image of a swirling star. She pressed and pressed. It felt like nothing was happening. Then suddenly a small tiny swirl started to take place.

Kuro lifted her head up from her hand, "Oh? Very good fledgling! Now focus on widening the space, as if you are stretching it. Then focus on slowly absorbing the nature chakra ball into yourself. Mix it with your own chakra. Then direct it through the warp."

She gritted her teeth nodding and glared at the spot forcing it to open just a bit wider. Just a bit more. A sharp pain jolted through her arm again and she winced one eye but didn't let go.

She slowly absorbed the chakra ball. Her hands shook. She kept feeling and maintaining the ball's form inside her chakra system. Now all she had to do was push it out into the spot.

"Hurry summoner, you are running out of time. 10 minutes." Kuro stared at her arm and came to stand close to Siata.

"Breath in, now push the chakra through- that's it. No don't mix your chakra further in with the nature chakra- that is why it's harder to separate and push out."

_I get it. You need to filter out the mixed nature chakra, separating it from your own in order to push it out._

She scrunched her brows and starting sensing inside. Filtering out her chakra from the nature one inside. And slowly. Incrementally. She started to push the chakra nature out of the warp she maintained on the tree.

Her arms were starting to burn but she didn't care. Her brows lifted and she grinned madly when the first glow of nature chakra appeared at the point on the tree.

Siata pushed, every second passing by excruciatingly slow. Finally the last of the nature chakra went through- a glowing yellow ball fully appearing at the tree. 100 meters away from where she sat, painting and grinning in exhaustion.

Kuro kissed Siata's sweaty forehead and caressed her cheek. "Congratulations fledgling on becoming my summoner and passing the test."

* * *

"That was.. incredible!" Siata grinned. She caught her breath on the grass- this would be the perfect time for a nap. The moonlight, the cool breeze, the dark forest. It was practically telling her to sleep already.

But then Kuro neared her face, Siata noticed a mad twinkle in her eye. Which for some reason, sent a chill through Siata's frame making her shudder.

"Are you ready now?" Kuro asked.

"For what?"

"The body transformation of course. Your now approved. In order to do the full soul dispersion, the nature of your body must go through an extensive painful process of transformation. Did you forget?" Kuro grinned.

Siata grinned back frozen.

"That's right… weren't you going to tell me how much it's going to hurt- the body nature transformation. And for how long?" she needed some idea of how bad it was going to be. She held her breath.

Kuro hummed thinking as if remembering old memories.

"Well after the transformation process.. once Shisui almost ripped off a limb in his mission. But he didn't even flinch. There's no gentle way to say this but the transformation process…." Kuro's eyes looked crazy in the moonlight as she grinned widely. "It will be the most excruciating thing you've ever felt in your life. Enough to desensitise you to pain compared to normal people afterwards." said Kuro.

_The most excruciating thing you've ever felt in your life._

_The most excruciating thing you've ever felt in your life._

_The most excruciating thing-_

Kuro's words kept ringing in her ears.

Siata wished she hadn't asked.

"And.. For how long?"

"24 hours. It will take an entire day little fledgling. I will put a silencing seal on you temporarily to hide the cute screaming"

Siata's brows twitched at how Kuro seemed to be subtly enjoying this. She breathed deep and closed her eyes. Remember. Shisui-nii had to go through this to. And her father. It was in her blood, her family. She could do this.

Like ripping open a band aid_. Get it over and done with_.

"Just do it."

Kuro slipped two fingers into Siata's mouth and touched her tongue. Something cold spreading inside Siata's mouth. Then Kuro gave a sly smile as she lifted the long thin pipe in her hand and bit the tip between her lips, sucking in.

Kuro's painted eyes calmly looked into Siata's. Siata solemnly nodded and Kuro looked over her summoner one final time. Then lifted a hand outstretched in front of her lips. Then blew.

A thick smoke of black dispersed out from Kuro's mouth. That was the only warning Siata got before the smoke all rushed into her mouth. Spreading to all the corners of her body. And then started yanking every cell- every muscle inside of her, ripping into her flesh.

Agony poured through her, hot. She could feel her mouth opening in a choked scream, but no sounds came out. Blood rushed to her head, and she vomited from the pain. Tears, snot, saliva pouring out as she gasped like she was drowning.

And it just kept going and going. Her eyes bugged at the pain that slammed into her again. It was never ending. She lost track of time as long moments passed. The throbbing in her muscles making her gag again. Writhing in the Naka river waters- desperately trying to cool down the fire that shot through her legs, chest, arms. The relentless pain choking her mind, forcing her to remain consciousness. The pure agony cascading and crashing into her was pure torment that made her go blind. Blind to everything.

"-iata?!"

Blind from the pain. A familiar face scrunched in pain watching her. And hands lifted her up, her body drenched cold from the water.

The sudden shift caused her to scream silent in shock as pain shot up through her limbs, making her shudder.

She was being rushed through the trees somehow. Leaning into the sweet smell- Shikamaru. Then other voices came. She thrashed in panic as the pain increased as more and more hands held her down.

"-wrong with her?!"

"-don't know. All her vitals are healthy." "-found her in the Naka river!"

"-think she tried to kill herse-?"

"-chan would never do that datebayo! Could it be another attack?"

"- name was Oruchimaru, dobe. Tell them to triple the guards."

She stared up at Shikamaru through the haze of the pain. _Hey I'm ok. _But she couldn't reach him right now and he just watched her hands trembling as he held Siata and grappled with her.

"The doctor has suggested to just ride it out. Ridiculous!" Yoshino-san shakily covered her mouth with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't bare seeing this, as she stared at Siata quietly jerking in pain.

Shikamaru grit his jaw as another jolt of pain caused Siata to catch her breath and drool on his shirt. His gaze painstakingly flickered back and forth between her face and muscles. Willing it to stop. Just stop.

"We'll take her back to the clan. Have her rest there. I'll get Ensui to make some of his special herbs. It will help her get through it better." Shikaku held Yoshino with a calm voice. But his anger also at the doctors solutions was carefully controlled.

_I'm ok. _She faintly smiled to reassure them. Shikamaru's face crumbled and covered her eyes.

"Just rest. Stop worrying about us idiot and get better. Please."

"Yeah I don't know what's going on, but you can pull through this Siata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke. The Hokage's requested you stay with me for a while too. Just until security is cleared." Kakashi told Sasuke

Sasuke nodded and walked over to where Siata was shaking and placed a hand in hers. Siata slowly turned her head and nodded at Sasuke that she would be fine.

Sasuke tsked looking away.

"Your more than welcome to stay with us tonight." Yoshino-san addressed Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi and they nodded.

After that she was taken to Shikamaru's rooms and Ensui-san was called. Ensui-san's black finger nails assessing her pulse and they felt cool on her forehead. He hummed and gave her something to drink and it smelled nice and relaxed some of her muscles. She nodded when he asked if that felt better.

"Thank you Ensui-san!" Naruto said while carefully placing a wet ice pack on Siata's forehead. And Shikaku clasped his brother on his shoulder, thanking him for comming.

Ensui stared at Shikamaru who wasn't taking his eyes off her and smirked. Nodding to Shikaku.

Ensui caught Shikaku. He gave him one of those sad glances his brother knew he hated and pulled back from Shikaku's hand. Then he said his goodbyes to Yoshino-san before slinking away.

When the 24 hour limit finished her muscles still shook. It was from exhaustion, being cramped and tensed for hours. When she was finally able to speak and explain to them what happened they all sighed in relief. They scolded her to tell them next time she tried something like this. Her team mates said goodbye leaving Siata here in the Nara's hands to rest. Shikamaru held her up and leaned on the wall, letting Siata's back lean on him as she rested.

As for Shikamaru, he hadn't spoken anything to her. Even when she'd said she was sorry about forgetting to think about what it might look like to others. She'd just been too eager because of the Chuunin exams, and forgot to think someone would find her like that.

Shikamaru just sat looking out the window holding Siata from the back letting her rest for a long moment.

"You know.. I've been thinking a lot. Especially about your brother's death." Shikamaru said quietly breaking the silence.

"This had nothing to do with him.."

"I know. But maybe we should talk about him. Before something bad happens before I realise.. And it's too late."

"But.. what's the point in talking about it? I want to move on about Shisui-nii.. Or Dad, and how they left. Just live my life and not have anyone get that close to me again- I learnt my lesson. If you care too much, people just die. You get left behind. And you move on. End of discussion."

Siata turned her head down sideways so she wouldn't have to face him if he looked down. She just wanted to rest.

_I'll get strong. Survive this invasion thing. Make sure the boys and Shikamaru, Hiruzen and others make it through. Then I can just live my life just fine, whatever they planned to do, stay or leave. What did I care._

Naruto was going to leave the village soon. Sasuke will go alone somewhere and wouldn't even blink when leaving. Sensei would just keep to himself as always and Shikamaru... Had his happy teammates and family and didn't really need her.

She'd be fine by herself, like she always managed to do. This was why she hadn't wanted to get used to them in the first place.

She was a full grown adult anyway, technically. Shikamaru didn't have to get any closer to intruding her life than this. Not this topic anyway.

Shikamaru didn't speak for a long time. Probably knowing her mood. So he waited until Siata started dozing off to sleep to talk again.

"I know you felt like.. You had to hurry up and forget about your Dad, and brother to just get on with life."

She twitched awake and listened.

"But.. That's never what I want or the people who care for you required for you. You don't have to forget them. They were precious to you. You don't have to try and deny that."

Siata stilled and didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to admit it sounded right.

"Just...acknowledge your feelings. Don't run from what made you happy. Don't close up to us. That's what I wanted to talk about."

When Shikamaru adjusted his hold she blinked. Feeling like I've been caught hiding something from him. Something Siata hadn't even thought was going on for her.

"And next time- troublesome," He sighed and dropped his head to press onto mine,

"tell us if you're thinking about an important decision or trying something really big. We care. You have people here wanting to know- So what if it'll make us worry or have us react in a way you find a bit hard. If you care about us then.. Tell us the important things."

Siata hadn't expected_ this_ was what he wanted to talk about. Or that she'd been doing that.

She got it- that she ran away from things. Avoiding or numbing herself if unpleasant things happened. It's just how she dealt with things to get by and survive and it worked. It got her through. It's how she lived her life.

But maybe that same method wasn't that good when she's at a differnt stage of her life now. When she's surrounded by.. People who are here with her. Who care.

But she wasn't connecting with them.

She swallowed. Trying to fight her Uchiha genes that cringed at anything emotional and tried to do this.

Tried to talk feelings.

"I'm not used to leaning on others and.. Showing my feelings well. But I understand what your telling me and agree with it. I'm sorry and- I'm going to try to accept the important things. Important people in my life."

Shika gave Siata a tired smile and pat her back.

"Thank you. I know you've had a rough day. And rough past... You can take things in your pace and slowly come to accept things. So rest for today." said Shikamaru.

She split him a grin and he grinned back, and then fell asleep after that, happier.


	31. Chapter 31: Preparation - Crow

Chapter 31

SHIKAMARU

"What is it?"

Shikamaru grabbed her as Siata gasped awake, jolting him awake with her.

He quickly checked her, but everything was fine. She was breathing hard though.

Siata sighed slapping her ears almost feeling that groaning sound again- it had felt so close to her ears.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." She mumbled and flopped back to sleep. Shikamaru ruffled her hair and went back to snoozing.

In the morning his mother shouted for them to get down and eat breakfast. Siata yawned awake first and dragged Shikamaru downstairs. They ate some soup with rice and fish. Brushed their teeth together, washed their face.

He noticed her tie a letter to Toto, her crow summons and signalled it to go.

Siata watched the space where Kuro had been then jumped up in excitement.

"I have so much to do today. I need to meet with Kakashi-sensei, learn my new crow jutsu and everything! What about you?" She asked.

"Mnn. Mendokuse. I have a meeting with Hokage-sama about something I've been working on. He said he'll train me." Shikamaru slipped on his shirt.

Siata froze.

"What?!"

Shikamaru blinked in confusion.

"You… Nara Shikamaru. Worked on something enough that the Hokage was impressed enough to train you himself ?!" Her eyes were bulging like the world had suddenly shifted.

Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"Wait. But that's a good thing.. But this is so different than how your supposed to be, what if this effects everything else.."

Shikamaru watched in amusement as Siata got into her crazy thoughts again and worried her brains out. He helped unclench her fists from her hair and raised a brow.

"Is there a problem here? Are you getting jealous of my future self now or something?"

"No. No." Siata placed her hands on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You know what? This is good. This is a good thing. Your moving up in life now. I'm glad ok? But I'm really curious what made you change? What motivated you Shikamaru?"

"Your persistence grew on me." Shikamaru huffed and she beamed, making his heart ache a little.

"Damn, I'm going to be late to meet the team," She stripped off her clothing like it was nothing and slapped on her yukata, loosely tying it up. He stared at how the fabric rode up her hips and the parting loosen at the front and pulled on his neck.

"Mendokuse…" he murmured and fixed her obi and Yukata while she hurriedly scrunched up a small pony tail that brushed her nape. "Thanks Shika. Ok! Gotta go. See you!"

Shikamaru waved and listened as she clattered down the stairs and shouted on her way out.

"BYE YOSHINO-SAN! SHIKAKU-SAN!"

"Bye bye Sia-chan." Shikaku grinned from his morning paper.

"Remember not to go too hard in the training this time!" Yoshino yelled out as Siata left.

How she motivated him she had asked. Shikamaru laughed softly, imagining what kind of person he'd be now if he hadn't met her.

From as early as he could remember, he knew being something else other than a ninja wouldn't be an option.

He noticed the obsession with being powerful from the start. When his school teachers and mother's yelled for him to do homework, or his fathers detailed training he'd underwent to learn his shadow possession that marked him a Nara. The broken noses and scraps the school made them do to become a 'great ninja someday to serve the village'.

He'd tried to consider if that's what he really wanted to do. And consider what he could do with after gaining all that knowledge, power, wealth, women? He laughed at the clouds.

Everything seemed mediocre compared to the hours of training and risk of death you had to put though with. Power had never offered anything amazingly good to convince him enough to train tirelessly and risk his life.

He didn't care about prestige as long as he didn't embarrass himself. And Power? He doesn't think he's ever wanted it for its own sake. He admired it, sometimes, when he got defeated or watched others do cool moves.

Wealth? He never really considered it. He could have a normal job supporting his normal life, and still always have his needs fulfilled. Right now he had food, shelter, a good family and friends, even money to spend on himself with Choji.

Love? Well, his mother scared him and Ino along with all the fangirls he found were too demanding and violent to see as someone you'd be happy ending up with- more like stuck forever to someone who constantly was agitated at you- horrible.

If he'd experienced true love, then he guessed his deer were fond of him and he had a true-hearted loyalty with Choji his best friend and his team mate Ino. Always he felt slightly detached from the world, looking at clouds and watching and entertaining himself with friends or shoji, seemed to be the only things that helped the time pass by in this mediocre meaningless life. Afterall, he knew what his life was going to be like and already decided nothing really needed to be done. So what if he lacked a specific fighting skill. He was set for life in his normal, boring future.

And that all changed when he met Uchiha Siata.

Siata was that most unexplainable, most cherished thing he accidentally found: a genuine refuge. She had absolutely nothing to do with his day to day normal life or bore any resemblance to his normal lifestyle. It was not just because she was a woman when you talked to, actually talked back in a logical way without suddenly combusting in anger- though that was mystery enough for him. She was raised almost an entirely different life to his; without a mother, father then later brother.

As a child she seemed to get by but every chapter of her life and what she held onto to live day by day, looked more real and alive than how he experienced life. Almost so alive- every second she looked at something, worked on something, or even rested. It was like every boring day was so significant to her somehow.

They would be napping together, dozing off in class together, sky gazing, discussing shoji and politics, dinner eating, playing ninja, tumbling and laughing together but somehow, she seemed always to hang on to the time just a bit longer. Look at the ordinary days and actions like it was just a bit more special. More precious to her for some reason. And he wanted to know why she treated every day like that.

Why she loved something so normal like cooking dinner for her brother after school so much, and treated it so preciously. And then he thought, it would be nice, if he was one of the things she thought was precious in just her normal everyday life as well. He wanted to be someone that made her look that way, so happy, even though before her he thought the everyday efforts and pains in life was a bother, and nothing that special.

He never knew all the things that he found mediocre and unspecial and _normal_ was suddenly the most precious things you could have in life. The most happiest things to be motivated about. And the most precious things you could become to someone else.

It had taken him a long time. But somehow he'd managed to turn Siata's gaze. Just like when he first met her, how her gaze which was so raw of life it had sucked him in unable to look anywhere else. She grew up like a spring vine that forces its way up impossible walls and manages to cling there. Neither her clan's constant abuse and frequent attack nor the cigarette burns they gave on her neck that she hid under her hair could crush her.

When he first sat down to talk to her he realised she was as wary as she was sweet- reminding him a lot of the deer in the forest. She'd silently watch and nudge around here and there because she cared, like helping Choji when he and Naruto got left out to find other friends. But then flickered away in a blink of an eye if she thought she'd been caught by someone she didn't trust- which he found was just everyone.

She often navigated her entire life around her brother. Despite his infrequent visits, inability to protect her from the clan, and heavy dedication to a lethal ANBU life. She would grumble but always love him. When he realised she started to stay in the same spot on the roof to wait for him and the gang he realised it was happening for them to- that him, Sasuke, Naruto, Choji and Kiba- but mainly him- that they were also becoming the one's she grumbles about but loves.

She never shared her feelings. Or talked about her dreams, but she showed it. When he saw her care, slowly explaining to Naruto what the teacher had ment, or groaning but running another round of ninja seeing Sasuke and Kiba's excited faces. When he saw her training by herself endlessly until she was sweating and pretend nothing had happened. When she spoke plainly that she would win and work for it if it ment the people close to her and herself would win and survive.

And with that he thought it'd be a shame if he really did loose someone close to him because he wasn't strong enough. He knew at least one of them were definatly joining the hardcore ninja life. He started searching for new training methods. Asking is father about advice on his shadow technique. Fiddling with different jutsu's and chakra releases just to see how it goes. Just in case he might be able to make Siata and his friends win and survive just a bit longer in the ninja world to.

He critisised Shisui when he died on her. When he realised what had happened he'd rushed as fast as he could. Knowing her family history he stayed with her in case she tried following her brother. When she told him about heaven it sounded nice- to have somewhere to look forward to go after everything, to nap with Siata being proud of him doing his best and lounging around.

She was surprising. He thought losing something like Shisui who had been her everything would break her, and in some ways it did. But through it all, Siata grew. She flowered, one sudden summer, into a girl who left him at a loss of how to equally appeal back to her. With a boy's clumsy efforts, gaping after her like an idiot in class, holding her as much as she allowed him to when they rest together. And gradually more until she let him in her house at any hour.

For her part, she was totally unaware of how her eyes could meet his and turn his heart into paper in the wind. Totally unaware the tangle of thoughts and emotions when her skin brushed against his when she nuzzled him in her sleep. Unaware how he keep tucked in memories of her to rewind them, wanting to see the rare quirk of her smile for longer.

Then on that day when she didn't come to school. When he learnt rumours that Shisui-san had killed himself. Suddenly he realised he might lose her because he hadn't been smart enough. Aware enough. Strong enough. That was the beginning, when he started to change.

He trained. He increased his chakra pool. He experimented with mixing his fire and earth release.

It was a wakeup call when he realised then he could lose everything in a blink. That no amount of his normal mediocre path measured up as protection from the messed up violence of Shinobi life. At Shisui's death, and then after the massacar he realised his normal skills and life could never be enough to be a strength to her in the future.. Not when the girl he loved lived such a painful, extraneous, ever changing life. She was a wanted rare kekkei genkai holder and he knew she'd grow stronger and attract the worst kind of attention.

He trained. His shadows could move freely now. He could hold his shadows for over three hours. He was able to combine earth and fire, filtering it into light and created a new jutsu - the star jutsu. An incredibly powerful jutsu that causes a miniature supernova. His father was impressed, and they kept it a secret, with the damages he caused to the other side of the forest training grounds forgiven granted that The Hokage who was interested in him started having regular shoji matches with him and help him hone the new technique.

When he heard the hospital calling his home for loved ones in case she died he ran. He ran so hard. Then he waited. And his whole world dropped and came back alive when the doctor said she'd live. When they said the next day she went missing he tore through the hospital until she found him. She was here with him. In his arms. He sagged into her a bit but his body moved on overdrive to get her in bed. Get her rest. Get her a lecture to never do this to him again.

But he realised why she'd been able to be so strong. Strong enough to train and fight for her brother, fight for Naruto and Sasuke. Because she'd already known that this would happen. Already expected life to rip things apart – because she'd already experienced it with her father. And that if she didn't try her best life would only rip out more things in her life she refused to lose. And she had been prepared. She had gone through all that painful training and had happily done it for the person she loved.

He realised then, loving someone really does take _that_ much, and more. Your everything. Enough that it can crush you. But it was so precious that even when it was sometimes painful things worked out as being ok. Not just ok. Really good. Better than he'd ever planned out compared to his previous dreams of a normal life.

He wanted to walk along side her and have eachother backs no matter what came their way in the future ninja life.

He went back home and trained for hours and hours on end. His parents bemused at his reaction. But also concerned for Siata. He needed more power. More strength. He continued to train on. His reaction speed and reflexes were the best. His eyes could detect movement, and in the dark. Taught by his Deer summons his father had given him. Currently he was working to concentrate the supernova power now by the help of the Hokage, so that it would be much more controlled and accurate. If the light jutsu was completed he would be able to fire a powerful blast of concentrated light chakra at a target- mimicking the effects of a supernova.

In his current self

His chakra pool was larger

His shadows were much more larger and flexible.

His Chōshinsei (supernova) jutsu was unrefined but had potential.

His reflexes and reaction time was refined thanks to his deer summons and Hokage-sama's teachings of his old students taijutsu style.

He was a genius after all. And if he wanted to do this right, he would. The consequences of a motivated Nara. His real dream now, was to be an ANBU captain knowing Siata was planning to join. Hokage-sama was already keeping him in mind.

ANBU. He liked the idea of working in the background unnoticed, and also working with Siata when they got older. He grinned. He also knew that was also Sasuke's goal. He wouldn't let him get their first. It was time to go find Hiruzen-sensei and train- he _would_ win in the tournament next month.

* * *

Siata dashed as fast as possible.

She knew Kakashi-sensei told them to meet with him at 7am, which really ment 10. She checked the time as she slipped off her sandals from Shikamaru's doorway. The clock read 9:40am. She started rummaging on the sandals again and ran towards the bridge meeting area.

When she arrived the three were waiting for her. She showed him her 'List of powers to work on'. Then Kakashi-sensei addressed her saying he can prepare two teachers for her and her specialties.

"They'll meet with you in training ground 5 at around 11am tomorrow."

Kakashi sensei ruffled Duckling, Sunshine's and her hair to all our annoyance, then left for the bookstore to buy something of absolute importance, rushing off in a puff of smoke.

When she got back home she went through her arm strengthening exercises, testing the grip and strength of her swing on the Tanto. It was still weak, and it frustrated her to no end. But only time and frequent training would cover the injury damage, doctor Iwaki had said.

After the exercises she sat down, and she scribbled away at some of her wall seals- testing out different variations of strength.

She summoned Kuro again to finally learn how to do the soul dispersion technique.

Kuro first showed a demonstration of the dispersion technique while Siata tracked Kuro's every movement with her sharingan. After several trial and error she finally managed to do one successful transfer- just a meters distance away and quiet slowly.

"Let me see it one last time little fledgling," Kuro brushed Siata's cheek with her glamourous purple nails and Siata split a grin and got in position.

Kuro flicked back a kunai then flung it in normal speed towards Siata.

First, transform her physical body nature into nature chakra form. She felt herself shift and internally become a shadow-like substance. But still retaining herself.

Second, space warp. She pin pointed a meter away- exactly at the spot she wished to move to.

Third, disperse and squeeze through to where her chakra was flowing to the other side of the space.

"Secret Crow Arts: Soul dispersal!"

Siata opened my eyes as she popped into existence, over a meter away from where she'd been- a kunai piercing the spot she was before.

She smiled slowly then jumped up and down and cartwheeled around while Kuro burst out laughing and applauded her for her new accomplishment.

It had taken her exactly 10 seconds to complete the dispersal.

"Then shall we repeat and train summoner?"

Transform. Warp. Disperse. Soul dispersal.

Transform. Warp. Disperse. Soul dispersal.

"Again!" Kuro laughed as she spammed Kunai at Siata over and over again "Oh did that one hurt? Your so cute when you flinch little fledgling".

Damn you Kuro.

Damn you.


	32. Chapter 32: Preparation - Yugao & Hayate

Chapter 32

LAND OF SOUND

"Sold for thirty!" The flesh auctioneer yelled.

Stuffed into a cage under the sun's blazing eye, they threw out a boy from one of the metal pens. A hooded man jingled down the coins and received the group he'd bought for his business partner- afterall, the Land of Sound contained the largest human trafficking business- the perfect place to fill up Danzo's quotas for his collection of soldiers. His trainees never seemed to last long enough for Danzo's tastes. The hooded man gestured for the bunch to follow him and disappeared in the crowds.

In the bustling street, a girl threw herself away from her Father, dragging away her arm.

"It's the slave markets for you, ungrateful snake." He spat, and the girl dragged her feet on the dirt, struggling forward.

"Come here. Come!" Grunting, he pulled. Harder.

Next to Father, the girl heard frantic footsteps, as Mother got a hold of his other arm, screaming unintelligible things.

They turned left to a shaded stall.

The auctioneer stepped out to greet them, his grubby hands rubbing and yellow teeth wide to form a business smile.

"Are you wanting them sold?"

Escape now or die. Bite him.

"Yes, only the child. How much can you give me? I need fast cash for- Arg!"

The girl bit down on her Father's hand. The chest punch was so violent the girl saw white. She must've choked, barely making out what was said with scrunched eyes.

"Darling!"

Mother. Oh Skies. The girl tried shaking her head for Mother to please stop and just run. Run away from the man while she still had her chance. It wouldn't be long before Father would sell off her Mother- but she couldn't survive the harsh life a slave would live unlike the girl who was young.

"Darling? Darling!"

Mother had to get out of here. They both did. She tried gasping for air. On the third try it worked.

"You can't do this you bastard!" Mother shouted at Father then, making the girls heart drop in panic. Mother started hitting his arms.

Father slapped the girl's sickly Mother hard. She crashed onto the floor but scrambled up, wrapping the girl's head. The merchant pulled his new merchandise fiercely towards him, struggling to rip Mothers arms off of her. Her skinny arms so tight and desperate around her child.

"When my sister finds out you did this-"

"The child will already be gone." Father grinned. Handing the girl over to get shackled by the merchant who handed the thirty coins into her Father's hands.

"Just beat me instead, sell me! You sell a child only for some coin at a gambling house?" And then a dangerous accusation, "You did this because you're in dept with one of those Sound ninja's aren't you? You, once a retainer for the Daimyo of Sound- look how pathetic you are now! How low you've fallen-"

Terumi Fei looked beautiful even as she cried screaming for her child. Red hair and green eyes- a replica of her younger sister. Face bruised. The girl's mother was ignored and slapped again. Of course. No one listened to the women of Sound- instead Father enjoyed Fei's attention.

"You come here-" Father started ripping Fei's arms away from her own daughter.

It takes the girl a minute to realise that a hush had fallen over the market, everyone was still.

There was a man standing in the centre of two dozen intimidating men and women- his comrades. He was athletic, razor sharp teeth, bloodshot eyes, a huge sword over his shoulder, and a mist Hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead– a ninja.

A beautiful boy with twin swords spoke. His calm voice carrying in the silence that had descended on the market grounds.

"By Zabuza-sama's orders every slave auctioneer in this region is to be killed, and the bought people released." Clouds of fog started falling down.

"Begin"

The ninja's spread everywhere. Grabbing children from the prisons and releasing them. The parents who'd come to sell their children off, unable to feed them frozen in reluctance now. Suddenly one auctioneer ran towards the ninja, still not understanding the situation, he searched his cages.

"But this is merchandise!"

Next, a ninja that could transform into water, grabbed the auctioneer by the hair and dragged him away screaming. Father tried hiding the girl, so he could sell her some other time.

Suddenly the girl felt a calloused hand lift her up away from her Father's grasp. The girls green eyes stared up into dark brown ones.

It was that ninja, Zabuza.

He extracted her from her father's hold with ease, snipping the chain on her neck away like butter and handed over a slip.

Standing in the marketplace, in her mother's arms they carefully read each letter and collapsed in the dirt trembling in tears of gratitude. It read:

"Revival of mist project: community food rations and new building initiation with law and order. Please go see your nearest community leader who will start distributions and insuring the protection of your family. You are welcome to join the Land of Mist; your new home awaits. Authorised by Zabuza leader of the renascence team of the mist."

Fei grabbed at Zabuza's clothes before he turned to leave.

"Please! I would like to help you. I can help!"

She froze noticing a blade next to her neck from a mist ninja that had appeared. Zabuza nodded towards his men and they retreated. Fei gathered herself and gave a serious nod towards him.

"My name.. is Terumi Fei. This here is my daughter and my husband while shallow, has connections to the Daimyo's from the land of sound and mist."

"And why should I trust you. And the man who just almost sold his daughter for 30 coin." Zabuza grated out.

Fei's arm's shook but she stood her ground. This man had saved her daughter's life. And the first real change this place had ever gotten. A chance at a new life.

"I did not tell you my sister's name… she is part of another renaissance group in mist herself…"

Zabuza's eyes slightly widened. His eyes catalogued the mother standing tall across from him while holding her daughter. Green eyes. That signature rust coloured hair. It was too similar not to recognise the resemblance to the leader of the inner renaissance faction of mist- although contact with them had cut off long ago.

A woman, clearly Uzumaki- from her red hair colouring- pushed up her glasses while drawing near them and asked. "So what's her name?"

"Terumi Mei."

* * *

SIATA

In the forest, the trees thinned nearing the training grounds. There was the sound of a few birds chirping and the sway of trees, relaxing- except for a strange hissing, groaning sound like a bee in the back of her consciousness.

Siata slapped her ears at hearing that buzzing sound again. Was it some after effect from mixing temporarily with Oruchimaru's soul? That wasn't important now.

She grinned and dashed towards the meeting place in excitement. She was finally meeting the teachers Kakashi-sensei had recommended her to meet.

Siata slowly approached the two ninja waiting for her. Yugao-san was standing next to Hayate-san and they both watched Siata as she stopped in front of them- she was resolved to learn as much as she could as quickly as she could about their teachings.

"My name is Uchiha Siata."

Yugao-san lifted a brow and nodded, "Shisui's little bub."

Hayate looked shocked at the news, ever so slightly stepping closer to her, putting a shoulder on Yugao-san.

"Yes," he said, looking at Siata directly in the eye, "Your sensei, Kakashi spoke of you to us, the last time I saw him he wanted me to refine your skills in your Tanto, and Yugao with your sensory skills… I must say you really are the splitting image of your brother. He did a lot for this village and was a talented shinobi."

"You knew my brother?" Siata asked quietly.

Yugao smiled and nodded. "Of course. He and I worked extensively together. When our time on missions passed or had a moment of rest, we'd sit down as a team and spoke- he always loved talking about his little bub at home who he could never win against, that would always out read his best poker face and lies. I see why now- you've got those eyes. They're quite expressive won't you say Hayate?"

"Hmmm. It is quite a piercing look on a kid, although you try to hide it a bit with that calm demurer- reminds you of Itachi don't you think.."  
"Don't make that comparison." Yugao rolled her eyes and Hayate looked to Siata to see if she was offended. She shrugged.

Hayate tried covering the awkward space by beginning the lesson. He pulled his sword out, showing the beautiful glisten of the blade. Siata watched the light reflect off it as he explained.

"I'll be teaching you kenjutsu, in the ways of the Dance of the Crescent moon. It involves using the effect of after images with your blade to attack an opponent on high speed. Cough."

_A high speed illusionary attack! This would become a great combo with my body flicker!_

"Thank you Hayate-san. I will do my best," Siata flicked on her sharingan.

"And I'll be teaching you advanced sensory skills, as well as seeing if we can improve your technique with your right arm."

"Yugao-san. Thank you for agreeing to teach me, I will work hard!" Siata said.

"No worries. Listening to you in the bathroom made me want to give you more luck. Seeing you realise Shikamaru was your _best_ friend was very cute. I look forward to corrupting- I mean teaching you my ways." Yugao smiled wide.

Siata tilted her head not understanding. She guessed Yugao-san was happy for Siata that she was successful in asking Shikamaru to be her best friend. It had been a big moment for her and Siata was glad she was able to finally tell him how much of a special friend she thought he was.

Siata smiled wide and nodded, her thoughts thinking through all that her new teachers said they will teach.

This was great! A perfect opportunity to increase her attack skills to the next level. _And _they'd be touching on improving her arm strength which really gave her trouble in the exams. She wasn't sure what Yugao meant by improving her senses but if it's an advanced skill she was definitely not missing out on this.

First Yugao-san made Siata memorise specific strengthening exercises and drilled her through them for an hour. Yugao-san then told Siata it was pretty common for ninja to need to learn compensation techniques from injuries and she taught her how to adjust her stance and move her muscles in a different way- using her full body to lean on and create a more stable transfer of energy from her limbs to a high impact person or object.

Next, Hayate-san first taught her the special grip and swing of the Crescent Moon art. Noticing how Siata could speed up the learning with her sharingan, he went for a more hands on approach and taught her as they sparred. Siata could understand how the chakra flowed, how the sword and limbs connected, how the speed was heightened by the technique.

He slowly helped her build the foundations of the Dance of the crescent moon, and gave specific pointers to practice on later.

Yugao-san came back with some cold canned soda and bento boxes. We all ate chatting, and Yugao-san told Siata of how she had met Hayate as a childhood friend and how their feelings had developed. She watched Siata carefully as she told her story.

Siata simply hummed and nodded. It was really sweet. she wondered whether in the future someone would come to like her in that way. But for now she was just a kid- Yugao-san looked very mature and beautiful and Siata could see why Hayate-san looked so happy beside her, as was Yugao-san.

Siata had never really thought about romance- every day seemed like if she lost focus on the goal, on her training and not be vigilant, something important will slip away from her. And she could never afford that. She was simply happy to know at least other people were able to love eachother and experience romance like this.

_I guess I'd just have to live vicariously though Yugao-san and Hayate-san_. Siata chuckled.

Then a thought occurred to her.

_Maybe if I train until late, then the incident where Hayate-san dies from Baki won't need to happen again. _

Sure enough, it was around eight when Yugao-san finished teaching Siata her sensory techniques to heighten sensitivity in distinguishing chakra characteristics and information about them. She felt exhausted and hardly improved, but thanked her new teachers. Thanked them both for today.

They asked for her to come the same time as before and then left.

* * *

Back in the secure training grounds in the Uchiha compound, she summoned Kuro and was given an example of what she'd be improving on for the crow arts today.

"The crow soul dispersal jutsu. Can either be activated by you or set to activate instantly if your physical body becomes injured. You still have a long long way to go. Let's focus on honing the basics of the technique of physically dispersing and appearing where you direct your chakra to go."

Kuro showed her an example by doing a henge of a perfect replica of Siata's image. Siata turned her sharingan on to observe Kuro. Kuro made her throw a kunai at them. The Kunai, just before it started sinking in, something activated, and Kuro's physical body seemed to melt into multiple crows that flew away in all directions.

"Now it's your turn." Kuro grinned

Siata gobbled up the donkatsu Shikamaru had left for her on her kitchen table with a 'see you tomorrow' note. After icing her muscles and a cold shower, she ran to her bedroom and sat down on her chair.

She got a pen and paper out, then started organising what she needed to do once more. She scribbled and scribbled away then finally finished.

**LIST OF POWERS NEEDING WORK ON**

Strength of Wall seal - difficulty: medium - completed

Right arm strength - difficulty: easy excruciating - ongoing

Tanto skills - difficulty: medium hard - ongoing

Stronger soul genjutsu - difficulty: very hard – ongoing * Yugao sensei's sensory teaching of sensing and gathering information is helping towards this skill- able to make stronger loops.

Increase Fūinjutsu flexibility - difficulty: Extremly hard

New: Crow Arts, Soul Dispersal – difficulty: hard - ongoing

Alright, it was simple. She could do this. She'll be fine. She'll manage- Everything.

Plus she was beginning to have an idea on increasing her Fūinjutsu flexibility. Whether it'd work or not would lean entirely on luck.

* * *

INO

In the very very beginning, Ino remembered what it had been like for Shikamaru playing sandcastles and on the playgrounds with her and Choji. He'd been active and excited for life, with enough energy to run and run for hours. She'd seen him fight in school and hate it, and had pointed it out to both Choji and Shikamaru that this was just ninja life and they'd have to deal with it. And she'd thought somehow he'd be fine and find excitement in it- like all the other kids did. But he didn't. Although they didn't talk much about feelings, from the outside she had seen that spark in him for a challenge slowly fade and dwindle over the years into mediocre boredom. Only a glimpse of that spark occasionally coming though when he played shoji.

Her attention flocked to Sasuke the mysterious handsome heir to the Uchiha clan. And she had no interest really in other things than love.

For years Shikamaru's training gear lay in the dust. Testament from hearing Yoshino auntie's yells at him to be diligent again and again failing to make him do it himself. She sighed. Shikamaru was a lost cause, she just hoped he wouldn't be in her team.

Setting up for the new school day she sat down on the desks and chatted to her friends while Shikamaru napped beside Choji who sat between them eating those chips again. Her chatter was interrupted by a set of steady wooden footsteps- and in walked a girl, the sort that made people jolt up and focus- wavy black hair, and even darker eyes and silent gaze that looked around the room-

"Excuse me." A boy scrabbled away from the pathway and she walked up to sit down on the far back window side.

She had an air that let you know she didn't want to talk. The room slowly began its usual chatter again with a few curious glances her way. She was an Uchiha, just like Sasuke-kun. Even though she liked that she was part of that clan, she disliked her for taking the spotlight like that and generally ignored her in her earlier years.

They were in their growth spurts, Shikamaru was no longer had a completely childish face. She noticed he seemed more awake these days and started hanging out with that Uchiha girl.

When that incident had blown up about the Uchiha's it had been big news. Somehow she didn't really have that edge towards Siata as she did before.

And that's when she started noticing Shikamaru's change.

"I thought you didn't like to fight?" Ino said, waiting for her turn to spar at school as Shikamaru sparred with Naruto.

"Yeah… well its troublesome but I guess there's no harm in working hard and doing some training. Some things are interesting now I'm started to get into it." Shikamaru replied dodging Naruto's fist and doing a combo back.

That was the closet she'd ever seen Shikamaru actually work up a sweat. Except when he got told off by his mum.

She wondered what could have changed him. Who said what? It was just bizzar.

_Working hard_ and _interesting_ actually was used in one whole sentence to describe something.

An imposter?

Ino shared her thoughts with Choji and he froze munching on his chip, thinking. He tilted his head and didn't think that was it but said it would be fun to investigate. Ino grinned and dragged Choji along to Shikamaru's house.

The Nara compound was huge, with a large carefully managed forest with lots of greenery in the middle of fresh wooden houses and breeze. Shikamaru's house was a large cream coloured house, and the Nara's let the children come and go throughout the day easy.

Ino and Choji stepped into the house and before they announced themselves they peeked over the corner and saw inside, eyes wide at what they were seeing.

There were two heads bent together over a shoji board, one dark haired with his hair tied up, one jet black with soft locks curling her nape.

Siata was mummering something as Shikamaru sat nodding and absorbing what she said- then actually bursting into laughter. His eyes followed her movements when she wasn't looking at him. They chatted into a discussion again, something about the morals of Shinobi life, as Siata placed a shoji piece down on the board and pleasantly smiled.

Ino had never seen him like this. Completely comfortable and intimate, almost with a quiet focus on eachother- it felt as if they were intruding into something that was private. Shikamaru never was so genuinely _excited _or _expectant_ while with someone. And she was startled at how close he was with her, their shoulders brushing.

"Ino! Choji! Did you come to play?" Yoshino-san beamed at them.

They simultaneously stopped and looked up to them. Ino just frantically chatted away to Yoshino-san how school was going and how Sasuke was so cool and that she'd gotten an award for her flower arrangement the other day.

Choji casually walked over to them and talked with Shikamaru. When Ino came over and watched the shoji board it was a mess of complicated pieces she couldn't understand.

After a while Siata stood and left. Ino and Choji said goodbye to her and watched as Shikamaru stood up to walk her back. Ino's mouth dropped. Choji laughed at her reaction.

"It's been going on for a while now." Choji told her.

"And she does too?!" Ino's eyes gleamed.

"Hmm.. No she's quite thick about those kind of things when it comes to herself. I don't think she's really sure of her feelings." Choji shrugged

The next time she heard her dad praising Shikamaru after hearing the news that the Hokage had visited him. Something about his now newfound interest in training and had been working on a relatively unpolished but new jutsu. A real star by Nara standards Isn't it Choza? Uncle Choza bellowed out laughter and clanked his cup to that.

With privileges of their teammate training with the Hokage, Ino and Choji also tentatively visited Shikamaru's training times. It was quite intense with a sea of scrolls and calculations while Shikamaru blatantly argued with the Hokage himself on some of the contents. Then they would spar.

Hokage-sama set some interesting basic training for Ino and Choji as well. It was a bit too extraneous for her. But Choji was improving nicely along side her so she just couldn't give up.

The Chuunin exams had been a mess. And Shikamaru impressed them once again by showing initiative to help Siata out. He had enough of a cool head to not start jumping in even though the girl he liked was on the verge of possibly getting beaten up to death.

It was so obvious now. To all of them how he acted around her. She was clueless though- enough that it made Siata seem like such a precious child- her innocence needs to be preserved somehow. Despite Shikamaru's turmoil.

Now, the Chuunin exams were upon them. Shikamaru making it to the finals- it would have surprised her back then but not now. He was so focused and determined and she knew it had something to do with Uchiha Siata and having her back.

When she asked why he was training so hard it had surprised her even more when he said he was aiming for ANBU. And you guys? Choji and Ino blinked when Shikamaru asked them.

"I'm going where your going, I head ANBU pays quite good- maybe I could eat barbeque every day!" Choji grinned

The boys looked expectantly at her. She sighed while Asuma sensei watched amused.

"Ok yeah! Let's do this! But both of you better not slack off in the middle ok? Asuma sensei! Help me with more of these chakra control exercises!" Ino yelled at her sensei.

"Yes yes," Asuma grinned and ushered them towards the training grounds.

Team 10 was the best! And they'd be going in this together like always! Yeah!


	33. Chapter 33: Preparation - Black Deer

Chapter 33

HYUUGA COMPOUND

The hooded man was expertly disguised as one of the Hyuuga civilian members. He shuffled into the storage area and redistributed the sacks of rice into the main house section and buried a dead member of the branch family under one of the sacks.

That should buy Danzo some time against Hiashi.

* * *

SHIKAMARU

His father had brought home a mistreated Deer from the market place weeks ago. When he had left it in Shikamaru's care, Shikamaru had a look at it after feeding the other deer. It was injured. The Deer- he was gaunt, with bleak dark eyes. And dirty. With something rotten smeared into its fur from being locked away somewhere putrid.

When he washed it down, underneath revealed a handsome black coat. _Who did this.. _Shikamaru grit his teeth but kept the brush in his hands gentle. The Deer glared and huffed flinging himself on the barn doors when he made the mistake of letting go of him.

_Be still you'll hurt your leg more. _Shikamaru mentally nudged him and the Deer leaped back stunned, then retreated into a far corner of the barn and cowered there.

Shikamaru waited. He relaxed his posture and looked away from the Deer. Behind him where the Nara forest could be seen. Some of the other Deer who'd come to see what the commotion was about. The Deer tentatively smelt the scent of dry hay.

Shikamaru lifted the medicine jar his father had gave him- the lid clattering slightly as he opened it. The Deer cowered further.

Shikamaru slightly leaned his head for a better look. The gashes, the whip marks- it looked infected. And some parts badly healed. Was that why the Deer was limping?

He bent low and stepped closer to the Deer cornering them. The Deer lunged at him making him side step to dodge.

_STAY STILL! _Shikamaru pushed at the Deer harder and he cowered again. Huffing in panic or pain maybe both as Shikamaru held the Deer still and started applying the ointment on the gashes.

He tried to ignore the itching on his chest- _troublesome fleas_. The Deer huddled in the corner still highly aggressive and unforgiving at each touch Shikamaru made. He was miserable and hungry and steadily watched Shikamaru as he worked on the rest of the injuries.

When he tried to touch the Deer's leg, he pulled his arm back just in time before the Deer bit his wrist. He shoved his arm against it's neck using chakra, harder than he liked. The Deer was rutting and scattering to get back up but Shikamaru pushed his weight down on it further.

_We need to heal you. I can help. _Shikamaru nudged again. The Deer grudgingly lay still and huffed harshly as Shikamaru examined the leg closer. He could see something was lodged deep inside the wound on the leg. It would be a complicated proceedure to pull it out.

For now he'll cover it up and wait for his father or uncle Ensui to come help extract the object with care.

The Deer didn't weigh much- although It wasn't fully grown yet. Shikamaru regretted using force on it but also knew any further and the Deer could have hurt themselves more.

"Relax, you'll be taken care of here. Rest for now." Shikamaru forced himself to say and quietly dressed the Deer's wound. Trying to be as gentle as possible. Then he slowly rose to leave- the Deer sat there and watched him leave, still frozen and stiff with fear on the spot.

Before he left he made sure the Deer would be warm enough with some extra dry hay. And water and food. Winter was almost here, and it was lucky the weather wasn't too cold for the Deer yet.

Shikamaru waved the wind away to stop bothering the Deer as he tried to close the barn door. The wind whiffed around the edges of the hay ruffling it.

The injured Deer perked up his ears flickering. The wind gently breezed around them and the Deer slowly relaxed. His head nuzzling the ground as he huffed and went to sleep. The wind swirled around Shikamaru afterwards, as if to show off.

"Yeah yeah. "Shikamaru huffed at it as the wind left and closed the door.

* * *

As Shikamaru went about his daily schedule with his team and Asuma-sensei to train after feeding the Deer, his muscles were already burning from exhaustion. The Hokage called on him every third or fourth day, as he had suggested, to work on the Chōshinsei jutsu as well as his snake taijutsu form to improve his reflexes and flexibility in his style of fighting.

He was sure Hokage-sama was as frustrated with the slow progress of his Chōshinsei jutsu as he was. But then again, both of them were the type to enjoy the mental challenge of a puzzle yet cracked. He spent quite some time with the injured Deer as well, already a bit attatched at the grumpy aggressive thing.

He had so many other things to be doing during the day and all his thoughts were filled with Siata. It was harder when he took naps together. Nights were the worst, as his mind filled up with thoughts beyond his control.

When Hokage-sama started on the stealth training, he'd given in to the temptation of spying on her. It was good practice- since she was a sensor. He'd often just get caught and say he was there to deliver the donkatsu. He'd learnt to make it himself now. The girl was a glutton.

They'd sit and eat, train sometimes and talk. When they snoozed he couldn't sleep, for once getting some shut eye seemed a waste. He sighed happy and just relaxed beside her instead.

It seemed liked these days he was getting more and more stupider around her than he'd like to admit. And he was getting some blanks at times daydreaming of her. He was sparring with Asuma and was doing that now- that had to be the 10th time Asuma caught him off guard to the point he was slammed flat on his face.

Ino watched him closely while going through her Kata's and chakra exercise. Her brows twitching in building frustration as Shikamaru blanked out again. Ino finally burst, unable to take more of his idiocy towards Siata any longer.

She was going to get this hopeless boy to make some ground in this hopeless love with the even more clueless girl.

"Shikamaru… This is verging on… Complete and utter outrageousness! I can't take this anymore. I _WILL_ succeed in making Siata realise her feelings for you! I can't believe the first one I set up for you two didn't work. That perfect wind and moonlight failed us entirely at the party! How Shikamaru? HOW?! It was like- romantic to the _max!_"

Shikamaru blinked back to reality innocently continuing the spar like he didn't know what she was talking about. When he realised she was definatly not letting this one go he groaned making Asuma chuckle and kick towards Shikamaru's legs as he jumped over them and swung one of his shadows across Asuma's front to make some distance.

"Mendokuse, lay off Ino.." He was currently training his reflexes. Asuma expertly dodged Shikamaru's extra shadow spears and lunged at him with a heavy punch.

Shikamaru jumped off the ground and sprang off a tree then whipped his leg around to kick Asuma in the ribs. Asuma grunted and pushed back.

"NO! Listen up I am going to teach you how to seduce a girl so bad she will fall in love and confess to you without a thought! I mean, the material I'm working with is not that great I admit.. But I know this…" Ino muttered, and put up an optimistic fist into the air.

"Shikamaru! You can't make someone fall in love with you, BUT YOU CAN MAKE YOURSELF MORE LOVABLE!"

Asuma's eyes bulged just before he was about to dodge a shadow spear, and he burst out laughing completely distracted. Shikamaru grabbed Asuma's collar and threw him.

"She has a point. When are you gonna get the girl Shikamaru? I saw she already had some admirers at the party. You better work fast before you miss your timing."

Asuma spun and landed on his feet, then threw a shower of kunai at Shikamaru who slapped them away with his shadow.

Shikamaru blinked at Ino who interrupted the training and tugged him close. Whispering furiously.

"I am going to teach you these lessens ok? Now..."

Whisper whisper. Whisper

Argue. Argue Argue?! Argue.

Whisper whisper!

"No that's just weird."

"Shika, girls love the brooding not-interest type and you need to be flirty but not overly creepy and do the smouldering stare. The stare!"

"What smouldering stare?!" Shikamaru dodged and expertly flickered out of the way of Asuma's blades as his sensei started engaging him into the spar again.

"I think it'd be good to give it a try." Choji smiled while doing his push ups.

"Yes! Even Choji agrees! It's 2 verse 1 it's agreed! Let's go see Siata-chan now and try them out!"

Asuma pulled away and huffed in amusement but let Ino start gathering the boys up to go. Shikamaru blocked one ear.

"She's probably training at home right now- being the training junky she is. And don't you need to give her that donkatsu for dinner today anyway?!" Ino's eyes glinted.

There was no stopping her. She grabbed the boys and madly ran off.

* * *

Shikamaru came to give her the donkatsu and Ino and Choji said they want to train in the yard, and they watched Siata and Shikamaru eat the donkatsu in the veranda.

Ino gave him the signal to _GO OR ELSE_. He sighs.

He clasps two hands together and puts his elbows on the small table they have out for the food, and stares into the distance. The classic Uchiha Sasuke stance.

Ino is doing thumbs up.

"Hmm..? Shika? You not eating?"  
"Huh... Yeah." He nodded, Ino scowled at him. _Be meaner! Indifferent! Embody the bad boy!_

"I mean, whatever. I don't care."

Siata slowed munching on her donkatsu.

"...you ok? Is something wrong?" she asked him.

Ino zipped her lips and covered her mouth frantically behind Siata and Shikamaru internally sighed and didn't respond.

Siata tilted her head.

_Ok great! She's hooked in. She's getting attracted! -_Really Ino- _Now phase two! Phase two!_ Ino signaled.

"Ah...right... So. My dad told me he'd give me a portion of the Nara forest when I got married, it'll roughly cost around a billion.. I could live comfortably, and my wife wouldn't even have to work for a living." He scratched his head and looked up while Siata just watched his face and started thinking-

_What was with him today. Was he tired and missing casual life?_

Shikamaru was a genius but his motivation was what lead him to be less powerful in the anime. She thought he'd curbed his laziness towards training since they were little. But he was acting strange today.

She munched on her donkatsu piece and swallowed.

"Well.. You never know what could happen to land Shika, you shouldn't invest _everything_ in it in my opinion."

"Seriously? Mendokuse,"  
"You and your laziness. Seriously. Never change Shika, never change." she munched on her donkatsu amused and Ino facepalmed her face while Shikamaru laughed with her.

"But seriously, whats with you today? Are you worried about the final matches? You're not going to get crushed Shika I know it. Is that why your fantasizing your retirement into landownership or something? Because I thought you said you wanted to be in ANBU with me. If your slacking off you will get hurt in a mission, one way or another and it could be lethal. I don't want that happening to you." she said serious.

She was always so direct when she needed to be. Shikamaru grinned. They started packing up the food and moving the dishes to the kitchen since they were finished.

"...Haha. I can't do this.. Don't worry. I'm not slacking off. Your right I was... worried about the exam. But I guess I'll have to train extra hard so I can stay alive and get into ANBU." Shikamaru grinned.

"Good" Siata smiled happy. And started doing the dishes while Shikamaru helped next to her.

_You ruined it! Fine. FINE. Phase three. Phase three do it just as we practiced!_ Ino's eyes burned with flames. And Shikamaru's brows twitched. He really didn't want to.

But this was the last one. And if he finished it then Ino would get off his case. Just get it over and done with.

"Siata.." Shikamaru pushed Siata away from the sink.

"Hmm..?" She stepped sideways and her back hit the wall behind her and froze when he placed his hand on the wall too, just beside her ear.

"You..." He raised his hand to her hair and neared her as she started flushing slightly.

"what do you think of me right now..." he said.

_Yes. YES!_ Ino grinned massively screaming internally and shaking Choji who was next to her, munching the chips in a furious speed as they stared at them both through the windows.

"What?" Siata asked a bit dazed. Shikamaru stepped an inch closer.

"Um.. You... Want a nap?" Her neck slightly burned. And Shikamaru smiled, then it faded a bit as he looked at her.

_Thats it. Just a bit more Shikamaru._ Ino's hands were trembling on her cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you... That I..."

Choji's mouth was slowly forming an O making a chip drop out. He was actually going to do it. He was going to confess.

"That I... wanted to spar with you."

Siata blinked. Shikamaru blinked back.

"Huh? Yeah bring it on." Siata split a grin, "I'll probably win and hurt your pride though Shika, are you sure.." she said, and he let her go while they finished up the dishes.

"Ha, well I've improved a lot under a special teacher... Don't be surprised if you lose." Shikamaru grinned and put the dried dishes away.

Ino's fingers were curling as she gargled and foamed from frustration. She let out a massive silent dinosaur scream.

"I knew it." Choji ate his chips again.

"That lazy coward! Just, ARG! I can't deal with him anymore. THAT WAS THE PERFECT CHANCE and he ruined it all! He's a lost cause. Come on Choji!" Ino stomped off.

Choji looked behind him at Shikamaru and Siata getting ready to spar and he gave them a warm smile and left.

* * *

CHOJI

Choji had always liked Siata. He knew she was a warm person, even though she didn't look like it. But he knew better than anyone that looks could be misleading.

It was fun being friends with her since it seemed to get Shikamaru and more people running and wanting to play ninja. He knew half the time Shikamaru extended the game further just so he could laugh at seeing Siata puff out another round of games.

Getting close to Sasuke and Naruto and Kiba had been new for him as well. They all had slightly different personalities that could have been abrasive, but they all played well together.

He always knew anyone who eats well had a good personality, and he knew Siata was a donkatsu lover which approved her to be a part of his inner circle.

Of course seeing his friend slowly realise he was falling for her was amusing in itself. But he knew Shikamaru would deal with it in his own way, so he just enjoyed the time he had playing together with them and every one of his precious friends in childhood.

Even though Siata was his important friend, he knew she had a lot of pain, just from the way she distanced herself from them all on a regular basis. He didn't worry though. Shikamaru's feelings for her was sincere and both of them were a good influence on eachother.

Training for one became a lot more intensive. Choji was able to get a chance at the hospital to meet with Hohei-san, the physical training specialist that had helped Siata when she had given them all a fright and permanently injured her right arm. He met with him regularly to train and lift heavier weights.

At first he'd never even considered giving something like this a go. But he saw what ninja life did when Shikamaru had quietly told him his worries about Siata and how she was unwell in the operating room. That was the only time Choji had seen Shikamaru look like he'd lose it if something didn't work out. And he never wanted to repeat something close to that ever again- not with his teammates and not with his future comrades. Not if he could do something to reduce the chances.

His best friend was getting better and better – he couldn't be left behind. And he felt closer training with Ino as a team now. Like they could watch their backs for each other more.

So even if it seemed like things were going slow between Siata and Shikamaru Choji knew they would be alright. After all this was Shikamaru who always seemed to work things through. Nothing bad could possibly happen to two such awesome people. It just couldn't.

* * *

SHIKAMARU

The Black Deer was so aggressive towards humans – from the abuse it got – that it wouldn't stay still despite the anesthesia. It was in full panic mode as Shikamaru and Shikaku tried to calm it down to operate on it- they couldn't leave the wound untended for any longer or it may lose its leg.

But the more the Deer panicked and moved, the more damage it could cause as it continued to thrash about. Shikamaru and Shikaku sighed.

Suddenly another man opened the door and entered, appearing in the barn. The wind close behind him. Nara Ensui.

Shikaku explained the situation again and watched as his brother approached the Deer as close as it would allow him- ready to bolt and crash into the wall again if one more step was taken.

Ensui looked down at the black Deer's hind legs- the injury was opened up again. The Deer watched him suspicious as his hands slowly neared it. Just as it showed signs of bolting again Ensui suddenly let out a low continuous sound that was soothing. Like a rumbling in his chest.

The Deer immediately perked up in recognition and began relaxing it's muscles, in a sort of daze, as it let Ensui approach him enough to put in the sleeping medication. Ensui-san continued the soothing gentle reverberating sound while Shikamaru and Shikaku worked quickly to pull out the large piece of glass inside the Deer's leg.

Ensui's black finger nails gently caressed the Deer's coat making it's nose nuzzle a bit into Ensui's face, which surprised Shikamaru more.

Despite him nursing it for days the Deer didn't even let Shikamaru pass him without an angry huff. It seemed slightly unfair how it had warmed up so quickly to his uncle Ensui. The wind cautiously seeped in, swirling around them and Ensui glared at it making it settle fast. Shikaku sighed knowingly.

"How are you doing that Ensui-jisan? I didn't know you could purr." Shikamaru said.

"It's not a purr. It's a.. burr. Just a soothing sound I know how to do. Anyone blessed by the Deer can make the sound" Ensui-san's said dismissively.

Shikamaru raised his brows, "I thought I was already blessed by the Deer, being clan heir… But I can't purr."

"I just said, It's not a purr. It's a burr-"

"Anyone blessed as a fated pair can do it in our clan Shikamaru," Shikaku explained while carefully stitching up the wound. "only those people who formed a bond acknowledged by the Deer- that's what he means by blessed"

"More like cursed." Ensui muttered. Shikaku stilled then continued to stitch another.

"I didn't know you had a fated pair." Shikamaru stared at his uncle who always seemed so… mellow and disengaged more than any of the Nara's he knew of. He just couldn't imagine him having some kind of legendary rare bond like a fated pair with someone else.

Shikaku finished snipping the stitch closed and Ensui nodded gently lowering the Deer's head on the soft bundle of hay.

"There's a lot you don't know about me kid." Ensui got up and said his goodbyes after Shikaku thanked him for coming and left.

Shikaku stared at Ensui a bit longer, watching his brother go slink away. He could kill for some Sake right now he sighed. Then, he patted himself down off some hay.

"Come on Shikamaru, lets go have dinner. Your mother will be furious if we're late again this time." He said.

Shikamaru quickly agreed to that. Looking one last time at the black Deer, he quietly closed the barn door and left to go for dinner.


	34. Chapter 34: Preparation - Sealing

Chapter 34

AKATSUKI

Art never failed Deidara, but people failed him

Every friend. Every teacher. Every villager and ninja had shunned him for loving something that could hurt others. Was fascination with explosions and fire and fun exciting things so wrong? So wrong that they'd call him a freak? So wrong they had to look at him with those eyes, branding him an outcast?

He wouldn't have minded someone to talk to at lunch. He never wanted to hurt anyone- that was never his intention. But if they never gave him a chance. And always abandoned him for the things he loved, then he would chose art that could never betray him.

He chose his art, yes he chose to be an arsonist, a psychopath by choosing explosions over human lives. And yes, he chose to be a nuke nin and now a part of a criminal organisation for all he cared- he didn't really know how he ended up here. Or minded he guessed. As long as he could pursue his passion, and found support in his art by the people around him.

That didn't mean the others he lived with didn't give him the downright creeps. Even though they were the only creeps to group that he now secretly called.. home. He knew one ounce of weakness would never be taken here. Not that he minded that his comrades didn't even blink when one of his explosions went off near people- but he made sure to put in a fake veneer of psychopathic edge when he was around them.

Having a heart could literally make you weak and disposed of by these psychos- or shark bait. And sharks could smell blood. And weakness. Among other things.

"Did you botch that job because you were playing with a women?" Kisame grinned wide showing all his teeth when Deidara arrived with Sasori behind him who equally jolted but did not answer.

_Damn you cold anti-social puppet can't you even lie properly? At least TRY to save our asses from being disposed of._

"Yeah you got a problem with that?! We wanted to do some experiments on them you know- with our art. Man that was a gory mess, hmm!" Sasori nodded in full agreement, "It was beautiful! BAM! That's what true art is!" Deidara babbled.

"No eternity is true art." Sasori added in. Deidara's brows twitched and sent Sasori and edged grin. _That's the best you can do right now? I just want to kill you! Don't just argue with me and help!_

"Ah yes, the thrill of chasing the prey, I know exactly the feeling" Kisame grinned creepier and wide, chuckling.

_No. No you don't get it at all you creepy Shark. _

Deidara internally wanted to run but managed to smirk. Not backing down, "Something like that. Let us have some fun. It won't interfere with our next duties"

Kisame stared at them in silence with a look Deidara didn't like.

"Have fun…." He returned his attention to his team mate.

"Itachi-san What do you think?" Deidara's fear scale suddenly went from 10 to 100.

"Itachi-san had Zetsu report to us it was a prostitute with not much looks- cheap from the land of rain. You call that fun?"

The heck. Deidara tensed. Sasori or Deidara hadn't known it was a prostitute. They were both clueless about girls and just thought she was being friendly. No wonder she got angry when they refused to pay afterwards. Botched job plus spending extra money? Kakuzu would skin them alive. Or in Sasori's case peel his paint off or whatever.

But what bothered him most was that Itachi had done a check on them- it unsettled him. If something caught Itachi's attention that was never a good thing. Just take for example oh he didn't know- his whole annihilated family _just _for the interest of proving he was stronger? No. Just- no.

Deidara tried to shrug as uncaring as possible, though he had a feeling those dark Uchiha eyes watching him now had picked up on his and Sasori's discomfort. Nothing ever escaped his eyes. That was why everyone feared him.

They could never get a read on Itachi. Ever. Which made even the worst of them- even Hidan walk of eggshells around him. For instance he had Hidan shutting up at 3 am when he tried to do his ritual dance- one look from Itachi from the open window had him shutting up for a month and rescheduling the rituals to afternoons when Itachi was away.

He didn't know how Kisame did it- actually needing to work with Itachi on a day to day basis. He was a psychopath in that regard as well.

"I don't give a fuck who the girl was or if it was fun, we lost good money because of your little 'slip up'." Kakuzu's voice cut through from the back. Deidara and Sasori stayed still as Itachi's eyes bore a hole into their scull. More like soul if they had any.

Then he closed his eyes and rose stepping up and around the table.

"Come. I will do the punishments this time."

Deidara turned completely white- Sasori couldn't. But his eyes started to shake in its sockets.

"Punishment?! I want to do it! Let me rip you guys up!" Hidan shouted slamming his hand on the table making the money Kakuzu had been counting get messed up. Kakuzu glared at him, murderous and about to explode.

Hidan itched away and quickly went to Deidara's side.

"Or are you pissing in your pants because my punishment's going to be way worse than Itachi's? I must admit I am quite terrifying-"

"Yes"  
"Yes"

Sasori and Deidara agreed immediately taking Hidan by the armpits and started dragging him outside. "We'll be getting punished now." They said in all seriousness as they met Itachi's eyes, when he didn't say anything they rushed out ASAP.

Itachi didn't stop the unnerving stare until they hurriedly closed the door behind them.

"Alright you two! Get ready to get served up to Jashin-sama!"

"That was close." Sasori sighed in relief. Easily wrapping Hidan in his chakra strings and sighed- completely ignoring Hidan's cursing.

"I _told_ you I had a funny feeling we were being watched! Next time I'm not going with you. I'm swapping with Hidan!"

Deidara shouted.

"Girls? You corrupted plebeians! This entire body is to worship Jashin-sama and I would never soil it with a woman ever!"

Deidara facepalmed.

"See. Your stuck with me. And don't misunderstand. It's not like I can stand you either and your pathetic philosophy of explosions being art. It's obviously the eternal things in life that are true art." Sasori spoke completely serious.

Deidara pulled his hair out in frustration. This was going nowhere. That's it. This was why Art was better than humans. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with them all. And he didn't even want to try fixing it.

That was it. He just needed to shake off some of the cold fear that had settled in his stomach due to Itachi.

He _never_ wanted a taste of that Mangekyou sharingan. Sasori had described to him what he had seen some of the victims end up as and how creative Itachi was at delivering excruciating pain. Sasori had nightmares and he's not even _supposed_ to dream because he's a puppet- it was just _that _sick.

"Come on let's fight!" Deidara shouted and started running towards the woods munching on his explosion clay.

"Ha! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hidan grinned and raced them.

Sasori smiled gently when he thought no one was looking. Dropped the smile and unleashed all his puppets.

From the house, the adults of the group all watched them.

"Stupid idiots." Kakuzu stared at them go at eachother like pups from the window side his desk was at. Sasori had made it for him knowing he liked the window side while he worked.

Kakuzu's arms moved to reorganise the coin, showing the thick wires that joined his arms to his shoulders. His finger slid down the accounts book and carefully lodged the numbers in calculating the tax cut- it was getting higher and higher these days and seriously pissing him off.

If he didn't keep them in check they wouldn't have enough to buy those chickens drum sticks Deidera liked to eat. And he knew Sasori wouldn't compromise on his wood quality- the kid had a good future in it so they couldn't slack off on his supplies.

And Pein preferred eating those expensive gluten free bread brands- because of his gluten intolerance. Kakuzu sighed. He could always dip into his private funds again for this month if it got too tight but still. He didn't want anyone to know the group was growing on him enough he'd spend his private money.

Although he suspected Itachi already knew and was trying to make amends by working extra jobs back to back. He sighed again. All he could do was get these calculations right and they'd be fine.

"They're still kids," Kisame chuckled.

"What do you say Itachi-san? I don't think I'd mind having some fun with women the next time we had a mission. I mean this is a criminal organisation isn't it? Why are we so serious." He laughed

Contrary to the kids belief Kisame had found Itachi-san to be very reasonable. He'd come to respect him and follow his lead in the mission- no one in this group could discount his skills. Although he itched to test it someday which would be a great fight- but none of them knew except him how bad his condition was turning these days.

The first time he'd seen the bloody tissues he'd coughed up he tried to convince the man to go for surgery. But it was too big of a risk and the money was too tight- so he was holding off with medications for now. And because he was the most steady and reliable money earner in the group, he didn't have much time to heal. That's why when he heard the kids hadn't followed through on their mission it had pissed him off. But what did they know. He couldn't really blame this on them.

The situation frustrated him to no end. Kisame would have seriously slapped some sense into the man if he wasn't already so sick. Although he knew his team mate was genius enough to maintain his condition. That didn't mean he was suffering quiet a lot behind the scenes

He hadn't let anyone else know. He knew if he did most of them with reply with a snarky answer but then start worrying and getting anxious in their own secret way.

And the kids wouldn't deal with it too well- Itachi was afterall the first and steadiest 'parental' role in the group. He could almost certainly bet he was the first 'mother' figure some of these people have ever had.

Deidara, Sasori and Hidan already looked to Itachi so much so- that they did their best not to disappoint him even if he terrified them all- it was kind of cute. Like baby sharks doing flips in the water wanting praise for their moves.

Kisame knew Itachi had ment to set the boundaries straight seeing the boys get a bit out of control on their last mission.

And Kisame wondered if he'd been going too soft on them and needed to give some of them a hiding afterwards- although Kakuzu was plenty harsh on them- or had tried to be when Kisame had signalled to just let the kids go today. Hidan could do the 'punishments', because at least it would mean Itachi-san used his sharingan less.

"I say this again Kisame, but we are not a criminal organisation. We are here. For peace." Pein said as he entered the room in his usual relaxed manner, speaking with his monotone voice. Pein greeted each of them with a gentle nod.

"What's for dinner?" Konan asked calmly, following Pein in.

Kisame and Kakuzu both simultaneously looked up and pointed at the kitchen.

"Eggs."

Pein and Konan froze. Every inch of the kitchen surface was infested with plates full of eggs. Pein's fingers twitched.

Kakuzu and Kisame hadn't been able to stop him. Itachi had been so into it despite his condition not being that good today. When he dished up another egg for having some indistinguishable 'mistake' from the last one he made, Kakuzu and Kisame had just sighed and not able to bring themselves to tell him to stop. Instead they nodded. Smiling a bit warmly watching as Itachi scrubbed the frying pan with soap and scrubber under the water again and poured the oil.

Which had now led to this situation.

Pein was frozen. Unmovable.

Itachi simply slid one chair out and gestured to the rest of the group.

"Sit."

…

Several hours later Kakuzu's arms were shaking as he cut into the egg once more trying to stuff it in.

"I can't do this no more-" Kakuzu rasped. All these eggs. The cost. THE COST. Kakuzu couldn't let them go to waste. And where the hell were those three brats when they needed them. He grit his fists.

Kisame chuckled but his voice shook, a piece of saliva drooling down one side of his mouth from exertion. The kids were probably playing too much and forgot it was dinner time again. But really, Kisame was going to give them a hiding for missing dinner today- he promised himself as his fork shook in his hand.

Kisame lifted another piece of egg to eat. His eyes catalogued the room- gaze landing on Pein who was slowly but steadily eating his eggs.

"My my it seems like Leader-san is still going strong." Kisame grinned.

Pein closed his eyes.

"Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace"

Pein poked the egg and put a slice in his mouth. He swallowed. Then. Suddenly his fork clattered to the ground. And slowly. Slowly. He stood up.

Then left for the bathroom.

Kakuzu and Kisame's eyes tracked Pein as he left with a death stare at his betrayal.

"Kisame. Kakuzu. Konan." Itachi addressed them. They all flinched as the psychopathic nuke nin's impossible pressure shifted to them with those eyes that any other person who didn't know him would think it was promising death if his expectations were not satisfied.

But No. Itachi-san was just very happy and expectant in his emotionally constipated Uchiha way that they were eating his cooking.

Was this some Uchiha thing? Feeling happiness watching people eat what you cook? But with a stare that looked completely void of emotion, demanding obedience with an intensity that equalled a crime syndicate boss that was asking for someone to pay up?

The three turned green at the next words Itachi said, knowing they wouldn't be able to deny him.

"I made seconds."

* * *

HYUGA HIASHI

When he was a boy Hiashi had admired Uchiha Shiki enormously. He had actually gone to the Land of Sand once with his father. He knew the crows well and their moods. At the academy they had at first simply nodded at eachother, but as time went by they became friends. And later teammates. After sparring they'd go up to the Hokage monument and they would sit and eat- not Shiki's bento box as he was a terrible cook, so Hiashi's ward would make extra and they'd share.

Shiki would teach him how to spit seeds into the wind, and they would talk of all the things boys talked about. Sooner or later they'd mention their own clans. Shiki hated the elders for their arrogance and greed. The younger ones suffered from increasing risk and death just to appease their pride and image of the clan. Hiashi of the restrictions placed on his own clan and his ruined relationship with his twin brother and how he didn't know how to end it. When they talked about those things it was done under whispers, since they had found from early on, Konoha had hidden spies everywhere.

The war had broken loose and Hiashi had hurried late to the site after finishing his mission. Shiki had been called for a mission with Fugaku and Mikoto. Hiashi had found it strange- rare for three Uchiha's to be in one mission. But they had went. He'd waited a while in the resting quarters and decided their mission had yet to finish and stepped out to the main base. Only to see Fugaku and Mikoto already there. But his team mate dead.

His relations with Fugaku became sour after that. He had fully blamed him for his incompetence and knew Shiki would have not died if he had gone with his team.

But as Hiashi researched why this had happened he started to discover strange things. A mission personal change at the last minute approved by an unknown person so that the original people who had supposed to have gone, and would have been more accessible to the mission site, had been discarded and instead replaced with Shiki, Mikoto, and Fugaku's names. For years Hiashi researched, and delved further, getting to know the darkness of Konoha that was far too deeply rooted to tackle lightly.

It wasn't long before he started finding his clan members, were also being recruited and used in odd missions- unsanctioned and highly questionable missions. And some coming back dead. But with questionable reasons.

Hiashi was no fool. He knew who this was. And what he'd have to do to start _any_ change. He needed a backup plan for his backup plan to initiate his fake plan that would hide the intentions of his real plan- you get the drift.

Shiruma Danzo.

He would tackle him with Hiashi's new policy he'd been refining and gaining support for, for years in secret- and now it was getting traction. Today would be the first official meeting towards introducing the idea for the policy. If passed it would require a third party auditor on all ANBU missions excluding the Hokage and the counsel. Hiashi had been called to explain the details to the counsel and clan heads in a meeting. He'd waited until it was 40 minutes until the meeting starts and headed towards the Hokage tower. The air was cool, and people were still bustling about. Many recognising him as the Hyuuga clan head and nodded in respect as he nodded back.

Hiashi was dressed in his neat formal yukata draped finely with thick white and toned blue layers. He was thinking of buying a cinnamon roll for Hinata in her recovery when something caught his eye.

In the corner of a wall, just under a roof's shade. He hadn't expected anyone to be there, then almost in an instant the man seemed to appear, leaning against the wall.

Hiashi was only a few meters away from him and knew the man had seen him. And after a few moments the man approached Hiashi.

The man looked like the most ordinary-looking Hyuuga he'd ever seen. Average height and build with classic straight brown hair, face a little pale. As Hiashi studied him, trying to recognise him, he failed to grasp a name.

But beneath the ordinary looks lay something extraordinary, something dark that quickly slipped away as Hiashi tried to pinpoint it, making him look twice.

The man had no visible weapon and didn't look like a ninja, or merchant, or ANBU of any sort that pointed him to be dangerous. Hiashi couldn't place him in any role, but his intuition warned him that he was very dangerous.

He could not simply pass by without acknowledging him. But he stayed where he was as the man came to him instead with a hurried revered look.

"Thank goodness I found you Hiashi-sama!" the man called, in a voice that tinged in slight mockery below the surface. "You're needed back at the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi-sama," the man said. "Ko-san has called for an emergency meeting- there is in fighting between the branch and main family members! And it escalates every second!"

"What is the infighting caused by?"

"Murder. And unfair and biased distribution of goods from the branch and main family!"

Hiashi's heart dropped. Outwardly his demeanour was perfectly controlled. He turned. Towards the Hyuuga compound. He turned and tore through the pathways in high speed and arrived at his home to find chaos.

The man was gone now, out of Hiashi's mind. As for the moment Hiashi is swarmed by an angry chaotic mess from his people. In the corner Neji watched. Full discontent on his features.

Hinata's ward Ko, told her to not exert herself although she was quite better- to rest, then closed the door. Ko stepped towards the mumble of people gathered towards the centre of the compound and stared in concern at the angry crowd. As well as Hiashi-sama.

Whose shoulders looked far too heavy from behind.

* * *

SIATA

**LIST OF POWERS NEEDING WORK ON**

Increase Fūinjutsu flexibility - difficulty: Extremely hard

Yes.

Yes it was extremely difficult.

But that didn't mean she could slack off from it and put it off any later.

Days blended into nights as she started scribbling away for days and days and days. The inked scroll papers start piling up on the floor.

Shikamaru comes and goes seeing Siata in a heap of paperwork too engrossed to talk. She's struggling and mentally breaking down but internally she's just unable to stop until she got this right.

He visits again, and makes sure she eats, knowing she forgets to when she gets into one of her moods or super concentration modes.

Then they nap for a bit. It's so hot and it's just not working out. Her frustration levels are rising as each angry slosh of ink and stab of the brush pours onto the scroll paper. Again and again.

Shikamaru finally can't take seeing her like this anymore and said not to get stressed out and try a bit more _after_ she gets some sleep.

SO THEN SHE DOSN'T SLEEP.

He slaps his eyes knowing just exactly what she thought and pushed her down to sleep. He gave her one of those serious looks and she wilted a bit saying she'd behave. And slept.

Only to jolt back up with a revelation.

She scribbled and finally. FINALLY SHE DID IT!

Shikamaru looked down at it and saw a scribble of papers written on with multiple seals. But it was placed stuck together and overlapping until it formed a massive giant circle.

"What is it?"

"Basically it's crude template and in the making… I still need to add a ton to it and test it out. But I call it,"

Siata's eyes twinkled. Half in crazy sleep deprivation, half elation

"A magic circle seal!"

* * *

In the deep, cold darkness there was no light- except for a hissing groan. Something cold touched Siata's face. She knew who it was. Recognised this soul.

Aaaa...Ahhh...Aaaa...Aaaa...Ahhh...Aaaa

Siata's eyes jerked open.

She could see nothing. She was in the dark of her rooms, feeling the pain in her ribs, back and arms from the training and shifting upwards too fast.

But her head was throbbing in pain and she vaguely remembered falling asleep straight after Shikamaru had left. In the silent room she lifted a hand to a head. A simple move-

Aaaa...Ahhh...Ahhh...Aaaa!

She froze. The sound. It wasn't just outside – it was in her head. Slowly, dreading it, she closed her eyes and sensed deep inside her and found the inner place. She groped for something she knew just couldn't be there-

Aaaarrr...Ahhh... Aaarr!

Inside her mind, dirty soiled blotches were moving against her cheek. Her breathing stopped. She could somehow even smell it, the rotting flesh. She could see it on her face her skin, it's groaning voice.

The background noise. _It wasn't a background noise_. She realised- this wasn't some imagination or dream. Because she wasn't asleep. But the unending background noise. The cold presence mixed inside her soul proved. It. Far out. FAR OUT.

The soul Oruchimaru had absorbed in his hosts body – it must have latched onto hers when she'd nicked her pinkie on the Sanin's teeth. She felt sick. The noises wouldn't stop.

Siata crashed through the house, toppling down scrolls as she bashed into things. Trying everything. Everything to get it out. Out of her body. Nothing worked.

She could tell the thing was trying very hard not to disturb her but was in pain because he wanted the space and freedom.

Her skin crawled as another painful groan resounded from inside her soul.

A SEAL.

A FREAKEN TRANSFER SEAL. That should do it. _I'll transfer this soul into a seal_.

It would require way, way more work. Soul transfer seals were so much more complicated. But it will have to do. She _refused _to live with a zombie in her head, no matter how pitiful it was. She shuddered again.

She reached for her scrolls and ink only to find she'd run out after all her work from the magic circle seal. Damn it!

She'd need A LOT of scroll parchment. And she'd need to fit this all in time with her training regimen. And NOT let it keep her from practicing other skills. She pulled at her hair and rolled on the ground.

A few minutes later she was at Sasuke's house, uninvited. Looking wild eyed and mad that Duckling simply gave her a very very wide berth. He watched half groggy half staring at her like she'd gone mad- it's 4am Siata. Duckling this is of uttermost importance to the survival of my consciousness. Sasuke blinked and let her take the scrolls- he had a tone left over from the clan- and she started scribbling like crazy right away in his living room couch and table.

Sasuke pats her on the shoulder – which is equivalent to an extremely tight hug in Uchiha standards. It was touching.

"I'm stabbing you with that anaesthetic you have if I find you're not sleeping. I'm watching you."

_I am deeply concerned for your wellbeing and wish you'd rest. If you don't get some shut eye I'll make you go to bed soon so behave. _

Siata interpreted.

"Mmmm, thank you Duckling, you really are too kind to me." Siata grinned slightly tired and Sasuke smiled a bit gently, knowing she got him.

That's what she loved about both of them being an Uchiha. They didn't have to burst out into emotional awkwardness just to relay what they thought with their feelings towards eachother. Sasuke gently patted her back again then went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and I commend you for making it through this extra-long chapter. The plot is finally starting to develop nicely as the other events are starting to get introduced- which I've been dying to do. For now, I want to truly thank everyone for the feedback. And I hope you all have a good day today! :)


	35. Chapter 35: Preparation - Sealing

Chapter 35

First.

Add a pinch of Zombie with one litre of insomnia. Bake for 48 hours on the couch as you watch the daylight break and the Duckling descend to the living room to make breakfast. Take note to nod then ignore the ramblings of said overprotective teammate.

Second.

Pour smidgens of attention to visitors, Sunshine, Kakashi Sensei, and Shikamaru. Beat furiously at the brush on the scroll papers whilst defending against continuous threats of if-you-don't-rest-now-I'll-knock-you-out-myself, from a multitude of individuals. Bury nose into scroll, nibble Ducklings sandwich and make a pleased sound praising his cooking to appease his angriness. When all fails, feign ignorance.

Third.

Let the head splitting headache cool for indefinite minutes by doing complicated arithmetical linguistic juggles and attempting one of the hardest feats of Fūinjutsu- soul transfer. Let the stress and hopelessness escalate to create the finished product of one mental breakdown.

The last thing she remembered was Sasuke and Shikamaru double teaming on her forcing her to sleep. Her eyes felt dry as she blinked them-propping up on the sofa with crazy bed hair and smelling like parchment.

Cautiously she looked up and surveyed the area. The surrounding area of Sasuke's living room had a strong smell of ink and an explosion of scrolls as she sat in the middle of it all. She starts rummaging for a brush and scroll again and froze as a voice behind her said,

"Siata. Spar with me."

_Come now or I'll rip your scrolls to shreds._

"O-kay, just let me-"

_Cue Ducking's g_lare of entitlement for reprimanding irresponsible team-mate.

Her fingers twitched towards the scroll parchment and slowly turned to point at the kitchen.

"-have some breakfast?"  
_I love your cooking Duckling. I would never be irresponsible with my health. Please go easy on me in the spar._

"Hn."

_Answer to question1: it's a given. 2: I don't trust you. 3: you deserve worse._

Siata slumped.

Duckling made his way to the kitchen and clattered some dishes and carefully set up the food, signalling for her to come. She obeyed and ate heads down. Eyes flinched slightly from the groans of her inner zombie acting up again. Sasuke just watched silently with nothing to say, and simply finished up doing the dishes.

After the massacar and becoming the only blood relative they now had in the village, this somehow made eachother become a more special person towards eachother. Even just that the other person was alive and moving around in each others space was quietly relaxing.

It was a poor shadow in comparison to the families they once had before. But just that lone person that was your true blood relative- that they were alive, made eachother feel like they weren't so alone in the world. Like they had someone to fall back on and go to when things got really bad – a family member you can rely on.

She felt it more when she saw Shikamaru's perfect family-Naruto probably felt similarly to her when he saw the Nara's. Kakashi sensei who was like the official caregiver or parent for us, she could tell they were really growing on him as part of his family too. She was sure all of team 7 all felt the same. That was also probably why the team bonded together- because they really were each other's family- and had no one else.

She smiled slightly as she listened to Sasuke quietly wash the dishes, watching his back.

He turned noticing her stare and turned his head back

"What?"

"Mnn nothing. Just appreciating you in my life. Carry on."

Duckling flinched, his eyes flickered and died with some unknown emotion. She noticed his slight redness and smirked recognising it for happyness. Then he turned to continue to do the dishes. After a long silence he said.

"-on't play fair sometimes."

Siata stopped in the middle of several bites into her tofu "Mphfm?"

"…I meant… thank you."

She perked up and grinned but didn't reply. She knew if she tried responding to it he'd clamp up and get all uncomfortable- the Uchiha in him would start rolling on the ground from an anaphylactic seizure from too much emotional exposure.

She simply finished her breakfast then took the dishes to him and nudged his side with hers. Splitting a grin. He blinked and gave a small smirk back.

Then glared at her to go outside and train for a breather instead of holing up inside his living room couch.

She groaned flicking around to find Kakashi sensei patting the seat next to him already ready to help her through the arm exercises, sensory practice, and after that, tanto exercises.

When he was through with her, she went to practice the soul dispersal alone while Kakashi sensei continued to perfect Sasuke's techniques on the Chidori.

The background noise of the Zombie skill made her shudder at times but for now she'd have to deal with it.

She took a break. Sasuke cooked lunch.

Absently she remembered something while thinking of Naruto. She summoned Toto.

"Tell Naruto to give medicine to Hinata and invite her to eat and train with us as well."

There. She was so proud of herself that she'd remembered them. Afterall she had a _keen_ sense about these kind of things. Romance. Seriously Naruto was hopeless in this department. To the point she often wondered. How could anyone be so _thick_?! He'd need the master to step in. Herself. Honestly what would the little Sunshine do without her.

She beamed proud of herself further when a few hours later Naruto arrived with a blushing red about-to-combust-and-faint Hinata.

* * *

More training happens. Food happens. Siata converts back to working on her scrolls and endless calculations and puzzles.

That's how Shikamaru finds her at dinner. In Sasuke's living room inside a pile of scrolls mumbling over something to herself wearing a crumbled yukata, with smudges of ink on her cheek arms and legs. She looked up from underneath her unruly hair.

"Shika," Her face brightened up when she saw him.

He was caught off guard by the sudden smile, stopping then stared. How could this hermit of a girl inside this pile of mess make him this way. It was hopeless. He forgot what he'd planned to ask her as his heart dashed into a sprint.

Shikamaru managed a smile back and barely tore his eyes away to slowly roam his eyes around the entire mess she's made. She explained.

"I ran out of scrolls, so I've been staying at Sasuke's for supplies. He has a bigger training ground for like 5 teams anyway so it's convenient."

Siata shrugged and looked towards outside where Shikamaru nodded seeing Naruto and Sasuke training with Kakashi.

Then paused. Realising something.

"…did you sleep over at this house last night?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"…"

Shika temporarily lost his words again while Siata continued to glare at a particular part of the seal and scribble something. Oblivious to the shadow looming over her.

"Are you going to stay here tonight as well?"

"Hmm. Yeah."

"How long are you planning on sleeping at Sasuke's?"

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Siata."

Sensing his tone shift, she looked up- attentive and curious.

"Yeah?"

"How long. Are you going to stay over at his place?"

She blinked like she had never thought this through. Like staying over at Sasuke's house for an indefinite amount of time was never a question in her mind to be conflicting over. Let alone be wary of.

"Hmm. Well I'm not leaving until I complete this. I _need _to complete the soul transfer seal ASAP…"

She leaned into him a bit when Shikamaru came to hold her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry Shika."  
"Oh? And what does my Siata think I'm worried about?"

Siata turned to him with a serious determined look.

"Obviously you think I'm attempting the impossible by trying to complete my unique soul transfer jutsu. I get it. I'm green, and I admit I'm getting angry and disappointed at myself for failing so many times. But I just need to take one more step and another one slowly and I'll get this Shika. Believe me. I'm going to finish this seal no matter what. I don't care how much I fail anymore. Or how long it'll take me. I'm just going to keep trying."

Shikamaru was stunned. Stunned.

How could this girl miss the point so completely. But also be so incredibly detailed and focused at the same time. All he could to was take a moment then give in to the fact that- this. Was just Siata.

"I know. I know you'll make it through." Shikamaru said.

"You…do?"

"Yeah," he tightened his arms on her stomach and didn't say anything for a while. Siata relaxed into him pleased, and continued to scribble.

Shikamaru finally seemed to decide on something.

"…you know I was thinking. You said this place is big enough for five teams?"

* * *

Shikamaru found Sasuke's training grounds very accommodating, to the point where he felt he must sleep over as well.

As well as his entire team.

Then promptly decided to invite his said entire team to come train here as well- and mass training happens. It almost felt like a special training camp.

Sasuke's private training grounds _were_ just that big. Big enough for everyone to train. Ino drills through some taijutsu, while Choji does his muscle training. Shikamaru sparring with Sasuke while Naruto spars with Hinata as they rotate. Meanwhile Siata scribbles away some more at the soul transfer seal.

Later on, their irrespective teachers- Kakashi, Asuma, and _freaken _Jiraiya, comes and they decide to teach them here since the atmosphere is nice. Instead of going away somewhere to train.

Siata sort of can't help staring at Jiraiya in real life. He's much more intimidating in the force of his presence than the anime portrayed him. His movements were polished and seasoned. She had the honour of having him look at some of her seals as well as the current one she was working on.

"Impressive- this is a new sealing language you've created? Engurish was it?" Jiraiya stared at the soul transfer seal that was making no progress.

"I can give you some tips," said Jiraiya.

Siata beamed wide in excitement and watched over Jiraiya's shoulder- star struck and completely honoured, while cuddling Naruto. Whispering to him about his incredible sensei and thanking him.

She watched Jiraiya's every move and hung on his every word and logical explanation on things. His guidance, resources, and ideas were ridiculously helpful in restructuring her work so far and cutting out the unnecessary tangents she'd gone into- making her able to effectively start working on the parts of the seal that would truly make some progress.

And now? It was starting to make more and more sense to her what she needed to do to complete this. She almost cried in happiness that she'd received this priceless feedback.

She thanked Jiraiya in full sincerity, who bellowed wide and gave her an encouraging pat on the head. And she squished Sunshine into another excited thank you again.

Naruto laughed and snuggled in, happy he'd helped. That was the thing sometimes. Naruto and her, they had such different tastes and personalities.

She was calmly serious (unlike Duckling who was angsty serious- big difference). And casually humoured herself and others, while Naruto was an excited ball of energy clusters that slammed out laughter and smiles by the tonnes.

Despite this they always seemed to connect to each other in some way – it was awesome. And a kind of warm feeling. They were family afterall. And both of them liked snuggles- unlike the Duckling who she knew secretly did but wouldn't stand for it on a day to day basis.

Hinata was also doing quite well- she had some very impressive taijutsu moves that the boys had trouble over. Hinata smiled a bit amazed and a bit more sure of herself at that last punch she did. Then got into position again as Kakashi hummed and sparred with her a while longer.

Everyone trains until night and sleeps there at Sasuke's house- the clan heads compound was afterall- massive and easily accommodated team Kakashi, team Asuma, Hinata and Jiriya. It really did feel like a high school sports 'training camp'.

At night she chatted with the girls and felt she got a lot closer to Ino and Hinata. There was a different kind of comfort to being with girls that you didn't get when surrounded by a male dominated team.

They got washed up together and shared about what creams they were using. Complimented eachother and fell down on the futons close together in the dim room smelling like soap and sighing in relief as their muscles relaxed.

They chatted about their training and goals and how their family was doing and what their teachers were like as well as many many other things into the night.

And still, when the moon rose, Siata couldn't sleep and quietly slipped away from the bedrooms. And downstairs to the living room again. Plopping herself down in the sofa with a brush and scroll in hand. She need to finish this soul transfer scroll fast.

* * *

The night went on and Jiraiya who tried sneaking out to peek on some ladies found her and helps out more.

Jiraiya also put on a restriction seal on her so that she was more separated from the other Soul's consciousness and could mentally black out it's groans, giving her some peace of mind.

After that some time passes. Shikamaru somehow finds out and comes downstairs with the wind following him. He tells her to go to bed and she wants to badly but tells him she was so close. No distractions and refuses him, scribbling away.

"Sorry" Siata added on weakly, feeling so tired.

"Mnn.. you can do it." Shikamaru said quietly hugging her, and Siata's heart jolts a bit. She nods and leans into him grateful, giving him another rare warm smile. He leans in and watches her scribble away some more until it gets too late and then he starts nodding off on her shoulder stubbornly refusing to let go of her hips when she nudged him to go and rest.

When his eyes start drooping she chuckles and supports him upstairs to sleep. He tries groggily pulling her to bed with him, but she gives his hand a small clench for strength instead. Then she carefully walked downstairs again to work on the seal and somehow end up falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning they all eat together and shower.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. The food is delicious." Hinata smiled kindly and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah the miso is high quality!" Choji burped entirely satisfied.

"You're the best Sasuke-kun! SOOOOOO talented you'd be a perfect husband someday!" Ino smiled wide and ate her portion.

"Hey Sasuke, can I have seconds?" Naruto held out his rice bowl.

"No dobe. That's your fourth bowl."

"Teme! Can't you tell I've been training so hard on my summoning Jutsu?! I need food!"

"Jiriya also gave me a snake summons to work on so we're in the _same _condition dobe. My house my rules. And I'm going to form a contract faster than you." Said Sasuke

"No way! I'm gonna!" Naruto slammed the table

That was another thing that had changed. Jiriya probably saw the resemblance of Oruchimaru in Sasuke and had rummaged through the old archives in Konoha that belonged to the Sanin and conjured up a snake summoning scroll for him. Now Naruto and Sasuke were in a competition- motivating themselves to summon a great summons first.

Siata chewed on her piece of fish and sat beside Shikamaru who yawned and scratched his back while eyeing the food. She gave him some seaweed to wrap his rice with and he thanked her.

He was definatly not a morning person she split a grin entirely amused as Shikamaru fumbled to pick up his anchovies with his chopsticks for the fourth time.

She quietly thought the Uchiha compound probably had never been this loud and bustling with chatter and laughter and friends from different clans and backgrounds before.

Siata caught Sasuke's eyes as he glanced around his kitchen table in a sort of quiet content and realisation. When our eyes met he knew, and she knew they'd been thinking the same thing and grinned. It was good to have friends. It was nice the hauntingly silent house wasn't so silent.

Soon afterwards, the Sensei's were ready to start, and training began again. But this time Yugao and Hayate sensei's are here for her once-every-two-days-training again.

Training just got crazy to another kind of level.

Crazy intense.

* * *

Siata wasn't a star genius. She wasn't even that smart compared to her family members. The training- was brutal. And her sensei's had her working up a sweat, crying tears from every pore of her body and gasping while trying to make this training regime work as the days went by.

Throw merge jump attack Throw

She was at one of the secluded sections of Sasuke's training grounds. Drilling combos under Kuro's teachings. Self-discipline was a must to get stronger, Kuro said.

Dodge parry dash illusion stab dodge parry dash

Hayate trained her in the basic moon style. Wouldn't dare lose focus or answer when he asked if she was getting too tired. He'd increase the speed like last time she'd admitted a yes. Best thing that could have happened to her. Being slammed into the ground over and over felt great now that she was lasting longer against her sensei.

Deepen sense pull taste chase! Freeze.

Was she talentless? A pathetic kid playing ninja? Thats the 50th time Siata had chased and found the wrong target. Red? It was blue. Way off, Yugao said as Siata rolled in the dirt. Yugao grinned and said her one and only favourite word. _Again_.

Time will tell she told Siata, if you're really the real deal. Siata simply huffed bleeding sweat. If she mastered this she'll be one of a kind. Siata wheezed and got back up again. By how slow she was progressing she'd be one of a kind in 100 years. Yugao shouted. Again!

Dodge dodge dodge dodge slash! Dodge trip dodge dodge

FREAKEN HELL. FREAKEN. SDFLNSLFGFDLJN. You Suck! Yugao screamed. Move move move! Faster! Elbow angle Siata. Hayate corrects. Siata barely manages to dodge their strikes while practicing using the sword with both hands. Only way to conquer her weakness in injury- was by raw practice enough to rip her muscles and grow new stronger ones.

I CAN BARELY LIFT THIS SENSEI! The weight seal swords felt like two beds. Watch your blind spot said Hayate. His wooden sword smashes ribs. Right hand violently trembling from impact. WHAT WAS THAT?! WANT TO ADD ANOTHER SEAL? No sensei- Arg!. THEN LIFT IT!

Siata jumps over, then switches parrying with her left hand- one swing from Yugao and the practice sword goes flying. PICK THAT UP! Yes..! Trying..! Scrabble, grip to lift, arm is cramping. DO I CARE?! WILL THE ENEMY CARE?! LIFT IT! LIFT! Devote everything to this fight! Yes sensei. Siata yelled and charged at them.

Eating dirt. Rest. Breath. Breath. Breath.

There was just too many things to work on in such a short period of time. No wonder everyday felt like a living hell. Daily they advanced in their ninja arts. For her she felt as if she struggled to master even the barest basics. But Yugao and Hayate sensei was pleased with the speed of her progress which saved her.

Each day she was dismissed and each day she was the last to go to sleep in Sasuke's training camp/house. The crosses on the calendar nearing them closer to the tournament day, coldly reminded her that all of this effort would become meaningless if the Hokage wasn't saved.

Good job today Siata.

Thank you Yugao sensei... Hayate sensei.. Siata muffled out in the dirt. They carried her back to Sasuke's, upstairs and kindly dumped me in the bath then left.

* * *

In the dead of the night, when the moon shone the brightest. Finally. Finally she finished the seal. She worked on the final touches of transferring the Zombie to the seal with Jiraiya's careful supervision until afternoon-ish.

They discovered the Zombie could be summoned from the seal and made to follow her instructions. She tested a few moves with the Zombie, adjusting the seal she found she could split the seals to create multiple copies of the zombie.

Fascinating. Jiriya stared at the Zombie as is 'Arrr-ed' away but attacked the nearby tree when she asked it to. It had quite a bit of speed and strength, tearing up the tree bark and chunks of the trunk with its bare hands.

She tested a slight injury, and then Jiraiya cut off a limb and found it regrew on the Zombie. Because it's nature was basically a soul, the seal is what gives its physical body. This allows it to regenerate by simply copying the template from the seal. Siata nodded at Jiraiya's explanation then tentatively stared up at it.

She stilled when the Zombie lifted one darkness-oozing-muddy-finger and poked her cheek.

"Eeee…aaahhhrrr…tttaaaa… Seeeee…aar"

"Hmmm. Yes yes. That's me. I'm Siata. Thank you.. for warning me in the exams by the way. Your soul does feel happier outside compared to when you were trapped in Oruchimaru or me. Let's get along." She split a grin.

"Aaaaarrrrgg." It growled.

But it felt like a good growl, so she nodded. It's form was still something hard to get used to. A human figure the size of an adult male but covered in a sort of oozing darkness like mud. When Zombie touched things the muddy darkness would ooze off to other things but since even the 'mud' was part of its soul it simply turned translucent and disappeared.

Still, she couldn't stop herself trying to shake it off fast enough. She hoped that didn't hurt it's feelings and tried to do it when she thought the Zombie wasn't looking.

At this point, she was very sleepy though. But she has an idea to add to the flexibility of her magic circle seal now and _had_ to work on it while the idea was still fresh and clear in her mind- not to mention Jiriya-sama was still here.

After she ran the idea over with him he raised his brows and thought it _could_ work in theory and gave her some additional ideas and some directions as to how to tweak the magic circle seal.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say I've been feeling truly grateful for the support I'm getting from being able to write, to all my readers and everyone's comments. Currently the line ups for the finals are-

A secret. As I planned to from the beginning, to reveal them on the day of the finals. But one more chapter to go and we'll be at the finals! :)

Thank you everyone and I hope your having a merry December and holidays.


	36. Chapter 36: Preparation - ANBU Policy

Chapter 36

HINATA

Their friendship came all at once after the first training day. Before, many of the classmates including herself had imagined Siata easily walked through life with a cool calmness, breezing through instructions with ease.

But now she and Ino learnt the truth: Siata didn't receive instructions, rather created work for herself and had an unending list of things she was driven to work on and get support around.

Siata they discovered was quite shaggy, constantly at her wits end, and lived in her own world sometimes from work, which came as a true shock.

One day Siata would be working on seals, the other her summons. The people around her might catch her in her rare moments of attention away from her training or would lie on a warm spot to nap or talk with her when she relaxed.

Hinata enjoyed the quiet moments of chatter with Siata and then soon she would say, "guess I need to work on this now.." and leave her to fumble and talk with Naruto.

As Hinata trained or chatted with Sasuke or Ino, and worked with Kakashi sensei or Jiriya-sama, a feeling would come.

It was almost like warmth- joy at being part of something. And a sort of confidence she hadn't felt before. She had experienced confidence. But being cast aside by her father's glares always filled her with dread when she stood to spar. But father was not near, nor her clan. She didn't feel sick or needing to look over her shoulder at every strike and kick.

This felt different as she sparred with Kakashi-sensei. Hinata found herself grinning until her cheeks were sore as she laughed with her new friends and trained. Her mouth would run away from her, giggly and warm from freedom to talk with people she knew wasn't here to judge. Didn't think her too slow, or too dull.

Ko gave her a curious smile as Hinata waved to him and went again to Sasuke's house, only visiting to pick up some supplies and clothes. Ko agreed for now, since it was safer outside the Hyuuga compound walls these days. She could feel everybody in the clan was shrouded with the weight of the continuous misunderstandings and debates.

Kakashi-sensei was an incredibly talented teacher and well versed in knowing how to spar with a Hyuuga which helped her immensely. Especially how his form and approach to her Hyuuga stance was different and more unpredictable.

She could feel she was changing. She didn't mind so much anymore when she lost or when she slipped up again. How could she be when she could see everyone else constantly failing and trying again and again around her now?

Watching Siata-chan go through buckets of scrolls a day and two buckets after night with zero results at times were enough to make Hinata want to move and try as well.

Hinata took a moments break and watched as Naruto-kun entered the kitchen for a drink, then noticed Siata-chan on the couch in a pile of scrolls again looking exhausted.

Currently Siata was stretched out on the sofa, hair in disarray and clothes sweaty and sticking to places. One foot hung down from the sofa on to the floor and she'd thrown an arm over her eyes in a poor attempt to hide from the sun, her brows knotted in sleep.

Beneath her was Shikamaru lazily dozing away, taking a break from training. He carefully removed the arm covering her eyes, replacing it with a towel instead, then adjusted his grip on her for a more comfortable position and relaxed. His hand slowly caressed her hair. Turning his face to get a better look at Siata as she softly breathed next to his neck.

Hinata blushed and looked away, feeling as though she was intruding. Smiled, then continued to train.

* * *

SHIKAMARU

Shikamaru was well aware of Siata on top of him as she slept. Her hair fallen loose and untidy. His hand rested on her back, then carefully lifted her hair off her face: closed eyes appearing with slightly parted lips. He could feel her ribs breathe and relax incrementally against his stomach.

The wind blew gently around them pleasantly, tuffing up her hair. Shikamaru stared at it and waved it away to not bother her and the fresh breeze swirled around them faster making Siata shivered a bit.

Shikamaru raised his brow at it, like Ensui-jisan had done, and the wind finally settled down gently into a soft breeze.

He'd first noticed it when he was younger. The wind.

On the day Shisui-san had died, the wind had gone crazy. He'd tried to meet her but hadn't been allowed in the funeral. After a while when she failed to turn up to school or his home for weeks, he'd realised how dangerous it could be.

Siata's father and brother had supposedly killed themselves. What if she was thinking of following them? What if she thought similar to her father and brother as well?

He realised the wind swirling around him unnaturally as if it was alive. It startled him at first, but he'd taken it as it is and rushed back home to tell his parents.

They were both shocked- seeing and realising the wind for what it was, but had also worked quickly to help him get access to the Uchiha compound to visit her.

Shikaku prepared a wreath for Siata's brother while his mother cooked. Then they loaded him up and watched him go to her. Shikaku holding Yoshino in his arms as they smiled.

Shikamaru could sort of guess enough that the wind had something to do with Siata and him. It seemed to watch over them in a way, and he was indebted to it for leading her to the Nara forest during the massacre.

Only he and his family seemed to be able to sense the wind's presence clearly, even though Siata was obviously a better sensor. He didn't mind it since his father and mother had noticed it to. But only responded to it with wide smiles and knowing glances.

It had to mean a good thing then, right? He wondered if Siata really was fated with him, but didn't really understand it or knew what to think.

He only remembered seeing one of the oldest of elders in the clan shuffling along with the person the Deer had blessed and supposedly bonded him to. The old couple had looked happy together, and had died shortly after eachother.

His arms absently shifted her weight in his arms, watching her sleep deep. He didn't understand what the wind wanted and what all this ment, but he didn't think he minded whatever the fated stuff was if it was Siata.

"Ah~ ah," Ino rested her chin on her arm staring at them.

Ino was taking a break from her spar with Choji. "And I tried so hard to help you. She's still defenselessly relaxed on her 'best friend'." she grinned.

"Heh. She's a bit slow." He gave Siata a tender look. Ino's fingers twitched in exasperation. _A bit?_ She dipped her chin, giving him a look.

Shikamaru paused thinking and looked away.

"Don't rush her Ino." He looked outside where Sasuke wiped his sweat as Kakashi gave pointers.

"What's the problem? You like her, she likes you. Then Sasuke will like me.." Shikamaru's head turned back and raised a brow at her and Ino laughed.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I'm just worried about you you know? Sure you've changed- Actually I've been shocked seeing you working at something for once, but..." Ino mumbled impressed and then eyed him a bit serious, she cautiously asked her teammate.

"..you're not just slacking and thinking it's troublesome to confess are you? Or is there something wrong between the two of you?"

Shikamaru stilled.

"Be honest Shikamaru. Why are you throwing chances I've been setting up perfectly for you lately?"

Tilting his head back on the couch he sighed, resting his hand on Siata's back.

"Mendokuse.."

"So there is something wrong." Ino's smile faded, lifting her head from her hand.

Shikamaru stared outside, listening to the cicadas chirping.

"Well COME ON! TELL ME!" she whispered furiously, "you know I'll hound you for days if you don't!"

She would be persistent. He knew. Shikamaru rubbed his head and sighed.

"Troublesome.. What is it with woman and this kind of stuff.."

Ino just stared, expectantly.

"Alright.. Alright," Shikamaru played with Siata's hair between his fingers.

"There's nothing... Wrong between us." He started, "but if I told her now, she'll run. From her feelings and mine."

Ino leaned in demanding more information. Shikamaru sighed and continued quietly.

"I want her to trust me. But if she's not ready to face these feelings or understand them… I don't want to irresponsibly just throw out my feelings at her and ask her to try dealing with it."

Shikamaru look pointed to Sasuke and back at Siata, "I know what losing her family did. She doesn't want to lose people or get attached again. Her and Sasuke both. It's why they're detached from people… but despite that they've managed to take a chance with letting us in. They're not like us with an entire family to fall back on and friends. Acknowledging and making bonds is more difficult for them."

"And I know she's slowly opening up." Shikamaru listened to his heart. It was irregular from the heat coming off Siata's skin. Ino's face brightened at the news. There was pride in Ino's voice when she said,

"Wow.. you've really thought about this haven't you. You really understand her."

Shikamaru laughed quietly.

"I think.. I understand myself better now. Meeting her made me realise… just because I like someone, I don't want to push my feelings on them because I want them to like me, because I feel anxious.. and get them hurt. So that's why. I want to wait for her to come to accept her feelings and trust me. That's where I am with her at the moment." He looks away and stares at the clouds.

Ino hummed while grinning, and slowly nods. Looking outside and watching Sasuke train.

"..your right. Sasuke also does that.. I hadn't even considered how he might just not be ready for a romantic relationship right now because of the pain in his life." She tilted her head sideways and shared her thoughts.

"All he accepts is compliments and a bit of chatter."

Shikamaru nods, "the only thing she's quite open to is touch so I've been giving her a lot, troublesome. Not that it helps me sometimes." He tightened his grip on her when she stirred and pressed her cheek into his neck for a comfortable position.

Ino's brow twitched, "although I don't understand how she can be so comfortable with the object of her desire so close to her." Ino starts to laugh and Shikamaru hangs his head.

"Go away.. You'll wake her. She hasn't been sleeping well for several weeks."

Taking the hint Ino went to the sink getting a drink of water, laughing silently and then left.

He sighed taking a bit of a nap himself. He leaned into her, she smelled sweet- like a baby. He rested his chin on her cheek and slept.

* * *

Outside the others were still sparring. The sound of Naruto's exciting chattering and Hinata's mummer. Choji was gasping for breath as the instructor shouted again, his instructor was none other than Hohei-san from the hospital.

Sasuke came in and saw them. As usual he glared at Shikamaru for being overly casual with her, warning him about trying _anything_ on her, but surprisingly this time doesn't say anything. Sensing him, Shikamaru opened his eyes.

Sasuke came over and lifted the parchments littered on the table and floor next to the sofa Shikamaru and Siata were resting in. It was an explosion of mess she'd made that he'd have to deal with. At least the Ink wasn't splattered on the floor.

There's a silence. And then Sasuke told him outright what he felt about her, and about her being with Shikamaru. After the serious talk, Shikamaru joked saying Sasuke was sure scary. He hadn't expected to get a roasting from her cousin that Shikamaru better do his best.

Sasuke glared and Shikamaru smiled and told him,

"I'm serious Sasuke. I want her happy and I am going to do my best for her."

Sasuke calms a bit and turns and said he wouldn't have let him get close to her this much in the first place if he knew he wouldn't.

Shikamaru is surprised at that and let the silence stretch out until Sasuke left to train again.

* * *

SASUKE

Sasuke and Shikamaru had gotten along well as kids, he considered him a friend but things had turned serious as Siata grew older. Now it was more like a silent feud between him and Naruto with a sort of pact they've agreed on long before, that they would get serious in removing the other from Siata's life if they hurt her like she'd been with her father and Shisui.

After his death, they had a talk- that things like that won't repeat again, after seeing how much Siata was withdrawing from them, even if it was done unconsciously.

Naruto had jumped in, agreeing. Siata was one of his most precious friends, and he promised as well, that no one out of them three would hurt his friend into fearing abandonment from her loved ones ever again! Believe it! Yeah! Siata had his back datebayo! Shikamaru had chuckled while Sasuke had hnned and smirked.

Then Naruto started jumping up everywhere, too excited, and crashed into Siata on the roof top. Naruto had grinned happy while Siata just pinched his cheeks, mumbling that he was cute, but he'd made her loose her page on her book- until Kiba yelled for everyone to come play ninja again and they all ran laughing on the roof that day.

He'd never ment to get so attatched to her or either of them. Sasuke looked around his place which used to be empty and now everyone. Everyone.. Who was meaningful to him was here. This was his new family now. His new friends.

Naruto suddenly came crashing in, wanting to share to Siata what he JUST achieved - a tadpole - WITH LEGS!

Siata blinked awake and cuddled Sunshine while half awake, saying that was adorably cute and tells him just a bit more to go now, you can do it Sunshine.

Naruto beamed at her and jumped up in the air promising he would.

* * *

NARUTO

Naruto loved his team. He'd never felt so accepted before in his life and was truly grateful for Siata who always was on the look out for him in some way. He always found out long afterwards what she did for him- even though she liked to act like she had no interest in doing good things.

She was nice, with her snuggles and kindness. She had a low tempo energy but then again- not when it came to her training. Her drive made him inspired and motivated to work in this training camp the hardest as well- even if that ment he'd have to sleep over at the Dobe's house.

Actually stepping into Sasuke's big empty house and seeing how he lived alone too- it had made Naruto feel strange in a way he couldn't place. Probably because he was realising just how similar Sasuke was to him. Because he knew what it felt like to breath eat and sleep in an empty room.

Naruto really enjoyed the family atmosphere here to, with Kakashi sensei giving him so much attentive attention as well as Ero-sennin and even getting to meet Asuma-sensei, and eat breakfasts together with everyone and Hinata and chat with Sasuke or Shikamaru or Ino or Choji while on break.

It felt awesome not having to train by himself. And he could feel it too. That he was getting stronger- they all were. He couldn't wait to show everyone his skills in the finals.

Because the final exams were close now, everyone was finalising their techniques and training.

Yoshino-san came to cook dinner with Sasuke after she heard he had been doing it for them all. And Choji's mum also came. Also brining their husbands- Choza-san, Inoichi-san, and Shikaku-san.

Sasuke was extremly popular with the mothers and he looked quite comfortable in the kitchen calmly talking to the older women.

The adults all watched and also helped the children train- Hinata, Siata's and Shikamaru's team. Siata took time to spar with Hinata as well. During the breaks they chatted and caught up with their sensei's- Kakashi, Asuma and Jiraiya-san.

And something exciting occurred. Under the teachers guidance and help, Naruto and Sasuke finally managed to unlock their massive summons- a huge white snake and a huge red frog.

The boys were besides themselves and Siata congratulated them with a hard hug, happy for them. They hugged her back- even Sasuke.

She could tell Sasuke was really happy with himself and his progress.

Siata also worked into the night and finally succeeded in finalising the magic circle seal. She recieved advice from Shikaku-san and Jiraiya-san and Kakashi-sensei who were interested in her style of sealing and her sealing language - English. Shikaku-san was fascinated by it.

After a while the adults left to do some work. But by dinner time Yoshino and Choji's mum came back to make dinner again. Yoshino and Choji's mum cooked, shooing Sasuke out the kitchen and telling him not to worry about the groceries, then packed his fridge with food while fussing over him. He was.. Happy.

* * *

One of Hinata's wards – Ko-san came unexpectedly to pick her up earlier than usual saying her father wanted her immediately at home. Hinata didn't want to stop her valuable sparring with Siata at such an important time. She certainly didn't want to go back to the mess in her clan where there was accusations and hate on both sides.

Yoshino-san said that Shikaku-san and Choza-san and Inoichi-san were on their way here soon to eat dinner anyway and said they can go speak with Hinata's father so she can train. Siata makes Toto send the word to Shikaku-san to deliver Yoshino-san's instructions.

* * *

SHIKAKU

When Shikaku knocks the door with Inoichi and Choza he opens it to find a dozen Hyuuga standing frozen stiff but clearly in a sort of argument.

"Is… this a bad time?" Shikaku asked.

"Shikaku-sama," one of the Hyuuga recognised him.

"It's Inoichi-sama!"

"Inoichi?"

"If it's Inoichi-sama he can testify for me that it's true that I saw a branch member do this." One of the Hyuuga stepped forward.

"No! It was a person from the main family. Why would we ever do this? You killed one of ours, and stole our rations yet you try to blame the death on us?! Inoichi-sama! Please have a look at our testimony first!" A Hyuuga clearly from the branch family said almost in tears.

The level of emotion was shocking as the Hyuuga were clearly known for their lack of emotional display. But it seemed the situation was so serious that those things such as decorum were out the window.

Inoichi blinked and the three guests stared at Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, who stoically stared at them for a moment then gave into a big sigh.

"If you please, Inoichi-san." Hiashi asked quietly.

"Oh… well of course." Inoichi stepped in. He placed his hands on either of the witnesses and flickered through the incident.

"I have the culprit. A clear face and build. He looked like this." Inoichi henged into the person who he'd seen do the crime.

Both main and branch members blinked with dead silence while staring up at Inoichi.

"Who is this person?"

"I've never seen that face before." One whispered.

"That's not Tosaka-san is it? No the nose isn't right.."  
"Someone clearly infiltrated the clan compound… this is outrageous!"

"-Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi was staring at Inoichi's face in recognition. It was that man. The man that had warned him about his clans dispute just prior to the time Hiashi's was on his way towards the policy meeting. Anger was deep set and rising. He knew the person behind this- he should have known the timing was too convenient.

"Ko."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Ko stood next to him.

"Have you seen this man and talked to him to warn me there was a dispute in the clan?"

Ko shook his head.

"I see. I seem to have a grasp on what has happened. As you recall I am currently in the process of pushing for an auditing policy on ANBU missions. Just before the meeting this-" Hiashi pointed at Inoichi's henged form, "man approached me saying Ko had ordered him to inform me of the clan's incident."

"I would have never disturbed you Hiashi-sama! Knowing what you were working on that day." Ko said.

"I find it too much a coincidence that the same man was the one found going out of the shed and last seen in the crime scene. As of now we must work together to tighten our security and protect eachother" Hiashi said.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." The clan responded, quickly getting to work with the dispute gone from the minds and instead solely focused on the perpetrator who had dared do this.

"I am in your dept Inoichi-san. Shikaku-san. Choza-san. How can I repay you?" Hiashi said.

"No no no Hiashi-san, there's no need for that." Inoichi shook his head.

"Oh, on second thought. That reminds us why we came in the first place."

"Yes, anything." Hiashi nodded.

"Would you like to come for dinner?" Choza grinned

* * *

The three clan heads discussed the details of the policy with Hiashi as they walked to Sasuke's house. Choza said they would like to discuss politics and bring up the policy again for the next meeting and Hiashi thanked him.

Ko-san who is also curious about Hinata-sama joins them.

Hiashi and Ko arrive and are impressed by the warm atmosphere. Although, seeing his old rivals home reduced to this empty state was sobering. He saw the two Uchiha children who both resembled their fathers in some way. He stared at Siata for a bit longer.

After seeing Siata and Shikamaru together Hiashi points out to the adults as they sat and talked that they remind him a lot of Shiki and Ayame. Inoichi sobers and Choza hums as Shikaku flinches at that name and chugs a drink in. Yoshino-san sees Shikaku but doesn't tell him off.

"They were an unfortunate case. Siata's differnt from Shiki, she has better luck." Inoichi smiled.

They agree and see how well the children are doing in their friendship and training together. Hiashi and Ko are silently in shock seeing Hinata so alive and this shifts their thinking a bit. He comments about it to Yugao who had been working on her previously. Hiashi thanks her for teaching Hinata and asks how she did it.

"She always had it in her, just needs a bit of a gentle touch. Children are differnt, for example its totally differnt with Siata. She had to go spartan on that kid for every second or the girl would never get intimidated."

Hiashi simply nodded and watched as Hinata laughed and sparred with Ino and Choji looking happy and more confident.

Just then the kids rush in as Choza's mum says dinners ready now. They have a quick shower all of them and its madness at the dinner table. Siata is quite bold to sit next to Hiashi and Hinata's new group of friends seemed to do well in motivating themselves.

Hiashi watched as they formed friendships and discussed. They asked the adults about their love lives and it became a fun night. With Shikamaru groaning as Yoshino-san described her first date with Shikaku-san in detail.

* * *

There was a static energy the next day at Sasuke's house. The air buzzed with an intensity, and Konoha's gates let in more visitors by the hour. The finals- It was finally tomorrow.

Siata finalised her practice with the seals and also got help with Hayate-san who would be judging them. Yugao-san said she would also be watching them but up from the Hokage's booth with her college Genma. Naruto was impressed about the guards Hokage-sama had and Yugao-san told them it's true, usually he has two.

Now that Genma-san was joining the Hokage's guard Siata hoped this might help make it harder for Oruchimaru to separate the Hokage from the others.

Asuma played shoji with Shikamaru to get him in the zone.

Yoshino-san came to cook dinner for them again so Sasuke could fully concentrate- which he appreciated.

Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, joined them for dinner after a late meeting that was regarding the policy. Hiashi was able to have a few moments chatting with Hinata and her progress.

Hinata didn't want to break this rare moment with her father and held back her tears. She'd always. Always wanted his approval but never felt she was doing well in her fathers eyes. Actually having him here. Watching her, eating with her friends and teachers. Hinata was blushing with happyness and content just quietly eating close to her father. Her father who was proud of his daughter.

They also celebrated Hiashi-san's new policy for passing. Shikaku-san would be overlooking and cross checking the missions along with Hiashi and one rotational member from Konoha's noble clans.

Sasuke had found out that during Itachi's time in ANBU, none of his missions had been regulated by listening to Hiashi-san and Shikaku-sans discussion on the topic. Maybe if he'd been monitored things wouldn't have turned out this way. He decided to also speak his mind in writing for Shikaku to hand over during the policy meeting. That Konoha should make sure ninja's don't break down, that it was important to make sure the mission process is much more secure and clearly regulated for evaluation. The court was overtaken with emotion from the words of the Uchiha survivor and agreed.

Choza laughed and patted Sasuke on the back saying he made history happen in Konoha with those unchanging old elders. They celebrated and they told eachother good luck. Then parted to get a final good rest for tomorrow.

* * *

KAKASHI

Before. Leaving ANBU and being forced to teach had seemed like the worst idea. He was a bitter, burnt out ninja with a poor psych evaluation. His insomnia was still quite bad, and he had never been good at taking care of humans. Dogs yes. Not humans. And definatly not his sensei's son. He'd almost cringed the first time he saw Naruto beaming down at him with that same smile. Sure enough the boy was a handful.

But he was inspiring. And Kakashi couldn't help but get soft on him. Sasuke reminded him a lot of himself and he couldn't help but try to help where he could with training the kid. Sasuke had come a long way and Kakashi found himself wanting to do everything he could to support these children and even, risk his own life for them. They'd become his new family now.

And Siata. He knew she'd be different just knowing she was Shisui's younger sister. He'd already heard quite a few stories about her when Shisui and him had worked together in ANBU and he'd been right. She had a talent for speed and a fluid strength about her in her movements. She was attentive, and sharp. Seeming to understand the subtle things in her teammates and things occuring around her despite withdrawing into her own world a lot of the time.

He found himself unknowingly cared by her as time passed- it first started with her coming to pick him up from the graveyard before their team meeting time, and her checking in on him and asking how he'd been. Then the dinners that she'd get Sasuke to cook for the team at times. Siata was easily the gel of the group. Even how she'd unintentionally created this training camp to occure, she had a casual way of going about things while caring for her important people.

"Thanks for everything. Sensei." Siata smiled and hugged Kakashi tight. Kakashi gently hugged her back and gave a peck on her forehead.

"good luck for tomorrow."

Siata waved to him and her team goodbye as Shikamaru walked her back home.

* * *

SIATA

Siata had a small chat with the Zombie that he would be critical for tomorrows plan. That they _will_ get back at Oruchimaru. He agreed saying "Aaaar aaaarr".

She smiled and decided to summarise her powers thus far.

**List of Abilities**

**Right arm strength** – Can hold greater pressures.

**Tanto** – increased attack skill, illusionary Crescent Moon art

**Body flicker **– high speed.

**Sensory skills** – Can sense people's souls. Up to a couple kilometres, more so with people she's close with.

**Sharingan** – Two tomoe

**Fūinjutsu** – (1) **Jump seal**, (2) **wall seal**, (3) **shield seal** (partial or full body), (4) **compartment seal**, (5) **water explosion seal**, (6) **soul transfer seal** or **Zombie summons seal **

**Soul dispersal**\- Ability to disperse and appear anywhere within a 5 meter radius.

**Soul genjutsu** – CC technique. Lasts from one second to a minute – repercussions of longer soul merging increases psychological damage.

**Summons** – Crows: Toto and Kuro

**Magic circle **– Able to summon multiple circles anywhere she senses and activate any seal.

_**END**_

Siata stared at the piece of paper and then, drooped into the pillows. She could hear the wind gently blowing in the night sky. Then after some time she fell asleep.

* * *

DANZO (Status: currently losing it)

Owl ate his piece of dry bread in the small room next to the entrance of Danzo-sama's private inner chambers, located inside the foundation. No one was to enter this section except for Danzo-sama, his 'guests', and Owl. The things he'd seen his master do inside without interfering prooved he was a failure as a human being.

He could hear every footstep that was starting to near the private courters – the steady stride of his masters – and a few light skittish ones following behind him.

Owl fumbled for the mask and safely secured it on. He'd made the mistake of being born with this face and would have died abandoned by his mother if it had not been for Danzo-sama.

Danzo-sama had warned him about his deformity and how others would be repulsed at him. But Danzo-sama had provided him mercy by letting him live here within the foundation walls as his private guard.

Danzo-sama had trained Owl himself. Even though he was a monster. Owl was grateful to his master and would gladly do anything to escape his anger. Even if it meant becoming a more of a monster than he already was.

Owl stood still as Danzo-sama passed. His masters killing intent high as he dragged a couple of trainees down the hallway and closed the door. After a few minutes the screams started echoing though the hall corridors and Owl activated the silencing seals.

After he was done Danzo-sama moved to his private office and Owl went inside to discreetly remove the bodies and clean the room. He stood in Danzo-sama's room and delivered his report. He didn't bat an eye at the office room which was now trashed.

"The fools all of them! Passing the auditing policy – _Hiashi_. They've made a big mistake. How can they possibly audit ANBU missions when the lot of them are always too afraid of getting into disputes, taking risks and sacrifices for the good of Konoha? And they expect they can make these decisions better than me? They know nothing about running ANBU and protecting the village." Said Danzo sitting on his chair looking out the window.

Owl of course did not respond.

"All they are doing is forcing my hand to grow the foundation and root members who will work under the radar _without _needing a report for missions." Danzo tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Owl."  
"Yes Danzo-sama."  
"You will be escorting me with a meeting with the Hokage. Get ready to read his mind when I bring up the policy again and see if you can find any loopholes Hiruzen hasn't considered we can utilize. And- you fastened your mask on in a rush didn't you."

Owl flinched and hurriedly tightened it so his hideous face would not peak out.

"My apologies Danzo-sama. I was eating."  
"Don't forget what you are- a disgrace. Even through you've become complacent believing you are somewhat human under my protection. Do not shame me during the meeting by letting the mask slip."

"Yes Danzo-sama." Owl's shoulders deflated and pushed the mask in deeper.

"Incompetent. All of you. When Itachi was here he could endure pain and all the missions I threw at him. He was perfect."

Danzo pulled out a file and opened it. It contained a profile of all the Uchiha's he'd obsessed over – the top of the list Uchiha Itachi and he stared at his photograph, lost in his thoughts.

Then he flickered to the last pages where the two children's faces caught his eyes and he stared at them.

"The Chuunin exams..." He muttered suddenly remembering something. Something… that pleased him.

Danzo slowly stood up and walked past Owl clutching the files with the Uchiha children on them. Owl gazed at the pictures as Danzo-sama passed.

It was a boy with angry eyes still with baby fat on his cheeks. A little too emotional for Danzo-sama's tastes which relieved him.

Then he saw the girl. Her eyes looked so raw. Raw enough to know the pains and realities of life.

Owls eyes flickered back to Danzo-sama's face and could see his master shaking in anticipation. When Danzo disappeared around the corner, Owl numbly stood there in the corridor unable to move from his spot.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Celebration time! The preparation arc is officially over! The ark contained some crucial scenes and information; New abilities gained, a dysfunctional Akatsuki family where Hidan/Deidara/Sasori are in 'kids' roles, Political feud between Danzo and Hiashi, introducing the Wind with Ensui, as well as the mist revolution lead by Zabuza. Grazie for navigating your way though it! In any case again, I thank you everyone for reading and commenting and I hope you enjoy! See you in the finals next time! :)


	37. Chapter 37: Chunin Finals

Chapter 37

The finalists entered the stadium and they all heard the sudden roar of noise. It made Siata's heart pound as she stood straighter while Hayate-san explained the rules of the matches. It sounded like a riot that had exploded into screams from nowhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Chuunin exams will now commence. Please take your seats. Ladies and gentlemen…"

An intercom somewhere echoed around the stadium. Everyone looked like ants from down here. But she could spot Hiashi-san with Hinata and her team. And also all the jounin sensei's along with Jiraiya-sama sitting in the front rows. The Hokage's box was at the top with the Kazekage sitting next to him.

The screams of excitement were slowly subsiding.

"Well then, cough. Best of luck. All of you. Please will the first pair remain here while the others go up and wait in the champions box." Hayate-san explained.

Siata assumed Oruchimaru's henchmen were going to be here. It was critical she located them in the sea of people before the attack began. She'd have to slowly start filtering through the crowd between matches.

Siata grabbed Sasuke and hugged him. "Duckling. Your going to do great. Good luck." Sasuke smirked and nodded already fired up.

"Don't lose and come crying!" Naruto grinned and they moved up the stadium without him.

Up on the stands she could hear the voices around her. The crowd's excitement rising up again in a loud chatter as Sasuke took his place in the ring.

Dozu stood in front of him. Siata had been surprised he'd shown up. Oruchimaru probably wanted to see Sasuke's skills himself and told Dozu to be extra diligent in the match.

With hooded eyes Dozu tracked Sasuke.

Hayate stood in front of them and coughed.

"Alright. First match of the Chuunin exam finals. Sasuke and Dozu. You may begin."

Sasuke and Dozu jumped off at the same time and clashed exchanging blows. Dozu grinned as he spammed his arm sound jutsu over and over Sasuke.

But Sasuke grabbed Dozu's rain jacket and kneed him in the gut, then smashed his feet into him at high speeds that Dozu just couldn't keep up.

"But… but how! My chakra.. my sound!"

Siata grinned.

"How _is _Sasuke so unaffected datebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Come on sunshine. Did you already forget about my partial shield seal I gifted you guys? It covers his upper area from his shoulders up. That includes his ears you know."

They turned as electricity exploded in the arena as a sound of a thousand chirping filled the stadium.

"OHHHH!" The crowed got up on their seats and screamed at Sasuke.

"Chidori." Sasuke slammed it into Dozu's shoulder making him completely pass out and making Sasuke the winner. There was no dispute. Hayate-san announced Sasuke the winner and the crowd exploded into cheers.

"That was so fast!"

"No wonder he's one of the last Uchiha."

"Did you see his moves?!"

"His taijutsu is just on another level!"

Siata could hear the crowd exploding around them admiring Sasuke.

He hadn't even had to show his snake summons. The training had done wonders to his speed, basics, and added to that a special attack skill.

"NICE DUCKLING! YEAH!" Siata screamed.

"WHOOOHOOO! YOU DID IT SASUKE!" Naruto jumped up for him.

Sasuke looked up at them and smirked and made his way up slowly to the stands.

"I'm glad to see your excited about the matches." The Hokage chucked to the Kazekage who had stood up and stared in admiration until the last moment Sasuke had left.

"Ah yes.. seeing these young ones do truly get my blood boiling. He truly is impressive as the surviving Uchiha. His talent is truly remarkable." The Kazekage turned to face the Hokage and grinned, although his mouth was hidden behind his mask. The Hokage chatted with him as they sat and waited for the next announcement.

* * *

It was time for the next contestants to get ready.

"Alright Shikamaru go kick their butt!" Ino grinned.

"Good luck out there Shikamaru." Choji grinned and he nodded back

"troublesome.. why is it always girls I'm paired up with." Shikamaru stood infront of his opponent.

"Heh. Does that mean your too scared?" Tenten grinned

"Let's have a good match."

"Let's have a good match." Shikamaru bowed back.

Hayate-san looked at both of them seeing they were ready, then called.

"Tenten VS Shikamaru. Begin!"

Shikamaru slammed the smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared in the smoke.

Tenten spammed her weapons regardless then jumped back when a shadow almost reached her.

Next she unleashed her weaponry seal. Looked like she wanted to finish this as fast as possible. Throwing a rain of weapons down that pierced through him.

"No!" Ino screamed. Siata watched with unblinking eyes- her sharingan activated.

Shikamaru burst into smoke turning into a log.

"Damn it!" Tenten searched for him again.

Shikamaru would be found and he'd dodge and hide. Dodge and hide. Dodge and-

"Lame." The crowd murmured

"Isn't that guy just running away?" Ino glared at the onlookers. Siata and Choji ignored them and kept watching.

Suddenly Shikamaru dashed across the arena. He quickly dodged the various weapons and closed the distance.

Tenten unlocked another scroll causing a sea of weapons his way. Suddenly his shadows rose up and smashed the oncoming weapons away in front of him, but Tenten-san quickly retreated up.

Suddenly she started pulling all the weapons up to the sky with chakra strings. And then threw the entire total of weapons towards Shikamaru.

But just before the weapons reached him they all froze and dropped harmlessly to the floor.

"What the..?! But I kept my distance!" Tenten grit out as her body wouldn't respond to her as she started walking towards the middle of the arena to meet Shikamaru.

"Heh, sorry Tenten-san." Shikamaru's shadows slithered out from the chakra strings Tenten had used for her weapons.

"He purposely baited her to use her multi weapon attack and use it to increase the surface area of the shadows created by the weapons that could reach her." Asuma grinned and explained to the others.

"Wow, that was really well planned."

"Who is this guy.."

The crowd was excited at the unexpected dark horse that had appeared in the contest.

"Do you yield Tenten-san?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten grit her teeth and started to struggle. Shikamaru immediately extended his shadows. The hand-like shadows crawled up Tenten and choked her neck.

"Tenten-san?" Shikamaru asked.

"I… yield." She croaked out. Shikamaru immediately removed the shadows. Sighing.

"Winner of the second match – Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto cheered and paused seeing Siata was staring at Shikamaru thoughtfully.

"Huh? Siata-chan I thought you'd be happy datebayo."

"Hmm? Oh no I am… I just didn't think he'd follow through." She mumbled. Sasuke observed her then looked away to Shikamaru who was walking up now. They waved at him.

"You know he's trying to get into ANBU right? Of course he'd follow through." Sasuke said.

Siata nodded back.

* * *

"We are sorry to announce due to a forfeit, Aburame Shino will be the winner. Please could the next opponents get ready to fight." Hayate-san explained.

The boys including sensei looked at Siata and she sighed. This was it.

"Go get him." Kakashi sensei said.

The boys both encouraged me in their own way, and I grinned and went down. On the way she met Shikamaru.

"Hey, congratulations." Siata nodded to him. Shikamaru hugged her and said, "you know.. you don't have to… never mind. I'll see you back upstairs soon."

"Yeah." Siata hugged back and then turned from Shikamaru to step into the arena. Shikamaru grit his hands and quickly moved up stairs so he wouldn't miss the match.

At the entrances of the fighters the arena exploded in excitement. Another Uchiha and they were versing a Hyuuga.

Neji faced her emotionless as she met his eyes casually then gave a small grin. His lips twitched down. But she could tell he was excited as well from the way he was so focused.

Up on the stage Hinata gripped her hands tight in a prayer and stared at them. She had tried her best to train with Siata to give her tips during the training camp. She didn't want her friend to get hurt.

"look at that jerk staring her down.. Siata-chan! Beat him up to a pulp!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! Kick the arrogant bastards ass Siata-chan!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru sat next to Choji and sighed. Choji gave his friend a look then looked back to the arena where it was starting.

Hayate-san stepped close to the two fighters.

"The next match. Hyuuga Neji VS Uchiha Siata."

The crowd screamed out in excitement banging on the seats.

"You better keep an eye on them. Or you'll miss the action." Gai sensei nodded and they all focused. Ready for the high speed action.

"Begin!"

The two contestants eyes changed form. And soon Neji had his eye veins budging while Siata had two lazy tomoe swimming in hers.

"No run down of my motivations like you gave to Hinata-chan Neji-san?" Siata asked casually getting into position.

"She is a weakling unfit for ninja life. Your resolve is different." Neji said plainly.

"Oh? Am I? I see no difference."

"Resolve means nothing. But results and strength are set in stone like fate. What's trash will always be trash."

Siata made the first move. She sprang to her feet and swung at his jaw then flipped her body last minute to land a kick to his chest, when she realised he was aiming to grab her arm.

She watched in slow motion as Neji flashed towards her.

"Gentle fist art: Eight Trigrams 64 palms." Her eyes followed his movements and dodged him by swatting his wrists one at a time.

"2 palms… 4 palms..16 palms… 32 pals… 64 palms!"

Siata's friends flinched every time one of the hits landed. They were moving so fast the crowd could hardly make sense of the blur.

Meanwhile Neji was noticing something. Every time his palms would hit Siata, a small disk like circle would appear like a block. He realised his moves weren't going in – some kind of small shield. He retreated.

"I call it a magic circle. I activate it where I can see your hands are moving, and activate a small shield seal. Since the surface area is small I don't get much chakra drainage. And I can ignore my worries about you giving me a heart attack… and do this."

Siata grinned.

"Sure your eyes can see," she slid open her tanto and crouched low, "but can you follow?"

She body flickered behind him and he spun around just enough to block her kick. She disappeared in an instant and threw some punches which he parried but then her blade snaked around, and his eyes were picking up on multiple blades coming all at once,

"Konoha style: Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

"Neji!" Tenten shouted as a blade pierced his shoulder.

Siata and Neji fought with their feet and one available hand sparring furiously together.

"164 palms!" Neji dashed out his arm in a blur. Siata summoned enough water around them and started going through the one handed seal while blocking his hands from reaching her skin using her mini shields.

She narrowly dodged Neji's feet that slammed up to her cheek making her head snap side from the impact. Neji grinned. Siata's sharingan flared as she blitzed through her jutsu.

"Special jutsu: flying water needles."

Many people jumped up to look "a one handed seal?!"

"She can pull it off at her age?" Asuma raised his brow.

"She's a sensitive sensor with a good sense of chakra, more so within her body so it makes sense she can pull it off." Kakashi explained.

The water turned into deadly needles and rushed towards Neji.

"Oi oi S-Siata-chan?! Siata-chan your going to kill him datebayo!" Naruto's hands shook as he gaped at Siata.

In the last minute Neji let go of Siata completely.

"Eight Trigrams: rotation!" Neji spun around causing the water needles to spurt back into water form.

"Damn it!" Naruto slammed the metal rails. "What the hell was that move?"

Tenten grinned knowing Neji was going to be unstoppable with his special defence move. He was already skilled enough he could manipulate the chakra outside his body enough to repel any attack. It was the ultimate defence.

Hinata worriedly looked at Siata, it shock Neji-niisan had mastered this move already.

Sasuke frowned in frustration. "If she'd combined that move with her genjutsu it would have been the perfect chance. Why isn't she using any genjutsu?" he muttered.

"That_ is _strange. Siata's preferred approach method is to use taijutsu mixed with Kenjutsu to distract first, then genjutsu and meanwhile finish it off with her speed attack. I don't see anything making her unable to- it's more like she's decided not to use it on purpose for some reason." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru analysed her. Then the crowd. Then the opponent.

"It's possible she doesn't want to reveal the genjutsu in front of such a wide crowd with her paranoid personality. Afterall, that genjutsu works best when people are not expecting it- that or she's waiting for a perfect time." Shikamaru reasoned.

They nodded and looked back down where the two regarded one another.

"It must be frustrating, to realise how utterly hopeless it was to dream of winning. You can't succeed through hard work and motivation alone. Its an illusion. And the fact is- I am stronger than you." Said Neji

Siata smiled.

"Who's the trash calling who trash? Neji-san. Your complete disregard of your comrades, and how you treat others who may seem weaker than you as failures- like how you treated Lee-san and Hinata. Is why you'll never be a Chuunin until you change have a change of heart."

"Me trash? And in comparison to her? You know nothing." Neji glared.

"Mmm. I know enough. Strength you say is what determines a failure? Then what about criminals who are powerful? Are they heroes? Shinobi? No. Strength can be developed over time. But what's hard to change is someone's heart. And that's what makes someone trash Neji-san." Siata smiled pleasantly. Naruto and Sasuke slightly sank lower into their chairs, knowing the devil behind that smile. But to be fair, Neji deserved every bit of it.

"Heart over strength?! What good is 'heart' when strength is what determines who is a true Shinobi. Truly strong and free to achieve any dream they wish!" Neji shouted.

"Well. Take yourself for instance. No matter how strong you are. Your antagonism and hatred towards the main family only breeds more anger and violence in konoha. That is all your contributions amount to- trash."

"But Hinata, she is weaker than you sure, but she has made friendships with her kindness. She protects Konoha with a heart of wanting to do good for the people in her home. And when she gains strength, with that strength she will be able to direct it in a way which truly strengthens others because her heart is in the right place unlike you. I can guarantee you if you don't change, sooner or later she will do so much more than what your limited puny heart and mind is capable of seeing going around you and achieving 'dreams' of true value. From what I see- you're the more useless one in this village community out of the both of you."

Kakashi sank lower with the boys at Siata's stripping down of Neji with each sentence she made

"So you become Chuunin and jounin and what? With that seclusive and arrogant unhopeful attitude I can't imaging you ever being a good influence on your team mates strengths and growth, or teaching your students or reaching out to the villagers. So what good are you Hyuuga Neji? What the hell are you good for?"

Half the stadium were gaping silent at her or shaking in their seats. Shikamaru was scratching his head and hiding behind the railings along with the boys as well.

"I suggest you remember this for future reference and be wise before you do anything stupid to anger her.." Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru who gave a shaking laugh.

"Yeah, man I remember than one time when Kakashi sensei tried to make a run for it when she caught him standing in the memorial 2 hours late for a meeting. One smile. One smile. And Kakashi sensei can't beat her datebayo." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked sideways and saw Kakashi sensei shiver a bit at the memory.

"I'll take note of that." He chuckled.

Below Neji for a while seemed stunned for words from the mental damage he just took alone as he clutched his shoulder. But his anger at the injustice he and his family experienced and his relationship with the main family was reviled. He also explained the curse seal. As well as how his father was murdered to save Hiashi's neck instead.

"This curse mark is the instrument which they use to keep us in our place. We of the branch family live in constant fear that they would use this mark to destroy our brains any time they wish. Only death frees us from it. Just as my father's destiny had been sealed long ago. This match is the same with your destiny finalized the moment I became your opponent"

_If I catch up faster than the rotation I'll be able to penetrate his guard and trap- wait. Yes._

"Your arrogance is quite distracting, but you don't fool me. You're unable to do anything but be bitter at the world around you so you take it out on Hinata and disrespect her when she was sincere as your opponent. Don't get so full of yourself looking down on others who are giving it their all! Don't make excuses on some seal on your forehead when all it realy is you've given up! Stop trampling on your own hopes and fight for your freedom for real!"

Siata threw a large rain of continuous kunai- which Neji deflected with his eight trigram rotation again. And again and again. Before he moved from the spot and while distracted by the Kunai Siata

"Fūinjutsu: Wall seal"

Suddenly Neji was trapped inside the newly enhanced walls of the seal – it's strength was adjusted for Oruchimaru- a Sanin. Siata was sure the walls would hold until Neji passes out.

"Fūinjutsu: Water explosion seal" Siata exploded the water inside the walls of the seal filling the space inside with no air in an instant and then she waited. She listened until Neji's struggles became nothing and drained the water removing the walls.

Neji was completely exhausted and unable to put strength in his limbs. The concentrated anaesthetic mixed in with the water was working nicely. As Neji shivered on the floor Siata walked up to him so he could see her face.

"Changing fate. You won't believe how much I've been trying to do that myself. And what I learnt is that you can't do it all alone. If you find it hard to change the Hyuuga now, then we'll change it."

"What?" Neji croaked out.

"Our generation. We can change the Hyuuga. The seal. So those injustices won't ever happen again. If your so damn hopeless then I'll do it. I'll fight for that policy- politically, physically, who knows how but I'm not going to give up. And neither is the people here that know and are willing to fight this with you. Right… Hinata?"

"Y-yes! Neji-niisan." Hinata replied instantly.  
"Me too!" Tenten nodded.

"Yeah! We'll back you up!" Kiba grinned.

"It's only natural that things will change as the generation changes" Shino lifted up his glasses.

"YES! Neji-kun! Please feel my burning passions when I say I will hound you everyday and fill your heart with youth so that you never feel hopeless again! Isn't that right Gai-sensei!"

"Yes Lee! Neji! If I don't get your hopes up I will run around the village 100 times until you do! YOUTH!" Gai cried.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Tell those guys to go stick that rule whatever it is!" Naruto beamed.

"It's too early to give up now." Shikamaru smirked. And Choji and Sasuke nodded.

Neji blinked eyes widening as he saw the people who were supporting him. Was that really it? Had he failed to notice his hopelessness take over his efforts to try and break destiny?

He looked up and saw Siata shunshin and bring down the final kick to his face. Neji went sprawling on the ground and found he truly couldn't move anymore.

"Remember you're not alone. Remember they won't give up on you either. So don't give up on yourself and don't be scared of fate and big dreams. Neji." Siata grinned.

Neji's eyes took in the blue sky and sunlight beaming down on him as Siata looked down at him from above. He could see the birds flying up above. So the story he knew about himself and the world. He finally realised that a different story could be made. Forged. Through him. Though his comrades.

"I.. see." Neji closed his eyes and fell completely back on the ground.

Hayate coughed.

"Neji VS Siata. Winner is Uchiha Siata."

Danzo stood perfectly still on his booth, unable to look away from Siata. He nodded and turned around to leave. His fingers twitched.

"Owl, we're done here. Subtly place the root members close to the Hokage booth. It will be starting soon, and I want to make sure Oruchimaru can follow through. Go."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Owl bowed and flickered away.

Siata turned around and split a grin and the crowd went wild. She could see Naruto was already coming down for his fight and her mood turned serious.

Her head turned up to see the Hokage and the Kazekage still sitting side by side. Every second counted now. Since the last match was occuring there would be Oruchimaru's men who were either already in place or if they weren't they would be moving right now. It was crucial to locate the key players and she spread her senses out wide and started filtering.

She managed to find an irregularity. A soul with a mix of snake and their own. A curse seal holder. She shielded her eyes and discreetly located the four that were dressed as ANBU right below the Hokage booths. She sighed relief and started walking up the stairs.


	38. Chapter 38: Invasion

Chapter 38

SIATA

In another time and place Siata would have gladly watched Sunshine and Gaara fight. But she couldn't, her not going after the sound ninja and getting ready now would only be playing into Oruchimaru's plans: The bitter prodigy unrecognised by his master comes to kill him. And Hiruzen had yet to harden his heart about Oruchimaru. Siata guessed he never would. The more Hiruzen had given him leeway, the more control Oruchimaru had over his grotesque experiments.

She shot into the woman's bathrooms and henged into a generic ANBU member. Then she summoned the Zombie.

"We'll need as much Jounin free to assist the Hokage. Zombie-san, do not harm any civilians or leaf ninja only the ninja that are from sound or sand."

"Arrrgg," Zombie-san nodded.

"Good. Now I'll take care of the other problem."

Siata took silent steps out of the bathroom, through the corridors and leaned against the wall closest to the Oruchimaru's henchmen. She went as far as sliding out her Tanto from its sheath and hiding it under the ANBU coat. She couldn't stop herself from looking in their direction without appearing suspicious. They were standing underneath the Hokage's booth and were disguised as normal civilians who looked entirely uninterested at the fight that was going on below them.

She locked on to each soul familiarising herself with them, but couldn't tell which one out of the four was her target. Taking the target down as soon as they revealed their true form would have to do. But she'd have to move quickly.

She casually let her eyes pass them, leaned back and waited. Below Gaara was miserably shaking from his flashbacks and mental struggles with the Ichibi, confusing Naruto when he seemed to become delirious. She could hear Naruto's insistent shouting about friendships and how hard it was to not have your existence acknowledged like Gaara. Soon the Ichibi's presence seemed to build and overtake. Next thing the explosion of the Ichibi sent mass panic.

White feathers floated down on the arena and Siata dispelled the genjutsu.

"Magic circle: Zombie summons." Siata summons around 30 zombies around the arena. Meanwhile her focus was locked onto the four sound ninja. They were making their move. Going up towards the roofs. _You have just one chance. _

Siata gathered a large amount of chakra into her jump seal and latched on to her initial target that was dashing up to the roof. The girl that used the flute.

"Soul genjutsu." Siata attacked the girl with her genjutsu making her suddenly slip. Siata dashed towards her in high speed before anyone noticed and reached the girl- raising her tanto and slashed down on the girls neck. Siata froze as the blood splattered and her head rolled.

_With this the seal would be incomplete. People can assist the Hokage._

She inhaled a sharp breath and dashed up towards the sealing where all hell had broke loose. ANBU were fighting off the three sound henchmen. Some assisting the Hokage fighting Oruchimaru, some fighting the first and second Hokage.

Siata surged forward and tackled one ANBU out of the way from the first Hokage's kick and they retreated back to where Hiruzen was.

Siata crouched low and stared at the First, Second Hokage's and Oruchimaru.

"We will assist you Hokage-sama!" The ANBU shouted.

Five ANBU jumped towards the first Hokage while Siata stayed by Hokage-sama side with several other ANBU. The others attacked Oruchimaru and his henchmen.

The second Hokage sent a burst of water their way.

"Wall seal!" Siata's walls protected the Hokage and other ANBU from being washed away.

Suddenly the first Hokage came dashing towards them.

"Get behind me Siata." Hiruzen ordered.

The Hiruzen blocked Hashirama's kick then got smashed in the face with his punch.

Siata jumped up just before the second Hokage emerged and turned on her sharingan and sparred with Tobirama.

Shikamaru started running towards the Hokage's area.

"SIATA!"

Kakashi and Gai looked up to see her barely holding up against Tobirama-sama. They nodded and let the zombies deal with the rest of the sound ninja and dashed towards the Hokage to help.

Meanwhile, Siata got sent flying and crashing into the roof and rolled wheezing.

"Secret tree element technique: Birth of the Trees"

Hiruzen was trapped in the trees but managed to summon his monkey summons and create the pole weapon to fight Oruchimaru. While the other ANBU dealt with the Tobirama and Hashirama from behind the scenes. Siata shook to stand up again as Oruchimaru punched Hiruzen on his back and the Hokage did not get up.

Siata managed to get back up and when Tobirama attacked her all she could manage was to flitter around him and barely blocked his moves. The issue was his speed- and overall strength.

"Crow dispersal!" Siata barely managed to dodge Tobirama's upper punch as he gripped her wrist. She landed behind him then body flickered just in time to dodge his water jutsu.

"Hiraishin" Tobirama flashed towards her. Siata's eyes widened as she body flickered away from him. She gasped as he punched her across the face. Then another. And another.

"Shield Seal! Soul dispersal. Soul genjutsu!" Siata used the time to slap on as many explosive seals on him and slashed up his body into pieces with her Tanto- his body unnaturally softer due to it being fake.

She exploded each seal when a piece of Tobirama's body was about to be formed again.

Siata turned just in time to see Oruchimaru charging at Hokage-sama and jumped to get between them when something pulled her back.

"Shikamaru?! Let me-"

"Calm down!" He shouted at her furious. She pushed at him and they struggled. She stopped when she saw Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei pushing Oruchimaru back along with Hokage-sama, and now more ANBU and jounin were arriving at the scene.

She could see Genma, Yugao-san and Hayate-san starting to finish off the Hashirama-sama with a similar explosion tag technique. Neji was fighting the spider sound ninja side to side with Hiashi. Choji and Ino with Ibiki-san were fighting the chakra sucking sound ninja. Kiba fighting that double headed sound nin with Anko while Sasuke and Naruto were dueling the Ichibi out with their huge frog and snake summons.

"What the hell were you thinking jumping in like that in front of the Nindaime! Are you insane!" Shikamaru shook her.

"What was I supposed to do?! I had to buy time. And they were about to make a barrior seal, so I managed to disrupt it then I just got caught into it." Siata explained.

Shikamaru couldn't fight back with her logic and just made some frustrated sound at the back of his throat. Her eyes flickered back to the Tobirama who was now getting back up again as the explosive seals had run out.

"Now can we go kick some Nindaime butt?" Siata offered

"Mendokuse..! Fine. Let's do this- as a team." Shikamaru finally grinned. Siata grinned back.

The two dashed forward to spar with Tobirama.

"I can only hold him for a second each time so make it count!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Shadow possession!" Shikamaru for a brief moment trapped Tobirama who jerked. Siata slashed both his arms off but wasn't quick enough to go for the legs. Shikamaru used his shadows instead and slammed the Nindaime into the ground and jumped back. They waited.

"Water release" Water surged and almost crashed on them.

"Fūinjutsu: Water explosion!" Siata released all the water in her water seal causing an explosion of water from both sides. The roof raining down in water.

"Water style: severing wave" said Tobirama. Suddenly a huge long line of water burst out. Everything it touched from the roofs to the trees got cut like butter. And it was quickly aimed towards them. Siata and Shikamaru dodged again and again as the bursts aimed at them. Behind them the water cut through the rock of the cliff and it started exploding and collapsing on them.

Someone tall slammed into both of them and put them in a safe location up top of one of the tree branches.

"Ensui-jisan!" Shikamaru sighed in relief

Siata blinked up at the man who avoided her eyes.

"Mmm. The adults will take care of it now. You two stay back."

Ensui jumped down hopping down one branch and another. Suddenly a large sickle made of shadow appeared in his hands.

"Shadow arts: Cursed reaping." Ensui's sickle sliced Tobirama's head off from behind him. But surprisingly it didn't grow back. Ensui didn't stop and continued to slash up Tobirama until he couldn't attack.

Oruchimaru was retreating and managed to run away. Tobirama and Hashirama faded away only leaving the dead bodies.

Down below Siata saw Naruto and Sasuke supporting eachother while limping towards Gaara who was exhausted flat on the ground. They seemed to exchange some words before Temari and Kankuro arrived to support Gaara up- then they left.

* * *

KONOHA

As the victory sounds and cheers rang across Konoha, Siata double checked. Naruto, Sasuke, the Hokage, and Shikamaru was alive. She finally let go of a sigh and slumped into Shikamaru who was still resting exhausted but smiling in relief as well.

"Good job." He pat her head.

"Thanks Shika. You did a good job to. It was fun at the end fighting with you."

"Well you nearly gave me a heart attack.. guess I still have a long way to go." Shikamaru grinned

"Wasn't Tobirama-sama amazing?" Siata perked up to face Shikamaru her eyes shining. "And his water jutsu- the severing wave technique! That was just… I _have _to learn it."

Shikamaru blinked at her then burst out laughing.

"You know.. usually Uchiha's aren't that fond of water jutsu's in general but you use it quite frequently. Have you gotten your nature chakra tested yet?" He asked her.

"Huh, no it never crossed my mind." It could be something to work on afterwards.

Night came and Siata was released exhausted back home after everything that day. The other ninja clapped eachother on the back. Siata reunited with Sunshine and Duckling and listened to how they had made a new friend with Gaara and smiled. Tomorrow they would start repairing the village. A day of construction became several days and weeks.

Konoha was rebuilding itself- the buildings and people. Siata trailed around the damaged buildings collecting wood, or took a break underneath a cool shade. It turned out not just team 7 but the other rookie teams had to help with the rebuilding.

During the days where both their teams shared the work Siata and Shikamaru would sit together and talk with eachother. They wouldn't talk too much and didn't mind they did. There was a peace in simply being with eachother. Sometimes after the work they would talk while walking together around the village.

The rebuilding continued. Every day Sand would offer their services to console themselves in other ways of displaying their loyalties once again.

Sand and Leaf had various serious political discussions. Sand was pardoned due to their Kage being disabled and they agreed to help with Konoha's repairs and damage. Gaara helped a lot in building the houses such as helping with bricks, cementing, moving heavy materials.

The sand counsel was going all out to do anything to forge better bonds and urged the three Kazekage children to make good connections and stay in Leaf to help out.

Meanwhile Team 7 and Shikamaru were noted for their skills, leadership, decision making styles, and future abilities to manage a team, and so were promoted to Chuunin.

They had a celebration party. Yoshino-san organised the dinner with Sasuke. By now she had gotten to know the rookie 9 and their teachers quite well. Everyone eventually seemed to make their way to Sasuke's home again. Even Hiashi-san came at her invitation bringing Neji and also his team around. It was nice to see how much they trusted eachother now, turned a warm face and open eyes towards eachother for comfort and laughter. Siata and the group of ninja, had really grown to like eachother no matter how different they were.

* * *

LAND OF SOUND

Mei had a whole arsenal of men under her control and many were attractive in some way, yet there was something about Zabuza. When he stepped out of the shadows with his men behind him, dressed in black pants, a huge sword and nothing else. The man, unlike most, had the nerve to let his men step back as he approached her without fear.

"Took you long enough, Zabuza. You couldn't find your shirt?"

Zabuza stared then smirked, "Skin washes blood off the best. You should try it sometime."

Chojiro came down landing infront of Mei his Hiramekarei drawn before Mei could respond.

"How dare you talk to Mei-sama like that. Mei-sama please allow me a death match against this trash."

"Denied Chojiro. We'll need plenty of blood drawing in a few minutes in there." Mei tilted her head to the cave entrance surrounded by mist.

"I agree. And I believe you get too ahead of yourself Chojiro-san," Haku was crouched on a branch. His twin kiba swords casually drawn towards him, "we are the ones with the information and knowledge about the situation. So in fact you, who've accomplished nothing for mist despite your efforts to control the civil war with Mei-san and her men, are whats called trash."

Chojiro and Haku's killing intent spiked in the air.

"Haku."  
"Chojiro."

Mei and Zabuza pressed their chakra suppressing everyone who was lying ready in wait for the ambush.

Haku and Chojiro flinched before backing up, withdrawing their swords.

Suigetsu drolled picking at his ear. His Kabutowari dangling on his shoulders.

"Sheesh Haku man, and you blue-hair-glasses-kid calm down. Can't you tell the two are flirting? There're like in their 30's for mists sake. Do you want them single for life? It's a crucial time..." said Suigetsu causing Haku to laugh.

"That is exactly what's unacceptable! I will protect Mei-sama's smile!" Chojiro clenched his fists and growled at Zabuza who ignored him and continued to talk logistics with Mei.

"Can you all please stop flaring your chakra like that?! Its bloody counterintuitive to do an ambush while alerting the entire prison- THAT WE ARE HERE." Karin huffed.

"It doesn't matter if they know. I'll crush them all anyway." Jugo's spoke calmly sitting beside Haku, his eyes fixed on the cave entrance.

"If your team is so great then why call on all of us?" Ao, his one eye alone was piercing enough towards Zabuza's men in a warning to maintain their respects, while he equally glared at Chojiro -sternly reprimanding him to get back in line ready to fight.

"Zabuza-sama does not want any... Unnecessary deaths of future allies. Currently we have information that this Sound prison contains a large number of experimented people - many children." Haku explained, "If they realise they have been infiltrated they will kill the test subjects to protect their research. Speed will be the key for this ambush to be a success."

Chojiro flinched and looked up towards Zabuza and muttered, "...children as. Human experiments?!" his arms started to shake in anger

"Us three are some of the few that's been experimented on extensively and survived. So we know what crappy lives those kids are living in. If it hadn't been for Zabuza-san and Haku we'd probably never be out here breathing fresh air." Suigetsu explained and grinned. "starting to warm up to us now little squirt?"

"We are close in age!" Chojiro flamed. But the edge in his eyes weren't there anymore.

"Mei-sama. Zabuza-sama. The south, east and west entrances are now ready for the ambush," said Ao, awaiting orders.

"The caves from here will lead us to the back section of the experiments where the prisoners are kept. However, the black market and slave traders are close to the section and Oruchimaru will have stationed extra men in the borders of the cells closest to the entrances and auctions. This is my operation so if any of you mess up, I don't care if you're the second to your Mei-sama or Mei herself. I will slit your throat and then fill your-"

"Let us not waste time telling us how much you care for the little ones safety Zabuza-san, while I like a domestic man, I believe we now understand the little details. Shall we?"

Zabuza grinned and gave the signal. Mei nodded giving the ok to her men.

Their stomachs dipped as all mist units and men dropped high from the cliffs and into the darkness of the caves. The unit was fast and ignored the small fry, Haku reaching the children's cells first. Grabbing the keys he jumped and slit the throat of one guard as behind him already a pile of bodies were silently dropping fast.

Then the screams and curses started to echo inside the walls.

"Hello babies! It's your new daddy!" Suigetsu said, while flinging open the cell doors. He whizzed through as many cells as possible while killing as many guards. Adrenaline clearly draining all the blood from his brain.

The kids just screamed and ran away from him, clinging to Haku who gently eased them off telling them to go outside quickly now.

Mei simply melted all the cells down and let the children run out, crinkling her nose at the cells dumped with rotten flesh and bile. "The hospitality here disgusts me."

Zabuza burst through the sea of men coming after them now, covered in blood. He grinned while splitting open a man screaming in half. "I like my house immaculate."

Three more came at him in differnt angles and Mei burned them to molten as they gargled in anguish burning alive.

"Would you like to get dinner after?"

Zabuza fisted a man's face with one hand and threw him away- the man's face dented in the rock walls. He didn't look away from Mei and grinned wider.

"I make killer sushi."

"Shall we finish this around an hour?" Mei beamed while skinning alive a swarm of scientists who were trying to run away from her lava

"I think I can hurry and make it in 10 minutes." Zabuza appeared in the mist whispering in her ear and Mei eyed him with a smouldering look while making the entire cave rain lava. The heat swirling around them as Zabuza stepped closer to her dropping his sword on a man's chest and pulled Mei closer as she obliged.

"Can you two stop eye raping eachother already and tone it down a bit?! The kids are watching! Don't worry kids Daddy here!" Suigetsu shouted over the collapsing cave ceilings chasing after the kids.

"Yes! And I mean- do you have to impress eachother by how violent you can kill- I'm gagging right now at the pile of bodies ok! Gagging!" Karen jumped away from a rock and screamed at them

"Think of the children. THE CHILDREN! WE ARE DOING THIS FOR THEM- YES?! Mei-sama? MEI-SAMA NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chojiro sobbed as Zabuza and Mei disappeared around the corner leaving chaos and destruction in their path- their eyes only locked on eachother.

Haku placed a hand on Chojiro's shoulder. "Please do not disturb their sweet time Chojiro-san."  
"SDLKSFGLSJDFN WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ANBUSH SON OF A MIST! COME BACK HERE ZABUZA YOU BASTARD!" Chojiro ran after them, followed quickly by Haku.

From the corner of the caves peeking out from the VIP auction section a man stood confused as to what he was seeing

"Oh my. What is going on here."

"I take it then this rounds batch of children won't arrive on time." Another man said, despite his bandaged eye he had no trouble navigating through the collapsing rocks without one injury.

"Is that not one but four legendary mist swords being used by people in the same unit? How irritating. And here I through I'd managed to keep mist as chaotic and miserable as possible... I swore the last agents you sent me had dealt with any rebel mist groups- Danzo-san?" He confronted him.

"Get me this week's quota then. And I'll see what I can do." Danzo didn't step down.

His business partner chuckled, "You really should make them last just a bit longer Danzo-san. Your selection process is too extreme for a kid, let alone an adult body to survive. What are you aiming for really? A perfect genius like your former pet Itachi? I can't get you an Uchiha when you made them a rare delicacy after all."

"Hmph. Just make sure you're ready to get me one when I request it from you. If its quality... I can wait."

His business partner giggled, and they both faded into the shadows.

* * *

KONOHA

Siata developed a reputation, a notable face after the tournament around the village. She was recognised, known for her quick and accurate execution of missions. Naruto as well surprised himself now that some of the villagers would call out to him as he walked through the market in a good way. Things were looking good.

Soon after, Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya went to get Tsunade who would be the new Hokage. Siata was to stay with the shortage of hands in the village.

Because Hiruzen was alive, she didn't have to worry about Itachi coming to Konoha, and inciting Sasuke to defect. Oruchimaru would be crazy to think Sasuke would join him now when he looked so stable in his community and with his friends as he hung out with them and helped out. Also because the boys trained together and more or less understood their own growth, they didn't have to feel jealous about eachother. Sasuke didn't feel like he had to rush things.

This was really good.

Haku also sent a message saying some good news was occuring in mist thanks to Siata's information. Zabuza housed the kids in a section of mist and helped them. The community started helping eachother and growing. They also made stronger relationships and contact with the other renascence groups and they start helping eachother out- it was only a matter of time before Mist was united. Mist was starting to change.

Siata was shocked and really surprised and amazed at the people they were able to save thanks to Zabuza and Haku's involvement.

Then a few days later Naruto and Sasuke were back with Tsunade-san, and Naruto with his signature blue necklace. Tsunade had also given Sasuke a set of her best senbon.

Siata saw closely how Tsunade worked with Shikaku-san to fix Lee's leg with success, and how Jiraiya-sama also spent time with Tsunade.

What surprised her the most was that Tsunade-sama did not get appointed as Hokage but rather became recognised as Hiruzen's official nominee for the next Hokage spot.

Meanwhile Tsunade-sama continued to familiarise herself with Konoha, taking a special charge around Konoha medicine and the hospital. On her spare times Tsunade-sama would often be seen with Jiraiya-sama supporting her and laughing heartedly in one of the popular bars. And soon it became well known knowledge they Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama began to be in a relationship.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Glad I was finally able to write that as well as the scene with the mist ninja which was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading and commenting!


	39. Chapter 39: Count your blessings

Chapter 39

"And remember Siata, you need to reciprocate everything your best friend gives you or they'll start hating you, you know. Next thing- I don't know maybe that Temari girl will be his best friend." Yugao finished her corruption lesson for today after finishing morning training with her.

"R-really? Okay. To be honest I've never had a best friend before so thanks for helping me out Yugao-sensei." Siata sighed.

"No… problem." Yugao grinned wide and let her off for today.

Siata's right arm had gotten worse after the heavy usage in the exams and she needed to work hard on strengthening the arm again. She had gotten a consultation with the doctors, but they said it was a delicate area and if she were to have an operation they would need to do multiple operations and the cost would be big. For now she was saving up for the possibility of an operation and working when she could.

Toto curiously flew above Siata while looking for some worms to eat as she walked up the hill to the construction sites. All available ninja were currently in charge of building restoration.

After doing some construction on the damaged houses, she said goodbye to the civilians who lived there, and went up to the Hokage tower. Some ninja and secretaries and working civilians had already finished up and were having a meal. Most of the people knew eachother and chatted away, and she found herself wanting to take a dish for herself from the kitchen.

The cook kept a simmering pot of curry, adding vegetables and meat and water as the level went down with more and more ninja arriving from their morning repair jobs. Siata accepted their simple company and casual greetings as she walked in then fed herself with a bowl of rice and curry.

She listened to the talk going on around her, familiarising herself into the latest topics in the lives of ninja. Siata was amazed that she had not known because of her total immersion in preparing for the ANBU preparation pathway for Chuunin. A bride from the Mist Shogan's court for the Fire Shogan's son, and their wedding set together with Tsunade-sama and Jiriya-sama's wedding in the land of whirlpools in a month's time.

There were ninja truly happy for the two Sanin claiming to have expected this all along, as well as a lot of rumours about the bride and groom from Fire and Mist. That the match would be based on political advantages were never a question- a Shogan's son couldn't be wasted on something like his choice. But the great part of the scandal surrounded the bride.

The bride came from one of the older branches of noble families in the mist civilian section, and was already very active in the political scene. The Shogan's son was a known romantic and the rumours spread whether the marriage would hold or not if it was purely political or if they were secret lovers of some kind. A relationship with mist would offer few defensive advantages with their government so shaky, but others argued for the trading routs between the Land of Fire and Mist might bring financial benefits.

She thought around this time Shikamaru would be back home training as she walked towards the Nara compound. They had agreed to train with eachother regularly to prepare for their apprenticeships starting today. It was exciting they'd be able to spend time together and train.

Siata cut through the market place as a shortcut and passed the all familiar noodle shop and then saw the all familiar regular. Her body jerked.

"Naruto?"

The boy in orange spun around as if caught- with a fist full of ramen dangling from his mouth. Beside him was a stack two meters tall of ramen bowls. Siata's face darkened further and she smiled. Naruto started choking on the noodles.

Siata's scrooge-ness on her money was famous among her peers. She was slowly changing her ways to be more generous towards others- but at times she'd feel like the minimum wage earnings were tight for buying things you'd like_ and_ saving up.

At least she was good at managing her money though – unlike some individuals she'd found in her team that had her staring at them just unable to comprehend how they live this way despite earning the same as her with no parental financial support.

"Sunshine. I thought we talked about this remember?"

Sunshine gulped down the ramen and spluttered out a, "B-but Siata-chan, I've been really good datebayo- I've been saving! My total savings right now is-"

"No. Sunshine never tell anyone how much savings you have." Siata cut in but looked at the mountain of bowls again and her foot tapped a bit.

"…The savings. Is it in the thousands? _Don't_ say the exact amount." She couldn't help but checking.

"Uh… its- I was thinking more like under 100-"

Naruto sank a bit as he watched Siata struggle internally with something.

"…Let me just check something because I don't understand. So you saw the noodles you want to buy. Then you bought some. Tell me: what did you think about in between _seeing_ the noodles and then _buying_ the noodles?" Siata smiled tilting her head.

Naruto explained, "Uh… I saw the noodles… and then I thought…" Siata's eyes widened in hope.

"DAMN that looks good I want to buy it so then I bought it! And it was so good I needed to buy more!" said Naruto. Siata lifted a hand for him to stop.

".…So between seeing the thing, and then buying the thing. There was nothing…? No processing of any budgeting limit anywhere in that thought process?" Siata clarified.

"Um… budgeting limit?"

Siata smiled wider.

"So you didn't think about your limits for spending on things you _want _not _need – _things you _need_ are like bills, training equipment, medical fees, _basic _food not fancy café or splurges- So before buying you think okay- my limit for spending this week is roughly x amount- so I can buy x amount, so it doesn't go over the limit."

"Uh.. limit… my limit is when my money pouch is empty…?"

"NO. A real limit. A budget plan. _Anything_ Naruto- look me and you, we're not like those fancy ninja okay that earn 100 per hour, no. We're more like 15 coins per hour ok? That means that mountain of noodles cost you almost 100% of your working hours and more.. whereas those fancy Jounin or whatever it would only cost maybe 10% of their mission money? We should not even be _thinking _of buying café food or splurges like this on a day to day basis ok? Maybe as a special one day a week or month kind of thing! Now that your Chuunin do you understand you're going to get less financial support from the government, and you _need_ to start saving and start being an adult with your money_. As I have told you before_-"

"I forgot…" Naruto mumbled,

"Look. Ok the point is… do you agree with me? What do you think? Next time you want to buy something what are you going to do?"

"I… I will not buy it if it's something I don't need. And only buy it sometimes and spend so it doesn't go over a certain amount of my earnings for that week?"

"Thank you Sunshine. I will be checking next month ok? You agree to do this? Budgeting and processing before you buy something, yes?" Siata double checked.

Naruto furiously nodded his head and Siata finally relaxed.

They said their goodbyes and Siata made her way towards Shikamaru's place to start her regular training with him. She was resolved to get prepared as much as possible, so she'd get an apprenticeship to help her one step closer to entering ANBU. No matter how painful or difficult it might be she wanted to be in ANBU. She wanted to see _exactly_ what ANBU had done to her brother and then maybe she could make some changes. She smiled at how many ramen splurges she'd be able to treat Naruto with then and looked for Shikamaru to train.

* * *

When she arrived at the Nara's house and prepared for training Yoshino-san fussed with Siata's hair, sitting her down and brushing the comb through and making a tight platted bun. Shikaku knew it was just an excuse for Yoshino to play doll with the daughter-she-always-wanted and Shikaku hummed saying she looked beautiful after Yoshino showed off Siata to him while the girl muttered she just came for training and wasn't going anywhere special. Yoshino-san just ignored her and pinched her cheeks while Siata let her.

The weather was warm and nice- perfect for a nap. But no they had planned to train. So to increase their motivation Shikamaru and Siata napped in the sunny grass of the Nara forest while some of the deer came to nuzzle them at times.

They were hoping by being _in_ the Nara forest it would eventually spur them to spar. Although the spurring was coming a bit further along the way as the sun was just so good and warm and the breeze- Shikamaru continued to cloud watch while Siata flicked back a page from her book. It was nice.

They were currently discussing the latest gossip around Konoha regarding the wedding between the Mist noble and Fire Shogan. A political marriage was common place wherever you looked. Though frankly speaking it was rare that a marriage like that would foster falling in love.

"Oh but I think he'll fall plenty in love if she's beautiful enough. No?" The confusion in Siata's face clearly said Shikamaru was just denying the truth.

'She's going to be the next Shogan's wife. She can't just be some decoration on his shelf," Shikamaru mused. "If I were the Shogan, I'd like someone who could handle things. Not just select dresses or laugh in functions. They should be able to have something special they can do that's their own, like paperwork or negotiating… archiving?"

"Shikamaru, wives for politicians are ment to be pretty and decorative. Look how she's being sold like cattle for marriage. It's normal here and expected they'd marry for stability, and the women do quite well. They certainly didn't tie the knot, so she'd have to do such work."

"Better to do something if they really wanted him to fall for her. Look at Tsunade-sama and her assistant, Shizune-san. Sure they drink or gamble but they're always going about doing things. Shizune-san's clothes aren't those fancy ones, and when they come over to the Nara compound she gets bits of Deer medicine on her sleeves. But she's still just as beautiful. Prettiness isn't that important in a women your spending your life with. I've watched Tsunade-sama twining and grinding up some of the herbs with just her bare hands- it was quick and clever. That's a pretty thing that's got nothing to do with her face. And Kurenai sensei who teaches and loves her work. And she made some hallucinating poison for Asuma sensei's birthday which is awesome. Ino creates bouquets that always gives her customers a smile. Those kinds of things, there a bit of beuty that'll last even after wrinkles or grey hair that even their grandchildren will look at and think how clever it is."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru shifted, suddenly aware of how close they were sitting.

"Man, I wish I could get married to you then." She grinned.

Shikamaru smiled wider and laughed "I'd marry you."

"Yeah right, I'll probably just be by myself scribbling away at my scrolls. Maybe I'll get a cat when I'm forty- no a dog."

While she muttered Shikamaru plucked two daisies and made makeshift rings.

"Here," he slid it in one finger, and she laughed while putting it on for Shika. He raised his hand and smirked.

"It'll be way too troublesome, but I'll cherish you and love you and be faithful to you in sickness and health, till death do us part." He said in a lazy humoured voice.

She played along and burst her hand up "And I! Uchiha Siata swear to you that I will eat your donkatsu every day and bring in loads of cash so you can stay at home and watch the kids, Fridays can be our date nights and you can do the dishes and make the kids lunches, and I'll cook dinner instead and do laundry. We can make our first son do the vacuuming and deer work, our second daughter can take out the trash and make breakfast. I'll love you forever and make you happy every day. Till death do us part!" Siata grinned.

Shikamaru sat up from the grass as a strong gust of wind blew past them.

"Wait.. I think I got the short end of the stick here, I want a redo-"

"NO redo's. Now do you Nara Shikamaru take me, Uchiha Siata as your wife?"

"Yes yes- Are you really going to say yes on the day?"

"Of course now Shika do this properly!"

He chuckled, "Do you Uchiha Siata take me Nara Shikamaru as your husband."

"I DO! Now you may kiss the bride!" she laughed then froze when Shikamaru did just that. Siata stared as Shikamaru pulled back and smirked when he noticed her turning an increasingly darker shade of red per second.

"You- Ok, Wow" she burst out laughing, "Yeah! Friendly kisses.. whatever." Shikamaru groaned flopping back down on the grass. Siata beamed

"Ok now I'm really pumped up! Let's do some training- come on Shikamaru!" Siata jumped up with her lack of enthusiasm to train today disappearing thanks to Shikamaru cheering her up. Shikamaru muttered something like he'd get her back for this someday as they walked towards the training section of the forest.

* * *

With slow deliberate movements, Shikamaru released his shadows and it lazily whipped the surrounding area. Even as she unsheathed her Tanto Siata's attention was focused on Shikamaru. Eyes cataloguing every chakra movement, every flicker of muscle he made.

Shikamaru's shadows were intimidating. The way black wisps and large sections skittered over the ground or whipped suddenly at a tree trunk. The spar would be loosely taijutsu close-range focused.

Shikamaru was more powerful than Siata had remembered in the anime. But that was a time when he hadn't invested in specialised training during his younger years.

When she first saw his shadows in the forest of death- that time she had been constantly on a look out, terrified of the Sanin coming back for them to realise and get a better look at him. It had been the same at the finals.

This time she let herself look over him closely before she turned, bounding off into the trees. She heard Shikamaru coming close behind her and attacked him from her hiding spot with a short burst of energy.

She pulled back thinking he wouldn't be fast enough to respond to it, but he surprised her by parrying it with his shadows. His agility reminded her of a Sanin she knew, and he expertly dodged the rapid fire stabs of her Tanto with pure reflex then attacked back, and the game was on.

They weaved in and out of the trees at breakneck pace, crashed down trees and exploded rocks as they clashed in a fury of blades, shadows, limbs and occasional jutsu.

Siata splashed through a shallow stream flickering like crazy until her steps spread like wildfire, zipping across the water. Then she barreled into Shikamaru.

He took some damage but twisted and sent himself slamming into the grass to dodge her last minute kick, failing to grab her ankle as she passed.

Siata could tell that Shikamaru was surprised by her speed, could tell that he hadn't expected her to be this fast, and they began to take the game even more seriously.

They nicked at each other, tackled eachother into a pile of tall grass and then took off running after eachother again, laughing breathless.

The fight took them deeper into the woods. Shikamaru's style was difficult to pin down. He would attack, then slip away, and he was good at not over exerting himself.

The next time she engaged him he swung his shadows causing her to roll off them and he ducked over her tanto swing.

Then he slammed his shadow into her, and put his whole body into it, the weight causing her legs to slip and fall on the ground, dodging incompletely.

"I thought you said you'd kick my ass." said Shikamaru smiling too much again.

Shikamaru wasn't Siata. Siata's body was strong and controlled, packed into a lean frame, combined with a speed of a predator only made from discipline and ruthless training.

With her sharingan she had an excellent read on Shikamaru's intent before he reacted despite his careful planning.

And although her attacks looked ferocious, she wasn't wild like her male team mates either and fought with a pure concentration of critical hits, striking you like lighting then she watched you and set up her next attack.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru's body was tricky and agile.

His counters and sudden course changes made Shikamaru difficult to predict as he would switch directions in a breath, and Siata found herself chasing after him despite being faster.

Shikamaru was fascinating because he wove his attack into a complicated puzzle with surprise attacks that landed with a timing you'd never expect, and unclear openings that turned into nasty traps and combos he'd already planned out.

Fighting with Shikamaru was like trying to solve the deceptive traps crafted from a dangerous mind that slowly drove you into an unavoidable fate if you failed to realise fast enough.

They were both grinning from the fight, being able to throw everything at their opponent and have them keep coming back. Having sparred together frequently made it that much harder to fight the person who knew all your weaknesses and habits so well.

Siata unleashed her strikes giving Shikamaru no time but to bring up his shadows.

Her tanto screeched on his kunai before she brought her tanto-case crashing down in full strength with brutal speed. She watched as his kunai wrenched out of his hands, throwing his balance off,

"I am kicking your ass!" said Siata smiled, it was a given she was better since close range battle was her specialty. Then she tackled him.

They went tumbling down the hill as they circled and striked at eachother with bare hands and feet. He threw her off his back and she crashed into the ground. She kneed him and kicked him off and she was on him again trying to trap his arms and he tried pinning her with his weight, creating a heap of limbs on the forest floor.

Shikamaru was the first one to start laughing and rolled them both over. Siata sensed the shift and burst out laughing when Shikamaru poked her in a funny spot in her neck and huffed down on him, sagging, taking Shikamaru by surprise that she was giving in so easy. He relaxed his arms around her, and they took the time to catch their breath.

* * *

Siata rolled off and stretched her arms in the grass next to Shikamaru. It was dark now in the Nara forest, and it seemed they'd lost track of time as they fought. It felt nice breathing together on the dirt.

Looking around the Nara forest, Shikamaru couldn't help but think about that time he'd found her in the forest and asked her something he's always wondered about. In a way, he wanted her to trust him.

"Tell me about your father."

It was the last thing she wanted to think about after their spar and fun laughs.

"why do you want to ask me now?" she turned her head to look at him.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I guess I want to understand you better."

_He knew what he was asking, but he still wanted to know._

But it was because he considered her his friend. So he wanted to know the important things too.

"Your question's too vague." she muttered after a while.

Shikamaru hummed, "It can be anything. What he was like. What you thought of him. How did he die. What was your life like after he passed away?"

Siata's mind flickered to a million things, images, memories. Some were as clear as yesterday.

"My mother died first giving birth to me. I used to love hearing stories about Father through Shisui-nii. He sounded like a vibrant strong person in them. But when I met him he could barely met my eyes. I didn't even get to talk much with him, he'd would sit motionless all day if he came from missions." she said honestly.

"I knew he hated me somehow but a part of me always wanted him to turn around and choose me and accept me. But then he died on that mission. Not on purpose but I think.. Happily. The others simply said it was suicide and they shamed our family. Shisui-nii was away at war so I had to deal with the adults in the clan most of the time."

Shikamaru's eyes flickered to the cigarette burns behind her nape.

"He never did anything special. We never even had a rare moment. But he was my only father... He gave up on us as a family. Then Shisui as well- somehow it scares me trusting someone into my life again and expecting them to stay. They both never did even when they said they loved me. When I.. When they.. Were the most important to me." then she spoke another truth that came to her as she watched Shikamaru listen with his quiet eyes next to her,

"I learnt that kind of thing, were you live happy loving someone... It never lasts. It's painful, and you put your everything into it even knowing it won't end well. Those happy moments.. It doesn't come for free. I learnt that a long time ago." Siata said.

Suddenly it just felt too much to look at him anymore, she turned away from him, remembering the shy moments where she'd dress up in her father or brothers clothes and get surrounded by their familiar smell while they were gone at war and pretending to me them in the mirror.

Remembering staring at her father happy even when he simply ate his food tiredly next to her, but she still had been happy.

The memories started overlapping with new faces, Naruto and Sasuke grinning hugging me back, Kakashi sensei and Yoshino-san, Shikaku, Choji and his mum.

And Shikamaru. His smiles, the naps, his hugs, his temperature. It was a disorienting memory and she felt lost and her chest tight thinking of him.

"Well for me I'd take the risk. I know it's never guaranteed but.. I believe in true friendships and true love, and happy endings.. it can seem corny but it's important.. and It's better than despairing over them."

"I've never seen one in my own life. Happy endings. You want to bet?"

"Ok. Only if you say you're willing to bet it will happen to you to, that it's going to be a happy ending with true love and true friendships and everything.

"Okay deal."

Shikamaru suddenly stopped and looked at her. "say it then."

"What?"

"Shout it out and say it and I'll believe you. Because you won't go back on your words."

I blinked at him "I'm not going to do something ridiculous as that-"

Shikamaru gestured for her to watch his demonstration before he took a deep breath then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS AND TRUE LOVE AND TRUE FRIENDSHIPS."

"w-what the?! What the hell are you doing Shika?! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT!"

He ignored her and clenched his eyes shut and shouted at the top of his lungs.

Siata literally jumped him trying to cover his mouth "Are you insane?!" her face was about to explode.

"-BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS AND TRUE LO-"

"Don't just throw around the L-word! _Fine_." Siata shouted out to the forest "I'M GOING TO TRY OK?! I'm GOING TO TRY DO THE TRUE LOVE THING AND LET PEOPLE IN MY LIFE WITH TRUE FRIENDS AND TRY TO TRUST IN A HAPPY ENDING, OKAY?!"

She panted a bit while daring him to repeat that unimaginably embarrassing line again, her adrenaline pumping from shouting from the top of her lungs.

Shikamaru, she realised was silently laughing. Until bursts of sounds came out from his mouth until he was holding his stomach and roaring in laughter.

She was flaming red, but he continued to laugh and then wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed happy, messing up her hair and she narrowed her eyes but huffed when he gave her a hug. She grudgingly hugged him back.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard. That's a good Uchiha." He mumbled amusement still apparent in his voice. "what is it with Uchiha's and saying feelings. Your plenty emotional, it shouldn't be so hard."

I mumbled into his shirt. "It's differnt with the touchy feeling stuff. Let's drop the subject please.. my cheeks freaking hurt from cramping."

Shikamaru's shoulders shook as he silently choked out some laughs again.

He sat up, helping her stand up too. Holding her hand he walked her through the dark forest. The sun she realised, had set.

"Let's get some take away for dinner and eat at your place today."

"What?"

"I suddenly really want to eat cooked fish and my mum and dad probably finished eating and packing up by now.

"Do you want to get noodles?".

"Sure." Shikamaru ruffled her hair.

Siata blinked, then she split a grin, enjoying the cool breeze passing her face as they walked to the noodle shop and took them back to her house to eat.

* * *

TOBI

Years of civil war and watching the Mist kill eachother still wasn't enough for the pain he'd endured. Rin had died because of Kakashi the bastard but also the mist ninja who had put the Jinchuriki inside her. They didn't deserve happyness. They had to suffer, and mist had to remain a wreck. Just like it had always been all these years thanks to his hard work.

But now? A renaissance group? Organised government? Civilians banning together? And the final maddening development – a political marriage and treaty with the Land of Fire through their Shogan? Really he would have killed them all. He really wanted to. But the newly formed mist ninja were quite a big organised unit and was quite diligent in protecting their weak civilians, and civilian politicians. He groaned and pulled at his hair.

Seriously he had tried. Even had a fight with their leader – Terumi Mei after trying to assassinate the bride of the Fire Shogan's heir. What was worse was Oruchimaru had witnessed it. Tobi decided to have a chat with him, how it was crushing him that he was failing to make the mist civil war maintained. Oruchimaru tells him in fact most of the new soldiers are his people from the Land of Sound or past experiments. Tobi expresses his annoyance at him for not managing his 'hobbies ' well.

Oruchimaru thinks for a while, then proposes a deal. One that would benefit both of them in the long run.

"I'm listening." Tobi leaned forward and nodded as each word fell from Oruchimaru's mouth. They seemed to come to an agreement at the end and finalised the details and paperwork. Tobi couldn't wait.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thank you for reading and all your comments! Seeing Naruto eat away at all those ramen always made me wonder how he survives and this would be exactly the kind of budgeting rant I'd get in with him for real life- and it was freeing to write. Fun fact Siata's name was created by combining 'Si-' from Shisui and 'iata' inspired by Hinata.


	40. Chapter 40: Count your blessings

Chapter 40

Siata's living room was mainly for meals and had a long veranda bordering it from the outside. If the sliding doors opened it overlooked a small training area. The food they'd bought was simple but filling- ramen and some left over salted fish she'd kept. They sat on the wooden veranda, using the small table to place their dishes on and ate.

The ramen and the juices sloshed as Siata wrapped them around her chopsticks. She blew on it then brought the lump to her lips, opening wide and then slurped the entire thing. Bursts of sweet and sourness filled her mouth; there was just enough spice for it to bring the right amount of tears and Shikamaru chuckled while gulping down some of his ramen soup with fish.

There was something else that was distracting her. A sweet smell coming off of Shikamaru. While she ate she slightly observed him and felt confused when their eyes met, feeling a shock run through her. She jerked her gaze away, busying herself with her ramen. She kept her head down after he caught her before she could feign indifference.

"What is it?"

"… I thought something was on your face" she couldn't think of a better excuse. Her cheeks hot from the steam of ramen, skin prickling. When he turned to clear the dishes his gaze flickered to hers steadily regarding her when she looked up again.

Absently, she shuffled over a few of her hair slipping forward to hang over her eyes as they both washed the dishes. Shikamaru scrubbed the oil off the fish container a small smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

Without meaning to she found herself leaning in and they ceased their scrubbing motions which strangely made her chest hollow. It took a while to come back to herself to notice he was waiting for her.

"What did you say?" Siata asked him to repeat himself quickly meeting his eyes again and feeling an impossible flush. What was wrong with her today? Her hands felt heavy and awkward as they finished putting the last dish on the drying rack. It was like she was aware of every swallow and pulse in her veins. The dinner had been very good and maybe she'd just eaten too well. Shikamaru seemed unconcerned by her being close so maybe it wasn't the food.

"Can I shower?" he said scratching some of the dry dirt on his arm that was starting to itch. Today she was acting so weird around him- It had to be that smell. Maybe he'd rolled on some flowers in the Nara forest. A shower would solve the problem then.

"Sure go ahead, oh and I moved the towel box- it's in that small cupboard next to my room and it's on the bottom shelf" She waved her hand upstairs and he nodded.

"Found it." he shouted back.

She got a peak of him without his shirt and she could see his shoulders were broader than they had been before.

"You look older," she said.

Shikamaru stopped after throwing his shirt in the laundry bucket to turn to her. "Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "man time flies" she handed him his spare clothes which they usually kept on the third draw in her room.

She didn't keep any photos here, the furniture simple with a bed, study area and a closet. But the view from her wide window provided a scenic overview of the quiet Uchiha compound.

"You've grown up too." He said.

"You think so?" Siata beamed.

He looked away. "You have."

She measured their height difference and was shocked to find he was slightly taller. He just shrugged happy and went for his shower first. She loved that about him. He wasn't egoistic or prideful about his growth or strengths and it made it easier to not having to constantly clap her hands and say well done like a mother hen like she had to do for Sunshine and Duckling and well- for most of the boys she knew.

She was easy like a kid to the people close to her and a hard-head to others, so it helped if the people close to her took it easy on her, knowing she'd let them win in the end. So it made it that much more nice being close with Shikamaru, not having to deal with him throwing around his ego all the time like some other guys.

After his shower Siata had her turn and when she finished he dried her hair for her with the towel.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked through the ruffling

"Hmm well it's not urgent but Hokage-sama asked me to give a tour around Konoha for the Sand siblings, for building back the relations. I don't have to do it tomorrow but if I do I'd probably give them a tour around lunch then afterwards we can train again."

"sweet" she nodded.

The mention of the Sand siblings made her keep thinking about what Yugao-san had said.

"_**you need to reciprocate everything your best friend gives you or they'll start hating you, you know. Next thing- I don't know maybe that Temari girl will be his best friend"**_

She told him what Yugao-san had said and Shikamaru huffed continuing to scrub the towel into her hair. "I wouldn't stop being your best friend." His voice was warm, and she felt an answering tingle in her chest.

"But what if.. what about Temari? What if _she _wants to be your best friend?" she said almost desperately.

That was what had been worrying her now. She knew from canon Temari had been fascinated with Shikamaru and that had escalated really fast into a strong friendship to… to being together and maybe it was only a matter of time before they started falling for eachother. Then she'd probably have to distance herself for Temari's sake, Siata blinked. She could already tell the world was pushing them towards eachother.

This tour that hadn't even been canon was proof. Any other ninja could have been chosen to do the tour but no. She remembered what Shikamaru had told her about fated pairs in his clan… maybe Temari was his and she knew it was inevitable, so she was feeling miserable.

Shikamaru finished drying her hair and removed the towel. "Why? Do you _want_ me to be her best friend?"

"No no, never mind. It's getting late so I'm just spouting nonsense- you should really go now." she shook her head and pulled at the loose thread on her panama pants.

Maybe Yugao-san was really right. If she didn't start doing something she really would lose Shikamaru's friendship and companionship to someone else.

_Reciprocate… reciprocate_. All she could think of was that peck on the lip he'd given her. That had been a joke and all, but she should try reciprocating as well. Ma-maybe not on the lips but she could give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek? Yeah! Her head was spinning as she worked herself up for this.

_Come on Siata! You can manage this._ Her fingers were twitching with nerves and Shikamaru stared at her with a confused look seeing she was getting worked up about something.

"Uh… Siata what-"

Siata managed a trembling peck on his- on his neck. _How did hell did you miss that?! And you call yourself a ninja?_ Then she fully combusted into redness.

"Um, so then goodnight." She laughed trying to cover her mistake and waved him goodbye for today.

Shikamaru froze, then suddenly pushed her down on the bed and stared at her still combusting and unable to look up at him and meet his eyes.

Siata's mind was going haywire. Her thoughts jumbling up in overdrive when she imagined Shikamaru leaning down and giving her another peck-

_Why the hell are you thinking of that Uchiha Siata! Stop it! What if he starts disliking us or something if he finds out what you're thinking! _

She wanted to hide her face so bad. Her Uchiha genes cringing in pain from too much.. feels. _Abort. Abort._ But her face-flaming only got worse. She was close enough now that she could smell that nice scent of his again. She barely managed to stop herself from smiling like a goof.

_Freaking what was wrong with me?! _

Shikamaru could see her growing more and more confused, even as she unconsciously started tugging at his arms making him lean forward.

Shikamaru parted his mouth but didn't say anything, struggling with something then sagged.

He patted her hair to calm her down and made a sort of dying sound that managed to make her laugh.

She managed to relax even though a small part of her felt a tinge of pain knowing he didn't want to do more like she did. The aching helped her focus and come back to her normal self. She grinned a bit shyly at him.

She was surprised when Shikamaru pulled up the blankets and went in.

"Your sleeping over today?" Siata asked.

He huffed down on the pillow and she did too.

"Yeah. I don't think... It's possible to leave today." He sighed and pulled her closer. He must have been more tired today than she thought.

She grinned and tried her hardest to ignore her slight shaking as Shikamaru placed a hand on her stomach.

"Goodnight." she said to in a proud voice, and relaxed fully into her pillow snuggling in and grinning content. Soon afterwards her skin felt too warm, and she couldn't think as she nuzzled into Shikamaru. He took his time and then kissed her forehead making her mind white.

"Goodnight."

More heat rose up her neck as his hair fell around her, and she could smell nothing but him now. _This was so… nice_. Her mind was melting. She didn't even realise she'd reached out to touch some of his hair and he closed his eyes while she absently traced his face.

Siata eventually slept. Her chest rose and fell, and her expression softened. Shikamaru felt a bit stunned breathing in so close to her. She smelt sweet- like a baby. His heart just wouldn't calm down. And he found himself waking up several times in the night because of his dreams- a flicker of a smile, running together, the curve of her neck. The taste of her mouth – hot and sweet. The dreams were so vivid it shocked him awake. He took some moments to check he hadn't disturbed her then fixed his eyes on the ceiling, laying there and waiting long minutes until he could fall asleep again.

* * *

In the morning Siata woke up light-headed, body woozy with a slight fever. Watching Shikamaru stir beside her, his hand rested on her stomach, making her feel a slight panic again. Today she really didn't have the energy to do anything. Shikamaru woke up after a while with a groggy greeting, pulling her closer and napping away. Even though she was wide awake she didn't mind laying there until the sunlight hit her room and it was time to do things.

Or that was the plan. They mostly ate in silence, washed- she liked being able to stick with him and watch him do things like rubbing his towel over his face. She felt so giddy and savored the time she'd have with him today before he had to go for his tour job. Shikamaru murmured he wasn't going to do anything today and simply asked if she wanted to hang out at his place and she followed him. But when they got there all they could manage was to just lounge around on the couch and play some shoji.

For the next few hours it was the same thing they always did: Siata would come over and they would chat, play, nap and laugh as always. It was exactly the same. But every time the other smiled or just sat closer something inside them would brighten up and make them feel ten times happier.

And the naps felt really nice and warm but sometimes their skin would brush, and the fever would skyrocket making her eyes hurt. She couldn't understand why she was reacting like this. When he nuzzled her she couldn't even meet his eyes or kept having to pull back and rest on his shoulder instead. And she felt like crying a bit for no reason when he hugged her and asked if she was alright. She didn't understand what was going on but couldn't think very well and at least it felt nice to rest.

Siata didn't know how much time passed after that but the pounding of her heart in her head was so intense. She felt really sluggish and hot while they still sat together on the living room couch, not even talking anymore. Shikamaru would sometimes lean in a bit more and press his skin onto her cheek or neck and she would get hit by a wave of heat over again and have to slump a bit into him.

Everything felt too much, but she couldn't help but feel this rush of happiness inside because he was close, even though she was so happy that it started to hurt somehow. That had to be it. Her chest pain was getting worse and her breathing was shaky. Shikamaru wouldn't say anything but also smiled lazy, his skin felt a bit feverish too.

Yoshino and Shikaku were amusedly glancing at the two with sidelong glances. But after a while they realised Shikamaru and Siata were acting different than normal. Trying not to disturb them they discreetly came over to check on how they were doing with smirks on the faces.

But when they came over their eyes catalogued everything and took in all of the signs. It was familiar. They'd seen it before. There was no mistaking it.

They snapped up with wide eyes, meeting each other's, realising they were both right.

"But how is this possible Shikaku?! They're just 13 years old!"

"I don't know. But first let's help them out," said Shikaku.

They had a fever. Siata's far worse than Shikamaru's. Siata slumped a bit while Yoshino hushed her and patted her back as Yoshino carried her off upstairs. Siata reached a hand out for Shikamaru and he suddenly felt this was unbearable somehow and stood to go. But his dad stopped him.

"What is it dad? Is Siata sick?" He said worried not able to look away from the stairs she'd disappeared to.

"No. It's not that Shikamaru. I don't know how it happened but.. You two are showing signs of being recently bonded."

"...Huh? You mean like.. fated-pair bonded...? The thing you said about people sometimes becoming when they get married? But we can't be married? How?!"

"Yes. Now I know it's a lot to take in. But it's important to think Shikamaru. Can you recall of anytime you shared anything like vows with Siata in front of the deer?"

Shikamaru's mouth opened and closed. "But that.. That was a joke! It wasn't even proper vows, with daisy chains.." He remembered that huge gust of wind that had passed them when they finished talking. Was it really possible?

"If you regret it, although its unheard of I can try removing the bond-"

"No!" he felt angry with his father just mentioning it and spoke louder than he should have. "Don't. I don't regret it, It's just..." He put his head in his hands and blushed dark.

Shikaku stared at his son and then grinned wide, patting his back.

"Well what do you know, your mother and I knew all along you guys would become one someday, it's just happened faster than we thought it would but hey. Ninja life is short Shikamaru. I think, this is a gift more than anything... How do you feel about it?"

"I'm... Happy."

"Good. Then don't worry, you can figure out the rest slowly."

Shikamaru scrunched his hair. "Is this why I've been having those dreams about her lately? And her smell.."

"Yes. It's your heat. It happens when the bond is just formed. And because you guys still aren't used to it yet your much more sensitive to eachother. Smell is one of them. You'll feel like you want to stay close together, it's just a natural instinct in wanting to familiarise with eachother. And Shikamaru, you'll get slightly more aggressive if it's about her for now...did you notice that happened even towards me just then when I suggested to cut off the bond? It's like that- nothing crazy but just be aware of it."

Even when his father mentioned about breaking the bond again, the topic spiked something inside him which was really troublesome. He was never the angry type and normally did pretty well controlling his emotions or anger. Now it felt like another layer of restraint had been ripped off somehow.

"I do feel a bit more.. Exaggerated than normal." Said Shikamaru.

"Well the fever is part of it. As well as the urges. Shikamaru I know both you and Siata are mature but your both too young to handle a heat. I want you to stay away from her for at least a month until your heat dies down."

Something jerked inside him in refusal. He tried to calm it down and reason with it. If his father was suggesting this then he'd have good reasons. It almost sounded like he was protecting her from him in some way. But he'd never hurt her so maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to check up on her.

"...yeah. Troublesome. And her? Is she going to be ok?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikaku became very serious and explained clearly.

"Thats also another thing we need to talk about. Siata will get affected a lot if you are with her, to the point that she might pass out like she almost did just now. But don't worry it will only be like this for a month then things will be back to normal again."

"Why would she pass out?"

"Although I don't know myself... But from what I've heard. How can I explain this, troublesome. So during the heat the dominant person becomes more possessive and the submissive person becomes more perceptible, so they become more vulnerable like she is right now.. To the point that if they don't feel like they're pleasing their partner that the fever starts to build until it causes them pain, if the fever doesn't stay controlled she can die from it. But don't worry." Shikaku pulled Shikamaru down as he tried to rush to Siata instinctively, "your mother will sooth her and help her rest. Take it slow, what you guys have is something very rare in our clan... It's a precious thing to have found eachother so treasure her Shikamaru, you've done well with her so far." Shikaku ruffled his head, "oh and congratulations."

Shikamaru slowly nodded and smiled, "yeah.. Thanks dad. I'm... Going to go train or something at Choji's place."

"Hmmm. Ok, see you later then." Shikaku leaned back in his sofa and opened his newspaper and waited for his son to leave.

* * *

As soon as he did he dashed upstairs to see Siata-chan, the sweet girl was his daughter now. He felt slightly giddy. He and Yoshino had always wanted more children but hadn't been able to. Yoshino was already so taken with Siata it felt sort of right. A daughter. Shikaku ever so gently opened the door upstairs where Shikamaru's room was.

Yoshino was smiling softly at Siata, talking to her while Siata sat up against the wall on Shikamaru's bed with his blankets wrapped around her and unconsciously working herself up more because of Shikamaru's scent. Yoshino-san was calmly asking her to give his blanket back to Yoshino-san and she reluctantly unclenched it.

Yoshino made a pleased sound at the back of her throat beaming at Siata and praising her calmly, then gave her a fresh blanket and made her lie down comfortably on the bed, and patted her stomach. "Good girl." She patted her. "You did so well."

"I can't believe we're... Shikamaru and I are..." Siata mumbled,

"Yes dear, everything is fine, it's a lot to take in accepting each other's feelin-"

"..bonded friends." Siata finished her sentence.

Yoshino blinked at Siata then laughed.

"ah... Yes, you are now both very close friends." Yoshino tucked Siata's hair behind her ear looking at her adoringly. It calmed Siata down a bit more and she spoke honestly.

" I.. I feel confused Yoshino-san because I keep thinking of him too much and it muddles my mind... What if he'll dislike me for thinking this way? He might want to break our friendship Yoshino-san..."

Yoshino's eyes widened and she chuckled, wiping away some of the girls tears. She knew emotions got heightened in the beginning of the bond and helping her calm down would make this as painless as it possibly could get.

"Shh...sh...sh. Have a rest for now. I know that Shikamaru won't feel that way. You.. And him.. Treasured eachother a lot even before the bonding so don't think this will change how your... Friendship, will become."

"He's.. Happy? He won't think I'm being so weird?" She perked up and Yoshino covered Siata's eyes to help her sleep again.

"Silly girl, he'll be happy. More than you could have ever imagined. In a way you're not ready for just yet my dear. But thats perfectly alright. Your both still young and have your whole lives in front of you. Just remember this. To take your bond and friendship with him one day at a time and I know both of you will do just fine. Alright darling?"

"Okay." Siata slowly smiled relief showing on her face. When she finally got Siata off to sleep Yoshino silently slipped out.

When she closed the door she excitedly gushed to Shikaku whipping her head around to face to him from the door with a huge grin.

"Where is Shikamaru? Did you explain things to him?"

"Yes. He's taking it well, and he's gone to Choji's place for a while." Said Shikaku

"Oh we_ have_ to call over Inoichi and Choza's families and tell them today. I have to share this with the ladies. A bonded pair, in OUR family. Tell everyone to come over for dinner today at our house."

"I will dear. And how is she doing?"

"Shes responding well to praise and light petting. I've managed to sooth her enough that she's not feverish now.. Isn't she just so adorable." Yoshino hugged Shikaku and Shikaku laughed and hugged her back.

"Did you know she's still a bit confused about her feelings still? She called them.. Bonded friends." she covered her mouth and whispered amused, "oh my son is going to have a tough time with this one."

Shikaku barked out a laugh. "I heard what she said too. She is precious isn't she. I feel lucky to have her as a daughter."

"Mnn, who would have thought that lazy son of mine would manage to snag a girl this adorable as my daughter. My wishes in this life are all resolved now." Yoshino sighed happy.

"Come on, let's let her rest. And you need to get ready to get ambushed by every question and detail at the party. I'll break the news to the elders. They'll be delighted and want them officially holding the marriage ceremony right away or some nonsense for the clan but I'll put some sense into them, they'll see reason." Shikaku nodded

"They better. No one is going to force them into anything. Shikamaru and her can decide together when they're ready for that. And they can get married when they're in their 40's for all I care." Yoshino-san crossed her arms and agreed to Shikaku.

"Troublesome woman." Shikaku chuckled proudly, "don't you want to see the grand-kids faster? Although technically according to our clan law's they already are..." and he kissed her then was off to explain this to the clan elders.

* * *

Shikamaru had a thorough chewing out from Sasuke who wanted to ban him from seeing her for life. Kakashi held him back and they came to visit Siata. Naruto was so excited to see her and congratulate her, but they all had to leave shortly since she was still quite feverish and unwell.

Shikamaru's house was exploding with people. Yoshino-san's party ended up with almost the entire clan coming over to listen and discuss the news along with Inoichi, Choza's family and some important members of their clan as well.

Shikamaru was blushing a bit and avoiding the attention at all costs, but failed to escape from aunt Choza's bone shattering embrace as they chattered away at advice and congratulations to him.

Ino was ecstatic and Choji smiled wide and gave two whole chip packets for the occasion. They congratulated him and they went upstairs to see if they could have a peek at Siata but found Ensui-san guarding her door at the entrance

"Oh the Romeo is here to see his bond? Sorry but no one's allowed inside, especially you lucky squirt. Yoshino-san's orders."

Ino stomped her feet. "But thats not fair, why do you get entrusted with the job Ensui-san! I could do it for you." her eyes gleamed.

Ensui-san stared and chuckled shaking his head. "Yoshino-san knows to trust me because she knows I take bonded pairs seriously, and with my experience with having lost mine years ago she knows I don't mess around about this kind of stuff."

All three of them, especially Shikamaru jolted at the news. Even he hadn't known much about his uncle to begin with, after all he traveled a lot for missions and was sought after a lot by high end clients, so he wasn't there a lot. Ensui did tend to keep to himself more compared to the other clan members.

"Unlike green kids like you, I'm quite reliable." Ensui smirked and placed his sword casually against the door as if daring them to try and enter.

"Come on guys, let's go downstairs." Choji said munching on his chips. They complied,

"Congratulations Shikamaru," Ensui-san added.

"Thanks Ensui-jisan" Shikamaru nodded back before they went back down stairs again.

When they were gone Ensui noticed the shift in the room, and opened the door, going inside. Siata was feverish again and expressionless, but tears were squeezing out from her eyes as she clutched her heart.

"Siata, I'm Nara Ensui, Yoshino-san sent me to look after you while you're going through your fever at the moment."

"Ensui-san.. I thought I heard Shikamaru outside and woke up. Why doesn't he come in? Is he angry about something?" She curled her fingers. She had Shikamaru's pillow hugged in her arms, leaning the side of her face on it adorably. Her eyes slightly dazed and cheeks flushed. Ensui chuckled.

"Well now, aren't you precious. Shikamaru's a lucky mate to have you as his pair" his eyes were soft as he looked at her and he silently came closer to her and made her lye back down again.

"Maybe he's not happy because he got bonded to the wrong person by accident.. Temari is the one… I've messed up everything…" she started mumbling as more tears trickled down.

"Come on now, you're catastrophising things, it's all irrational trust me, I've seen it all before. Just focus on the facts and how you know he cares for you.. The squirt _has_ let you know hasn't he?" Ensui checked,

"Mnn... We're best.. Best friends." she gushed and smiled wide in happiness and flushed when she said it.

Ensui blinked and his form started shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Ah... So this is what Yoshino-san was telling me about. Well aren't you a treasure.." he couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing. Siata stared confused and winced when Ensui wiped her tears with his finger.

"Sorry about that precious. I'm just glad to have someone like you to be blessed by the deer and become part of our clan. I'm sure Shikamaru is enjoying helping you along at your own pace."

"...thank you, I'm glad to be a part of your family too Ensui-san."

Ensui blinked at her then smirked, fluffing her hair.

"My pleasure precious. Now come on, I know a trick that works to sooth you mates".

Then he started softly purring a bit for her while petting her hair and she visibly relaxed and her discomfort and fever started receding.

When he saw she was breathing softly asleep, he stopped his purrs and stood frozen in the room, then silently backed up and shut the door.

He jolted when he turned to see Shikaku and Yoshino staring expectantly at him.

"Was that you purring for her?" Yoshino slowly grinned, "my my Ensui, I didn't think you'd be this fast in taking to her. Although we know her charms all get to you in the end."

"It's a burr not a purr as I've mentioned countless times before…" he shook his head knowing there was no point correcting them, Ensui pulled on the back of his neck and chuckled

"well.. She's something alright. That level of unawareness for romance I must say is quiet refreshing. She's adorable."

"Isn't she? She's my daughter you know so don't get any ideas about hogging her." Shikaku told him

"I'm her uncle. And I know better than you what she's going through. I have hogging rights." Said Ensui.

"She's not allowed to like you more than me. If you show up too much I'll make them send you on a snow country mission."  
"Pulling rank on me brother? You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would, and I have every power to do so now that I'm also included in the approval and allocation process for missions now."

"Now stop you two, and Ensui hurry up and tell me how she's doing." Yoshino interrupted.

Ensui nodded, "she's doing well Yoshino-san. She's a lot more feverish because she's a child, with a child's body trying to adjust to a bond, so she's feeling a bit more pain. But she's recovering and adjusting really well. No vomiting or rejection reactions, Shikamaru and you both reacted fast to her and didn't rush things so thats why. I think.. give her a couple of weeks more and she'll have fully adapted herself to the bond by then."

Yoshino smiled and sighed in relief and Shikaku chuckled.

"How's the little squirt handling his? I noticed him trying to come up stairs and see her for a moment- thats what set her fever off- she's fine now. He backed off quite well when I warned them." Ensui asked them.

Shikaku leaned on the wall and smirked. "I've never seen my son walk around that much around the house. He's been circling the rooms and outside a bit restless but he's doing fine, and Choji and Ino have him on a leash. He's still too excited to safely say he's calmed down yet but I've told him everything he needs to know, and he's accepted that."

"Did you tell him about how important this time is for her? He knows the consequences if he gets too close to her right now that it's dangerous?" Ensui leaned back against the door.

An image of his bonded thrashing in pain in his arms as he didn't know what to do, what was wrong as they took cover in that cramped ditch in the front lines of the war, waiting for reinforcements to arrive. He'd tried everything while he fought off the enemy and nursed her, but she only lasted for a week before the fever took her. The loss had felt excruciating like being ripped in half, something cold stabbing through his heart.

He clutched the case of his sword and gripped his knuckles tighter.

"I did" Shikaku gently clasped him on the shoulder twice.

"Ensui she'll be fine. It's not... the same.." Yoshino started.

Ensui didn't hide the flicker of pain in his eyes fast enough, and her voice faded a bit .

"What I ment is, you can take a break. Shikaku will guard her for a bit." she added gently.

Ensui flexed his legs into a more comfortable position and slid his black fingernails down his sword length, leaning it on his thigh,

"I heard she's one of the last Uchiha's? And her father was Uchiha Shiki no less. That family's just like a nest of misfortunes and you know it. And I heard ANBU was talking about Oruchimaru being after her cousin and got close enough to succeeding in _who knows what_ to her genin team during the exams. I'll stay here for my own peace of mind, so let me do this for the squirts. I'm fine."

He waved his hand at them. Shikaku and Yoshino shared a look at eachother then Shikaku sighed, "Mendokuse... I get it... Just... agree to rotate with me every 3 hours, okay?"

"That's right Ensui, you don't have to push yourself too much. And If you tell me you're going to sit here rehashing through your old memories and remembering stuff that you don't need to go through... if you do that I'm banning you from guarding duty." Yoshino put her foot down.

Ensui hung his head slightly but grinned wide.

"I'll be fine Yoshino-san."

"Hm. I know, how old you do think you are? Right then, come on Shikaku, you stop acting like a child to. You've stalled long enough from letting the elders sit and gossip with you this time. Ino's mother's holding them off and I've had my turn with them already. You better go down now." She crossed her arms and Shikaku groaned troublesome and they both went down into the excited jumble of people celebrating.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you all for the responses, comments and reads! I've been really looking forward to writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy :D


	41. Chapter 41: Count your blessings

Chapter 41

SHIKAKU

In Shikaku's absence the Nara elders had already pulled Shikamaru in to their rooms along with Ino and Choji as well as Naruto and Sasuke to explain the importance of the bond and what is was.

"It's much more than a simple attraction to somebody. It's about faith. Not becoming some possession Sasuke-kun. Becoming a fated-pair is like laying bare everything you are or ever will be to eachother and being blessed by the wind that they will be happy. Over time they will accept each other intrust themselves to the other."

Ino's eyes gleamed in hearts just imagining it.

"Then can fated-pairs read each other's minds? Know everything about eachother then?" she gushed.

Another elder chuckled, "No no. You can't read each other's thoughts or even sense the others emotion or presence better. But you are drawn to eachother,"

An elderly woman with a high neat bun sipped her tea, "I've heard that you become more sensitive to eachother especially in scent. There are other changes for example you can make this calming noise like a purr to sooth the female.. oh and you can make your heart match each other's heart beat."

Shikamaru's eyes widened while Ino shook him excitedly. "Shikamaru! Try doing it! Try purring now!"

"He might not be able to do it just now, it's only been two days since they've bonded." Another elder chuckled.

"Did you know, fated-pairs move exceptionally well together as a perfect team on missions? It's because they can completely be in tune with each other. Of course in the early days when Nara didn't have a village fated-pairs often had this ability and were the main hunters of the clan."

An elder patted Sasuke on the shoulder lifting his glasses up, "now you see how beneficial it is not just for the clan but their future careers as ninja- they'd make a splendid assassination duo in ANBU or something like that. Better to hurry up the marriage and approve now wouldn't you say? As her family I know you would also want to look out for her."

Sasuke frowned, he knew more than anyone how much Siata wanted to enter ANBU. He really hated the idea of that lazy slob being with her officially. But was he just being too unreasonable? Maybe he should have a serious talk with her about this..

"Sasaki-san, Riku-san." Shikamaru slid opened the door entering the meeting room and greeted them, "And Touma-san please put those marriage papers away. I thought you promised to hold back on doing those kind of things."

"I was simply chatting with our _Hime's_ only family member what the bond entails. He should know and be informed of everything- that is proper etiquette Shikaku such a rude child you are as always- this should be your job in any case. But I see you've been too busy running away as usual." Touma carefully slid the papers away and went back to the shoji game that he was winning against Kakashi who awkwardly bowed and scratched his head watching his jounin commander get roasted like a little boy by these elders.

"Shikaku, when are you going to get serious and start doing anything with your life? The clan would benefit from more political involvement now. If you don't want to pursue putting your new daughter on the line then I suggest you make some progress on the medicine routs with the merchants. I heard a good rumour about a new line being opened up in mist for the upcoming wedding with the mist's noble woman and the Fire Shogan's son. Tsunade and Jiriya are even getting married at the same time as them, why don't you go? It's a perfect opportunity."

Shikaku scratched his head and Sasaki-san sipped her tea backing up- for now. His head was already tired from the nagging and sheer number of tactical moves that's begun from the elders already.

He'd contributed a lot actually with Hiashi's new policy and was active in politics then never before. But no, no it wasn't enough. He wasn't doing anything with his life according to them. He grinned and sat down.

"Well I think we have more important things to discuss at the moment however. Please go easy on me Sasaki-san."

The children left with Kakashi who nodded to Shikaku and closed the door. Shikaku almost wished he could leave as well but sat into a more comfortable position as Riku-san set up the shoji board in front of him and made the first move.

"Thirteen are they not? Did Shikamaru hurt her in any way, Shikaku?" Riku-san asked, gently, touching his chin to think, bringing the next shoji piece down.

Riku-san's eyes were a tender green, and he held himself with a humble stature. "I understand how hard it can be to control the impulse. I've seen many pairs in my younger days taken by surprise like that and do something they regret."

"The wind seemed to have taken a liking to their makeshift vows, so it was quite sudden- for all of us. It's a wonder he didn't do more damage, but I know Shikamaru would never intend to hurt her." Shikaku said and listened to the clack of his shoji piece fall down.

Sasaki's tone grew tight as she shook her head. "The lack of a partners good intentions isn't what causes trouble Shikaku. It's their impulse." She poured some more tea and looked up to see Shikaku's face as if testing him.

Sasaki went on, tone bland. "The girl seems calm enough about it and seems to be accepting Shikamaru, at least with no rejection signs. I've heard from _Ensui_."

Shikaku could already feel what she was trying to bring up but really didn't want to discuss it. Luckily Touma-san jumped in.

"Did you know her father's name is Uchiha Shiki? An Uchiha."

"Uchiha's are a nice traditional and upstanding family, Touma-san," Shikaku said to the elder, threading positivity into his tone, despite the worried crinkle on his forehead. Another added complication he'd have to live with. Uchiha Shiki's death had been one of those missions gone wrong that still kept him drinking to this day. He knew he could never atone but wanted to do the best he could to help his daughter be happy.

"She comes from a good family, yes. But you know her father was a known jinx for misfortune. Not that I believe in any of those nonsenses but still, if things go wrong in a fated-pair you know how bad it can get Shikaku." Touma-san rubbed his temples.

And they were back to this topic again with Ensui. Shikaku sighed and placed another piece on the shoji board. Riku-san's eyes narrowed on the shoji piece and he straightened a bit further, taking a moment to think and made his move again.

"It seems you've run into quite the situation haven't you Shikaku." Riku-san watched Shikaku take his time on the next move.

Shikaku ran his fingers over his smooth shoji piece.

"Riku-san, Touma-san, Sasaki-san. Shikamaru and Siata are different from Ensui's case, even though they're thirteen-"

"So young!"

"No, but this is now during peacetime. The situation is different." Shikaku said, obviously trying to make his case and rationalise this.

"Is she skilled?" Sasaki-san asked.

"She's been well known for her speed and tanto skills from an early age. Siata has lived alone for nearly her entire life and is naturally healthy- unlike Ensui's previous partner. Siata is very diligent in her training and sealing. I've also heard rumours about someone wanting to apprentice her for the ANBU pathway because she's an upcoming power sensor. She's intellegent. And strong. She'll be fine."

The elders nodded seeming to accept Shikaku's words.

"I had no idea our Hime was such a talent. It's a wonderful gift to have her as a part of the clan Shikaku," Riku-san smiled warmly and placed a shoji piece on with a hobbling hand.

"Yes Shikaku, you know we are more than happy with the development. Truly. But you know most fated-pairs are blessed much later. And the few cases where the Wind _has_ blessed younger pairs… was because the couple was running out of time. Like Ensui's case where the girl was dying already," she muttered and Shikaku's hands twitched.

Sasaki-san continued.

"We feared that could be the case for them. Whether if it is or not I want you to take cautions Shikaku and be extra vigilant. They are young and younglings do stupid things. Go and escort them by attending Tsunade's wedding in whirlpool. I heard most of the Chuunin are being pulled as security for the event." She clicked her teeth.

Shikaku sighed and nodded his head, earning him a smile from Sasaki-san. The old raccoon had done it again. There was no way he could refuse her now. He suspected Sasaki-san already had the names of the mist medicine merchants somewhere in a file but had the sense not to bring it up today.

"In any case it is not like this is anyone's fault, we want Siata-chan to feel the most welcome with us so bring her around when she is feeling better Shikaku," Touma-san grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everyone knows bonding between fated pairs carries no fault. They are lucky to have found each other. If they've already been called and blessed by the wind then that means fate has ensured they'll have the best life together then, it's as simple as that," said Touma.

Shikaku smiled back and grinned when Touma-san finally lightened up and threw back a cup of sake in celebration and poured Shikaku some as well. Sasaki tsked at them and waved at Shikaku to leave already.

"Don't make us wait too long for the wedding ceremony Shikaku, we don't have much time afterall." Riku-san smiled wide as Shikaku scratched his head and quickly rose, bowed and closed the door behind him.

"Well? Have you sold your soul to them? Do I have to go back in there about a wedding Shikaku?" Yoshino was right there waiting for him outside the meeting room and he chuckled,

"Troublesome, I have to go attend the Shogan's and Tsunade and Jiriya-sama's wedding and do some business but nothing else. The kids are safe from any contracts for now." said Shikaku.

"Oh! A family trip then, we haven't been on holiday for a while- I'll have all the ladies come with us . This is perfect. I can dress up Siata for the wedding party then, so it all works out. Otherwise she'll go in her plain yukata again, the girl is truly a tomboy to the bone." Yugao shook her head but smiled in excitement.

"I guess Ensui would like to go as well. I'll tell him now before he makes any plans." Shikaku nodded and Yoshino watched him go upstairs and she bustled towards the kitchen where Chiharu (Choji's mother) and Noriko (Ino's mother) were to invite them to the trip.

* * *

SHIKAMARU

Shikaku had swapped with Ensui so he took a walk with his nephew. Shikamaru glanced towards Ensui, who sat on a bench in the park. His long sword was polished, and the shoulder armour he wore over his green yukata made him look more like a samurai then ninja. He was quite opposite to the boy he sat across: dark skin to Shikamaru's pale, harsh intense eyes to Shikamaru's relaxed thoughtful expression, and older than Shikamaru by thirty years.

Shikamaru asked. "You said we're too young. But since when does that matter with fated-pairs?"

"You're more vulnerable than you might think. Anyway I'm just saying to keep surrogates as a later option for you or for her if you wanted to separate. It's only a theory but it could work breaking the bond" Ensui had to at least explain the possibility of a different option, obviously trying to portray surrogacy as sensitively and positively as possible. "It's important to at least know the information just in case."

Shikamaru tried to imagine if somehow it'd ever come to that in the future. That something went so wrong between them because of a disagreement. Because he'd harm her in some way. So then the option to separate would require throwing himself at another person? Or worse. throwing her into the arms of some stranger? A wave of pain hit him, and he took a sharp intake of breath. It was almost ridiculous how the heat was messing with his reactions despite all his logical reasoning. This emotion wasn't real and not based on any interaction he'd had with Siata in real life, or a discussion that she would agree to a surrogate in the future. But he couldn't ignore the heavy burning pain in his gut at the very thought of his absurdly bonded mate having a hypothetical partner in the future. This was insane. Shikamaru scrubbed his face trying to get a rein on his emotions. Suddenly he really wanted to meet her. Find out what Siata thought about all this. See with his own eyes how she reacted to the news. Just one look and he could tell how she felt. Then maybe all of this wouldn't feel so big.

"So what does being a fated-pair really mean? Isn't it the same as just loving someone?"

"No. Love can come in all sorts of forms. You and me, your father and mother love each other even if we have no instinctual urges or a bond. You love your team and your ugly black deer that hates your guts." Ensui nodded towards the direction of the barn and Shikaku laughed. The black deer, he'd named him Kurosawa – he was very handsome with his thick black coat, and only let non-humans near him without showing distain.

"But, even though we might have theories for separating a bond, in reality fated-pairs are for forever even if you lose them. It's a love at a new level that's unbreakable and permanent. And there's no click or sudden shift to when it starts- it just creeps up on you until you realise, they mean so much to you that you'll want to do everything to make your partners life have happiness." Ensui looked away,

"My partner died after following me to the war wanting to look out for me. The bond formed right in the mist of the fighting somehow. She didn't deal well with it. I didn't know how I influenced her fever. She got too upset seeing me exposed to the constant line of fire, even though I was only trying to protect us from the enemy. She got sick fast and in a really bad way, then died."

"I'm sorry Ensui-jisan" Shikamaru whispered.

Ensui continued to look away and said thickly, "You won't fully understand now. A fated-bond is a totally different love compared to anything. It's driven by instinct, and on a physical and spiritual level. The bond will start slow at first then come all of a sudden all at once."

"Do you feel more whole because of the bond?" Shikamaru asked.

Ensui chuckled. "No. You feel more like walking through life with a greedy hunger to meld your souls together with your partner, but never fully achieving it. But at the times you get close to, that's when it's like heaven on earth." Ensui let out one of his rare smiles, something bright sparkling in his eyes as he remembered something.

Shikamaru took all of it in. As long as it didn't hurt Siata, he'll be fine with it. He'd be happy with her by his side.

"Good we had this talk. Come on boy, I'll get you some new training gear to celebrate today." Ensui lightened the mood and ruffled Shikamaru's head.

"Weapons… for congratulating me becoming a bonded-pair?" Shikamaru laughed and tilted his head towards his uncle.

"Hmm that yes. But also to becoming my apprentice." Shikamaru froze as Ensui went on, "I heard you want to train to become ANBU from your father. You'll need all the strength you can get, now that you have something really precious to you Shikamaru. What do you say?" Ensui stood up and waited for Shikamaru to reply.

Shikamaru slowly smiled and nodded. "I'll be in your care, Ensui-sensei."

* * *

SIATA

"You're important enough to me to try at least. Give me the word and I can kill him in his sleep." Sasuke muttered and Siata burst out laughing. Shikaku had let Sasuke in her rooms since he was family.

"Thanks Duckling, but has it occurred to you that it's possible I might be okay with my 'predicament'?" Siata smiled at Duckling in affection, her forehead still burning a bit.

Sasuke sighed. "Siata you're a promising Chuunin. Your dedicated and talented. I heard a few rumours from Kakashi sensei after accepting my apprenticeship with him that there's a massive fight going on right now about your apprentice amongst the teachers seeing you as a possible candidate"

Siata jolted at that. She'd been feeling really happy for Naruto's apprenticeship with Jiriya and Sasuke's with Kakashi-sensei but had also been jealous and feeling unsure about her future, especially with this fated-bond situation suddenly put on her making her body useless for training. It was a crucial time she should have used to train or appeal to the teachers instead of lying around in bed. Sasuke knew exactly what she'd been worried about and his words were encouraging. Siata nodded.

"To see you pulled back by that slob of an idiot is—"

"Don't talk bad about him Duckling," Siata said quietly, fiddling with the ends of her pyjama shirt again.

"How can you tell if you're going to be okay with this in a few years or more? How can you be happy if you know this is for forever. What if you regret this? I just.. I just need to know this is really what you want. I don't like him and his clan bond buisness choosing whatever he wants in your life for you. That your making this choice not just having it forced on you." Sasuke shot the door a wry glance, looking away from her.

"Fated-pairs isn't what you expect, Yoshino-san… explained it to me."

"In what way?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not so instant and forceful or overpowering as you think it is. Maybe the physical stuff but not the heart. It's… Yoshino-san said the real bond, it's more of a gradual thing. The blessing of the bond is mostly done in an instant. And apparently I'll be able to feel the pull of the bond when I meet him. But the actual ties of the bond will strengthen over time. Yoshino-san… Yoshino-san said fated-pair is just another form of deep l-"

Siata blinked at Sasuke and tried again, "deep… love."

The two Uchiha's froze like ice at the forbidden L-word and took some time recovering.

"Why do I find that hard to believe when from my perspective it looks like you've gotten hit with some rare drug addiction and need a detox." Sasuke said deadpan.

"Well the fated-pair bond is what happens after… after you learned who the other person really is and over time.. so Yoshino-san encouraged me to take as long as possible and give some time to grow up and make good choices that I really want and decided together with Shikamaru." Siata leaned on the wall and rubbed her face cautiously checking Ducklings mood.

Sasuke slowly nodded at Yoshino-san's words and seemed to relax a bit sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I know you'll be fine. And… we've got your back." He looked away, "You better rest now." Sasuke stood up and waited until she looked comfortable.

"Um, Duckling do you know how Shikamaru is doing?" She asked him.

"He's fine." Sasuke saw that wasn't enough and added, "I heard he's getting apprenticed by Ensui-san from Chiharu-san and Noriko-san."

Siata perked up, "Choji and Ino's mums? You get along quite well with the adults huh Duckling."

Sasuke shrugged, "its not a big deal. They can follow a real conversation unlike some immature morons our age. And they have plenty of knowledge about politics and recipes."

Siata grinned wider and he huffed and waved at her to sleep then left. Nodding to Shikaku as he passed him on the way out.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried to ignore it she kept feeling a large sense of fear that Shikamaru was really unhappy about becoming a fated-pair with her. She was convinced now it really had been an accident and the real one was supposed to be Temari. Of course. It hurt somewhere deep inside.  
But he was still her friend right now. She wasn't the type to just go without a fight. Shikamaru was still her closest friend and she still had a chance in maybe saving this. If she tried really hard. And beginnings were the most important.

Then she got a great idea.

What if she bought him a present for his apprenticeship to Ensui-san? It was perfect. He'd be happy with the thoughtful gift she gave him and the more she thought about it the more she really wanted to give him the gift. As soon as possible. And of course she'd have to buy some gifts for her boys as well. Maybe a ramen coupon for Sunshine and for Duckling she can get him those expensive muscle tapes he liked to use.

She shuffled on one of Shikamaru's rain coats and some track pants and hobbled out of bed and was shocked at how shaky she was.

Was she this weak? Just from a fever? Her body jangled like badly like loose guitar strings as she made her way towards the window.

But she could make it. Her friendship was on the line, and the boys would be happy she got something for them. Did she have enough money for them? She'd have to go back home and get the money then go. But by that time Shikaku-san might figure something out and stop her. That wasn't good.

She made a sign with her hands for the soul dispersal. If she did multiple ones on top of each other it'd be harder to track her. She would sneak out and give the gift to Shikamaru. Shikamaru with his easy smiles and broad back and discussions he had with her about anything and everything.

"Soul dispersal." She zapped into the outside of the house and zapped again and again and again until she reached her house.

Was that her hands trembling? She dismissed the spasms throughout her body remembering Shikamaru's bright eyes and she grinned happy. She felt more excited after finding her purse, imagining the boys and Shikamaru smiling at their new presents. She grinned like a goof while dashing as fast as she could towards the stores. Her feet splashing the puddles.

Siata stopped in front of a glass store and stared at a small crystal sculpture in the shape of a deer. She placed a hand on the glass and the way the deer shimmered in the light caught her eye.

A bird took flight as she opened the store door. She carefully took the wrapped crystal by the shop keeper by the bag and stepped out of the shop.

And froze when she saw Shiruma Danzo standing observing the glass shop window the same way she did. She passed him and Danzo seemed oblivious to her presence as she took one step and another away from him. Then she stopped.

There was something like dark red rage slowly rising from inside her. She normally was always in wonderful control of emotions like this but today thoughts of that day when Shisui had smiled at her helplessly and left saying goodbye. Her bitterly standing infront of his grave. She swirled around to face him. He wasn't looking at the glass store but at her.

Who did he think he was trying to fool? Randomly appearing in front of her to leisurely look at glass stores? He obviously came here wanting something, but she didn't care. None of that mattered. All she cared about was her own justice and revenge. Towards that thing that had killed Shisui to not live any longer than her brother had. He had ordered her family to be slaughtered like animals. Her trembling muscles got tighter and tighter as she coiled herself, preparing to spring and rip into the murderer. Perfect. The distance was perfect for a strike. She leaned forward and felt the fever begin to change in intensity inside her and shook her head.

The paper bag containing the important present dropped into a wet puddle.

"So it's true. The brat has made his claim on you." He said something perfectly irrational that made no sense to her right now.

Did it really matter? A larger wave of fever slammed into her making her sway. Danzo easily caught her wrist and stared at her observing. Danzo's existence was an aberration. He was a black soulless demon and had no right. No right doing something like that to her family. And who knew how many other families he was wrecking. He had to be destroyed.

"I guess I'll have to get you to make a choice."

He suddenly looked upwards then disappeared.

Something slammed into her from behind and all her senses went from a foul zero to an elated ten. She turned looking over her shoulder and the person's gaze was right there, up in her face. Warm brown eyes, the colour of trees. Her shaking froze to a stop; heat poured through her stronger than ever before.

The pain burnt, but she felt like she was glowing. Everything inside exploded, and she felt the massive pull towards this person together with all her trust and loyalty and warmth. She felt like she was floating, hearing the frantic pounding in her ears. She clutched onto him and couldn't stop burrowing her face and breathing in.

"Shikamaru!" she beamed.

* * *

SHIKAMARU

One moment he was chatting with Choji while Ensui-jisan picked out weapons with Ino. And another moment he'd caught a glimpse of someone he knew, and he was dashing through the market place without thought.

His gaze swung from the old wood of a glass shop door, to someone with their sideview towards him, and all the hairs on his body rose. His heart stopped. It felt like he was being stabbed with a raw hot steel. Through his entire body.

The tousled black hair, and even darker eyes, wearing his rain coat. His life as he knew it ended then somehow. There was no mistake. If there was the purest form of what you love in a soul she was it for him. He barrelled into her pulling.

A raw sweet scent flooded his system and he was so so happy it was madness. Shikamaru wanted to laugh and eat and train with her for every second of every day for the rest of his life. She was it. His pair. He felt a raw hunger as her soul seemed right there in front of him.

This was nothing like he had expected. She was everything he ever thought someone could be.

She was raw and broken and was sworn to the harsh road to becoming a ninja, even enjoyed it.

Shikamaru relished in agreement and tried to reeled back but failing and wanted to give in. Give her everything. She was so beautiful.

He unconsciously started making a sound from deep down in his chest and she sighed happy. A blissful part on his heart felt connected to her like they were harmonising through the bond.

He shivered when she buried her face in the curve of his neck. And couldn't stop laughing with her in the rain her laughter pouring over. But A part of his brain screamed constantly in alarm as her shaking got worse.

Hands kept grabbing at him, voices calling to him and tearing her away.

"Let her go!" Ensui snarled, "Or I'll rip your arm to pieces- Damn it! Brother you handle him. Swap with me"

Suddenly his father was pulling him away and Shikamaru gasped trying to get less disoriented and try to stop fighting his father by tucking at his arm.

Ino's voice was far away close to Ensui-san "The Uchiha compound is closer from here! I'll go inform Yoshino-san!"

It was the pain in Siata's awkward frame that made Shikamaru loose strength. He let his father's tugging grip take him but smiled at her. And she gave him a smile back. He laughed stupidly as Shikaku shook his head and pulled him away towards the direction of his house.

* * *

SIATA

Shikamaru had smiled. Her lips felt like sand and the shiver became a shuddering. The back of her head rebounded sharply off the pillows and she gargled when the fever spiked. IN an instant Ensui was there, calling Sasuke to help and they held down her flailing to stop her from exhausting herself. And then she was gone. She came out of the darkness into the light, like surfacing from a deep blue ocean. She blinked as the familiar softness of her large pillow and texture of her blankets gave her peace. She lay quiet, feeling groggy but relatively good.

"Water?" Sasuke asked, leaning over her and she tanked him drinking the cool liquid down as he watched.

"I wanted to buy you guys gifts for your apprenticeships… I managed to buy something for Shikamaru first. Then I was going to go buy one… it doesn't feel that bad," she lied.

Sasuke recognised he was responsible for telling her about the apprenticeships and sighed.

"I'll hand the gift over to Shikamaru. You give yourself a few days to recover fully. Ensui-san is here so try just one more time doing anything funny." Sasuke smiled evilly then left.

* * *

SHIKAMARU

"And here I thought we were almost in the clear," Shikaku murmured, almost to himself, but Yoshino heard him and glared.

Shikaku ducked low while he flipped the next page on his newspaper, then cleared his throat. "well it's almost coming to the end of the month now, nothing irreversible happened and she's almost recovered Ensui's told me."

Shikamaru was hunched over on the veranda, turning a small crystal deer in the sunlight making the light spill out of it in all directions. A dejected angle in his shoulders remained even after two weeks had passed from the market place incident.

"She was just there, and I couldn't- I didn't mean to. Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Shikaku nodded reassuringly. The boy had said it how many times now? He guessed enough time had passed that Shikamaru could meet her again without causing too much trouble. But with Yoshino's mood at both of them, it would be a difficult task.

"Go feed the deer Shikamaru," Shikaku told him.

Shikamaru was thinking of wanting to see her as he brushed Kurosawa's coat as the deer bristled at him with every down stroke. He'd embarrassed himself and jumped her without thinking about anything. What did she think of him now? Was she scared of him? After he was done grooming Kurosawa he went to the storage unit and shoved all the icepacks he could find down his jacket and shivered. He hadn't even been able to talk to her yet and she might already see him as a threat. The thrumming undercurrent of the bond seemed to constantly repeat '_where where where is she'_ and the ice helped him shock himself awake and away from those thoughts. He'd bring extra just in case, then walked out towards the streets.

Siata's house was situated slightly on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound with a clean nice walls and roof with an inviting entrance, the door painted a dark blue. To the side of the house was an upper floor window and Shikamaru stopped in his tracks in front of the corner of the window side wall. Shikamaru steeled himself and stepped closer, then climbed with his shadows. He should have knocked the front door like a good friend. He had to find out something, anything she was thinking. He peeked inside, there was no Ensui-jisan. Instead he recognised Siata immediately through the glass. She was going through her arm exercises, the ones she did in the morning. Something inside him did a happy jump being able to see her. Siata suddenly jumped up. Her dark hair sticking to her forehead and opened her mouth startled. He leaned closer to the window.

"Ensui-san will kill you." She whispered staring directly at him and talking clearly this time.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Shikamaru placed his hand on the glass, "I'm came to say sorry about the market place day. I didn't mean to scare you."

He relaxed a bit when she grinned and shook her head.

"I wanted to see you." She jumped closer to the window side,

"I did too." The glass was fogging up in condensation.

"Ensui-san told me yesterday that I was mostly good to go but he wanted to double check and have me stay inside for a few days for monitoring, so I've been training. Oh, and I'm apprenticing under Yugao-san! Starting a few days later!"

Siata's head filled with sparks seeing him smile back, "That's great. I knew you'd make it Siata."

"And I was happy at the market place I thought… you didn't want to see me because you didn't like having the bond with a friend when you could have done it with some other girl you like later on.." said Siata.

"To be honest I was scared you know. It's hard to get my head around. But deep down I feel really happy. Truly. So I don't regret anything. Are you? Are you ok even though you still see us as friends?"

Siata tilted her head, "For me I'm incredibly flattered about the whole thing, being your pair. I'm really happy if it's you Shikamaru." She gave him a real smile.

Shikamaru blinked.

His throat clenched up and the words slipped out, "You're beautiful."

Siata froze and coughed rubbing the back of her head. She couldn't believe how happy that made her feel but was totally unprepared to respond to it.

"I'm so mannish and muscly I must be so different from the lady of your dreams." she barked out grinning. But now she felt self conscious and dropped her arms so they showed less.  
"..What...? No. I find you.. appealing." Shikamaru scratched his head but smiled genuinely. Relief showed on her face. It was almost as if she believed he thought she was ugly and needed reassurance. From _him_?

"..M-me too! I.. You know... When the heat came on, my mind couldn't stop thinking of you, you were really handsome. You still are!" Siata spilled out and laughed blushing.

That made him too happy for it to be healthy. He fumbled with his jacket and pulled out a large cold icepack and slapped it on his neck. The chill shocking him into reality again. Siata frowned confused.

"Icepack, for my fever." Shikamaru admitted shyly. Siata burst out laughing but looked at him curious.

"That's smart. Is it working?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Ensui-jisan told me some scary stuff because were too young. What are we going to do if something really seriously goes wrong?" Shikamaru asked on a serious note.

Siata blinked and cleared her throat. "If we can both get past how invasive it is and try our best as each others friends and learn more about each other and treasure each others company I want to say that will be enough for me to say it was a happy life, happy being a fated-pair with you no matter what happens in the future."

Shikamaru just stood there a bit speechless at her resolve in all of this. What she'd said, it satisfied a deep part of him and somehow he knew he believed what she said too. He nodded.

"Ok now you really should go now, or we might have to wait another week before we can hang out again if Ensui-san finds out." Siata made hurried motions for him to move out but smiled kindly at him and he lowered himself to the ground and waved back at her and sneaked in back home.

"Where have you been?" Yoshino-san asked when Shikamaru came back. He couldn't lie to her.

"I went to talk with Siata, about how she felt about the bond."

"And what did she say?" Yoshino asked softly, and Shikamaru hesitated. "she's happy. She said she won't regret it as long as we treasured each other now and each other company no matter what happens. But she still sees us as friends." He pulled out the crystal deer again from his pocket, smiling remembering how she'd called him handsome.

"Oh Shikamaru," Yoshino whispered smiling warmly, "both of you will do fine."

* * *

After that day Shikamaru sneaked out a few times again to talk to Siata from her window side. She would ask him how his days had been, and she told him how Yugao-san was having her read and learn about some medicinal herbs. Her calm recital of the different ointments and their ingredients left Shikamaru wanting to distinguish himself in her eyes and he'd tell her about some of the herbs he knew from his clan as well and they started a thorough discussion of it having incredible fun. She'd give him a genuine smile and heat would rise to his cheeks and he'd hurried away from the door. In the evenings he'd surprise his parents and sensei by racing through his errands and being eager to feed the deer again.

One particular day Shikamaru had found a stranger trying to ride Kurosawa and harassing him and had chased him away. Hiashi-san warned Shikaku about something about the strange man, and his father added a bit more security around the Nara compound.

As for Kurosawa, he would grudgingly have to put up with Shikamaru's daily grooming and frequent visits before he went to visit Siata again. He would snort at him as Shikamaru left the barn with a grin despite Kurosawa having huffed at him all day and watched the wind follow the boy out.

Shikamaru and Siata also exchanged letters through Toto, her crow. The contents were of normal things like what they'd eaten for breakfast or an interesting thing that had happened during training that day.

After the heat passed Ensui-san let Siata off the hook and Siata and Shikamaru found a new norm. They would go for walks with eachother after training under their irrespective apprenticeships – like they were now through the market place in the evening sun.

Most of the ninja were packing up and getting ready to leave for Tsunade and Jiraiya's wedding in the Land of Waves being held roughly at around a weeks' time. That ment cramming in morning lessons with Yugao-sensei who was getting ready for the wedding with her ANBU team as well. And then many many chores. Her evening walks with Shikamaru were almost a routine now. She or Shikamaru would pack a bit of food and walk right around up to the Hokage monument looking out into Konoha at the end of the day. She would tell him about her day and the gossip Yugao-san would tell her and Shikamaru would listen and chat with her about how his day had went. Sometimes their elbows bumped as they walked. A lot of the times the bunch of them, their family and team would gather at Sasuke's house at chat and eat dinner together. They really couldn't be any more happier in that place. Hanging out together with their friends, team mates and families.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Super long chapter and I hope I haven't scared you all away. But I've been holding back so much for this chapter, so I splurged :D Thank you for all your supporting comments, reads and I really hope you enjoy!


	42. Chapter 42: The Wedding in Wave

Chapter 42

"Hmm. hmm hmm. Hmm." black gloved hands poured the prepared seals onto the ground

"Why not just kill them?" Said Hidan.

"Because the client's requested it. And they're paying big. More than you could ever afford." Kakuzu checked the seals were correctly in place.

"Wedding. Wedding. Wedding~"

"Shut the hell up you moron!" Deidera shouted.

"But Deidera senpai! Don't you just love weddings?! All the pretty flowers and yummy food – Oh I hope they'll be serving lamb. Do you think they'd be serving lamb Deidara senpai? I've never eaten lamb before!"

"You_ idiot_. We're not going to eat anything!"

"Oh…" Tobi deflated, "then I guess I'll make a dinner request to Itachi-san-"

"NO!" Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidera blanched.

* * *

A double wedding.

Siata couldn't believe the plot twist in this way. What had made the two tie the knot? Because of Jiraiya staying in that training camp? Maybe he was planning not to move around as much now. Or was it because Sasuke went to Tsunade's retrieval mission? Hard to believe he'd be some love cupid for the sanin's. But he had received that senbon he'd clearly made an impression on Tsunade-sama.

She hoped it was a good sign, things seemed to be progressing really well despite her existence in the world causing ripple effect changes that she couldn't predict. She wondered what effects the failure of the invasion will have on the future. Or what it meant for Mist's civil war almost coming to an end with this political marriage. Had Haku or Zabuza somehow convinced this to happen? Something had to have because she didn't remember any massive wedding right in the middle of the phase before Sasuke left.

That was the other thing. Siata had been cautiously monitoring Sasuke and Sunshine during the recent weeks but there was no signs of tension between the boys. She'd even kept her senses wide open to see if she could catch any of Oruchimaru's henchmen but didn't even feel a glitch. It was weird. But well it was fine wasn't it? The worst case scenario with Sasuke defecting and breaking the heart of the team apart wasn't happening any time soon. He looked quite happy and excited apprenticing under Kakashi sensei. She huffed and grinned at him as he listened to Kakashi sensei describe some of the tips to use for his lightning chakra.

"You hungry?" Shikamaru's voice broke through her thoughts

"Yeah."

"Here." Shikamaru passed a piece of bread from him pocket.  
"Thanks." Siata bit into it. It was soft and slightly salted.

All the Konoha ninja going to the wedding were traveling through the woods. The rookie nine walked together in the large group. Behind them was their jounin teachers chatting away while some of their parents were tagging along.

She could tell Naruto and Kiba were getting bored from the long walk and was already starting to bother Sasuke by playing a rough form of tag. Normally when there was long silences and these kinds of spaces people would get bored to. But her and Shikamaru quite liked the space and simply walked in silence their arms brushing against each other at times.

When they finally arrive at the Land of Waves they booked at a local inn and left their luggage in the rooms. The wedding would be held tomorrow so they had a full day off. Siata said goodbye to Shikamaru and went off with her team to visit Inari.

Inari's family seemed to be doing quite well with a renovated home and lively atmosphere. While Kakashi sensei talked with Tazuna, Inari chatted excitedly with Naruto, Sasuke and Siata. They chatted about how they were going and what their ninja life was like.

Afterwards, Inari gave them a tour around town. The change was amazing. There were interesting, fun shops with huge different assortments of cheese, dangling chimes and fish shops with grocery shop-owners calling out sale prices in the bustling streets.

The people in the Land of Wave seemed merry with happy faces. The market pavements were painted in beautiful colours. Children were running around, and people sat and enjoyed the afternoon near the bridge or by the waters. She bought some of the crackers Naruto and Inari were looking at with starry eyes, and watched them eat it happily.

When Siata looked back she saw Sasuke was gone. She turned to find him.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto, Siata and Inari entered the shop where Siata could sense him. It was a wood shop with interesting inventions inside.

Naruto dashed up next to Sasuke who was closely observing something. Siata went to take a look and saw it was an intricate small wooden contraption.

"Hnn. Useless." Sasuke muttered when they came to take a look.

"Wow it's so cool!" Naruto beamed at it. It had a crank at the side of the box and once you turned it enough the small figures on the wood started moving. Like a small village. The box was only the size of a hand, but the detail was so intricate.

"I can buy it for you guys as a congratulations gift for your apprenticeships." Siata picked up two and went over to the counter.

"R-really? But isn't it a bit expensive?" Naruto mumbled but watched as Siata ignored him and started pulling out the coins for the shopkeeper.

"Hey Sasuke, can you believe _the Uchiha Siata_ is actually using her own money for something?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"…it's the first time I'm seeing it myself." Sasuke muttered back, "we should get her something to."

"Like what?! She doesn't buy like.. anything!"

The boys stopped scrabbling to buy something when Siata turned back. Maybe some other time, they'd get her something.

"Come on let's go back to the inn." She pulled Sunshine and Duckling's arms and they all grinned walking though the town, happy.

* * *

When they got back to the inn the place was in full celebration spirit. She and the boys went directly to get some food. The Inn was packed with returning ninja and civilians for the wedding, telling stories while devouring meat and soups.

"I'll try the fried fish." Naruto looked up to the menu

"I'd like a seafood platter." Said Sasuke  
"Oyster soup for me please. Thank you." Siata finished off the menu. They waited for the food to come out and had a look behind the counter at the kitchen. Kettles were bubbling, meat being slammed into bits. The cooks were chopping, stirring and dashing to and fro hurriedly.

"I see Kakashi sensei and Hinata's team over there," Naruto grinned and pointed outside in the more wooden area where a fireplace was with a few makeshift seats with wooden logs.

When they all got their own dishes they carried them off to where everyone was sitting.

Kurenai sensei was teaching Shino how to dance for the wedding. Shikaku-san and the adults were well on their way for their second bottle. Sitting on a large raised platform made of wood where many of the other older men chatting and playing shoji.

Shikaku-san actually asked for Siata to come over and when she did rummaged something in his pockets and pulled out an expensive matcha confectionery box she recognised. Her eyes gleamed as she took it and pulled the lid open. Ensui-san grinned next to him placing his shoji piece down, commenting to Shikaku that he was already beginning to spoil her.

The adults watched her pinch one of the soft white ball of matcha and munch on one. Then another. And another while she shivered in delight. Yoshino-san came over and pinched her cheeks and she caressed Siata's hair saying she'll get plenty more from the shops before they leave and Siata's eyes turned to stars.

"No it's really alright Yoshino-san. I'm really good, thank you-" Siata froze her fingers at grabbing the ninth matcha and looked back to the fireplace where the rookie nine were chatting and playing cards.

"I'll just go share them," Siata pointed to her friends and Yoshino nodded letting her go.

When she came over sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke to share the sweets with everyone they ate it and thanked her.

"_The _Uchiha Siata is sharing food?" Naruto talked to himself then put the matcha in his mouth,

"Her Chuunin pay is higher so she's calculated that she can afford to share." Kiba answered as Siata's brows twitched.

"Oh I thought it was because Siata-chan was growing generous in her good heart now that she's maturing and everything datebayo!"

"No. That would never happen not with her money." Sasuke shook his head and Siata coughed glaring at both of them, her wide eyes.

Ino laughed while Hinata's shoulders shook. Naruto laughed sheepishly and took one of the blankets and threw it over, so it covered him, Siata and Sasuke. They watched the fireplace crackle while joining the chat with the other rookies.

Siata watched Shikamaru from across the fireplace chatting with his team and smiled when he laughed at something Asuma had said to Kiba. She dozed a bit. It was nice. Warm.

* * *

On the wedding date, Yoshino-san smoothed out the green yukata she put on Siata. It was a colour for good luck in the Nara. Duckling and Sunshine weren't allowed to protest as Yoshino-san also slicked back their hair, but when they stepped out to go to the wedding Ino and Hinata seemed impressed by their squealing and puffing over in redness.

The boys really were older now, Siata noticed as she looked over them. Which meant Naruto might be leaving them for Jiraiya-sama, and Sasuke.. she still couldn't predict him. She pushed the thought aside. She could hear Yoshino-san nagging Shikaku-san about his obi colour.

As they all approached the wedding area, it seemed to be on a beautiful open field next to the huge river. There was two raised platforms for the two couples and seats all around the field that made some seated at the far end look like ants.

It was an important symbolic wedding after all, and the civilians were bursting in great numbers which meant they saw what normally wouldn't occur with ninja. Tripping over something on flat grass, children running around without kunai but paper planes. People bumping into each other and spilling their glass and everyone walking everywhere.

Still the bustling happy chatter of the crowd was infectious. Jiriya greeted everyone with hearty laughs and Tsunade-sama looked stunning in her white Kimono. The Shogan's son was there as well with his bride and Hiruzen congratulated both couples.

"Ero-sanin!" Naruto shouted and waved when Jiriya appeared at the ceremony and Siata pulled him down. They sat amongst the thousands of people as Tsunade-sama and the Shogan's bride appeared and walked along the aisle. Flower petals fell from the sky and the people awed and ahead as the ceremonial vows ended, then exploded into cheers and applause.

When the ceremony was finished the music started to play and the guests ate and celebrated. From the other end of the tables where her team sat, a group of people approached.

"It's good to see you all," Haku smiled. Behind him was Zabuza-san, and a women she knew would become the Mists Kage. A boy with glasses she recognised and- Karen? And Jugo! And Suigetsu?! Siata tried to disguise her surprise as happy shock from seeing Haku. They all exchanged greetings and hugs.

"So you're the one huh, thanks" Suigetsu came over and winked.

"No worries," Siata split a grin, not wanting to push the topic further. She didn't want her team knowing how she'd gotten information on Oruchimaru, no one in Konoha at least. Haku had made sure to her it would be secret.

"Sorry, he's the only one who found out you're the informat. He's promised his mouth shut. We can trust him." Haku pulled Siata over and whispered. She nodded.

"How's your arm by the way?" Haku asked. Siata lifted her arm up and pulled it back until her entire arm started to shake.

Haku frowned at her and tested her arm while pushing in on her shoulder muscles and nodded.

"So the damage is here mostly… I'm surprised you can move that much despite the injury." Haku whispered. Siata nodded and smiled assuring.

"It's gotten a lot better. And I have a sensei who's specialised in working with ninja with permanent injuries. And I'm getting a lot better with the exercises I'm working on right now."

Haku hugged her and sighed, "thank you Siata-san. For everything truly. You've done so much and given me so much time with Zabuza-sama and yet… all I've given to you is this injury."

Siata burst out laughing, "hey now, it was worth it. I'm really really glad your happy Haku. And that you could rescue those people in sound. I wouldn't change a thing. Really." She shook Haku and grinned wide. He chuckled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Finally someone asked me, I actually love these kind of festive atmospheres." She eagerly went to the platform area, a large circular wooden ring on the grass floor where people were busy dancing to the music. Haku laughed and tagged her along, putting a hand to her waist and they followed what the other civilians were doing. Thigh slapping linking elbows swirling and clapping each others hands. It was really fun.

She caught Sasuke's distress signal and ignored it as he passed, dancing with Ino. While Naruto was bounding away with Hinata-san a bit too fast and Siata shook her head. Then in the sea of people. She saw Zabuza-san dancing quite expressively with the future mist Kage lady and Siata's brows raised high as they passed, seeing how passionately they stared at each other.

"Zabuza-sama is quite preoccupied these days, but in a happy way." Haku explained

"Wow. I mean. That's really great, it's just. I just can't believe I'm seeing this from Zabuza-san… I mean. It's Zabuza-san."  
"Oh yes he surprised a lot of us with his latest date ideas with Mei-sama. Going on a killing spree with the mist anti kekkei genkai purists. I wanted to join but he insisted it'd be fun to go alone with just the two of them. They match eachother quite well."

Siata's body shook in laugher and slight horror.

"Wow okay I did not think of that when you told me he was going on dates. I thought maybe you'd seen Zabuza-san's secret romantic side or something."

Haku and her skipped in circles in time with the beat. He smiled chuckling, "that _is _his romantic side."

Haku tilted his head, his eyes catching something behind her and smiled wider. It was really surreal how pretty he looked.

"That boy with the sharp eyes must be the Shikamaru you've talked about. I think he wants you back."

"Hmm?" she turned and bumped into Shikamaru who casually took her arm.

"Who's this?"

"yeah Shika, this is-"

"Haku, it's a pleasure to meet you Shikamaru-kun." Haku smiled angelically but something in Shikamaru's expression shifted.

"Oh yes I remember. From the wave mission."

A strange tension built and Siata could tell Shikamaru was getting worked up the more Haku talked and apologised even though outwardly they looked perfectly civil. She finally managed to push in.

"Thanks for the dance Haku, it was really good seeing you! See you!" Siata waved while pulling Shikamaru away while Haku waved back.

She pushed Shikamaru into the dance. He was silent but in his fuming silent way not the peaceful silent way. Shikamaru looked down at her.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Zabuza-san, and his passionate romance with Mei-sama. It's really funny actually have you seen-"

"I saw him testing your arm… you shouldn't let your guard down like that." Shikamaru said seriously,

"I just thought, well he's a healer so there's no need to worry so much Shika,"

"But…" he looked up and was thinking of something. Siata patiently waited

"You know he's still another ninja from a different country right? You shouldn't let him know about your weaknesses so easily."

"Alright. By the way when did you learn to dance?"

Shikamaru smiled, "when did you?"

"I practiced with Sasuke before we came, you?" Shikamaru's smile dropped, "I knew some already from some of the weddings I had to attend for my clan."

"Okay," she nudged him gently and he finally seemed to relax. They danced a few more songs until Shikaku-san came over to dance with her, then Sasuke, and Naruto. Soon she was dancing to those rotational dances and she met quite a few civilians as well.

She was dancing with another civilian when across her partners shoulder she saw someone she recognised. A man with a yellow pony tail stuffing in the lamb in some kind of pocket.

"May I?"

A gloved hand took her hand and she turned, letting the stranger hold her for the next dance, then stilled.

The civilian.

She'd never met him before. But something instinctively told her something was… wrong, as they danced.

"I don't know why your tensing up so much~! I'm a good boy you know!" the man grinned wide. And Siata's stomach dropped.

Her gaze snapped back to where the yellow ponytail man had been, but he was gone, and she flared her senses out and suddenly everything was very very wrong.

The hand holding hers gripped a bit tighter.

Impossibly tight as she instinctively pulled away but couldn't.

"Oh my. I wonder how you knew." His real voice came out. Dark and chilling her to the bone.

Then her senses picked up on another soul signature she knew far too well.

Oruchimaru.

And he was dashing at breaking speed towards something.

Something her gaze flickered to faster than him. The Hokage. She opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Protect the Hokage!"

A few ANBU jumped up at the alert next to the Hokage just in time before Oruchimaru reached them.

But suddenly there was an explosion of water. The height of the wave about five buildings combined and it crashed down on the wedding, blowing everything and everyone away.

"Save the civilians!" Hiruzen shouted just as the water crashed down and blurred all of their vision.

Siata tried dashing forward and slammed into some kind of barrier.

"The hell?!" Naruto shouted pounding at the barrior as well.

"Who are you?!" Shikamaru jumped back at the plant that suddenly emerged from the ground.

There was some kind of glowing words- a seal on the floor that had snapped up and formed a dome over them protecting them from the water.

Kakashi sensei tried attacking the plant and civilian who had danced with her, but sensei's arm and kunai went straight through them.

The dome was sinking more and more into the ground now, taking them with it, transporting them somewhere else.

"Ino, try possessing him!" Shikamaru thought fast.

"I.. I can't! I can't use chakra?!"

Hinata suddenly slumped to the ground and Sasuke started to sway, Siata felt something draining her from the inside as her vision started to blur.

"What are you after?" Kakashi sensei was still managing to hold on and the Plant grinned,

"Well, don't take it out on us. We're just getting paid for the job, we don't really know what the client wants from you."

"Nighty night! See you soon!" The civilian laughed.

Siata fell to the ground and blinked as Naruto's scruffy hair blocked her view. Her heart pounding in her chest as fear gripped her body. Were they after the Jinchuriki? She scrunched her fist into Sunshine's yukata from behind. She wouldn't let them take him.

_But how the hell was this happening. Why was the Akatsuki attacking them so fast?! _

Her eyes felt like potato sacks as they started drooping as she fought to stay awake, but failed.

* * *

Authors note:

Yes I made it in time- Merry Christmas! Things are about to go down and finally into the real story which I'm feeling so satisfied about. The upcoming events were something I'd decided on from the beginning of the story and critical to the plot so it took me a while to begin writing it and not miss the details. There will be warnings for the next chapter which I will put up as a reminder again. Hope you enjoyed! And thank you everyone for the views and comments! Hope you liked my present :D


	43. Chapter 43: The Wedding in Wave

Chapter 43

* * *

**Trigger Warning: This page contains descriptions of torture and violence which may be triggering to some readers.**

* * *

Tobi closed the door to the clients room, carrying an unconscious Siata over his shoulder. He passed her to the sound ninja in charge telling him to put her back with the others now before they woke up.

"And this is a personal request of mine okay? Hurt them really bad okay? Make it hurt extra before you kill them! Oh and kill Kakashi last okay? I want to see the look in his eyes as he watches all his little students die before him! I've got all the tools ready for you inside, so you run along now." Tobi twiddled his fingers at the sound nin.

"Heh, I'll make sure to enjoy myself," the sound ninja grinned wide.

Tobi shuddered excitedly and waved at the man as he turned and dragged the unconscious Siata away by her hair towards the torture room. The corridor was filled with Sound ninja for securing the prisoners. Of course Tobi was here as well just in case.

He would have _loved_ to see Kakashi in pain before his last moments up close, but he was going to have to satisfy himself from looking at the video screens instead.

He turned and opened the door again stepping inside,

"Deidera senpai got us some lamb from the wedding. Want to share it while we watch?!" Tobi clapped his hands and slammed close the door.

* * *

Siata gasped as electricity shocked her system, the pain jolting her awake. Her limbs shook and she noticed her hands were stretched over her head and secured to the wall with some kind of seal contraption that had pulsed out the electrical shock.

"Naruto you idiot!," Siata whipped her head up to the familiar voice and froze seeing Sasuke hanging from the wall as well, shouting at Naruto who was also in a similar situation, "stop shoving through chakra and calm down- can't you see that's whats generating the electric shocks?!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to datebayo. Damn it! We need to get out of here!" Naruto tugged on this hands stuck above him without any luck.

"Ino? Hinata? Are you guys alright?" Siata managed to say seeing the two girls tied up next to her on the wall. They were shivering and stank like fear.

"S-Siata-chan. Whats going on? Whats going to happen to us." Ino was fully panicking while Hinata was already crying.

"It's ok Ino. Let's keep it together." Siata whispered to them, "Hinata.. Hinata look at me." Hinata fumbled her lips and looked up at her with tear streaked cheeks.

Siata's heart was pounding in her heart as well and she took a big breath, "We need to keep our wits about us. Ok? I'm sure… I'm sure Asuma-sensei or people in the wedding have noticed we're missing by now and have people tracking where we are. We_ just _need to hang on until then. Buy time and keep looking for a way out."

Ino nodded her head but still her eyes looked down not really believing what Siata said.

"B-but this looks really elaborate. It feels like they planned this long in advance… I don't think… I really have a bad feeling about this." Hinata just sobbed louder.

Siata bit her lip and turned her head forward and observed the room.

The first thing she couldn't keep looking back at was the table leaning on the wall near the door. A range of equipment was on display that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. On the table were long barbed whips, knives of every size, pinchers, clamps and forceps with huge hooks. It was obvious that any torture in this room would be varied… and inventive. Her breathing came fast. She tore her eyes away from the tools.

_Keep a cool head. Gather information Siata._

The second thing she noticed was how all the boys were hanging on the other side of the room. There was Shikamaru. _Shikamaru was here. _Seeing him here felt like a kick in the gut. It physically pained her to think someone would hurt him. _Why the hell are you here. _She wanted to cry suddenly. No she had to get a grip.

But the images of the tools doing things to him just kept slamming into her and her breathing came fast, panicking. _No no that's not going to happen. We are going to get through this. _She took a shaky breath in when she met his eyes from across the room. She searched Shikamaru's face for a long moment. He had a grim look about him with barely controlled fear, but he nodded to try and reassure her. Siata's mind was racing and she nodded back at him unable to smile.

Next to him was Duckling who was looking furious. That was better than fear at least, but he seemed to be worried and trying not to look at the table as well.

Sunshine was looking frustrated and there was still a spark in him that was hopeful and Siata hanged onto that. There was hope. Sunshine was always strong enough in these kind of situations and it steadied her.

She let out a little breath when the last person here- was Kakashi-sensei. Finally a jounin. Maybe we still had a chance somehow. Kakashi sensei looked the most calm and reserved and he was calmly talking to the boys about something, it was hard to hear from the loud electrical wall separating them.

The room was separated by a huge electric wall, naked buzzes of white hot blue electric beams that rippled and pulsed whenever one of them pushed in any chakra, which travelled through their hand restraints, giving everyone an electric shock.

Hinata whimpered again when Naruto twitched and accidentally pushed out more chakra when he fought with the shackles- it got him a yell from both Shikamaru and Sasuke that he was hurting everyone and to calm down!

She shuddered at how much more excruciating it would get if Naruto released the Kyuubi chakra. She tried to calm Naruto down by smiling for him when he caught her eyes and Sunshine was smart. He seemed to understand and slowly reduced panicking, and stopped pushing the chakra out. Sunshine still kept that determined face on him though. Making her smile wider and swallow again for more strength.

Siata's gaze fell on the huge steel _beams _in the middle of the room that formed a box that was covered in a seal. _So that's the jackpot. _

The metal box must be some kind of generator and the seal written on it was helping it convert the seal into electricity, effectively sucking them of their chakra and making them unable to use it.

If only she could get out of the hand contraption she was stuck in, maybe they had a chance.

In the distance she could sense at least twelve people waiting outside the door of their room. But they were all guarding the room outside, not doing anything else. She sensed a few more people deeper inside the building and didn't feel anyone else. She hoped the reinforcements and trackers were on their way, soon.

So far she didn't have any idea what this situation was and had so many questions. She'd thought this might be about wanting Naruto as a Jinchuriki. But then what was the point of torture? To find out who the Jinchuriki was? Her stomach turned cold. That was something only two people in this room knew about. Kakashi sensei. And herself. She knew Kakashi sensei would be able to take it. The problem was her. She had to be strong and not break. She could do this.

Suddenly the door flung open and a sound ninja entered. One watched the door from outside, and the other- Siata looked up.

She saw the man sent to torture them, that much was obvious from the arrogant jerk in the way he walked. The course-featured brute easily outweighed Choza-san, with a thick stomach, and heavy-muscle. He'd definatly been chosen for the intimidation factor.

His hair was a greasy brown mop with a broken nose, looking liked he'd been dragged out from some fighting ring, looking pumped up. He'd probably been told how much he'd be rewarded for making one of them squeal. For what she didn't know yet. His cold eyes passed over all of them and stopped at Hinata first and started walking towards her.

He would do serious damage to them. Her eyes widened. Under normal circumstances despite size like this they wouldn't have worried. But their body's didn't function with chakra at the moment. They were trapped, to a wall. And Hinata looked so small as the man loomed over her.

Hinata started to sniffle as her face scrunched up in fear as the man stood right in front of her.

"Shut up," the man slapped Hinata hard across the face. Siata's body jerked in her restraints

"Hinata! Who the hell are you?! Get away from her!" Naruto shouted. His voice muffled from the electricity.

"Oh you want me to what?" The man punched Hinata in the gut making her gasp then wheeze, drooling.

"You bastard" Naruto pulled at his restraints.

The man grinned. "I've been ordered to torture you all before I kill you. The client has a couple of people here they have personal beef with. They especially requested to make it as painful as possible for you." The man pointed at Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi sensei? Not because of the Jinchuriki? This was all for a grudge on Kakashi sensei?

Tobi.

It had to be. This was some sick personal grudge on Sensei using torture. But then what was the point of kidnapping them all?

"Come at me then, no need to involve the others. They'll fetch a high price if you let them go, ransom them instead." Kakashi sensei said his voice perfectly authoritative but the man shook his head.

"No no no. That's why I'll be killing you last. You see, after seeing all your precious students die because of you, it's guaranteed to cause you the most pain I'm sure of it. I wonder how long it will take for you to start begging me to kill you instead."

Siata's muscles slackened. If that was the case this wasn't even some torture that might have an end goal with information on the line. It was just _pure, pain_. Then death. _We had to get out of here now. The trackers, they won't make it in time. _

'P-Please let us go! Please…" Ino was sobbing trembling next to her.

"Heh, then get over here and start already first." Shikamaru shouted over the noise.

Siata jerked against the wall. Her eyes tracked the man, praying he didn't take Shikamaru's bait and go for him first. He wouldn't make it.

"No I might as well enjoy myself. Girls are the best aren't they? They scream the loudest and are pretty to look at." Ino shuddered as the man grinned wide as he stepped towards Hinata once again.

Hinata shook her head faster and faster tearing up again, and the boys shouted from the other side.

The reality that this man was going to torture Hinata right here in front of them hit her. It wasn't possible something like this was going to happen. Siata flared her senses again and there was no one coming for them. All they could do is watch.

The man clasped his hand around Hinata's neck and crushed her windpipe squeezing his fists tighter and tighter. Hinata choked violently, turning red, her wrists digging into the hand restraint as she desperately tugged on it, her lungs catching for air as she couldn't breathe.

"Hinata!" they all shouted and screamed at the man who didn't stop. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the man finally let go.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

Siata was wet-eyed shaking her head. _N-no she can't be dead. She can't. Your supposed to live forever with the most perfect life with Naruto. She can't be dead. _ Siata's eyes frantically roamed over Hinata's slumped form but she couldn't tell from here if she was breathing. There was no time to try see more as Siata's brain short circuited. The man moved towards the table and picked up the large metal forceps, swinging it in his hand as he moved towards Ino next.

"PLEASE! PLEASE I BEG YOU- ARRHHH!"

Siata's whole face trembled as her wide eyes watched as the man started pulling out one of Ino's teeth. Her gargled screams was endless. And Shikamaru yelled for the bastard to stop it. Just stop.

But he wasn't done. He suddenly gripped one of Ino's arms and then they heard a snap.

Ino slammed her head against the wall and screamed. A horrifying blood curling scream, as the man broke her arm. Ino pissed herself and cried out for her mum as the man proceeded to break her other arm.

Siata sobbed watching Ino's face and toes curl in pain and her vision blurred from her tears. She looked to the boys who looked just as horrified at what was going on – unable to believe their eyes. They were questioning if this was what it meant to be a ninja. If it meant being strong enough to endure this kind of pain.

The she saw the boys visibly flinch back when the man took a step back from Ino and saw how her arm bone stuck out in an unnatural angle. Her eyes lifelessly empty in despair as her face rained in tears and snot.

"You disgusting girl." The man backed away from Ino's piss.

They weren't ready for this. Being a real ninja. Not these girls. Not the boys. Siata stared at the boys visibly shaking in their skin. They were still just kids. She shouldn't have been shocked when she saw Naruto's hollow eyes drained of hope- staring with naked fear as the man walked back to the table again. She knew right then.

This would break him. He wouldn't be the same sweet happy go lucky Sunshine full of guts she knew if this man touched him. Shikamaru wouldn't be that relaxed peaceful spirit that sought her out and talked to her quietly under the shade and nuzzled her for hours. Sasuke wouldn't be the same fiery yet smart-ass boy that got curious to see what was under Kakashi's mask anymore. They- they wound 't make through this. And she couldn't bear seeing that happen to them. She couldn't let this man touch them.

* * *

_D-do something. Just think of this as a game. Siata, your good with that, you can scoff and laugh at any situation like you don't care. Like you always have._

A sudden image of her cutting the fish all alone in her empty house flashed by. She was going to lose her family, her boys. No. Not if she tried everything to the very end. Siata took in a resolved breath.

Her body was already more desensitised to pain after her experience with her crow transformation.

_Just remember what that was like._ She grit her jaw tight as the man smirked wide and came to her next. He was holding a thick barbed whip and he dropped it on the floor as he neared her.

She was completely still. Locking all fear tightly away from her eyes, replacing it with a watchful stare.

"Oh no begging? Maybe you'll be a more interesting challenge."

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" Shikamaru yelled despite his shaking. That's my Shika. It gave her the final strength she needed to do this right.

Siata ignored everything and focused hard. Splitting a grin for the man and making sure it didn't shake,

"Oh I play hard. I'm not like these pathetic losers. You sure you can break me?"

_That was good. Your voice- remember to keep it light, and more bored like he doesn't impress you. _

The man stared at her for a second then burst into big bellows of laughter.

"HA! I like you! Are you gonna make this fun for me? Are you sweetheart?" The man leered.

"Just as long as you don't bore me. _Sweetheart_." Siata smirked wide for him making the man go into laughing fits again.

In the background she could hear Shikamaru shouting at her to shut the hell up.

Even Kakashi sensei was yelling at her to stop that this was a bad idea.

_No. It was the _only_ idea, Sensei. _

She looked straight ahead at the man, knowing if she looked at the others just once- everything could break apart.

She reinforced her humorous mask even stronger. Staring at the man expectantly to give her his best try.

"Let's see you first handle this." He chuckled then smashed his knee up into her gut.

"Siata!" Naruto cried out.

The boys all rattled in their chains. They struggled and shouted and flinched with wide haunted eyes as one blow after another landed on her. Siata's quickly turned into a bloody pulp and she shuddered. Sweat drenching her brows.

_This was still ok._ The blows hurt so much worse without reinforcing the body with chakra. When the man took a moment to catch his breath, she had precious moments to breath and collect herself and her mask. She slapped on her best amused smile looking bored at the same time despite her heavy breathing from the pain.

"Is that the best you can do?"

A muscle ticked on the man's neck.

"You asked for it now. Even the best start screaming after this." The man picked up and lifted the whip in his hands.

It was finally time. The whip.

It _wouldn't_ break her. _Just breath_. _Remember the boys_. Siata couldn't help but flare her senses out again for reinforcements and still found nothing. She closed her eyes, and braced herself.

The first slashing burn across her chest quickly followed the other one and another. The man chasing her pain, so the it overlapped eachother, trying to get a response from her.

But Siata braced herself on the wall motionless and silent as the whip crackled down her front. Her fingernails dug into her palms and she shuddered.

"I'm just getting started! But your so fun, maybe I should save you up for later then I'll have more fun afterwards…"

Siata briefly looked at the boys visibly shaking, then she looked back at the man.

_No, not the boys. _

The room smelled thick with blood, just like her yukata. She pulled at her body that rejected her, her muscles, everywhere screaming at her it couldn't. Instead she flattened herself against the wall with her back, taking strength, and squeezed her eyes closed tight as she tried to fight the pain and dark spots that was closing in around the edges of her mind. The man was going to kill the boys if she delayed any longer. And all of this would have been for nothing.

Just before the man managed to turn away, showing his back to her, Siata found just enough strength to pull out her amused poker face.

One more time.

Siata smiled through clenched teeth, sweating hard. Smiling so bright it was disarming, the man stopped in his tracks.

"You're so pathetic when you can't even make a little girl scream who's tied up to a _wall_. And now your running away because your arm can't hold out?" Siata burst out laughing. Her ribs screaming at her to stop immediately.

The room froze. Both the man and the boys shocked at her response.

"NO!" Kakashi sensei shouted when the man grabbed another whip and ran to her. He'd completely lost it now. The man bashed the whips down onto her in a furious mess of whips.

The pain was blinding as her body shook paralysed and about to pass out.

"Why does she keep provoking him?!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru answered, "She's trying to stall him from moving on to us."

"But but at this rate she's going to die datebayo." Naruto yelled.

"She knows." Sasuke choked out. That made them still and the heaviness sunk in. The anger and fear for themselves and for her. All they could do was yell in desperation as the man continued.

Most torture with a goal for information in mind, was highly controlled and professional. Keenly aware of the line between life and death- this one was just a brute, not even sure if he'd crossed the line yet. No way would the boys survive. Siata shuddered at the burn, the bright flash of pain as the whip dug in again.

"Scream! I said scream!" The man yelled. But she was too disoriented to answer, she didn't have much left in her now.

The man was gasping for breath as he finally took a step back. Blood drooled out from her mouth as she hung on the wall mindless. Slowly, she could make out what she'd been staring it until it finally registered. The faces she was seeing across from her… it was the boys.

They were… crying.

"Please… Please… just kill me instead." Kakashi sensei's voice felt so far away.

Siata dangled from her hand restraints, her feet for some reason no longer able to support her weight as her head lolled on her arm, about to fall at any moment. Shikamaru's voice was far gone from shouting for so long, and tears choked in his eyes.

She felt so raw. Like a protective layer of her mind had been stripped away and everything was exposed and vulnerable.

Her heavy eyes met Shikamaru's and she found something so unmistakably tender in them. Something she'd never remembered wanting this badly before.

And he was just so precious just hanging there. His eyes holding onto her. And then her realising what she hadn't recognised before. What she'd missed at every quiet stare, every warm hug, every laugh and disagreement, until now.

Siata took in a shuddering breath. How could she have not known this until now. That she had wanted him this way. Left this so last minute. When they'd run out of time. Tears brimmed in her eyes as Shikamaru shook his head begging her to hold on. Don't leave him.

"Let's see how well you do for your back now." The man gasped, lost in his excitement.

The man started fumbling with something above her hands and the other sound ninja jolted up at that.

"Its fine! She's almost dead anyway. I just need to turn her around for her back" The man said.

_Wait, what?_

A sudden whoosh of sound came above her as the chakra suppressing cuff came off.

Siata instantly felt her chakra surge through her and gasped at the feeling going straight through her body and strengthening her arms. She acted fast. Slamming her fist into his face, knocking him out cold.

The cell doors burst open and the ninja guards speed towards her as she slipped out from the other handcuff.

"Ha! What's the point of escaping with just you verses all of us?" the ninja shouted.

They were right. She could barely stand, and she could sense Tobi almost on arrival. But knew this was their only chance.

The ninja shouted. Jumping her.

And in that split second, she stared at the electric wall containing the seal and then dashed towards it.

Some of the boys realised what she was doing, and it was as if everything moved in slow motion as they cried out her name.

Tobi slammed into her and she used soul dispersal to dodge him and get in front.

Then she smiled and threw herself into the fence tearing up the seal.

For a horrifying minute Siata jerked like a fish as the electricity ran through her- the sound ninja jumping back from her as the wall started to spaz.

Then the building completly blacked out.

Kakashi instantly wiped the floor of sound ninja. Shikamaru tore Siata out of the fence and the others helped Ino and Hinata. They followed Kakashi sensei's direction. Escaped. And ran.

Shikamaru who was holding Siata started to bawl feeling how fried her skin was from interrupting the electric fence.

Then suddenly something smashed Shikamaru into the ground and snatched Siata away from him, and started running off with her in a different direction.

"Ha ha ha! Catch me if you can! Come on, lets run through the flowers like lovers!" Tobi dashed away with Siata on his shoulders.

* * *

Hinata weakly pried open her byakugan and with Kakashi sensei they located the direction Tobi had went and started running as fast as possible, blitzing through the forest.

As they got closer and closer to the centre of the Land of Waves, first came the sounds. The clatter of metal on metal, and the sea of shouts. Next the smell. The smell of burning and blood. Then they passed a body, then more. Civilians, ninja alike.

"Whats… going on?!" said Naruto taking everything in as the forest cleared, showing the scene.

The Konoha and mist ninja were outnumbered by the sea of Sound ninja that were attacking them, with Oruchimaru in the lead, along with a massive army of puppets with explosions going off everywhere as a man on a white bird dropped bombs from the sky.

"Secure the wave civilians! Choza's group is supporting Jiraiya-sama so you four go support the Hokage now." Shikaku-san was blasting out orders and turned sharply and did a quick scan seeing his son finally secured along with the missing jounin and the others.

Shikaku grabbed his son and hugged him when he approached. Shikamaru hugged him back.

"Are you alright?" Shikaku checked his son who looked relatively fine physically- but. "Dad," Shikamaru looked like he was just about to lose it. "They tortured Siata and then a man, medium sized built, orange mask- he took her and lead us here and disappeared. I need you to help me find her Dad. Please."

Shikaku froze. He was always rational. Calm. He turned to one of his jounin he knew well.

"Kakashi, report."

"Shikaku-san. There was a hidden base to the east side of the mountain range where we were teleported to and some of us- Hinata, Ino, and Siata were tortured, requiring medical attention. While escaping Uchiha Siata was intercepted by a man in an orange mask who'd followed us from the area which we'd been detained." Kakashi sensei asked.

Shikaku nodded.

"Reinforcements from Sand will be here soon. We're holding on until they arrive. Go get the injured to Tsunade-sama with her slugs. How may was on the base? Did you recognise anyone?" Shikaku snapped out his questions.

"Only 16 people in the building. But they had an elaborate chakra restriction seal built in readied in advance. The sound ninja gave information the kidnapping was in response to a personal grudge someone has against me." Kakashi finished painfully.

Shikaku paused taking that in and what it might mean or imply. Then nodded. "I'll take that into account. It was useful information Kakashi."

"And… Siata? Shikaku-san?" Kakashi asked as his students watched Shikaku.

They couldn't afford any search parties at the moment. He knew what he had to say. But suddenly Shiki's face flashed by his thoughts. Fugaku holding Shiki in his arms while the man lay lifeless.

"Let's go."

"Really? But don't you have to-"

"No. A direct search party right now would be inefficient."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU SAY-" Kakashi pulled Naruto back to let Shikaku-san finish.

"We will go speak to the Hokage. For both finding Siata and ending this fight. I think I've got an idea."

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. See you in the next chapter :D


	44. Chapter 44: The Wedding in Wave

Chapter 44

* * *

**Trigger Warning: This page contains descriptions of violence which may be triggering to some readers.**

* * *

"Please sir… please spare us." the fisherman hugged his wife as the Sound nin approached. A Sand ninja jumped in front of them. His weapon clashing with the Sound nin as both their arms shook from impact.

The boys looked around at the chaos exploding around them, feeling disoriented.

Despite this Shikaku had a clear idea of every order and tactical movement he'd made. He was sure it was about time now that the leaders had gathered as he'd requested.

A Chuunin came gasping towards Shikaku. He'd been expecting the news 15 minutes ago.

"Shikaku-sama! The reinforcements have arrived!"

"Good, they'll be on standby for possible engagement very soon. Give the same order for everyone else. Let's hurry." Shikaku turned to the boys and dashed forward.

Kakashi and Naruto ran while carrying the injured girls. Sasuke and Shikamaru following close behind as they ran behind Shikaku.

Bits and pieces of scenery flashed by, the damage the fighting brought Wave was huge.

Crashed shop windows. Burnt houses. Dead citizens strewn on the streets, one shoe lost from the panic of tripping as they ran from the bombs. Naruto flinched at seeing the man's empty eyes and passed by.

Suddenly the sky exploded in sound. The bomb exploded near them, and Naruto dove for the dirt causing Hinata to crash down rolling off his back. Fumes smoked up from the ground as the explosions went off.

"Keep running!" Shikaku shouted back through the noise and ran.

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke grit out.

Shikamaru scrabbled up and helped Naruto steady himself. He secured Hinata on Naruto's back then ran to the direction where Shikaku-san had went.

A large crowd was gathering next to the meeting tent. As they came closer, some of the people in the crowd turned. The boys recognised them. The sand siblings were in full armour. The examiner Anko and Ibiki-san was here. Along with many other ninja with head gears from Mist, Sand, and Fire.

The highlight of Shikaku's preparations was almost complete. If this worked as he'd predicted, using his plan, a successful ceasefire and rescue would be the outcome. Shikaku pushed back the rage he felt behind his eyes and stood at the tent entrance.

"Kakashi, take the boys to where Yoshino is, Tsunade-sama's slugs will be there to heal the injured girls. The rest of you be on standby with the others."

Kakashi nodded while the boys followed him.

When they neared the side of the tent where the slugs were healing the injured. A bunch of clan heads were already there on standby. The look on Hiashi-san's face turned from stern to furious as they approached.

Ko started running down the hill to catch her, his hands shaking over her choke marks as Hinata shook in his arms.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko shouted out in horror seeing her battered injuries

Ino's mother sobbed, wrapping her arms around Ino. She pulled her close, frantic, rocking her as Kakashi laid her down.

"Ino! My baby."

Ino and Hinata wept unable to hold back the terror they'd felt. They groaned from pain.

"Medic!" Ino's mum waved the slugs down in a hurry, asking them to start healing the girls. A crowd of reinforcements had formed. Murmuring around, focusing on them with bursting questions.

Yoshino-san grabbed the boys with shaking arms, and wrenched them into her arms. She hugged then tight and kissed them on their heads.

Ino's mother was in tears as she also hugged the boys. Sobbing great big sighs while thanking them profusely.

"W-we need to find.. Siata-chan!" Hinata spluttered out despite the pain. Ko leaned in and Neji crouched, helping Ko and the slugs to heal her.

"Siata?" Neji turned on his byakugan.

Yoshino-san whipped her head around with a look of dread.

"Where's Siata?! I thought she was with you?" said Yoshino-san.

"Someone's taken her…. We need to find her fast- she's badly injured. They're getting away with her as we speak!" Shikamaru said, panic thick in his voice. Time was running out.

"What happened to you guys?" Kankuro asked.

"The Sound ninja kidnapped us due to a personal grudge. They torchered Hinata and Ino then.." Sasuke blanked out remembering the images. He turned away looking out towards the horizon searching.

Kakashi stepped in, patting Sasuke's back to assure him. He knew the situation had escalated to levels so bad it was hard to process things. He looked towards the tent where the meeting was still occuring.

"Siata tried to bait the man into hurting her to buy time. She managed to interrupt the chakra blocking seal and let us out. But while we were escaping a man in an orange mask snatched her from us and lead us here to the fighting." Kakashi finished explaining and the surrounding ninja exploded in horror and fury.

Naruto shouted beside Sasuke, "Let's just go! We're running out of time." Kakashi nodded in agreement and started summoning his nin dogs.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and blocked Kakashi and the boys.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Didn't you hear orders to stand down and wait?" Suigetsu leaned on his sword.

"Who are you?! Get out of the way. We have to go save Siata-chan!" Naruto glared.

"Even if you know her general location, you will have to go through that," Ko-san, pointed.

The battle field was a thicket of puppets and sound ninja still fighting.

"It will be more efficient and safer for your friend Siata if we go with the plan. Subduing the fighting as fast as possible." Ko explained. It made perfect sense.

Shikamaru scrunched his face. He knew what Ko-san was saying was right. He had to make a rational choice. A rational choice… his hands shook remembering how she'd smiled before she'd jumped in. One of her rarer ones.

That soft look seeping out from that hard amused veneer she usually had up. The quiet look on her face that had his stomach lurching into panic. There'd been a finality to it. Like she was taking everything in about him for the last time.

He smashed the tree he paced under. He hated just standing here. She might be bleeding internally to death somewhere from the electricity. Could people survive that amount of electricity though?

His mind sped before him before his heart was ready, but he couldn't stop himself. Her skin had been so burnt. She'd been barely breathing. Calculate the factor that she'd been tortured the worst out of all them. And taken by someone who'd been meticulous enough to kidnap them including Kakashi, a jounin. With a personal grudge against them. By now she'd be-

STOP IT. JUST STOP! She's alive, I know she is! Shikamaru screamed internally. Forcing his mind to sharpen into a cold calculative space he knew would help her best in this situation.

Focus on getting her back. Get ready to fight. His body moved on auto pilot as he gathered the weapons from the surrounding area.

Yoshino-san jumped forward, "Then for now let's get ready for battle. And to make finding her faster, can you show us what the man that kidnapped her looked like?"

* * *

The shock of the attack. Being outnumbered in foreign territory. At first they had struggled against the enemy. But they'd managed to hold out. And now with the reinforcements here it was only a matter of time before they took the upper hand.

Anyone who'd fought in the war remembered, Nara Shikaku was an excellent strategist. Cold efficient calculation.

There were times when even Hiruzen thought Shikaku had made the cruellest of choices. But after the war he realised the worst choices were made in peace times. When they were full of riches and excess. By people with unrushed, deliberate planning.

Shikaku's voice made Hiruzen snap up his gaze and nod as the strategist entered.

"Hokage-sama."

"Shikaku," Hiruzen greeted him as the final member of the meeting sat down. "tell us why you've called us?"

Sitting in the table was Hiruzen, Mei, Zabuza, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I'd like to propose a diplomatic truce with Sound." Shikaku proposed.

Mei barked out a laugh and shook her head. "Well I disagree. We strike them and kill them all when we can. How dare they knowing how important this wedding was. This is a direct attack on Mist, and we will administer justice."

"I also disagree with a truce. The group of mercenaries the Sound hired is bad news." Jiraiya's shadow clone added, "better to squash them now while we're at it.."

"Fighting them will send a strong message for Sound to never try this again. A truce at this point makes no sense. I heard this is the second time they've invaded you," Zabuza spoke grinning.

"The way I see it, It makes others wonder how weak Konoha has gotten."

"What did you say?" Tsunade's shadow clone grit her teeth.

"I'm simply stating the obvious." Zabuza grinned.

Shikaku-san spoke up louder. "I suspect, once they realise our reinforcements they will see they're outnumbered. Sound will most likely take a profitable decision and try to retreat. And they will most likely pull out every measure to do so. I have an idea on what they might be trying to achieve already. So far I've confirmed one hostage, Uchiha Siata a Konoha ninja. I suspect they are gathering many more as we speak. Hokage-sama how will you proceed?"

The tent went silent. Mei's gaze flickered to Zabuza.

She knew that girls name. Uchiha Siata. It was one of the genin who saved Zabuza and Haku's life.

Jiriya and Tsunade's eyes sunk.

They'd seen war, and knew hostages were often left to die. Winning was more important than saving those who may not fight any longer. This was why they hated war. Why Jiriya had left Konoha after the war ended.

"It is not a war yet." Hiruzen finally spoke out. "But the decision still stands. We will still go all out and completely annihilate them. Sound has provoked us too much for this to be handled with diplomacy. Shikaku prepare for it."

Shikaku's heart dropped at the order.

"You haven't said anything about the hostages." said Zabuza

Shikaku froze, unable to make himself leave despite the order. Holding onto hope.

Seeing Mist's support for the diplomatic route may push the Hokage into trying also.

Just a bit more, A bit more from him. He knew his Kage.

"Hokage-sama, as you've stated- this is not yet a war. Simply a mad man- Oruchimaru who's amassed mercenaries. And outcast ninja for a personal grudge." Shikaku added.

It was really ridiculous how far his student had fallen, simply for revenge on him. Hiruzen took a moment to think. The tension high in the room, then he let out a sigh.

"…depending on the number of hostages that are alive. We will agree to a truce."

* * *

Shikaku flapped open the tent and stepped out, shouting orders as the leaders got ready.

"We've waited long enough! I'm leaving!" Sasuke pulled at Suigetsu in the background.

"What did he say oyaji?" Shikamaru noticed first and looked at him expectantly,

"Did Jiji come up with some awesome plan datebayo?!" Naruto jumped up.

"How many people are coming with us? Is it a special ANBU force?" Sasuke rattled out excitedly.

Shikaku shook his head, "We will try to negotiate."

"Huh?" said Naruto.

Shikaku looked out and saw the Hokage-sama assess the other side.

"Everyone gather around! Be ready to support Hokage-sama at any time! Gather around!" Shikaku shouted and had to go to help in the negotiation processes.

The boys hurriedly followed desperate to know what was going on.

At a distance they could already see sound ninja gathering at one place. Where Oruchimaru was. On the other side stood Konoha, Sand and Mist ninja.

All ninja temporary stopped fighting as they waited for their leaders to speak.

Shikaku made it through the thicket of the crowd with the boys and Kakashi. They reached a higher point on the hill, where the ally leaders were standing. Shikaku pointed to the boys to standby and gathered himself forward.

Everyone they knew was there. It was an impressive turn out of skilled ninja gathered, and facing off eachother. In the sea of faces, they tried finding Siata, or the orange masked man. Leaning sideways to look between shoulders and heads if it was her.

Neji supported Hinata to sit up by her request and Ino as well. Sasuke grit his teeth as he stood with Naruto frustrated that he couldn't do anything at the moment. Kakashi sensei continued to search for Siata in the crowd along with Shikamaru.

Everyone looked up. From either side of the battle the leaders finally revealed themselves. Standing face to face at a distance ready to talk.

"It is pointless Oruchimaru. You're outnumbered and surrounded. Your personal grudge against me is selfish. And has doomed your entire nation to war and death." Hiruzen started off first his voice echoing loud for all to hear.

"Is that so sensei? But I'm not so sure we'd be dying just yet... Let us make a truce. The Land of Sound will agree to not attack the Leaf, Mist, or Sand ever again. A non-aggression pact."

"How can we trust your words!" Mei spat out at him.

"Because I will show you the proof here now! We will retreat without harming any of the citizen's you see here suffering today."

"Ha, so your taking them as hostages. You coward." Gaara said plainly.

"Take it as you will. The civilians are of no value to me. Killing them will be easy. It is your choice to make."

The leaders glared at eachother in a standoff of wills. But slowly, the sounds grew louder. Screams and yells of begging mothers. Crying children. Men on their knees shouting at the Hokage to spare them. The ninja looked at the Wave civilians captured. Then stared at the Hokage expectantly.

They were all bloodthirsty ninja ready to rip into the Sound. But.

Naruto's eyes widened. He recognised Tazuna-san in one of the hostage civilian groups. He could see Inari bawling his eyes out and screaming for his grandfather as his mother held him back.

"We agree to the truce." Hiruzen said and a breath everyone had been holding released. The citizens brightened and they were slowly readied to be let go.

Some shuffling occurred and the hostages were all bunched up in front of the Sound ninja. Like a protective wall as the Sound slowly retreated back.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the crowd of hostages. His eyes filtering through every face looking back and forth in a frantic pace.

"Wait. Some people are missing. Siata's not in there." Sasuke informed Yoshino-san and Shikaku-san had noticed as well.

The sound ninja were almost past the safe point distance where they could safely retreat.

"Wait." Shikaku spoke up, "we seem to be missing a hostage. A ninja from Konoha called Uchiha Siata. She is included in the truce as well."

Oruchimaru shrugged chuckling. Looking as if he had no idea what Shikaku was talking about.

"If I knew I had an Uchiha as one of the hostages I would have thought twice before agreeing to the truce. But I tell you now none of us know where the girl is."

"Cut the crap! You kidnapped us and torchered us with sound ninja!" Naruto shouted at him.

The sound ninja were getting on edge as the tensions started to rise. Oruchimaru simply smirked but refused to say anything. Hiruzen watched his student stop in his tracks of retreat and start contemplating.

If they started a fight now, all the hostages will likely be killed. Naruto stared back and forth from Inari to Tazuna-san to the Hokage. No this just wasn't right! They had to stop the fighting… But Siata! Naruto squeezed his hands tight his eyes wide in worry.

"Oh silly me!"

A voice spoke out loud from the crowd and people turned to see who had spoken. Shikamaru stilled. He recognised that voice. That man.

A man in an orange mask was perched on a high tree holding something up by the hair, "I forgot I had this in my pocket! Are you talking about this?" Tobi giggled.

A shocked murmur rippled through the crowd.

The girl looked almost unrecognisable. Whipped up into a bloody mess with flesh flayed everywhere. Blood slowly dripped down from her toes.

Yoshino-san gasped, covering her mouth.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Shikamaru ran forwards as well as Naruto and Sasuke who was quickly tackled by other sand and mist ninja.

"Get off me! I'm going to kill that bastard" Sasuke shouted at Suigetsu who held him down.

"Calm down~ Do you want to get all the hostages killed? If you attack them now its game over."

"Oruchimaru! The truce was to safely return all hostages." Hiruzen ordered.

"Release her," Oruchimaru waved uncaring, as if he had no idea of her kidnapping.

What was happening? Shikaku frowned then looked to the Orange man who still dangled Siata by the hair. Shikaku's hands fisted, gauging the masked man's reactions.

Was the Orange mask independent and acting by himself? His actions didn't make any other sense otherwise.

"But the deal was to release all the hostages wasn't it? A hostage for bargaining one's life means a hostage needs to be alive! This one's dead." Tobi raised the girl higher by her hair and shook it.

For several horrifying moments the body didn't respond at all. Then it coughed out blood, her arm twitching. Killing intent exploded from her allies.

"SHES ALIVE! GIVE HER BACK TO US NOW!" Shikamaru shouted pulling at the arms that restrained him.

"Yes, the deal still stands, she's alive. Give her here." Shikaku acted fast.

He quietly stepped forward and moved closer so that he was standing with the group of hostages now. His outstretched hands towards the man.

"Tobi, give him the girl." Oruchimaru grinned tight, his tone pissed off.

Of course. It made sense, Oruchimaru wouldn't risk his entire man power over one nearly dead hostage. That masked man was unpredictable.

Shikaku gazed up, his face a mask of fury as he stared at Siata's capturer. Shikaku stepped forward, a kunai in his hand.

"Ok~ I was playing~ just playing!" Tobi jumped down from the tree with Siata,

"I'm sorry! Don't be angry alright? Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi faced Shikaku.

Shikaku breathed out a heavy sigh and lifted his hands. Ready to receive Siata as the orange masked man came closer.

Tobi had a painful grip on her hair, and she winced up at Shikaku who met her eyes.

Shikaku waited. Forcing himself not to dash forward and tear her away from the man and cause an international crisis.

Instead he stared into Siata's warm dark eyes and nodded reassuringly.

It's going to be alright Siata. Everything's going to be-

"Whoops."

Both Siata and Shikaku's eyes widened. Shikaku jerked into a halt as time seemed to grind to a stop. The crowd gasped behind him.

But Shikaku's gaze fixed on his daughter as Tobi stabbed Siata's neck then slit her throat.

Blood exploded from her neck and spurted all over Shikaku's shocked face. This could not be happening, Shikaku's shadows shot out reaching for Siata as Tobi danced back. Shocked outrage exploding on every face in the crowd.

"NO!" Shikamaru roared diving forward.

Shikamaru moved before he realised it, heard the sounds of footsteps coming after him. Thoughts obliterated by the need to kill the man. And Siata. Siata's slit throat. When he came back to himself, there was chaos, people holding him down.

The weight of too many people dragging him down. The hard grip of his captors against the thrashing of his shadows and strain from his resistance. As his muscles tensed and heaved – in that moment he understood what had just happened. What it all ment. She was dead.

She's dead.

"SIATA!" Naruto choked on his breath and pulled back, stepping back, shaking his head. Unable to accept this.

Sasuke stared completely frozen unable to think and process what he was just seeing. His eyes slowly bleed into red as his mangekyou burned this memory inside him forever.

Siata. Her head… was dangling.

Sasuke's ears muted all sound as the sky started warping. He took a step back.

Her head... her head wasn't connected to her shoulder. No. Sasuke's shoulder stabbed in pain, and he gripped his arm unable to look away from her. When he saw her eyes glazed over and unfocused he threw up all over himself.

"My hand slipped! Just kidding! Too bad she's dead now~~~ How's that! How does that make you feel losing something precious for the greater good huh?! Yeah you feel that! You feel that!" screamed Tobi. And that sparked the ally's anger even more.

Everything became tense as the Sound ninja fixed their weapons towards the hostages.

"Everyone stand down!" the ninja shouted trying to control the situation.

"Yes calm yourselves you fools!" Oruchimaru burst out hissing and glaring at Tobi then at Hiruzen, "He is a mercenary and acted alone."

"Your mercenary, your side Oruchimaru! How dare you!" Shikaku shouted.

He shot out his shadows further. Tobi shushined away from him along with Siata's dangling body. Safely back towards the sound ninja who whipped out their weapons towards Shikaku.

"…Fuck! You sick psycho! Complicating shit!" Deidera shouted at Tobi, swirling in the sky.

"It's just one girl." Oruchimaru chuckled, quickly stepping forward trying to control the situation. He signalled the sound ninja. They descended on the hostages viciously, with full intention.

Ninja's pulled out their weapons. Killing intent and panic so thick and sharp in the air it made some civilians pass out. A mother gripped tight onto her child who started crying.

"All these lives on the line… decide quickly Sensei. One step over the safety line. And the agreement is broken" Oruchimaru pointed towards the civilians and grinned.

Hiruzen watched him. Then raised his hand. "Let them go. Everyone is to stand down and let the Sound pass. Secure the hostages and make sure they are safe. _No one_ is to attack them or cross the safety line."

A cut throat tension between them maintained as Sound slowly itched away, retreating. Safely. Protected from any harm.

Many eyes watched in pure fury, standing just behind the line in frustration. They looked dumb as they tracked Tobi while he disrespected Siata's body. Playing with it as he retreated, lifting her arm for them and waving it goodbye.

The anger slammed through Shikamaru's body blinding his vision, his mind. He tore out from his captors grips and started running. Running and roaring at the man shoving through the crowd towards her.

"Deidera Senpai! I wanna watch the girl go surfing! Surfing!" Tobi jumped up to wrap a long rope around the birds neck and on the end was a huge hook. He slammed Siata onto it making her chest plunge through it and securely hook on.

"I'm ready Deidera Senpai! Let's go~!" Tobi waved excitedly.

"…you don't get to get a ride psycho! Shit. Kakuzu's going to be so mad we botched this job- again!" Deidera shouted and started to fly off making Siata's body drag and tumble in the dirt like a lump of dead meat.

"No! Wait for me Senpai! Tobi's a good boy! Don't leave me behind!"

"A…aaah..! Ahhh!" Yoshino-san sank to her knees fisting her painful chest.

She cried out and she couldn't look away. Couldn't look anywhere else. Watching Siata's dead body smashing up into awkward angles as it dragged through the dirt. Yoshino couldn't stop shaking her head in disbelief as great sobs racked her body. In agony that Siata was being taken away from them like this in her last moments. Unable to do anything but watch them take her. Her fingers fisted the dirt.

Naruto raced to the Hokage in panic. Rushing to the front where the Hokage was watching on as the Sound retreated.

"Jiji… what the hell…?!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide in disbelief at what Hiruzen was doing. Or wasn't doing.

Naruto pointed a shaky finger at the large bird dragging Siata in the dirt as it flew away. And the thousands who stood and watched motionless.

"Look... look at what they're doing… look at what they're doing to her… Jiji?! Let me just go after her she's right there-" Naruto looked around wildly for someone to agree.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen let out a low sharp breath, making Naruto flinch.

"She's already dead."

Naruto choked. His body shaking uncontrollably as he looked again towards Siata. Dust rising off the dirt as her body lifelessly dragged on the ground with zero resistance.

Like some soulless, empty, tattered thing. Dead.

Naruto's breathed caught in his throat and his foot itched back a fraction.

"I'm sorry. Naruto." Hiruzen said quietly.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "No."

Hiruzen looked up.

"I'm truly sorry."

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

He stepped away from the Hokage, seeing something he'd never seen in Hiruzen before. Something hard and unnegotiable in his eyes. Naruto's veins boiled in something sickeningly hot.

He turned around and ran out towards the sea of the crowd. Letting his sandals slap against the dirt as he dashed away, chasing after Siata.

Hiruzen's shoulders sank. Then he signalled the ANBU to go after him.

Ino shook her head in disbelief and started bawling.

"Y-You can't be serious! We got out of that torture room thanks to her. And now we're… really going to let them get away doing this to her?!" Ino slipped as she tried to lean her arm on the floor, trying to shiver upright and run towards Siata.

She continued to fight as more and more people held her down as she thrashed. Her tear soaked eyes watching Siata's body slide further away eating dirt. Dirt.

"S-Siata-chan… I-I'm so sorry….! Siata-chan…" Hinata cried, her body wrecking with convulsions.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko pushed her down with Neji who vibrated in anger.

Temari and Gaara stared in disgust at what was happening. Unable to do anything but watch and let them go. As the enemy humiliated their comrade in the worst way.

An ANBU dodged Shikamaru's shadows as he thrashed against them. Trying to contain him from going after the Sound ninja.

Ensui finally smashed his fist into Shikamaru and Ox administered the sedative. Shikamaru gasped falling to his knees. Ensui painfully looked down at him as he blinked falling asleep.

Sasuke broke free and started running faster after them, his breaths harsh. But it was too late. He snagged the piece of Yukata that'd ripped off and sank to the ground and screamed.

* * *

Authors note:

Happy new year for 2020 :D Hope to see you next time and thank you for reading and commenting!


	45. Chapter 45: The Wedding in Wave

Chapter 45

"I'm truly sorry."

The Hokage's words rang in Naruto's head. He ran until he was stumbling but he kept going. Giving over to the voices that grew louder from a corner of his brain.

His vision blurred and vibrated from emotions. Fangs elongated and his veins felt like it was on fire. Focused on the mindless rage coursing through him. What he was denying came. The truth. His breaths came harder as the words came to him.

"She's already dead."

The white noise grew disturbingly loud, and the images ripped into him further.

That final smile. Siata's smile over the electric fence before jumping in. He'd never forget it.

Why had she done that.

Now she was

The pain in his chest was sickening. More painful than those villagers glares. Than those days spent alone. Siata who'd accepted him, who was a part of him, somehow being no more. The pain was indescribable that it was suddenly the only thing he was aware of.

He ran, splashing through the puddles and sloshing the icy water. When he got to the end of the concrete walls he came to a stop and stared.

He stared at the red. Like her blood. Like his pain. Like the hatred coursing through him now. The red grew fangs. Then claws. His skin boiled as water crashed out of the bars.

_That man with the orange mask. _

Naruto's eyes dilated into slits as the voice made him latch on to a source. A source of hatred.

He'd done something unforgivable. Siata's neck splayed open, chest plunged through a hook. Her fingers that never flinched and reached for him now dragging on dirt.

He could hear himself let out the most. Sickening scream.

_Kill him. _

For once he completely agreed. He let himself go. Felt the hatred for the man pull him down. Under water.

An image of himself came. The torturer turned. And their eyes had met. The torturer was midway from hurting her. His own foot itched back. Not forward. Instinctively avoiding the man that moved closer towards them. It made him freeze. And in that instant he'd seen her stare. He saw the warmth in her eyes- seeing something in him. That had been what decided it. Next thing, Siata was opening her mouth distracting the man back to her.

If he'd taunted the torturer instead. He'd have endured the pain. After winning Siata and Sasuke would come visit him in hospital. They could have fun playing cards again. Siata would surprise him with takeaway ramen. When everyone left she'd crawl under the covers for a nap, rub his cheeks like she always did. And look him dead in the eyes. Saying he should never sacrifice himself again. He'd accept her worry for him and just grin at her.

_And Sunshine,_ Siata would say. _You were really brave. Thank you for saving my life._

_Heh! No worries, Siata-chan! _

And there it was. Now, he suddenly knew. What truly brought him here. What was killing him inside. What he hated more than ever. The person who'd really killed her. Who was truly to blame.

_Siata-chan! _

Siata never did something without thinking in advance. She'd decided to do all those things. Because she saw ahead. He always found out how she'd helped him after everything ended.

_Yeah?_ Siata would face him on the bed. Pretending she wasn't involved in helping out again. Their arms linked. The image cracked.

_I'm sorry… so sorry, Siata-chan. _

The image of them smiling together bled into red and shattered. Into a million. Irreversible pieces.

* * *

Hiashi. He'd tried.

He'd tried repressing his killing intent but failed. Anger was the most accepted emotions to let out in the Hyuuga but the level of emotion he was showing now broke several Hyuuga principles. His eyes fixed to the horizon where she'd disappeared last. Shiki's daughter. And he stared at his daughter who was crying in Ko's arms.

An explosion went off on his right side. The familiar sting of chakra signalling the Kyuubi. No. The Jinchuriki was going loose. He'd been her teammate.

The surrounding ninja was struggling to contain him. Hiashi saw Kakashi jumping in to help.

Hiashi's eyes focused back to the horizon again. To have let this happen to Hinata. And the death of Shiki's child. His hands started to shake.

No. He must regain composure. Maintain calm. Do something only he could do. Hiashi wracked his brains.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Ko, Neji. Watch Hinata and help with the citizens. I have some unfinished buisness to attend." Hiashi uttered.

No one, enemy or not should have been treated so horribly. Least of all Shiki's daughter, after all that he'd done for Konoha. Thus he must do everything in his power to bring justice for her. Emotions could wait later. Taken out in privacy to be silently torn over. It must wait.

He collected himself with shaking hands that slowly steadied. As if nothing had happened, as though he felt nothing like always. His yukata straightened, obi neatly in place, he was his impassive self again. His killing intent was the only sign something was wrong. But it was the best he could manage in these circumstances. He headed through the shocked crowd for the man he knew would quickly authorise the mission. Timing was crucial.

"Shikaku."

Hiashi's words and proximity to the jounin commander jolted the man, and his head jerked upwards.

"Yes?" He muttered.

As Hiashi stepped forward Shikaku's eyes swung around.

Hiashi stopped where he stood. He saw the rage barely caged inside the Nara. The man was dangerous. And desperate. No need to convince him further then.

Some sick madness spread across their faces as they looked down. Looked down at Shikaku's front that was covered in-

They couldn't look away.

Shikaku was perfectly. Turning insane. Thousands of plans spreading through his mind. But none of them could change the past. Those responsible for this. Would pay with their blood.

Shikaku between the two of them would need the greater restrictions. When it came to sanctioning this mission and getting behind the truth of all this.

The Nara looked like he would do anything at this point.

"The site they were kidnapped requires thorough investigation. How this happened. And who's responsible...we must find out." said Hiashi.

For one moment fury and grief seized Shikaku's face. Then Shikaku drew a breath and became the jounin commander. He slowly nodded and placed his hand on Hiashi's shoulder. Signalling further discussion.

Shikaku's eyes sharpened. His mind latched onto the logistics of the mission despite how he felt inside. Surrounding explosions related to Naruto's rampage ensued in the background.

"This incident is also of personal importance to me…" Hiashi continued.

"We will have the best trackers for picking up details. Tsume and Aburame-"

Shikaku slowly shook his head. He whispered low.

"The more I analysis this… entire incident. The more I'm certain it couldn't have started without an internal leak. Not without a leak of the exact wedding location and several sensitive details about our ninja. Enough to set up an elaborate seal, and a well-made hidden location for capture in advance. We must keep the personal small. Preferably with people unrelated to politics."

"But someone who knows the kidnapped location will give us speed. We must arrive before any destruction of evidence occures," Hiashi added.

Shikaku agreed and didn't have to think hard. He didn't even have time to wipe the blood off his hands as he rushed forward. It was a race against the clock now to reach the place before they covered up any incriminating clues. The analysis of those chakra restriction seals for one, could be highly informative. Seals were such a specialised art it left a signature. Maybe leaving clues of who was involved.

"I trust the people directly involved in this incident. But Kakashi is my last choice. He's too internally involved."

Hiashi flared on his byakugan in response.

Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata were in no condition to go anywhere and Naruto was delirious. Kakashi occupied with the ninja trying to calm Naruto down.

So that left one person.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

The boy in question was in no state for a mission. The event had broken him. He clutched the yukata of what they'd left of her looking too far gone.

But there was no one else who could do this job but him. The boy could lose his mind and turn psychotic for all he cared. Later.

Hiashi grabbed the boy's shirt front, lifting him up from the ground then punched Sasuke's side hard. Sasuke snarled. His eyes meeting theirs. Shikaku froze on the spot.

They could tell Sasuke was struggling to keep his pain controlled. While bearing the most advanced form of the sharingan.

"You want revenge after what they did to her?"

Hiashi had him. Sasuke's eyes hardened as it latched onto him.

"Lead us to the place they kidnapped you."

Sasuke's voice was hoarse.

"Let go of me. She's _dead_! Nothing we do matters but killing that man with my own hands. "

The boy was losing himself again.

"Boy," Hiashi spoke, his tone would have wilted the soul of any sane person. "Something bigger has happened here can't you see? One man may not be responsible for her death or the events that lead to it. If we don't hurry to investigate we will lose the only chance. The chance to find what orchestrated this event. If you want true justice for her, snap out of whatever emotional outburst that has overtaken you. Find out exactly why. Why this happened in the first place."

Sasuke stilled and let Hiashi let him go.

"Sasuke," Shikaku steadied the boy who he knew was still unable to take much in. But before any more emotions overtook him Shikaku had to ground the boy. Reel him in. Make him focus on investigating rather than simple murder.

"The masked man is the prime suspect for the kidnapping. He had the most involvement in the matter- but. We cannot rule out other possibilities."

Sasuke's eyes slid back down again, hollow, as he looked at the blood that drenched Shikaku's shirt. Shikaku shook the boy until Sasuke's eyes came back up to meet his again.

"And this may be of your interest. But the mercenary group the masked man is from – called Akatsuki. According to Jiraiya-sama. Is the same organisation that your older brother is a part of. Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke's mind skidded to a stop. The name slamming into him shock and growing fury.

"_What?_"

"The masked man who killed Siata. Is from the same organisation Itachi is from. Meaning her death and all this. The kidnapping, torture. The ambush. Trying to dissolve Konoha and Mist relations. Something big is happening here. On a much larger scale. Perhaps that organisation itself is the key. Or Sound. We don't know. And we need to find as much detail as we can before it's covered up. The room where they kidnapped you, it can give us many clues if they haven't destroyed it already in their retreat."

"But perhaps, we can beat them to it. The wedding ambush may have even been a distraction. But one thing is clear. We can't trust anyone with this investigation. For this incident information within Konoha was accessible by the enemy. We need someone who we can trust. Someone who can investigate discreetly. No one must know for now except the three of us. Do you understand now?"

As Shikaku spoke he saw Sasuke grow focused. Until he nodded in response.

Hiashi knew they had to hurry now. They'd wasted enough time already.

"Let's go." Shikaku finally signalled.

The three sprinted off in the direction towards the forest.

* * *

They ran south, Sasuke retraced his steps until Hiashi could see a building hidden up ahead.

"They've already started on erasing the evidence. The buildings on fire. Too controlled but large for this to be a jutsu. A seal?" Hiashi said as they approached it.

"That means they have something to hide. Good." Shikaku nodded.

"Can you sense any of them still there?" Sasuke asked.

Hiashi's eyes lingered in some areas before he spoke. "None of the bodies are moving. But- I can still sense one person alive in the building."

They'd hit the jackpot. Now if only they made it in time to retrieve the person or at least get some information.

Shikaku's grit his hands. The heat from the fire was incredible. And problematic. Hiashi's water jutsu's were not banking the fire at all. It was unnatural, the fire. Making the building collapse by the second.

There was no other way.

"We're going in. Let's hurry and capture them in time. They might have crucial information on the people involved. Or help us find out what Akatsuki are hiding."

Sasuke pulled up his shield seal while Hiashi and Shikaku used other tricks. Finally they pulled their hands over their mouths and entered. Going through the burning corridors. Moving through the fire that was spreading fast.

The smoke and flames threatened to suffocate them. Sasuke coughed as he followed Hiashi who navigated the building.

He wove his way through the end of the corridor. Next he measured how steady the door may hold. Then Hiashi kicked down the door and walked inside.

"He's over there!" Hiashi led them further back.

Sasuke remembered the uniform. It was one of the Sound ninja that had attacked him in the torture room when Siata escaped.

On his forehead was a sound hiate. A kunai stabbed through his chest. He was bleeding out but still breathing.

They wouldn't be able to pull the man out but. The problem was a large wooden beam that had fallen and crushed his legs. He only had a few minutes to live.

They rushed towards the man who now registered them in the burning room.

"L-let me out please..!"

"Only if you tell us why you kidnapped Kakashi and the others? How were you able to know about the wedding location and prepare so early on?" Shikaku shouted coughing.

"..kashi?" the man muttered, "…no the orders were to kill everyone. But that man.. the orange masked man kept insisting to torcher them… Oruchimaru. He... wanted to kill the Hokage. Didn't approve of Mist stabilizing.. a kidnapping.. Oruchimaru requested an Uchiha boy for his eyes. Hey tell me.. why can't I feel my legs?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Oruchimaru again. The snake had targeted him before and failed. This was all… because of him? His throat began to close up and burn from the smoke.

"You still haven't explained!" Hiashi shouted through the roar of the fire. The heat so thick around them he could barely focus, "how did you all know so early on. How did Oruchimaru know where the Hokage will be? Or that Sasuke would be attending? Why not request both Uchiha's rather than one?! Why would they kill her?!" Shikaku shouted furious sweat dripping from his head.

"I don't know. My master, he is-"

The man gasped as if he was choking. Then he started to convulse. Their eyes losing focus.

"What's happening?!" Sasuke shouted gasping for air.

Hiashi stared at the trembling man's body. Hiashi's jaw slackened in growing shock, recognising this reaction.

"It can't be," He whispered.

He snapped out his hand and squeezed the man's cheeks. The sound ninja started to foam at the mouth.

Hiashi shoved his fingers between the sound ninja's pried the jaws open. And tugged out his tongue.

"Hiashi-san? What is it?" Shikaku asked and froze, recognising as well.

It was fading, but it was clearly there.

The cursed eradication seal.

"What is that?!" Sasuke choked out. He started analysing with his mangekyou. "It's releasing chakra and destroying his heart and attacking his nervous system…"

"This..." Hiashi's face hardened, then noticed Sasuke gasp for air. Wheezing.

Suddenly another beam crashed down.

"First. Let's get out of here." Shikaku shouted and they agreed making a fast exit. They zigzagged and dove and leaped over the flames and fallen building bits until they were out.

Wheezing out smoke. Shikaku slapped Sasuke's back as he coughed uncontrollably. Hiashi leaned on a tree and gasped.

For a long moment none of them said anything.

"If that was what I think it was… this investigation is… dangerous." Hiashi finally whispered.

"But how… how is he even involved in all this. It makes no sense. There is _no_ benefit I can see right now from him killing them," said Shikaku

"Perhaps, as the man had said, the kidnapping was more so the idea of the Akatsuki," Hiashi replied.

Shikaku stared at the collapsing building and spoke his thoughts.

"It is strange. Twice, first at the Chuunin exams, and now at the wedding. The Hokage should have had perfect. If not rapid response rates from the ANBU. But they were both late. Worse, infiltrated by some in disguise. It's too much of a coincidence. But to go to such elaborate lengths to have them kidnapped then killed later as a simple distraction to the assassination?"

Hiashi shook his head. He'd already tried dealing with the man before and knew how things went.

"It does not matter. This amounted to nothing. Even if we saw what we saw. The body. The building. It's all burnt. We have no real evidence or even a testimony. Like always.. things related to him."

"Why is now the question. I didn't know the roots had sunk so deep to this extent… It sickens me," said Shikaku.

"One man should not have so much power. At this stage the Hokage is powerless. We must start taking back control," Hiashi grit out.

Sasuke stared at them confused. "What was it I saw in there?"

Hiashi stared blankly at the boy and Shikaku gripped his head. Then sighed and nodded.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you because I will not be able to do so… freely once we step back into Konoha." Hiashi explained.

"What you just saw was a self-destruction seal to protect information. The seal… it is specifically used by a council member in Konoha called Shiruma Danzo. He regulates ANBU for Hokage-sama. He is somehow involved in this event." Shikaku muttered still in shock

"The man inside there who we thought was a sound ninja was not. He's a member of a secret faction of the Konoha's ANBU, Root, who are exclusively loyal to Danzo."

"So then this Danzo. For whatever reason. Was behind the scenes helping orchestrate this incident that lead to her death. Why."

Hiashi inhaled deeply then exhaled shaking his head. "…in any case the blame for this incident will fall on Tsunade and Jiraiya's end. Making the preparations for their wedding to try and improve political relations… now that I think about it it's not like him to leave evidence behind like this. Perhaps he was involved but the masked man, Akatsuki were more invested in their murder. After all, they did say a personal grudge to Kakashi was involved. Even the man agreed."

"Or. This is a warning… to us. And maybe to Tsunade and Jiriya now entering the political scene. By purposely leaving the man behind and showing us his power, on purpose," Shikaku muttered.

He analysed the chances and the effects this situation had on the others. And was becoming more convinced. "Perhaps… he wants to show what happens when we get involved with him."

Sasuke started vibrating in anger. "Are you telling me. They killed her. To show us or anyone investigating this. As a warning?"

"… it's a possibility. The man that was left alive, it's not clean enough of a job for someone like him. Also whatever seal we saw won't be evidence enough to take him down." the words tasted foul in Shikaku's mouth.

"I have been working on years to gather evidence on him. Root and The Foundation is deeply established. If we want to take him down. Truly. We must take away the source of his power. The power he tries to keep by creating events like this. We must decipher the inner workings of root. That is key." Hiashi explained.

There was silence.

There were things people saw but let be. But this time Shikaku wouldn't let the man off the hook. Not anymore. Not when he'd gone this far. But this issue of Root.. required extensive measures.

They would have to tread carefully if they wanted to survive within Konoha while taking on Danzo.

"I will do it." the men looked to see Sasuke who had sat up straighter. He was young. And probably in more danger than them if he got involved. More so due to the rarity of his kekki genkai. Already many had expressed interest. It wasn't too far fetched in believing Oruchimaru or someone had made a request for the boy's eyes. First... he would need to learnt to hide that advanced sharingan. For as long as possible. And it would be best for him not to live alone. Shikaku wanted the boy close and less isolated now that Siata was not present.

"It will take years. Maybe all your life. Even Minato, the fourth Hokage couldn't deal with him," Shikaku told him.

"I will take them down. All of them." Sasuke said darkly.

Hiashi and Shikaku regarded him. And they too replaced a hollowness inside them with something else. A new purpose. A new destiny.

Revenge yes. But one that would surely get to the truth of what happened. And completely destroy those involved. Not just their bodies. But their power, their connections and plans.

* * *

SHIKAMARU

His father told him about Akatsuki. And Danzo. When he'd woken up he couldn't sleep. Or eat. Past events slammed into his mind, constantly. She was dead- and a part of him inside truly felt like it had died with her loss.

Internally, his bond ached constantly in agony at the knowledge that they'd lost her- forever. It slowly sucked the life out of him. Killing him. And a part of him he knew wanted it. To follow her.

Shikamaru stood alone in the forest. The wind howling around him unnatural and violent. It felt angry. After everything. _IT _was angry at _him_. When in fact that thing was in charge of fate.

In charge of fate.

The wind howled in his ears.

"why make her die like this."

His chest started to heave.

"Is this," his voice broke, "some sick attempt of you making people fall in love?"

His shadows slashed at the wind.

"…you knew. All I ever wanted was a simple life. You knew she would die trying to protect me and the rest of us. What the hell did she ever do to you. To anyone. I would have been satisfied with having her by my side even if she didn't bond with me. But you pulled her into this and made me feel her to this extent. Just to rip her away? Just so you can make me feel.. hate for those men? Was that all she was to you? Some motivation lesson for me? A start of some calling for me give her justice, even if it costs my soul? You killed her for… _this_?!"

He threw everything he had at the wind while it roared louder around him. As if it was trying to tell him he was wrong. That they'd been perfect for eachother. _And she had been. She'd been perfect._

That she had been so precious that it didn't even matter. _No she was much more precious. More precious that she shouldn't have died. _

He would have been happy even if it'd been a day of knowing her. As long as he had met her, and she had met him. That it had been so good… it wasn't supposed to last in reality.

"She meant more to me, than being used as some _life lesson_ by you!"

Screw the wind. Screw fate. Now he knew what it felt to lose a part of your soul. Have every second of his life haunted by how he had lost her that way.

Wider purpose? For making him kill those bastards who did this to her? To save the world? There was no discussion in that. He wouldn't let them live. But the fact that her life was taken from her to devise this entire reason. He wanted to curse the wind. Curse them for going and deciding to do this for the possible 'greater good'.

Was this so important? So crucial for the wind to twist him to kill these men at the price of having known her then losing her?

She was so much more to him than some lesson.

What she was to him. She was..

"She was everything."

His eyes darkened. Emptying into the darkness. The wind was slapping at him but weaker now. The despair that drowned him felt like sinking to the depth of an ocean floor.

The wind continued to demand at him. Demanding what. For some instinctive reason he knew what. What it was requiring from him to do and he answered its call.

"The way she was to me. I'll never feel… the same for anyone ever again. But I get it. Don't worry. I swear to you to kill those responsible.. in the most. Painful way. That's all you wanted from me wasn't it? It's all you've left me with. Fine. But promise me. Never. Interfere with my life ever again. Leave."

The wind started changing, swirling around him and the shadows wrapped around. A darkness filled him, and his chakra started pulsing. Changing. Slowly sinking into a new darkness as his shadow awakened and consumed him from the inside. Shikamaru let it. Recognising his own shadows were morphing from the pain of losing her.

Pain ripped through his entire frame as markings appeared. It started from his arms then travelled up to his chest, down his back. He lifted his hands as his finger nails turned black.

Just like uncle Ensui when he also lost his partner.

Shikamaru could feel the new power coursing inside him. Flickering in his shadow. It tasted like madness. And extreme bloodlust, calling for him to kill. The emotions consumed him, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. Not anymore.

There was no going back.


End file.
